


Owari

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Capitulada, Final Alternativo, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Yaoi, narusasunaru, pos-serie, spoilers até capítulo 700 (epílogo)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 88,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, possuído por toda prepotência natural de um Uchiha, acreditava que o Mangekyou Sharingan era “os olhos celestiais que vêem a verdade de toda a criação, sem qualquer obstrução", tal como descrito na pedra do Santuário Naka. Todavia, ao fim da batalha mais importante de sua vida e com a conclusão final da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, ele se deu conta do quão cego esse poder o deixou: até a visão mais perfeita pode enganar a percepção de mundo de uma pessoa e, sem sobra de dúvidas, foi isso que aconteceu com ele durante seus primeiros dezessete anos de vida.<br/>Ele decidiu sair mundo afora, com os seus “novos olhos”. Sasuke já conhecera o mundo com os olhos que Itachi o deu, mas agora queria conhecê-lo novamente, desde o princípio até o fim, com os “novos olhos” que Naruto o proporcionou.<br/>Após muito tempo de peregrinação e muitas noites mal dormidas recheadas de devaneios, ele viu o mundo em sua essência, se dando conta finalmente de que estava na hora de voltar para o seu mundo particular: Naruto Uzumaki.<br/>Mas ele não esperava que o mundo, seja ele seu mundo particular ou não, pudesse dar tantas voltas em tão pouco tempo...</p><p>[Universo Mangá - Pós Série] *SasuNaruSasu/NaruSasuNaru*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.
> 
> Warnings: Pós-série, spoilers, NaruSasuNaru (ou SasuNaruSasu, tanto faz pra mim), yaoi. 
> 
> Sinopse completa:  
> Sasuke, possuído por toda prepotência natural de um Uchiha, acreditava que o Mangekyou Sharingan era “os olhos celestiais que vêem a verdade de toda a criação, sem qualquer obstrução", tal como descrito na pedra do Santuário Naka. Todavia, ao fim da batalha mais importante de sua vida e com a conclusão final da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, ele se deu conta do quão cego esse poder o deixou: até a visão mais perfeita pode enganar a percepção de mundo de uma pessoa e, sem sobra de dúvidas, foi isso que aconteceu com ele durante seus primeiros dezessete anos de vida.  
> Diante desta compreensão, ele decidiu sair mundo afora, com os seus “novos olhos”. Sasuke já conhecera o mundo com os olhos que Itachi o deu, mas agora queria conhecê-lo novamente, desde o princípio até o fim, com os “novos olhos” que Naruto o proporcionou: os olhos da salvação e compreensão; os olhos daquele que poderia ver além do físico, observando a essência das pessoas e as informações mais sutis que antes ele era incapaz de perceber.  
> Agora com vinte e cinco anos e crente de que sua visão não estava mais deturpada, ele decidiu voltar para Konoha e reconstruir sua vida. Após muito tempo de peregrinação e muitas noites mal dormidas recheadas de devaneios, ele viu o mundo em sua essência, se dando conta finalmente de que estava na hora de voltar para o seu mundo particular: Naruto Uzumaki.  
> Mas ele não esperava que o mundo, seja ele seu mundo particular ou não, pudesse dar tantas voltas em tão pouco tempo...
> 
> [Universo Mangá – Pós Série] *Spoilers até o Epílogo (Capítulo 700 do Mangá)* *NaruSasuNaru/SasuNaruSasu* *Yaoi*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá Leitores!  
> Se você gostou do epílogo escrito no Capítulo 700 do mangá Naruto, acho melhor não ler essa fanfic; se você está insatisfeito com aquele final, siga em frente. A minha intenção com essa fanfic é dar explicações para mil coisas que eu achei mal explicadas no epílogo oficial do mangá, em especial para o relacionamento do Sasuke e Naruto entre si e para com suas famílias, e avançar um pouco na trama, dando um final romântico efetivo para o casal da fanfic.  
> A grande maioria dos meus leitores (que conversam comigo, claro, pois não tem como eu adivinhar o que os leitores fantasmas pensam) não gostaram do final do mangá dado por Kishimoto. Eu criei um headcanon para o epílogo, engolindo-o melhor depois disso. Mas, pensando nos leitores, eu resolvi por isso em palavras numa fanfic, para ver se consigo dar conforto para vocês também.  
> A fanfic não é do tipo “direto ao ponto” e eu não vou fazer o Naruto e Sasuke ficarem juntos no primeiro capítulo (mas nós vamos chegar lá) porque, mais do que fazer os dois ficarem juntos, eu quero dar um sentido para o fim da série. Eu não pretendo fazer algo apenas pra agradar uma sede de narusasu/sasunaru; não, eu quero dar sentido ao final do Kishimoto, portanto trabalharei com os elementos que ele inseriu no epílogo oficial: os filhos de Naruto com a Hinata e a filha de Sasuke com Sakura, explicando o relacionamento deles com cada membro da família e entre os nosso casal favorito também. =D  
> A trama é totalmente baseada de um devaneio que eu tive, tentando encontrar explicações para esses detalhes que me deixaram perdida e decepcionada com o final, por isso eu não vou abstrair o fim do Kishimoto e fingir que o 700 nunca aconteceu: nós vamos trabalhar com isso e engolir melhor esse fim, ok? Eu sei que eu não sou ninguém pra dizer que o Kishimoto errou, mas posso afirmar com toda certeza que ele não agradou a maioria (e eu me encontro nessa maioria). Então eu vou escrever algo que, quem sabe, agrade um pouco mais essas pessoas; ou assim espero.  
> Enfim, esse é meu presente a todos os órfãos do Kishimoto decepcionados com o final da série Naruto. Quem sabe, depois de ler o que eu escrevi aqui, a gente consiga aceitar melhor tudo isso que aconteceu... Né?  
> “Owari” significa “fim” em japonês, e eu escolhi esse nome, pois vou tomar essa fanfic como o meu final particular para o universo mangá, já que não pretendo acompanhar a nova série.  
> Obrigada a minha amiga sabrinanbc pela revisão de português desse capítulo. Valeu amiga!  
> Beijos, eu espero que gostem!

**_Owari_ **

 

**_Capítulo 1_ **

 

Ele ouviu os fogos. Correção, ele se irritou a madrugada  _inteira_  com os fogos. Não foi um mero "escutar uma comemoração", foi uma tortura auditiva de horas. Mas, sendo orgulhoso do jeito que ele era, Sasuke não quis sair do seu acampamento para acelerar a viagem e chegar logo no local de festividades.

Sasuke não precisava desprender muito esforço para entender a comemoração de Konoha: Naruto com toda certeza acabara de se tornar Hokage, nada mais explicaria uma barulheira daquela magnitude. Finalmente, o que todos eles esperavam há tantos anos aconteceu.

Suspirando fundo, Sasuke deitou na beira do rio, observando as últimas explosões brilharem sob o céu estrelado. Apesar do bonito visual da noite, ele se sentia um pouco melancólico.

Não o leve a mal, é claro que ele estava muito feliz pelo seu colega do Time 7; para Sasuke, se havia alguém que merecia de fato esse cargo, esse alguém certamente era Naruto. Ainda sim, parecia muito irônico isso acontecer justamente pouco antes de ele chegar à Konoha. Se ele voltasse exatamente agora para a vila, Naruto era capaz de interromper as festividades só para recebê-lo e, provavelmente, deixaria sua festa de Hokage de lado para fazer uma festa de boas vindas à Sasuke, do jeito que esse usuratonkachi era exagerado e altruísta. Se ele tivesse decido voltar um dia antes, talvez pudesse estar lá festejando essa vitória. À sua maneira, é claro: de longe, fugindo de outras companhias, apreciando a vitória de seu amigo com um sorriso comedido nos lábios e um orgulho gigantesco demais para chegar perto dele e dizer "você merece".

Mas não, ele demorou demais... Tudo bem, não havia problema nisso! Era melhor assim, festas nunca foram o seu forte. No dia seguinte ele iria aparecer e poderia acompanhar de perto toda a nova carreira de Naruto que se iniciava.

Afinal, o que mais poderia ter mudado tanto em Konoha durante esses oito anos que ele se manteve longe?

 

**(***)**

 

No fim das contas, Sasuke demorou mais uma semana depois da festa de Konoha para criar coragem de entrar pelos seus portões. Dois motivos o fizeram adiar a visita: primeiro porque, mesmo que não fosse admitir em voz alta, ele estava com medo de retomar seu passado daquela forma e, segundo, porque acabou descobrindo num pequeno vilarejo próximo da vila que os Kages fariam uma reunião da Aliança Shinobi com o novo Hokage.

Ao perceber a ironia da situação, Sasuke achou uma desculpa para atrasar ainda mais a sua visita: se ele aparecesse em Konoha bem no meio de uma reunião dos Kages, possivelmente não traria bons déjà vu para os governantes, já que, talvez, a sua invasão na primeira reunião da Aliança Shinobi não estivesse caído no esquecimento. No fundo, ele sabia que era uma desculpa, mas era uma desculpa plausível, e ele acabou se agarrando à ela.

Sasuke ficou alguns dias no pequeno vilarejo, recebendo cantadas das mulheres solteiras de lá e se sentindo irritado com todas elas, como de costume. Aproveitou o tempo livre para comprar algumas roupas, vestindo-as com certa dificuldade por causa da prótese de metal que recebera de presente na Vila da Chuva há mais ou menos quatro anos. Sasuke conseguia movimentar sua prótese tão bem quanto um braço normal por conta da sua natureza de chakra de elemento relâmpago, mas ainda sim não conseguia fazer selos com as duas mãos ou utilizá-la em combate. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim recorrer à Tsunade. Agora, em sua vila, ele teria a oportunidade de consertar algumas coisas (seu braço era apenas uma delas).

Sua vila... Desde quando ele voltou a chamar Konoha de "sua"? Sasuke não sabia ao certo, mas quando levantou o olhar e observou o monte Hokage, vendo o rosto de Kakashi e Naruto esculpido na pedra, ele teve a certeza de que não havia outro lugar no planeta que ele poderia chamar de "seu", pois, independente de qualquer coisa, era ali que ficavam as pessoas mais importantes para si.

Divertiu-se um pouco percebendo que nem para fazer a maldita escultura Kakashi retirou a máscara, achando a situação mais do que previsível. Logo em seguida, demorou algum tempo analisando os traços diferentes no rosto de Naruto, percebendo que ele realmente deveria ter crescido bastante desde a última vez que se viram: o novo Hokage certamente não parecia mais o menino palhaço e descuidado de outrora; Naruto se tornara um homem em todos os sentidos.

Sasuke não via a hora de encontrá-lo...

Todavia, ao invés de ir direto para a Torre do Hokage, Sasuke resolveu passar em casa, na pretensão de retirar a roupa de viagem e aparecer mais apresentável perante Naruto. Achava estúpido se preocupar com algo tão supérfluo depois de tudo que eles passaram juntos, mas não podia negar que um pouco do garoto Uchiha inseguro ainda estava dentro de si. Depois de oito anos sem ver o loiro, certamente ele queria causar uma boa impressão.

Sasuke não imaginou que um dia fosse voltar para a sua antiga casa, mas antes de ir embora de Konoha pela segunda vez, ele passou bastante tempo naquele lugar, se recuperando da batalha. Reconstruiu boa parte do que conseguiu da sua casa e das instalações principais do Complexo Uchiha, que foram completamente destruídas no ataque de Pain e nunca novamente reconstruídas. Fez tudo isso com a ajuda de Naruto e Sakura, é claro, e pediu para que os dois cuidassem do seu lar em sua ausência. Ambos concordaram e, apesar de evidentemente estarem tristes com a nova partida de Sasuke, respeitaram sua vontade da melhor maneira que conseguiram.

Agora ele caminhava pelas pequenas estradas do Complexo Uchiha com certo orgulho no olhar. Apesar de não haver moradores ali, o lugar acabara abrindo um comércio relativamente movimentado: muitos civis e crianças circulavam pela rua, carregando sacolas de compras, entrando em loja de flores ou simplesmente desfrutando de um chá nos cafés tradicionais da rua. O seu lar não era mais o lugar assombrado por um passado negro que ele se recordava de outrora, e isso o deixava imensamente feliz.

Sua casa sempre foi um pouco retirada do complexo, mas mesmo assim os ares de seu quintal não estavam sombrios como quando ele morava sozinho na casa depois da tragédia: havia flores e borboletas por todos os lados, e alguém, com toda certeza, demandava um bom tempo cuidando do jardim. Sasuke só podia imaginar que Naruto e Sakura levaram muito a sério o seu pedido. Ele teria que agradecê-los depois.

— Tadaima. — ele murmurou para ninguém em particular, apenas em nome do costume, ao abrir a porta da frente e colocar os pés para dentro de sua residência.

O interior da casa estava ainda mais organizado do que ele anteviu: era como se tivesse alguém limpando o lugar  _todos os dias_. Isso era bastante impressionante, pois Sasuke imaginou que mesmo que seus amigos tomassem conta do lugar, eles só viriam checá-lo uma vez por mês e olhe lá.

— S-sasuke-kun! — a voz por ele tão conhecida gaguejou seu nome; ele girou o corpo, pronto para encarar aquela pessoa.

Lá estava a sua primeira amiga e, apesar de oito anos terem se passado, pouca coisa mudou em sua aparência. Ainda sim, ela parecia um pouco mais crescida: ainda mantinha os cabelos rosados no mesmo comprimento de sempre, os olhos cor de esmeralda perfeitamente maquiados, a pele branca sem nenhuma marca de expressão; seu corpo havia se tornado mais feminino com a idade, suas curvas se acentuaram um pouco e ela parecia alguns centímetros mais alta.

Ela estava mais linda ainda com o passar do tempo e, até mesmo Sasuke, que nunca foi de prestar muito a atenção na aparência dela, teve que reconhecer isso.

— Oi, Sakura. — ele disse, abrindo um sorriso comedido de gratidão. Afinal, era por conta da presença dela que estava tudo limpo: Sakura estava em momento de faxina, vestida com um avental e segurando um espanador enquanto cuidava de sua casa, conforme ele havia pedido.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, a mulher jogou o espanador longe e correu em sua direção, se jogando em seus braços e agarrando seu corpo de um jeito praticamente desesperador. Ele se viu forçado a retribuiu o abraço, mesmo sendo pego de surpresa pela audácia dela.

Ele não esperava que ela fosse agir assim depois de tanto tempo...

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. — Sakura suspirou em seu ouvido, sua voz soando arrastada pela tentativa de segurar o choro.

O Uchiha se afastou um pouco dela, segurando-a pelos ombros e fitando seus olhos verdes de uma maneira penetrante, observando-a corar quase que instantaneamente.

— Eu senti falta de todos vocês. — Sasuke disse de um jeito bastante simples, tentando se controlar para velhos impulsos não voltarem e não ofender Sakura.

Era difícil para ele vocalizar seus sentimentos daquele jeito, Sasuke nunca foi muito de palavras. Mas, depois de tantos anos vivendo sozinho e refletindo sobre seus desejos e suas condutas, ele decidiu que faria o possível pra tentar se tornar mais agradável socialmente quando voltasse pra Konoha.

Entretanto, foi diante desse quadro de paz momentânea que o mundo de Sasuke Uchiha começou a mudar drasticamente: parada há alguns metros dali, havia uma garota olhando timidamente a interação dos velhos amigos, espionando toda movimentação no cantinho do corredor. Sasuke imaginou que pudesse ser uma simples genin em missão com Sakura para limpar a casa, mas, por uma questão de instinto, Sasuke prestou atenção no chakra da garota e, no mesmo instante, empurrou Sakura para trás, surpreso pelo que acabara de  _sentir_.

Um baque surdo se ouviu no ambiente: pelo jeito a garota havia percebido que o visitante notou sua presença e correu para um dos quartos, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou se recompor do choque, Sakura se aproximou novamente dele e segurou a sua mão com as duas mãos.

— Sasuke-kun, me deixe explicar!

Sasuke cogitou a possibilidade de empurrar Sakura mais uma vez e correr em direção a menina que agora se escondia dentro de um quarto. Possivelmente, se essa situação houvesse ocorrido há alguns anos, antes de Naruto salvá-lo, ele não teria simplesmente empurrado Sakura antes de correr atrás da menina, faria algo muito pior que causaria arrependimento na sua consciência mais tarde. Todavia, o tempo passou e a maturidade veio para todos eles; Sasuke não era diferente dos demais e, por isso, decidiu ouvir o que Sakura tinha a dizer, mesmo que não pudesse evitar a expressão severa que se formava em seu rosto.

Um pouco surpresa por Sasuke estar disposto a ouvi-la, Sakura demorou um pouco para organizar as palavras certas. Mas, sem paciência para esperar, Sasuke se viu obrigado a falar:

— Você disse que estava tudo sobre controle! — ele acusou rispidamente, observando-a com ares de julgamento.

— Sasuke-kun... estava... mas...

— Se estava tudo sobre controle, por que tem uma garota com 50% do meu chakra atrás daquela porta?! — sua voz soou nervosa, elevando alguns decibéis pela irritação, mas ele ainda conseguiu manter o controle de seus ânimos, apesar de começar a sentir seu corpo estremecer em um misto de emoções contraditórias.

Ele sabia que se havia algo que não precisava existir no mundo shinobi, esse algo era "teste de paternidade": a natureza do chakra nunca mentia. Nunca!

— Por favor, tente me entender. — Sakura murmurou, juntando as mãos num gesto de suplica para o amigo — Eu achei que estava tudo sob controle, você foi comigo na farmácia, se lembra? Mas... Sasuke... Eu sou uma ninja médica.

— O que a sua profissão tem a ver com essa situação?

— Eu conseguia  _sentir!_  — ela respondeu, deixando um soluço de nervosismo escapar, mas logo recompondo sua voz e continuando sua explicação — Desde que você levantou aquela manhã comigo, eu sabia que havia algo de diferente com o meu corpo, mas eu comprei a pílula do dia seguinte com você e pretendia tomar. Eu disse que iria tomar, não disse? Mas... não deu, me desculpe, eu não consegui. Se eu fosse uma kunoichi qualquer, possivelmente eu teria tomado, mas como minha especialidade é medicinal eu já sentia a vida se formando dentro de mim, e eu não consegui fazer isso. Era o meu corpo Sasuke, e a decisão final foi  _minha._

Sasuke ficou quieto por alguns minutos, observando a maneira como Sakura, mesmo se encontrando claramente estar nervosa, parecia determinada a enfrentá-lo se fosse necessário. Apesar de todo o desespero que ambos sentiam naquele momento, Sasuke não pode deixar de admirar a força que Sakura demonstrava ao desafiá-lo daquele jeito. Ela nunca fez isso e, pela primeira vez, ele pôde perceber que a menina ingênua que se submeteria a qualquer coisa que ele pedisse não estava mais ali na sua frente.

Sakura era uma mulher, disposta a enfrentar suas escolhas e conviver com todas as desavenças que elas pudessem trazer. E quem diria que aquela noite poderia resultar em algo assim?

Na última madrugada de Sasuke em Konoha, antes da nova partida, Sakura foi visitá-lo em casa. Naruto estava um pouco furioso com ele por ele ter anunciado que iria partir e sumiu durante aquela noite, mas Sakura foi se despedir.

Resumindo os acontecimentos: Sasuke havia "lavado roupa suja" com Sakura antes de partir, apesar de não ter conseguido fazer o mesmo com Naruto (ele não estava pronto ainda para dizer tudo que precisava ser dito ao Dobe). Havia muita coisa não dita para com o loiro, mas ele e Sakura conversaram sobre assuntos referentes ao relacionamento deles: mesmo com todas as confissões da rosada, ela repetiu seus sentimentos de uma forma madura e Sasuke a ouviu  _de verdade_  pela primeira vez.

Ele finalmente entendeu o que ela sentia.

Sakura o amava como uma amiga, mas estava confundindo tudo que sentia quando criança (uma paixão infantil) pelo que ela sentia agora. Apesar de explicar, Sasuke só conseguia confirmar ainda mais essa teoria de que os sentimentos de Sakura estavam equivocados.

Ainda sim, ele estava fragilizado, com medo de partir, com medo de fazer a coisa errada mais uma vez, até porque Naruto parecia evidentemente furioso com o anúncio que ele dera; mas Sakura estava ali, oferecendo conforto, alegando que qualquer coisa que acontecesse naquela noite iria permanecer naquela noite, pois ela sabia a verdade dos sentimentos de Sasuke. Ela dizia que queria apenas provar para ele os sentimentos que ela possuía.

No fundo, ela sempre soube a verdade sobre os sentimentos de Sasuke com relação à Naruto, ela era uma menina esperta; mas, como toda mulher apaixonada, ela sempre preferiu se enganar ao encarar a verdade. A esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo?

Sasuke cedeu, pois ele não era de ferro, e ela não estava exigindo nada dele em retorno. Em alguns momentos tentou parar e colocar bom senso na cabeça dela, mas ela pediu encarecidamente para ele não impedir a sua realização, pois ela esperou a vida toda por aquele momento, mesmo que não fossem repetir novamente aquela noite — foi assim que Sasuke e Sakura dormiram juntos pela primeira e única vez.

Apesar de não ter sido ruim, foi um erro. Sasuke foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte, se sentindo totalmente arrependido do que fez, e conversou com ela sobre o ocorrido. Sakura, para acalmá-lo, alegou não estar no período fértil (o que agora ele percebe que era uma mentira) e disse que, se ele fazia questão, ela iria tomar a pílula do dia seguinte.

Mais calmo e depois de comprar com ela o bendito remédio, Sasuke se despediu e foi embora da vila, achando que seria até bom para ela digerir um pouco melhor que acabou de acontecer. Apesar de tudo, ela até pediu para acompanhá-lo em sua jornada, mas ele alegou que isso era algo que ele precisava fazer sozinho (o que não era mentira). Ele partiu, mas não foi muito longe.

Mesmo um pouco estressado com os acontecimentos na noite anterior, ele encontrou Naruto logo depois dos portões de Konoha, recebendo da mão dele sua antiga bandana da vila. Sasuke prometeu à si mesmo naquele dia que voltaria quando tudo estivesse certo em seu coração, para resolver sua situação com Naruto. E era isso que ele pretendia fazer ao retornar à Konoha naquela manhã: nunca mais havia se preocupado com a noite que passara com Sakura, sequer se lembrava direito daquele momento, sempre focando em como seria ao reencontrar Naruto.

Como seus planos eram simples até ele chegar em casa e descobrir, da pior maneira possível, que ele possuía uma filha de sete anos de idade por causa de uma aventura de uma única noite...

— Por que você não me avisou? — ele questionou, sua voz transmitindo o desespero que sentia naquele momento.

— Eu não podia... — ela respondeu, entristecida, abaixando o rosto, incapaz de continuar observando seus olhos — Eu respeitei sua vontade Sasuke, você disse que precisava visitar o mundo para ver como ele ficou. Eu tentei pedir pra você esperar a reconstrução que Tsunade podia fazer no seu braço, mas na verdade eu queria que você ficasse para eu ganhar tempo e decidir se contava para você ou não. Você não quis, e eu respeitei sua vontade. Eu espero que você respeite a minha de ter mantido o bebê.

— Isso não é um problema, Sakura. — Sasuke respondeu com a voz cansada, deixando seu corpo cair na cadeira mais próxima. A rosada se aproximou dele, sentando ao seu lado, percebendo que agora, para o seu alívio, ele parecia bem mais esgotado do que furioso com a situação — Se você tivesse me dito a verdade, eu nem sequer deixaria você tomar a pílula, e eu ia ficar em Konoha. Eu não gostei da noticia justamente por você não ter me contado.

Ela suspirou, bem mais aliviada, esticando a mão e deslizando-a sobre os cabelos escuros de Sasuke, penteando-os de uma maneira doce.

— Eu sei. — ela disse simplesmente depois de alguns segundos, retraindo seus dedos e cruzando os braços à frente do corpo — Mas eu não podia tirar essa oportunidade de você. Você parecia sair da vila de novo por uma questão de necessidade, e eu não podia obrigá-lo a ficar aqui com seus problemas ainda não resolvidos com relação ao mundo.

Isso, novamente, causou um pouco de admiração em Sasuke: Sakura não o impediu de ir, não usou a carta na manga que ela sabia ter para mantê-lo na vila. Sakura, mesmo com 17 anos, já demonstrava uma maturidade que possivelmente a Sakura de 12 não teria quando ele partiu pela primeira vez.

— Mas eu queria ter participado. Eu iria ter participado se...

— Você ainda pode participar. — Sakura respondeu, com um sorriso singelo de felicidade; decerto ela estava muito aliviada pela reação dele ao descobrir a verdade — Ela tem uma vida inteira pela frente, e eu sempre torci pra que você voltasse logo para vê-la se formar na academia. Ainda bem que você voltou a tempo disso.

Sasuke piscou, sentindo um orgulho imenso apesar de ainda não conhecer a filha. Era um sentimento bastante estranho, bastante surreal, algo que ele nunca achou ser capaz de sentir, não alguém com um coração tão complicado como o dele.

— Naruto quis te contar. — depois de esperar Sasuke se pronunciar por algum tempo (e só receber o silêncio e o brilho de orgulho no olhar dele), Sakura recomeçou a falar — Primeiro ele implorou pro Kakashi o deixar sair em missão externa, mas Kakashi já estava de cansado do Naruto sempre ir atrás de você e negou o pedido, só que ele permitiu que Naruto enviasse clones, já que a intenção era apenas localizá-lo para te dar essa informação.

— E por que ele não mandou os clones? — Sasuke questionou, novamente se sentindo um pouco irritado — Eu disse pra ele mandar clones se a vila ficasse em perigo ou algo do gênero acontecesse, eu...

— Eu não deixei.

Sasuke piscou, evidentemente surpreso com a informação.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu sabia que mesmo se você voltasse, você não se casaria comigo. — a rosada parecia entristecida ao falar aquilo; Sasuke sabia que ela estava certa, pois mesmo se ele voltasse para criar a filha com ela, não a pediria em casamento — Eu não ia suportar te ter tão perto de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo não ter você  _pra mim_. Eu tenho certeza que você decidiria morar conosco, mas que nós não teríamos uma vida de casados, e eu não ia aguentar essa situação, pois...

— Eu entendo. — ele a interrompeu, calando-a instantaneamente — Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer.

Sasuke passou a mão no rosto, se sentindo mil vezes mais velho do que realmente era. Não precisou elaborar mais do que isso, pois ele sabia que apesar da amiga nunca dizer com todas as palavras, ela entendia: Sakura sabia que ter Sasuke na sua vida, mas não o ter como seu companheiro era o mesmo sentimento que Sasuke sentiria ao ficar em Konoha, mas não ter Naruto para chamar de  _seu_. Ela entendia que um dos grandes motivos de ele ter partido era pra analisar melhor os seus sentimentos e criar coragem de exteriorizá-los ao seu retorno e, por isso, ela não se prendia mais à falsa esperança de que tinha alguma chance com o Uchiha. Ela nunca teve nem nunca terá: Sasuke é do tipo de pessoa que só dá seu coração uma vez, e o coração dele pertencia a Naruto; ele aceitando isso, ou não.

Depois de uma longa pausa repleta de reflexão, Sakura pigarreou forte, chamando a atenção dele de volta para si.

— Nós estamos morando aqui desde o nascimento dela. — Sakura anunciou, um pouco envergonhada — Kakashi queria que a região se desenvolvesse e me colocou para administrar os aluguéis dos pontos de comércio, e o dinheiro está sendo depositado numa conta no nome dos Uchiha, eu só administro e uso o necessário para a manutenção da casa.

— Você não está mais no hospital ou fazendo missões externas?

— Não há muito o que fazer em tempos de paz. — ela respondeu, dando de ombros — Eu ainda vou duas vezes por semana no hospital fazer plantão, mas acabo só pegando casos de exames de rotina ou cirurgia em civis. Não há mais toda aquela confusão de ninjas feridos no retorno das batalhas. A especialidade médica se tornou saturada agora, pois temos muitos médicos pra poucos feridos. O trabalho diminuiu, e o número de folgas aumentou; mas o salário se manteve o mesmo, ainda bem.

— Isso é bom... — ele murmurou, fitando de canto de olho o corredor e percebendo que o chakra da menina havia se acalmado um pouco — Então você teve tempo pra cuidar dela.

— Sim, eu a criei quase que em tempo integral. — Sakura respondeu, um pouco orgulhosa de si mesmo — Quando eu precisava sair para alguma eventual missão ou para os plantões, ela ficava na casa dos meus pais durante a noite, mas nada que eu não pudesse resolver sozinha.

— Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter te ajudado com isso.

— Ah Sasuke-kun, foi a minha escolha. Não se culpe.

Sakura percebeu que Sasuke não tirava o olho do corredor onde sua filha estivera a poucos minutos, espionando os dois. Um pouco mais calma depois de todo o estresse momentâneo, Sakura deixou uma risada aliviada escapar, trazendo a atenção de Sasuke para si.

Ele estava tão diferente, mas ainda sim tão atraente como sempre foi. Sakura estava honrada por tê-lo visto antes dos outros, pois se Sasuke ainda não sabia da existência da filha quando chegou em casa, ele veio diretamente para cá para se recompor da viagem. Ela estava feliz por isso.

Sasuke parecia mais maduro, com uma capa de viagem escura que cobria todo o seu corpo e não dava muita brecha para que ela pudesse visualizar detalhes, mas ela já tinha percebido que ele usava uma luva escura na mão que não deveria estar ali, indicando que possivelmente estava com uma prótese. Os cabelos de Sasuke estavam repartidos no canto e, por estarem mais compridos do que de costume, não espetavam para trás como acontecia quando ele era mais novo. De uma forma geral, ele parecia o mesmo, com o olhar severo de sempre, mas agora com uma aura mais pacífica do que antes.

Sakura também achava que Sasuke estava ainda mais lindo do que outrora, mas sabia que, dessa vez, ela tinha que parar de sonhar e encarar a realidade dos fatos.

— Você quer conhecê-la? — ela questionou docemente.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar ao ouvir a pergunta, achando que teria mais alguns minutos de conversa com Sakura até ela propor tal encontro. Mas não tinha do que reclamar, estava ansioso demais.

— Sim. — ele respondeu mais do que rapidamente, se colocando de pé — Onde ela esta agora?

— Provavelmente no quarto dela... — Sakura respondeu baixinho, um pouco preocupada com a reação de Sasuke quando soubesse a respeito da nova divisão de cômodos da casa — Ela ficou comigo no mesmo quarto durante os primeiros três anos, mas quando fez quatro anos ela me pediu pra ter um quarto só pra ela, e então eu a deixei escolher entre os quartos vagos da casa.

Ele percebeu a apreensão dela, já adivinhando qual quarto seria. Ainda sim, não custava perguntar:

— E qual ela escolheu?

Sakura suspirou fundo, piscou forte, e respondeu.

— O quarto de Itachi.

É... claro que sua filha seria rebelde o suficiente para escolher o quarto que ele se recusava a entrar, até mesmo quando reconstruíram a casa. Tsk, pelo jeito ele seria obrigado a abandonar velhos traumas, de uma vez por todas, para poder seguir nessa nova fase da sua vida.

 

**(***)**

 

Sarada Uchiha colocava o ouvido contra a porta do seu quarto e ouvia a conversa de seus pais na sala, mas não com tanta clareza assim. Ela também não fazia muito esforço pra ouvir com muita nitidez, sabendo que havia detalhes na história dos dois que era melhor ela nunca tomar conhecimento. Apesar da idade, Sarada era o tipo de menina muito inteligente, daquelas que pegava coisas não-ditas nas entrelinhas e sabia quando certos assuntos não deveriam ser trazidos à tona.

Ela era, de fato, uma Uchiha, e como toda Uchiha tinha esse grande diferencial no quesito de maturidade e inteligência.

Mas quando ouviu as duas batidas suaves na porta, correu até o outro lado do cômodo e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas, cobrindo seu corpo até atingir o nariz. Estava com receio, porque sabia que  _ele_  acompanhava sua mãe até o quarto, e ela sempre se sentiu muito mais corajosa quando estava debaixo das cobertas do que de qualquer outro jeito.

Apesar de ser uma Uchiha, ela ainda era uma criança e, as vezes, se portava como uma...

Ouviu o "click" da porta se abrindo e os passos fortes do caminhar de sua mãe; ela sabia que tinha companhia no quarto, mas ainda sim não teve coragem de levantar o olhar.

— Sarada, tem alguém aqui que quer falar com você, posso deixá-lo entrar? — a menina deixou um simples "uhum" escapar de sua garganta, e Sakura olhou para Sasuke no outro lado do corredor — Não assuste a minha filha, por favor.

— É minha filha também, Sakura.

— É, mas eu sei como você pode ser assustador mesmo sem querer, então controle-se.

— Hn. Anos passam, as coisas mudam, mas você continua irritante. — Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo Sakura corar um pouco com aquele xingamento que, de alguma forma, se tornou um elogio entre os dois.

Ela suspirou fundo, ainda se sentindo tão apaixonada por Sasuke como sempre foi, mas decidindo ser forte e reconhecer uma batalha perdida ao invés de lutar contra coisas que ela não poderia mudar. Andou para fora do quarto, arrumando a capa dele e seus cabelos antes de permitir que ele entrasse no quarto. Sasuke fez uma careta, mas ela ignorou prontamente.

— Agora vai lá. Eu vou esperar na sala, se eu ouvir qualquer barulho diferente eu venho interferir. — ordenou, agindo com Sasuke conforme agiria se fosse Naruto em seu lugar, pegando-o de surpresa pela demonstração de autoridade.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa para a rosada, ela fechou a porta atrás dele, deixando-o sozinho com a garota. Engolindo em seco, ele começou a procurá-la no cômodo, e logo sua atenção se voltou para a decoração do quarto.

Apesar de claramente aquele quarto ser um quarto de menina, a forma como estava organizado se assemelhava demais ao antigo quarto de seu irmão: Sasuke permitiu a reconstrução do cômodo, mas os móveis acabaram se destruindo com o ataque de Pain e, mesmo com objetos novos, Sarada manteve a mesma forma de distribuição dos móveis que Itachi mantinha no quarto; a semelhança ia desde a posição das prateleiras até a forma de arrumar os pequenos objetos da estante e os armários de pergaminhos de jutsus, tudo isso enfeitado por uma decoração minimalista e organização impecável.

Lembrava muito ao quarto de Itachi quando ele ainda morava naquela casa.

Depois de atentar para os detalhes do cômodo, mais do que naturalmente Sasuke prestou atenção na cama de Sarada: ela o espionava por cima dos cobertores, seus olhos negros e curiosos atrás de óculos de armação vermelha o fitavam de cima a baixo; seu rosto ainda estava escondido pela coberta. Ele concluiu naquele momento que se não fosse pelos óculos, poderia dizer estar olhando para Itachi de sete anos naquele momento.

Genética é algo extremamente curioso: quem diria que sua filha puxaria os olhos do tio?

Seu coração disparou instantaneamente, batendo ainda mais forte do que batia quando pensou em entrar naquele quarto. Aproximou-se lentamente dela, sentando-se em sua cama abaixando cuidadosamente a coberta de seu rosto, encarando-a pela primeira vez. Ela se ajeitou na cama, um pouco apreensiva, fugindo de seu olhar, mas constantemente o espionando pelo canto do olho, também curiosa ao ver o pai pela primeira vez na vida sem ser nas fotos de adolescente que sua mãe tinha.

E o Uchiha, tentando ao máximo controlar toda aquela confusão que acontecia no seu coração, sentia seu lábio tremer e a vontade de chorar aumentar a cada segundo de silêncio.

Sasuke sempre teve um pouco de dificuldade de entender o amor paternal. Para ele, era muito fácil compreender como uma mãe começava a amar seus filhos, pois elas os geravam dentro de seu ventre e, talvez por todo processo de formação envolvido, começavam naturalmente a amar a criança ainda antes de ela nascer. Mas como o amor de pai funcionava? Isso era um mistério para Sasuke, já que os pais não se envolvem fisicamente com a formação do bebê como a mãe. Se for dizer que um pai só amaria ao ver seu filho nascer quando participou da gravidez ao lado da mãe, isso desmereceria muitos pais solteiros desse mundo a fora.

Mas então ele finalmente entendeu: era amor a primeira vista. Ele, o cético que nunca acreditou numa babaquice de "amor a primeira vista" (e condenava Sakura por declarar esse tipo de coisa para ele), teve que reconhecer que quando o sentimento se tratava de pais e filhos, não havia outra explicação. Pelo menos era assim que deveria funcionar com um pai Uchiha.

Afinal, Uchihas amam demais...

— Oi. — Sasuke falou timidamente, sua voz soando fraca enquanto ele ouvia seus batimentos cardíacos em seus próprios ouvidos; sua pulsação estava mais acelerada do que estivera em qualquer batalha de vida ou morte que teve que enfrentar.

A menina piscou, do mesmo jeito que Itachi piscava, antes de abrir um sorriso e demonstrar felicidade.

— Oi papai. — ela respondeu ao abrir um sorriso largo, mostrando uma janelinha na sua dentição, tornando o sorriso ainda mais especial perante Sasuke.

Sem se conter, o homem agarrou a criança pelos ombros, trazendo-a para perto de si e a abraçando de uma forma que nunca abraçou outra pessoa na vida, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto silenciosamente, num misto de emoções que nem ele sabia que podia ser capaz de sentir.

Se ele achava que o que sentia pelo Naruto era forte, ele mal conseguia começar a definir o que sentia por Sarada. Era imensurável, indescritível, inimaginável.

Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

 

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: A fanfic ainda terá mais alguns capítulos até o seu fim definitivo. No capítulo seguinte, Sasuke e Naruto vão se encontrar, mas eu acho que não podia deixar de dar uma explicação melhor pra tudo que aconteceu entre a Sakura e o Sasuke, pelo menos sobre o meu ponto de vista. Eu achei que a imagem passada para a Sakura no epílogo do Kishimoto foi horrível, e quis redimir a personagem aqui.  
> Apesar de eu achar óbvio, é bom explicar: o Sasuke está bem mais “bonzinho” nessa fanfic porque ele ficou assim no capítulo 669 no mangá, depois de Naruto salvá-lo de forma definitiva: sorriu mais, pediu desculpas, foi gentil com o Kakashi e a Sakura, etc. Vocês vão ver alguns relapsos do “antigo Sasuke” quando ele encontrar o Naruto (já que o Naruto mexe demais com o emocional dele), mas com as outras pessoas o Sasuke vai tentar ser mais sociável e agradável, mesmo que não seja muito da natureza dele. Ele está se esforçando pra ser uma nova pessoa, e eu não vejo isso como ooc de forma alguma, porque esse novo Sasuke nos foi apresentado nos 45 do segundo tempo no mangá.  
> Quero saber a opinião de vocês nos comentários, hein! Quero saber o que acharam!  
> E aos leitores de Haunted e Elysium, não se desesperem! Vou atualizar Haunted ainda essa semana (se tudo der certo), Elysium em breve!  
> Um beijão e obrigada antecipadamente pelo apoio! o/  
> *-*


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores! Atualização de Owari, yay!  
> Antes de lerem o capítulo, preciso responder alguns questionamentos que eu recebi por review e acho que pode ser uma dúvida geral.  
> Owari segue os acontecimentos do canon, ou seja: até o capítulo 700. The Last, nova série, novo filme do Bolt, etc e tal não serão levados em conta nessa fanfic. Por quê? Porque eu, PCSP Uzumaki, não os considero canon e vou explicar meus motivos.  
> Nós já temos o enredo de The Last (já que o filme já estreou), mas não foi o Kishimoto que escreveu o roteiro, ele mesmo disse que o roteiro foi ideia do Studio Pierrot e que ele deu “pitacos”. O roteiro é de autoria de Maruo Kyozuka, que inclusive transformou o roteiro em um light novel já disponível pra compra, e não do Kishimoto. E, sinceramente, eu duvido que o Kishimoto tenha dado sequer pitacos (pois pelo que eu vi do enredo de The Last, tem muita coisa ooc), mas se ele disse que deu vamos acreditar, né?  
> Por isso a Sakura aparece em The Last sem gravidez enquanto em Owari ela engravidou no 699. Isso não é falha de plot minha, eu fiz de propósito, já que eu não pensava em esperar o lançamento desse filme para escrever essa fanfic justamente por não considerá-lo algo além de um filler. Road to Ninja também teve “pitacos” do Kishimoto e ele inclusive escreveu um mangá prelúdio pro filme, mas mesmo assim ninguém considera canon, né? Então, seguindo essa mesma interpretação, esqueçam The Last em Owari. O único foco de vocês pra interpretar Owari é o 699 e 700.  
> Lembrando que eu não estou criticando quem considera o filme canon, ok? Eu simplesmente vou seguir o que eu considero canon, porquanto canon significa “de autoria exclusiva do mangaka”. É a minha interpretação e, como a fanfic é minha, eu vou seguir o que eu penso.  
> Vencido isso, vamos aos nomes: Boruto será chamado “Bolt” aqui, que é a versão mais comum do nome dele no fandom internacional. Porque eu achei que soa melhor no nosso idioma do que “Boruto” (Bolt é falado “Boruto” em japonês, é por isso que dá as duas formas de escrita do nome em romaji). Sarada, que também é chamada de Salada (hehehe), pois R e L tem o mesmo som em romaji, será “Sarada”. Esses são os nomes que eu vou usar nessa fanfic: Bolt e Sarada.  
> Por último, mas não menos importante, eu quero deixar claro que não gostei do fim não por causa dos casais (apesar de eu achar que faltou desenvolvimento do Sasuke e Naruto para ficarem com Sakura e Hinata), mas sim por conta das falhas de enredo. Uma das maiores falhas diz respeito ao destino do mundo ninja, e não precisa ser nenhum economista formado pra perceber essa falha. Eu vou entrar nesse mérito no presente capítulo.  
> Capítulo sem revisão e betagem, portanto perdoem erros, ok?  
> Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Espero que gostem da atualização e continuem dando sua opinião, ela é extremamente importante pra mim!  
> Boa leitura!

_**Owari** _

__

_**Capítulo 2** _

  

Pai e filha conversaram durante bastante tempo e, a cada minuto que se passava, o patriarca Uchiha se sentia mais orgulhoso e aliviado por Sakura não ter tomado a maldita pílula. Agora ele sabia que, dentre todos os erros que cometeu em sua vida, dormir com a colega do Time Sete com certeza acabou se tornando o melhor deles: o resultado estava aí e não o deixava mentir, ele jamais voltaria atrás naquela noite, mesmo tendo se arrependido à época.

Pensando melhor, agora ele se recusava a pensar na noite que teve com Sakura como um erro; como podia ser um erro se o resultado era tão belo assim?

Sarada era uma Uchiha em essência: inteligente, orgulhosa e, apesar de ter motivos para estar rancorosa pela ausência do pai, acreditou em tudo que Sakura disse e compreendeu porque ele nunca veio visitá-la, mostrando ter uma natureza bastante benevolente tal como a mãe. Ela se portava com uma graciosidade invejável, seu tom de voz era sempre sereno, e Sasuke ficava cada vez mais admirado ao ver perceber que, apesar dela ter claramente herdado alguns traços dele e de sua mãe, ela se assemelhava mais à Itachi do que eles.

A conversa dos dois fluiu naturalmente, Sasuke estava curioso e fazia muitas perguntas e a garotinha, feliz pela atenção do pai, respondia com prazer cada uma delas.

— Então você é a melhor aluna de ninjutsu da academia? — ele questionou, admirado, lançando uma pergunta redundante simplesmente pra continuar ouvindo a voz dela enquanto ela contava as suas histórias de escola.

Por mais bobinhas que pudessem parecer aos ouvidos de um adulto que viu a morte tantas vezes, para Sasuke aquela conversa era uma das mais importantes de sua vida, independente do conteúdo dela.

— Eu sou a melhor em quase tudo, mas Bolt insiste em dize que ele é melhor em taijutsu do que eu. E é mentira!

Ele não estava questionando muito sobre o nome dos amigos da filha naquele momento, mas já havia percebido que muitos dos seus antigos colegas tiveram filhos que agora conviviam com a sua menina. Estava curioso para saber mais sobre isso, é claro, mas sua curiosidade em saber mais sobre Sarada era ainda maior.

— Você herdou a afinidade por controle de chakra como a sua mãe?

Sarada balançou a cabeça em negação; o coração de Sasuke bateu mas forte.

_Isso significa que ela puxou a minha afinidade!_

— Eu não sou a melhor em controle de chakra como ela era, eu não vou conseguir trabalhar no hospital como a mamãe. Rokudaime me falou que iria me treinar depois da formatura, porque temos os mesmos elementos e que agora que ele se aposentou teria tempo pra isso.

Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca, imaginando o porquê de Kakashi desejar treinar sua filha. Decerto queria relembrar os velhos tempos. De qualquer forma, agora quem queria treinar Sarada era  _ele_ , Kakashi que curtisse sua aposentadoria com outra atividade.

— Não será necessário, você deve ter a mesma afinidade que eu. Eu vou te ensinar tudo que você precisa saber sobre a sua especialidade, ok?

Sarada pareceu radiante, realizada por finalmente receber tanta atenção do pai. Ela esperava por anos por aquele dia, já estava cansada ao aguardar durante tanto tempo pelo seu retorno. Sua mãe a orientava a ser paciente e esperar, alegando que certamente um dia seu pai iria voltar. Ela afirmava que Sasuke era uma pessoa que honrava suas promessas, e se ele prometeu voltar, ele voltaria.

Sarada nunca perdeu as esperanças; e valeu a pena esperar!

— Mamãe diz que eu puxei muitas coisas suas, pois o sangue Uchiha é forte. — ela declarou, um pouco orgulhosa de si mesmo; Sasuke chegou a suspirar de admiração ao ouvir aquelas palavras — Mas ela diz que eu puxei o formato dos olhos dela, apesar de não terem a mesma cor, e o formato do rosto, e...

Sasuke começou a procurar algo entre suas vestes de viagem e Sarada calou-se momentaneamente, curiosa para entender o que seu pai fazia. Ele retirou do bolso interno um álbum de fotografias pequeno e entregou para sua filha, que ainda o observava com bastante curiosidade.

— Sakura é muito bonita e você puxou sua mãe em muitos aspectos. — Sasuke falou com ternura, acariciando o nariz arrebitado de sua filha e vendo grandes semelhanças no formato de seu rosto e nariz com os da mãe — Mas você não puxou os olhos dela, Sara.

A garota corou um pouco, feliz pelo gesto carinhoso do pai e pelo apelido que acabara de receber. Sua mãe às vezes a chamava de Sara e, mesmo sem saber, parece que seu pai adotaria o mesmo hábito.

— Mas seus olhos são diferentes do meu.

— Você puxou os do seu tio: Itachi Uchiha. E sabe por que Sakura nunca soube disso?

— Por quê?

— Por que pouquíssimas pessoas olhavam para os olhos de Itachi e saiam ilesas desse encontro de olhar. — ele disse, um pouco orgulhoso do poder que Itachi possuía. Afinal, seu nii-san sempre foi e sempre será o mais forte de todos os ninjas, ao menos em seu julgamento — Seu tio era especialista em genjutsu e sua mãe sabia disso; ela nunca o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

— Que da hora! — a menina exclamou, abrindo um sorriso empolgado.

Sasuke fez uma careta ao ouvir um palavreado informal de jovens sair da boca de sua filha, mas ela certamente não pareceu se importar com isso, olhando com expectativa para o álbum que colocara nas mãos da menina, aguardando que ela o abrisse.

Sarada virou a capa e se deparou com a primeira foto, parecendo surpresa.

— Esses... esse é o famoso Time Sete? — ela perguntou animadamente, olhando pra fotografia que Sasuke conseguiu salvar dentre os escombros do Distrito Uchiha quando voltou para a vila, antes de sua reconstrução. — Mamãe nunca me mostrou a cópia dela.

 _Estranho..._  — Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar, se questionando porque Sakura esconderia essa foto da filha.

— Sim, esse sou eu, sua mãe, Kakashi e Naruto quando nós éramos mais novos.

— Nanadaime parece tão emburrado. Você também.

Sasuke achava estranho ouvir a garota se direcionar a si como “você”, visto que ele sempre chamava seu pai de “senhor”. Ainda sim, essa informalidade parecia ajudar na aproximação dos dois, e ele decidiu que não cobraria tamanho formalismo da menina. Ele mesmo podia não admitir, mas detestava quando seu pai cortava sua animação com olhares de reprovação, então não faria o mesmo com sua filha.

Todavia, mais estranho do que ouvir ela chamá-lo desta forma informal foi a maneira altamente formal que se referiu a Naruto, chamando-o pelo seu título de Hokage; era peculiar, principalmente porque o Naruto que ele conheceu não exigiria tamanho formalismo dos cidadãos de Konoha, ainda mais de uma criança que ele muito provavelmente viu nascer.

Sarada virou a página e deu um pulo de surpresa, saindo debaixo dos lençóis com evidente interesse.

— Quem são esses!? — ela questionou animada, quase pulando por cima de Sasuke para lhe mostrar a fotografia.

Naquele momento, o Uchiha viu um pouco de vestígio do seu comportamento de quando era criança na sua filha, e se sentiu feliz por isso. Itachi jamais se exaltaria daquela forma, mas Sasuke, antes do massacre, fazia exatamente esse tipo de coisa, arrancando risadas de sua mãe e censura de seu pai.

— Essa é sua família, o meu lado da família. — Sasuke respondeu docemente, apontando para as pessoas respectivas na foto — Esse é seu avô Fugaku, sua avó Mikoto e seu tio Itachi. Itachi deve ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que você nessa foto, eu era um pouco mais novo.

— Meus olhos realmente parecem com o dele. — ela disse, feliz — Espero ter olhos tão poderosos no futuro.

Sasuke estremeceu de leve, pensando no mangekyou sharingan e em toda sina que aquele poder trazia para o seu usuário.

 _Eu sinceramente espero que ela nunca consiga esses olhos._  — não pôde deixar de pensar, sabendo que cedo ou tarde precisaria conversar com ela sobre essas coisas, mas decidindo não tratar sobre o assunto com Sarada agora. Ela ainda era uma menina, afinal de contas.

Empolgada, ela virou todas as fotos com velocidade, prestando atenção nas várias imagens que Sasuke tinha de Naruto e Itachi — algumas eram inclusive recortadas de jornais, outras, como de Itachi, eram retiradas do bingo book, o que a deixou um pouco surpresa e entristecida. Depois de ver o restante das fotos em silêncio, Sarada fechou o álbum com delicadeza e o colocou no criado mudo, sentando sobre suas pernas e olhando Sasuke com seriedade.

Novamente, o patriarca Uchiha se sentiu diante de seu irmão, tamanho era a austeridade que ela direcionava a ele, possivelmente esperando explicações.

— Você pode me contar sobre a nossa família, pai?

 _Pai..._  — ele pensou, suspirando —  _Eu vou adorar me acostumar com essa palavra._

— Ninguém te contou?

— Tio Itachi é um assunto delicado na escola, mas mamãe me disse que ele foi um herói. Eu não sei muita coisa alem disso, e ver uma página dele no bingo book no seu álbum foi... estranho. — ela respondeu com sinceridade — Ninguém parece querer me contar, pois dizem que é você quem tem que me contar essas coisas, e não eles. Nem mamãe quis me contar.

 _Isso com certeza tem dedo do Kakashi._  — Sasuke pensou, se sentindo grato pelo grisalho deixar as explicações para que fossem feitas por ele, porquanto nem todo mundo sabia todos os detalhes sobre o passado de Itachi como ele sabia. Ela era uma Uchiha e, como o assunto se referia às tragédias envolvendo os Uchihas, nada melhor do que o sobrevivente da tragédia para contá-la.

— Eu vou te contar, não se preocupe, mas agora não é a hora. — ele respondeu com ternura, bastante agradecido pela oportunidade. Sarada sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente — Nós devíamos nos juntar a sua mãe na sala, ela deve estar preocupada.

— Você sentiu falta da mamãe, pai? — ela questionou timidamente, desviando o olhar com vergonha ao tratar sobre esse assunto — Ela me disse que vocês não foram namorados nem nada, mas ela sentiu muito a sua falta...

Sasuke sabia que aquele assunto eventualmente apareceria. Era claro que Sarada desejaria que seus pais ficassem juntos, que filho no mundo não desejaria algo assim? Decerto ela alimentava alguma esperança de que isso aconteceria.

— Sarada... — Sasuke suspirou, e ela virou os olhos para fita-lo, com aquele olhar esperançoso que o matava de tristeza — Sakura é muito especial pra mim, e se tornou ainda mais por cuidar de você todos esses anos, te tornando uma garota digna de ser chamada de “Uchiha”.

— Então vocês deviam ficar juntos agora!

— Eu gosto muito dela, mas não desse jeito.

A garota pareceu se entristecer visivelmente, Sasuke sentiu seu coração doer por deixar sua filha tão triste daquela forma.

— Você vai partir de novo? — ela questionou, sua voz soando fraca e desesperançosa — Foi só uma visita?

— Não. — Sasuke respondeu convicto, agarrando a mão de Sarada com a sua, tentando demonstrar um gesto de afeição para que ela não chorasse: ele iria se sentir um lixo se ela chorasse. — Eu não vou mais partir, eu vou ficar aqui em casa com vocês. Mas sua mãe e eu não vamos nos casar.

Os olhos da menina Uchiha lacrimejaram; Sasuke sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver essa cena.

— Sarada... — uma voz disse timidamente da porta do quarto, e Sasuke percebeu pela primeira vez que Sakura estava parada próximo à porta, possivelmente veio checar os dos dois. Pelo jeito Sasuke estava focado demais em Sarada e esqueceu-se de prestar atenção em seus arredores; precisaria treinar mais isso para não se distrair na companhia dela, principalmente para protegê-la de qualquer possível ameaça — Nós já conversamos sobre isso filha, você sabe que eu e o seu pai somos apenas amigos.

— Mas isso não é natural! — ela respondeu, puxando a mão para longe de Sasuke e olhando com ares acusadores para os dois enquanto argumentava — Bolt tem um pai e uma mãe casados, todos os meus amigos têm pais e mães casados! Por que só eu não posso ter uma família completa?

Sasuke sabia o que sua filha queria dizer: não era comum em Konoha filhos de pais separados. Não era em sua época e, pelo jeito, não mudou muita coisa com o decorrer dos anos. Realmente, Sarada devia sofrer com isso, principalmente na Academia.

— Você vai ter uma família completa. — Sakura argumentou, aproximando-se dos dois e se sentando na cama de solteiro com eles — Seu pai não acabou de dizer que vai ficar em casa com a gente? Nós vamos ter uma rotina familiar como todas as outras. Tudo que Bolt tem você terá também.

Sakura sorria e tentava transparecer compreensão e gentileza para Sarada e, pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke se deu conta como ela tinha uma natureza maternal bastante aflorada. Enquanto ele, ao que parecia, teria que trabalhar no seu lado paternal: não sabia o que falar para tentar acalmar Sarada.

— Não vamos! — a menina retrucou, pondo-se de pé e cruzando os braços, sem se virar para encarar os pais; Sasuke estava totalmente perdido perante a explosão da filha, e não sabia se devia censurá-la ou deixar Sakura lidar com isso.

_Alias, isso parece herança do temperamento da Sakura._

— Eu vejo o que é uma família de verdade quando vou na casa do Bolt! — ela continuou com sua birra, escapando da tentativa de Sasuke de segurar o seu ombro, andando em direção à saída do quarto, possivelmente pretendendo fugir da conversa.

Sakura, no entanto, foi mais energética que Sasuke e rapidamente agarrou o braço da filha, a impedindo de sair e forçando-a a olhar para eles.

— Pare de trazer o Bolt para essa conversa! — a mulher ordenou, olhando-a com autoridade — Não faça Sasuke achar que eu criei uma menina mimada! Você está fazendo isso pra tentar convencê-lo que eu sei, mas não é com choro e birra que você conseguirá isso!

 _Acredite filha, eu sei. Eu já tentei._  — Sakura pensou, recebendo o olhar Uchiha já totalmente desenvolvido por Sarada e sentindo o frio na espinha costumeiro, imaginando o quão perigoso seria esse olhar quando ela desenvolvesse o sharingan.

Além da imensa insatisfação com a birra de Sarada, Sakura estava desesperada, com um medo palpável de Sasuke descobrir quem era Bolt: se isso acontecesse, ele não iria reagir tão bem como vinha reagindo até agora, ela tinha certeza disso.

E quando Sarada abriu a boca, Sakura soube que seu maior temor iria acontecer:

— Tia Hinata e Nanadaime se casaram e eu vejo a diferença de dois pais que são casados e os que não são!

Sakura sentiu seu sangue congelar, mal conseguindo coragem para olhar para Sasuke, completamente apavorada pela reação que ele teria ao descobrir aquele acontecimento: Hinata e Naruto se casaram alguns meses depois que Sasuke partiu e construíram uma família. Ela sabia o motivo do retorno do Uchiha, e certamente essa notícia não seria muito bem recebida.

Ainda sim, a explosão de Sasuke não veio de imediato. Ele se escondeu atrás da sua tão conhecida máscara da estoicidade, como sempre fazia nos momentos de crise. E, diante disso, Sakura não sabia se pegava Sarada no colo e fugia dali, ou se dava um voto de confiança para Sasuke.

Depois de um longo e tenso silêncio, o Uchiha piscou pesadamente uma única vez e, ao abrir os olhos, focou em Sarada.

Seu olhar estava tão severo e perigoso que a garota nem pensou em abrir a boca novamente.

— Não fale desse jeito com a sua mãe. — ele disse simplesmente, em um tom de bronca digno a parelhar com o de Fugaku, surpreendendo-se um pouco com a familiaridade do seu tom de voz — Hierarquia familiar é algo sagrado para um Uchiha, e como tal você tem que aprender a respeitar seus pais. Eu não quero ver você usar esse tom de voz nessa casa. Nunca mais.

Sarada chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas logo se acovardou, fechando-a sem ter coragem de pronunciar uma única sílaba. Sakura apreciava a interação de pai e filha com imensa curiosidade, satisfeita pela forma eficiente que Sasuke encontrou de calar aquela birra.

Sakura criou Sarada para nunca agir assim, mas, como toda criança faz ao se encontrar com um novo adulto, ela testava sempre os seus limites para saber o que conseguiria com eles fazendo birra. Sarada era esperta, ela sabia que com sua avó conseguiria quase tudo com um pouco de lágrimas, e agora estava testando pra ver o que iria arrancar de Sasuke agindo assim.

Mas Sasuke, mesmo estando totalmente admirado pela garota, não tinha o coração mole o suficiente para se render a teimosia infantil.

— Sua mãe e eu não seriamos felizes em um casamento. Você quer a nossa infelicidade?

— Eu... claro que não! — Sarada respondeu, indignada com a pergunta.

Era justamente o contrário! Ela queria a felicidade dos dois, e achava que juntos eles conseguiriam isso. Será que seu pai não conseguia entender?

Sasuke se levantou da cama e aproximou-se da menina, ajoelhando à sua frente e pegando suas duas mãos com as dele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos e deixando claro que as palavras que falaria a seguir eram definitivas.

— Eu juro para você que seu dia a dia será como se eu e Sakura estivéssemos casados, até porque o que os adultos fazem em um casamento, criança nenhuma vê. Nem vai fazer diferença.

— Sasuke! — Sakura exclamou, exasperada — Sarada não sabe dessas coisas!

Sarada mordeu os lábios para não rir, abaixando o olhar e deixando bem claro para Sasuke que a nova geração não era tão inocente quanto a sua. Normal, tempos de paz possivelmente gerariam tempo livre para que adquirissem certas curiosidades.

_Eu vou ter muito trabalho com ela._

— Ok papai, você venceu. — ela declarou, deixando um sorriso brotar nos lábios e piscando as lágrimas de birra para longe — Me desculpe.

— Eu desculpo. — Sasuke respondeu simplesmente, curvando-se e beijando a testa de Sarada brevemente, surpreendendo as duas mulheres no cômodo pelo gesto carinhoso que certamente não esperavam dele.

— S-sasuke-kun... — Sakura murmurou, levando as mãos sobre os lábios e tentando entender o que acontecia. O Sasuke que ela conhecia estaria explodindo a casa pela raiva que provavelmente sentia por Naruto, e não beijando o rosto de Sarada!

— Não me faça brigar mais com você, por favor. — Sasuke falou para a garota, e ela piscou as lágrimas formadas por um misto de surpresa e felicidade que se acumularam em seus olhos. — Você é tudo que eu tenho na vida.

Então Sakura entendeu a reação de Sasuke: ele estava compreendendo a derrota, percebendo que Naruto não estava mais disponível para ele, que só lhe restava Sarada em sua vida. E, por mais duro que fosse pensar assim, Sakura entendia perfeitamente o sentimento: afinal, era o que ela sentia também...

A menina abaixou a cabeça e se sentiu envergonhada por cobrar algo que seus pais não poderiam dar. Claro, ela queria que eles casassem, mas realmente era muito egoísmo dela exigir isso agora; seu pai voltou pra casa, veio conhecê-la, gostou dela e os dois se deram muito bem. Quem sabe no futuro seus pais se entenderiam e as coisas dariam certo. Ela iria fazer de tudo para a convivência entre eles ser boa, ela ainda tinha uma chance!

— Eu não vou fazer isso de novo. — ela respondeu, observando Sasuke se por de pé à sua frente e levar uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, ajeitando-os atrás de sua orelha com ternura e dando um pequeno peteleco na ponta de seu nariz, antes de voltar sua atenção para Sakura, que ainda parecia totalmente perplexa.

— Sasuke... O Naruto... — ela tentou explicar, mas Sasuke visivelmente se irritou ao ouvir o nome do loiro, e a interrompeu.

— Sarada, peça desculpas para a sua mãe também.

— Desculpe, mamãe.

— Eu desculpo, minha filha. — Sakura respondeu rapidamente, dando um breve sorriso a menina e ganhando outro em retorno, mas logo voltando a atenção para Sasuke e seu humor peculiar — Mas Sasuke...

— Eu preciso resolver um assunto, Sara. — Sasuke interrompeu Sakura, fitando sua filha novamente, trazendo a atenção dela para si mais uma vez. — Mas estarei de volta antes de você dormir, eu prometo.

— Assunto? — a menina questionou, deixando a cabeça se inclinar levemente para a esquerda enquanto fazia aquela indagação.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke lembrou-se de Itachi, e isso acalmou um pouco a sua ira iminente.

 _Se Naruto sobreviver a essa noite, ele vai ter que agradecer à Sarada_. — pensou, ajustando as vestes de viagem e decidindo que não iria trocar de roupa coisa alguma.

Afinal, de que valeria esse esforço?

— Sim, eu tenho que me reportar ao Hokage. Eu sou um ninja de Konoha e tenho que mostrar minha utilidade ao retornar a vila, não é mesmo? — ele murmurou enquanto ajeitava sua luva, testando-a ao fechar e abrir a mão da prótese, formando um punho ameaçador enquanto fazia isso.

 _Oh meu Deus... isso vai ser feio._  — Sakura concluiu, engolindo em seco. O que ela temia iria acontecer: os dois iam brigar, de novo!

— Ah, é verdade. — Sarada respondeu, captando um pouco a apreensão de sua mãe, mas vendo sentido nas palavras do pai e tentando não se preocupar com aquilo — Eu vou te esperar.

Sasuke deu um sorriso genuíno para a garota, novamente acariciando seus cabelos. Deu as costas para as duas e saiu do quarto, andando rapidamente para fora de casa.

— Sasuke, por favor! — Sakura o chamou com um sussurro urgente enquanto corria atrás dele, possivelmente tentando impedir sua filha de ouvir — Por favor, não vá ver o Naruto nesse estado. Amanhã, amanhã é outro dia! Eu vou com você, mas amanhã. Por favor!

— Você não ouviu o que eu disse pra Sarada? — ele respondeu secamente por cima do ombro, não diminuindo a velocidade de sua retirada — É meu dever de ninja me reportar ao _saudoso_ Hokage.

— Não é culpa dele, Sasuke. — ela disse, exasperada, chegando ao lado dele e acompanhando sua passada — Você que nunca teve a coragem de falar nada pra ele. Você realmente acha que ele é tão perspicaz quando o assunto é coração? Ele demorou  _anos_  pra perceber os sentimentos da Hinata por ele! Ele não tinha como adivinhar, como cogitar qualquer possibilidade com você!

— Você não entende metade das coisas que acontecem comigo e o Naruto. — Sasuke respondeu sem mais delongas, olhando-a pelo canto do olho de forma acusadora — Ele sabia  _sim._

Ela engoliu em seco, amaciando a sua expressão e tentando, mais uma vez, implorar:

— Então apenas me prometa que vocês não vão brigar. Por favor!

— Sakura, você tem que parar de me pedir coisas impossíveis de realizar toda vez que eu estou saindo de algum lugar. — ele respondeu secamente, acelerando o passo até iniciar uma corrida. Não olhou para trás, nem se despediu da rosada, irritado demais para lidar com os pedidos dela no momento.

Sakura ficou para trás, parada em frente à porta de sua casa, olhando para o distrito Uchiha com preocupação.

— Eu odeio quando esses dois brigam... — ela murmurou para si mesma, lembrando-se do terrível incidente no teto do hospital; se Kakashi não tivesse aparecido e parado a briga, possivelmente os três se machucariam seriamente: Sasuke e Naruto pela teimosia, Sakura por tentar se jogar na frente dos dois, os três definitivamente não pensando nas conseqüências de seus atos.

— Por que ele esta tão bravo, mamãe? — Sarada perguntou timidamente de dentro da sala de estar.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, decidindo entrar e arranjar uma desculpa para Sarada que, provavelmente, passaria horas em alerta, ansiosamente aguardando o retorno do pai.

_Eu só espero que seja lá o que ocorra nesse reencontro, Sasuke perceba que Sarada também é responsabilidade dele. Ele não pode mais fugir de Konoha. Eu não vou deixar, pelo bem de minha filha._

 

**(***)**

 

— Hey, Gaara! Está com tantas saudades que recorreu à uma videoconferência? — Naruto exclamou divertidamente para a câmera de seu notebook [1], tentando retirar as xícaras de café e embalagens de ramen instantâneo que tinha ao redor de sua mesa de trabalho, pois sabia que se seu amigo visse aquilo, possivelmente iria lhe dar uma bronca.

Afinal, Gaara sabia que nos últimos dias Naruto estava trabalhando mais do que deveria, se alimentando sem sair da sala de trabalho e vivendo a base de café; e ele, para parar de receber bronca do colega, prometeu que iria dormir em casa naquela noite.

Bom, ele pretendia cumprir a promessa, mas acabou dormindo sem querer cima da papelada de trabalho, acordando há apenas vinte minutos.

Já bastava o tanto que Hinata iria brigar com ele, pelo menos a bronca de Gaara ele queria evitar. Todavia, não parecia ter dado muito certo a sua tentativa: do outro lado da tela, o ruivo acompanhou sua movimentação com o olhar, analisando tudo que a câmera filmava e logo deixando um suspiro escapar, atraindo a atenção do Hokage.

— Não tão esperto dessa vez, Naruto. — o ruivo comentou casualmente, cruzando os braços do outro lado da tela, aparentando ares de censura.

— O que foi? — o Uzumaki questionou, tentando entender o que havia deixado escapar daquela vez.

— A térmica de café está em cima da prateleira, eu consigo ver daqui. — Gaara comentou, balançando negativamente a cabeça — Você de novo virou a noite trabalhando, não foi?

 _Não há porque continuar interpretando se ele já descobriu a mentira... —_  O loiro suspirou, encostando a cabeça na sua mão e apoiando-a no cotovelo, deixando toda a falsa energia de antes desaparecer.

— Sim. — o Uzumaki respondeu, deixando um bocejo escapar — Eu estou tentando encontrar a solução para o problema Gaara, nossa reunião daqui duas semanas vai...

— Naruto. — Gaara o interrompeu, silenciando-o de prontidão — Esse problema não é de agora. Kakashi pensou muito no que fazer, nós já estamos há anos tentando encontrar uma solução para ele. Então não pense que você vai conseguir fazer isso em tão pouco tempo.

Internamente, Naruto sabia que seria muito difícil de conseguir a solução em tão pouco tempo, já que durante anos de mandato Kakashi simplesmente não encontrou uma alternativa definitiva, e não foi por faltas de tentativa. Ainda sim, ele sabia que, como herói mundialmente conhecido, muitas esperanças foram depositadas em suas costas e, agora como Hokage, ele precisava mostrar serviço: era seu dever encontrar a solução para a crise shinobi.

Impressionante como antes, durante todos os seus discursos sobre paz e cooperação entre as vilas, Naruto não pensara que a paz também poderia trazer algo ruim, mas trouxe: o desemprego dos ninjas. Vilas militares, como Konoha, estavam com problemas grandes no quesito financeiro, pois boa parte do dinheiro da vila vinha com as missões contratadas por forasteiros com os ninjas locais. Com a paz, o número de missões decaiu consideravelmente, e isso gerou desemprego em grande escala da população, pois mais de 50% dos cidadãos de Konoha possuíam formação ninja e agora não tinham onde trabalhar.

Kakashi havia realizado algum progresso nessa crise: torneios com prêmios se tornaram algo comum no mundo shinobi nos últimos três anos, a parte civil da população pagava caro para assisti-los, fazendo com que os inscritos ganhassem algum dinheiro das lutas em questão. No entanto, isso já estava virando rotineiro demais, as pessoas não tinham mais interesse em ver os torneios e, com isso, a crise voltou a assolar toda economia das vilas militares.

— Eu acho que você está me subestimando, Gaara. — Naruto respondeu secamente, sabendo que desta vez alguém finalmente estava atrás de uma solução à longo prazo, e não como os outros Kages fizeram até então: eles só haviam encontrado soluções temporárias, de modo que o problema sempre surgia novamente. Pela primeira vez eles estavam dispostos a encontrar uma solução de verdade, e precisou Naruto bater o pé na reunião da semana passada para que eles finalmente começassem a pensar nisso.

_É só uma questão de tempo, e eu não posso perder tempo dormindo..._

— Não, eu não estou. — o ruivo respondeu, amaciando um pouco as feições — Eu só quero que você não seja impulsivo de novo e ponha tudo a perder mais uma vez com a sua família. Se lembra do que aconteceu no ano passado?

Naruto estremeceu de leve, recordando-se da crise que teve no ano anterior com Hinata.

Ele estava trabalhando demais e ela estava praticamente sem serviço. A crise shinobi refletia até mesmo para eles, mas Naruto, sendo um ninja mundialmente conhecido, ainda conseguia proposta de trabalhos, enquanto Hinata, mesmo não desejando fazer apenas isso, se limitava a ficar em casa e cuidar dos filhos.

Depois que Naruto saiu para uma missão de escolta onde ficou fora durante quatro meses, foi recepcionado de volta a casa com clima de briga. Hinata estava se sentindo ignorada por Naruto, porquanto ele buscava companheiros de outros clãs para acompanhá-lo nessas missões e nunca a levava consigo. Alem disso, eles não necessitavam do trabalho constante de Naruto devido à herança da família Hyuuga, e por isso ele não precisava fazer tantas missões por mês. Mesmo assim, ele não recusava uma oferta; e ela não entendia porque ele queria tanto ficar longe de casa.

Pra falar bem a verdade, nem Naruto entendia esse seu apego tão grande ao trabalho, mas estava sempre tão ocupado com isso que não tirava tempo pra pensar a respeito.

No fundo, Hinata queria trabalhar com ele e Naruto entendia isso. As crianças já estavam grandinhas o suficiente para ficarem na casa de Sakura ou Hanabi por alguns dias, caso os dois saíssem em missão ao mesmo tempo. Todavia, Naruto insistia que as crianças precisavam dela, e os dois tiveram uma briga muito grande por conta disso, pois Hinata não aceitava que Naruto a colocasse na posição de dona de casa e, indiretamente, era isso que ele fazia ao deixá-la de escanteio.

— Nós dois já nos entendemos... — ele respondeu para Gaara, sabendo que isso não era uma verdade completa; eles simplesmente pararam de brigar, o que não significa que encontraram uma solução pro problema. — Foi apenas uma crise dos sete anos de casado, Gaara. É comum de acontecer.

— Sei. — o ruivo respondeu, descrente nas palavras do amigo, mas optando por não continuar aquela discussão — Ainda sim, eu acho que Hinata tem razão: você deveria mandá-la em missões agora que está como Hokage, pois você pode ficar com as crianças de noite enquanto ela vai trabalhar.

— Mesmo se eu quisesse fazer isso, eu não posso. — Naruto respondeu, suspirando fundo e temendo que logo logo sua esposa traria a mesma solução e ele, novamente, teria que repetir aquelas palavras — São pouquíssimas missões que aparecem na mesa do Hokage, eu preciso mandar um ninja de cada família para que eles consigam manter o mínimo do dinheiro familiar. Por exemplo: não posso mandar Sai e Ino em missões no mesmo mês, ou um vai ou o outro vai, porque se não outra família não terá nenhum de seus membros com missão e ficará sem dinheiro naquele mês.

— Eu entendo. — o Kazekage respondeu, compreendendo a problemática. Konoha estava realmente em crise, talvez fosse melhor chamar Temari para voltar para Suna, pois a situação lá ainda não estava tão ruim. Eles só possuíam 40% de cidadãos ninjas, e não 50%, como acontecia em Konoha.

Em suma, a concorrência trabalhista entre os ninjas na vila da areia era um pouco menos selvagem do que em Konoha.

— As coisas por aqui estão realmente complicadas. — o loiro suspirou, apoiando o corpo no cotovelo do outro braço, colocando-o no braço da cadeira desconfortável onde estava sentado há horas — E como agora eu sempre estou trabalhando e recebendo fixo como Hokage, seria inútil mandar Hinata enquanto eu poderia ajudar outra família a ganhar dinheiro, mandando outro ninja no lugar dela.

— E você acha que ela vai entender isso?

— Racionalmente sim, emocionalmente não. Até porque o pai dela anda cobrando que o clã Hyuuga mostre serviço no exterior para manter a tradição e como Hanabi está grávida e não pode sair em missões, então...

— Naruto, os seus problemas matrimoniais são complicados demais. — Gaara interrompeu, piscando pesadamente — Desculpe a sinceridade, mas isso me faz ficar feliz por nunca ter me casado.

Naruto sabia que aquela era uma maneira de Gaara tentar descontrair o assunto, e por isso deixou uma risadinha leve escapar de sua garganta.

— Casamento tem problemas sim, mas tem muitas coisas boas também. — Naruto respondeu, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, pensando em seus filhos — Bolt e Himawari são maravilhosos, toda vez que eu olho para eles eu tenho certeza que nenhum problema do casamento vai ser grande o suficiente para me fazer arrepender de ter casado.

O ruivo também sorriu, sentindo-se feliz por ver Naruto satisfeito com seus filhos, mas não deixando de perceber uma particularidade comum no discurso do amigo: o Uzumaki nunca se referia a Hinata como a razão de seu casamento ser feliz, e sim aos herdeiros.

 _Talvez ele nem perceba que, apesar de estarem anos juntos, Naruto nunca se apaixonou de verdade por ela._  — ele concluiu, lembrando-se das conversas que tinha com seu cunhado sobre a vida matrimonial “problemática” de Naruto.

Se tinha alguém que sabia bastante sobre Naruto, esse alguém certamente era Shikamaru, já que os dois se aproximaram muito como amigos depois da guerra, ao ponto do Nara se tornar o braço direito dele depois de sua eleição como Hokage. Shikamaru e Gaara chegaram a mesma conclusão: Naruto se afogava tanto no trabalho simplesmente para manter distância de Hinata e, no fundo, a Hyuuga também sabia disso. Ela só não queria acreditar no que estava escancarado bem debaixo do seu nariz.

— Se quiser me ligar depois e conversar sobre assuntos particulares você pode, mas só depois que você tiver uma boa noite de sono. Agora vou direto ao ponto: eu te chamei pra tratar de assuntos profissionais. — ele resolveu mudar o teor da conversa, se ajeitando na cadeira e olhando para a câmera com seriedade, vendo Naruto fazer a mesma coisa do outro lado da tela — A reunião foi adiantada em uma semana, será daqui seis dias. O local também foi alterado, não vai ser mais em Sunagakure, será em Kirigakure.

— Por quê?! — Naruto questionou, exasperado, se colocando de pé e debruçando sobre o notebook — Qual o motivo da mudança?

— Recebemos denúncias anônimas de que alguns ninjas de Suna estão tentando sabotar a reunião.

Naruto fechou o punho e bateu com força na mesa, se jogando na cadeira e apoiando testa no teclado do notebook, colocando a cabeça sob as mãos e tentando se acalmar.

— Eles estão sem emprego, Naruto. — Gaara comentou, também com ares cansados — Eles estão ficando desesperados. Acreditam que se alguma baderna acontecer nesta reunião, as pessoas vão novamente se sentir inseguras e contratarão o trabalho de ninjas, dando emprego para eles. Eles querem causar tumulto para voltarem a trabalhar.

 _Nem precisava explicar, Gaara..._  — Naruto pensou, extremamente cansado, se perguntando como iriam fazer caso mais pessoas tivessem a mesma ideia. Todos os Kages temiam uma atitude como essa por parte dos shinobis, mas ninguém esperou que fosse ocorrer algo assim ainda naquele ano.

— Nos precisamos achar logo uma solução para isso. — murmurou, levantando a cabeça e olhando pra câmera mais perto do que outrora.

— Você está parecendo comigo com essas olheiras — o ruivo comentou, tentando fazer um comentário lúdico para diminuir o clima tenso do momento.

Naruto sorriu de canto de boca, endireitando a postura.

— Nah, pra parecer com você eu precisaria deixar o cabelo crescer um pouco e virar adepto ao gel. — ele comentou, fazendo o ruivo corar intensamente.

— Qual o problema do meu cabelo? — questionou, passando a mão sobre as madeixas cuidadosamente penteadas — Kankuro disse que me dá a austeridade necessária para um líder.

Nesse momento Naruto riu de verdade, sentindo-se bem mais leve do que antes. Gaara conseguia ser tão inocente as vezes, e outras vezes tão perspicaz. Era peculiar e ele adorava essas qualidades no amigo.

— Kankuro disse isso porque é seu irmão e está zoando com você. — ele respondeu, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios — Você fica melhor com o cabelo de antes Gaara, abandona esse gel se quer casar ainda nessa vida.

O ruivo corou ainda mais intensamente, mas Naruto não entendeu o motivo de sua vergonha.

— Naruto, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer: eu não vou me casar. — ele comentou baixinho, irritado com aquele assunto.

O loiro sempre insistia nisso e Gaara detestava conversar esses assuntos, principalmente com a pessoa em questão.

— Mas você é o único que ainda não se casou, eu não entendo isso!

— Eu não quero me casar.

— Por quê?

Gaara suspirou de uma forma tão profunda que mesmo do outro lado da tela Naruto foi capaz de ouvir. Ele fechou os olhos, como se pedisse a Deus por paciência. Depois de um tempo os abriu e encarou Naruto de uma forma bastante profunda.

— Porque eu só me casaria com uma única pessoa, mas essa pessoa já é casada.

Por algum motivo, o loiro sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com o tom de voz de Gaara. Mas, independente disso, percebeu a besteira que sempre fazia ao insistir nesse assunto e tentou consertar seu erro.

— Me desculpe por isso, eu não sabia. Deve ser difícil. — ele comentou casualmente, sentindo seu rosto corar também por estar sem jeito ao tratar sobre aquele assunto.

Naruto não gostava muito de falar sobre amores não correspondidos, já que ele mesmo sofreu com isso e não era uma boa recordação.

— Não se preocupe, não há problema algum. — o outro respondeu, dando de ombros — Tudo que eu desejo é ver essa pessoa feliz, ver quem você ama sorrir e ser feliz trás felicidade para aquele que ama.

— Isso é verdade! — Naruto respondeu, um pouco menos desconfortável com o assunto — E a pessoa que você gosta está feliz?

— Essa pessoa pensa que está feliz, mas está se enganando. — novamente respondeu naquele tom sério de antes, causando calafrios em Naruto — Mas eu tenho esperança de que um dia ela perceba o que está fazendo e consiga reverter tudo isso, e se torne feliz de verdade, como era antigamente.

_Do jeito que ele fala, parece que eu deveria saber quem é a pessoa a que ele se refere._

— É, tomara. Detesto pessoas que mentem para si mesmas. Ela tem que perceber isso e voltar a ser feliz.

Gaara sorriu ao constatar a ironia que era Naruto falar algo assim, mas resolveu não levar o assunto à diante. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os e decidiu que, depois daquele comentário de Naruto, iria rever este penteado. Quem sabe algo mais jovial fosse uma pedida melhor, não é mesmo?

— De qualquer forma, já conversamos demais. Preciso ir agora.

— Ok, eu também. Até semana que vêm.

Os dois desligaram a videoconferência e Naruto abaixou a tela do computador, deitando-se sobre o aparelho quente por alguns instantes.

— Rebeliões... — ele falou baixinho para si mesmo fechando os olhos e planejando cochilar alguns minutos antes de ir para casa — Eu estou com um problemão nas costas...

— Só agora que percebeu, é?

_Essa voz!_

Naruto instantaneamente se colocou de pé e virou o corpo, dando de cara com a pessoa que menos esperava naquele momento, sentado casualmente no parapeito de sua janela.

— S-sasuke...! — ele exclamou, sentindo-se sem ar e desorientado.

_Quando foi que ele apareceu?? Eu não senti nada do chakra dele!! Isso só pode ser uma mentira!!_

Naruto, sendo um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo, se esquecera que havia alguém que tinha a mesma força que ele e capacidade de conter o chakra tão perfeitamente ao ponto de não ser percebido por um ninja do clã Uzumaki (sim, assim como Karin, ele conseguiu desenvolver com o decorrer dos anos uma capacidade fenomenal para percepção de chakras). Possivelmente ele só conseguiria identificar Sasuke se usasse o modo senin. E isso, meus caros, era impressionante.

— Eu vim reportar meu retorno para a vila, me colocar a disposição como shinobi de Konoha e trazer uma mensagem, Hokage-sama. — Sasuke respondeu secamente, pulando do parapeito da janela e entrando na sala sem grandes cerimônias, nem se incomodando em esconder o azedume de seu humor ao ver Naruto.

Tudo em Naruto o irritava naquele momento. Primeiro a revelação de Sarada de que ele havia construído família e, ao chegar na torre Hokage, Sasuke pôde ver Gaara praticamente se confessar pela tela do computador (o que, decerto, não ajudou em nada seu ciúmes). Além disso, ver Naruto mencionar Hinata e os nomes dos filhos o deixou extremamente furioso por saber que, além de se casar com a Hyuuga, Naruto ainda teve não um, mas dois filhos com ela. Ele queria matar Naruto naquele momento e talvez só não estivesse enforcando-o como se não houvesse amanhã porque, ao mesmo tempo em que sua fúria era palpável, sua admiração também era grande:

Naruto estava maravilhoso, não havia outra forma de definir sua aparência. Mesmo tendo passado a noite naquele lugar e estando evidentemente cansado, com olheiras e o cabelo curto levemente despenteado, Sasuke não conseguia desacelerar seu coração ao vê-lo. Naruto usava a capa de Hokage mesmo não estando na rua, e isso o deixava ainda mais sexy perante os olhos do Uchiha. O braço perdido estava lá, porém enfaixado, mostrando que ele recebeu o braço artificial feito pelas células de Hashirama, como Tsunade havia oferecido aos dois antes de sua partida da vila.

 _Ele está ainda mais lindo do que eu imaginei; e certamente ainda mais idiota._  — Sasuke pensou, sentindo suas orelhas corarem com a sensação de raiva e atração ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto, por sua vez, sentia seus braços tremerem enquanto encarava os olhos negros e severos de Sasuke. Ele não estava pronto pra encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo, não estava preparado para passar por aqueles sentimentos! Ele supôs que se Sasuke não veio no dia de sua nomeação (e com certeza a notícia deveria ter chegado aos ouvidos dele), ele não voltaria mais para Konoha, mesmo que tenha prometido que faria.

Enquanto Sasuke achava Naruto maravilhoso, o loiro não tinha sequer palavras para definir a aparência do Uchiha. Naruto não conseguia parar de admirá-lo de cima a baixo, fitando suas roupas surradas pela viagem, seu cabelo bem mais comprido do que o normal, seu olhar severo e o perfume que comumente sentia toda vez que Sasuke estava por perto, demonstrando que aquele não era um impostor ou um clone.

Era Sasuke, o  _seu_  Sasuke. E o maldito tinha decidido voltar depois de anos no exterior! Só pra bagunçar com a sua cabeça!

 _Meu Deus do céu, isso só pode ser um pesadelo..._  — Naruto concluiu, irritado consigo mesmo por se sentir dessa forma ao reencontrar Sasuke. Depois de tantos anos com Hinata, ele tinha  _certeza_  que isso não iria mais acontecer. Ele gostava de Hinata, ele se sentia  _atraído_  por ela; porque seu corpo tinha que acabar com tudo simplesmente por estar no mesmo ambiente que Sasuke?

— Que mensagem? — Naruto questionou depois de um longo silêncio, ouvindo sua voz sair rouca demais para continuar fingindo que não estava afetado com a presença do antigo companheiro do Time Sete.

Sasuke se levantou da onde estava sentado aproximou-se com passos curtos; Naruto sentia sua respiração acelerar cada vez mais. Quando ficaram frente a frente, separados apenas por alguns milímetros de distância entre seus narizes, Naruto instintivamente fitou os lábios de Sasuke, desejando-os sem que pudesse se controlar. O Uchiha, por sua vez, levou sua mão direita para o queixo dele, erguendo seu rosto e fitando-o nos olhos durante uns segundos, apreciando a maneira como suas pupilas dilataram e seu rosto pareceu corar bastante.

— Essa mensagem aqui. — Sasuke respondeu, retraindo o braço mecânico e desferindo um soco muito bem dado na mandíbula de Naruto.

O loiro, ao sentir a dor, instantaneamente viu o encanto se esvair, mas como foi totalmente pego de surpresa, acabou recebendo o golpe em cheio. No entanto, rapidamente revidou o soco, e dentro de instantes os dois já se encontravam em um déjà vu infantil bastante inapropriado.

Pelo menos foram maduros o suficiente de não usarem chakra naquela briga, pois, se assim o fizessem, a Torre Hokage não sobreviveria por muitos minutos àquela ira.

— Sasuke! Mas que bosta! — Naruto tentou esquivar de um golpe e contra-atacou com seu taijutsu, conseguindo derrubá-lo e estendendo o combate para solo, realizando uma imobilização e falhando logo na primeira tentativa.

Em meio a confusão de barulhos de móveis sendo quebrados, Shikamaru invadiu a sala do Hokage com dois ANBUs guardiões, encarando a cena com estrema descrença.

— Isso que eu chamo de problemático... — Shikamaru murmurou ao reconhecer a figura de Sasuke e relaxar visivelmente, aproximando para tentar retirá-lo de cima de Naruto.

— Shikamaru, saia já daqui! — Naruto gritou, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar de uma imobilização, conseguindo uma escapatória com algum esforço — Isso é entre eu e ele!

Shikamaru parou de andar e agarrou o braço dos ANBUs que ainda se aproximavam, compreendendo que, daquela maneira estranha que esses dois sempre se comunicavam, aquilo até poderia ser chamado de uma “reunião de boas-vindas”. Ao menos não estavam usando chakra, e isso era quase que um sinal de paz.

— Abaixem as armas. — Shikamaru ordenou aos ANBUS, que estavam prontos para atacar Sasuke (como se fossem conseguir isso tão facilmente) — Vamos sair daqui.

— Mas... capitão! — um deles exclamou, achando a situação absurda demais para não agirem — Hokage está em perigo! Esse é o Uchiha! Ele pode estar sobre a manipulação do sharingan e por isso fez esse pedido.

— CALE A BOCA, SAI! — Naruto gritou, conseguindo colocar Sasuke em uma chave de braço e olhando para o ANBU mascarado com extrema irritação — Sasuke não saberia quem você é, então eu não estou em um genjutsu.

O moreno gemia, tentando sair da imobilização de Naruto e conseguindo machucá-lo ao desferir uma cotovelada forte em sua costela, utilizando o braço da prótese e, por isso, fazendo doer o dobro que doeria aquele tipo de golpe. Naruto choramingou de dor, mas não o soltou.

— Vamos. — Shikamaru insistiu em voz alta, ordenando aos dois subordinados que se retirassem dali. Não era como se eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa contra Sasuke Uchiha. E, de qualquer forma, Naruto era Naruto: ele sempre sabia o que fazer quando o assunto era Sasuke.

Os dois brigaram até o extremo de seus corpos, nunca recorrendo a chakra. Sasuke, apesar de sua raiva, sequer cogitou a possibilidade de ativar o sharingan, porque ele necessitava aquele contato físico, necessitava de uma briga como aquela, necessitava sentir a pele de Naruto contra a dele, o cheiro de seu suor em suas roupas.

E ele sabia que, bem no fundo, Naruto necessitava disso também.

Havia coisas não dita entre eles, mas totalmente compreendidas — ou pelo menos era isso que Sasuke achava antes de partir há oito anos. Ele acreditava que, ao retornar, Naruto estaria esperando por ele, tal como ele esperou durante todos esses anos. Sasuke achava que Naruto tinha compreendido o sentimento que eles possuíam, que ele sabia que os dois nunca seriam felizes com outras pessoas, pois eram destinados um ao outro.

Mas, pelo jeito, ou ele estava errado e Naruto não entendeu coisa nenhuma, ou o Uzumaki era muito mais teimoso do que aparentava ser.

No auge da exaustão física, os dois finalizaram o combate sem vencedores, cada qual caindo deitado um do lado do outro. A quantidade de cortes e sangue que escorriam do corpo dos dois era relativamente grande, o que tornava a situação ainda mais parecida com a última briga que tiveram, com a diferença de que todo o chakra ainda estava perfeitamente intacto dentro do corpo deles. Não foi uma briga séria, foi apenas a maneira deles de diminuir o estresse e evitar um “olá” constrangedor.

— Por quê? — Naruto questionou, totalmente sem fôlego, percebendo que adiaram demais a conversa e alguém teria que entrar no assunto.

— Você mereceu, cale a boca. — Sasuke disse, passando a mão sobre o corte de seus lábios e percebendo que já escorria uma grande quantidade de sangue dali. Iria inchar, Sarada não ia gostar de vê-lo assim.

— Eu mereci? — Naruto respondeu, indignado, sentando-se e encarando Sasuke de cima — Você é um idiota que apareceu depois de quase dez anos comprando briga, e eu “mereci”?

— Não sei por que você está agindo como o injustiçado aqui! — Sasuke retrucou, também se sentando com dificuldade para fitar Naruto cara a cara — Eu disse que ia voltar e você não esperou.

— Esperar o quê!? Por você!? — Naruto gargalhou ironicamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, mas logo voltando a expressão irritada de antes, olhando Sasuke com desafio — Não me faça rir.

Sasuke sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e a vontade de bater em Naruto voltar com carga total, mas se refreou, sabendo que deveriam botar aquele assunto em pratos limpos de uma vez por toda. Tinha que confirmar: Naruto disse que sentia o mesmo que ele sentia, não disse?

— Eu disse que iria voltar para resolver as coisas com você! — ele exclamou, cansado de fugir do assunto e desejando ver o que Naruto responderia.

— Ah claro, e você esperou que eu acreditasse nisso? Mesmo depois do que você fez!!?

Sasuke viu o olhar furioso de Naruto, compreendendo a acusação implícita pela intensidade de sua ira. Naruto o acusava de ter dormido com Sakura e, para piorar, ter tido uma filha com ela.

— Eu estava abalado àquela noite, Sakura também, você não apareceu e...

— Me poupe Sasuke. — Naruto exclamou, puxando o moreno pela gola da camisa e encarando ferozmente os seus olhos cor de ônix — Me poupe de ter que engolir desculpinha esfarrapada depois de quase dez anos!

— Não é desculpa, é a verdade. — ele respondeu, tentando manter a calma, mas falhando miseravelmente ao ativar o sharingan, sem, contudo, utilizá-lo. Naruto não pareceu amedrontado, agarrando ainda mais forte as suas roupas — Eu voltei por você, não por Sakura!

Ele viu o lábio inferior do loiro tremer, como se estivesse a um passo de perder a compostura, explodir com as emoções reprimidas. Instintivamente Sasuke tentou levar a mão ao rosto de Naruto, mas recebeu um tapa, retirando-a do caminho ao mesmo tempo em que suas roupas foram liberadas.

— Sasuke, cale a boca. — o loiro ordenou, levando os braços à sua cabeça, tentando cobrir seus ouvidos e não escutar aqueles absurdos que o deixavam esperançoso.

 _Ele só voltou para me confundir!!_  — pensou, extremamente cansado com aquela situação. Quantas noites dormiu e sonhou com o retorno de Sasuke, quantos meses fantasiou com aquilo, se sentindo sempre a pessoa mais amada em seus devaneios...

Até que, um dia, ele cansou de sonhar e decidiu viver a realidade. E a realidade até que era aceitável! Até o maldito desejo sonhador voltar para atormentá-lo, e desta vez vestido de realidade. Não era um simples resultado de imaginação fértil.

— Naruto, você pode tentar fingir, esconder tudo e todos e até convencer aquelas pessoas, mas não se esqueça que a gente se entende de um jeito  _diferente_. — Sasuke pegou uma das mãos de Naruto e levou-a para o seu peito, colocando acima do coração; o loiro parou de respirar, surpreso demais pelo gesto para reagir — Você ainda sente o que eu sinto?

_Ainda temos aquele laço eterno que tanto tentamos partir e nunca conseguimos? Ainda é capaz de morrer por mim, como eu seria de morrer por você?_

E é claro que Naruto sentia...

Naruto sentia o coração de Sasuke bater forte e acelerado debaixo de seu toque, mas não apenas isso: sentia sua dor, seus medos, sua raiva e indignação. Sentia sua paixão, seu temor, e sua surpresa por voltar e descobrir que era pai. Sentia o arrependimento por ter dormido com Sakura se esvair totalmente de seu coração ao ver o resultado daquela noite. Sasuke não se arrependia do que fez, assim como Naruto não se arrependia de ter casado com Hinata e ter ganhado seus dois filhos. Ele não sentia apenas por conta da conexão dos dois, como também sentia por ter feito praticamente a mesma coisa...

Ele sabia que os sentimentos eram recíprocos, sabia que Sasuke foi em busca de se tornar uma nova pessoa para ser digno dele; sabia que ele queria conhecer o mundo com novos olhos e, desta vez, compreendê-los. Isso nunca precisou ser dito com todas as palavras, mas ele compreendia que um dia Sasuke voltaria para por tudo em palavras; era importante para o Uchiha criar a coragem para falar, mesmo que no momento de sua partida não conseguisse fazer isso. Ele voltaria, ele prometeu que voltaria para ajeitar a situação entre os dois!

Mas o tempo passou, as circunstancias mudaram. Sakura engravidou e Naruto começou a duvidar do sentimento de Sasuke por conta disso, pois pela primeira vez na vida ele se sentiu verdadeiramente inseguro. Não pela noite de sexo que os seus colegas tiveram, Naruto sabia que o que ele e Sasuke tinham era maior do que isso, mas sim pelo que Sakura iria dar para Sasuke: ela proporcionou a ele algo que Naruto nunca conseguiria dar, e Sasuke deixou claro quando eles entraram para o Time Sete que pretendia reconstruir o clã. E se o Uchiha não fosse ficar com ele ao retornar, e sim focar nessa reconstrução do clã?

Enquanto todas essas inseguranças e ciúmes surgiam, Hinata o ajudava com os preparativos de maternidade para Sakura (afinal, mesmo não sendo sua filha, Naruto participou bastante da gravidez de Sakura, pois ela era sua melhor amiga). A herdeira Hyuuga estava disposta a fazê-lo superar os problemas e Naruto precisava da companhia de alguém neutro nessa história; alguém que não fosse Sakura, alguém que não trouxesse o nome de Sasuke à tona a todo o momento.

Ele precisava de alguém que não exigiria muito dele, pois ele não podia dar o coração a outra pessoa. Hinata realmente nunca exigiu muito quando os dois começaram a se aproximar, dando tempo o suficiente para Naruto aprender a gostar dela com a convivência. Ela era paciente e o Uzumaki precisava de muita paciência. Para os outros, eles eram namorados: mas nunca haviam se beijado, ou tido um contato mais íntimo para serem chamados assim.

Todavia, quando Naruto viu Sarada pela primeira vez e notou os traços de Itachi e Sasuke tão escancarados naquela garotinha, ele soube que havia perdido. Quando Sasuke voltasse para Konoha ele iria decidir ficar com Sakura, pelo bem da filha, e iria fazer aquela família crescer. Ele ficou ainda mais inseguro, com medo de ser passado para trás (e com a certeza de que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria). E, por conta disso, antes mesmo de dar o primeiro beijo em Hinata naquela forma estranha de namoro que os dois possuíam, ele resolveu pedi-la em casamento; porque  _ela_ era a única certeza que ele tinha, e ele precisava desesperadamente de estabilidade.

Seria injusto demais se a traísse com a volta de Sasuke. Ele podia ter sido covarde no passado, mas ele ainda era um homem de palavra. E os votos de casamento ainda estavam vivos em sua mente. E, por isso, ele não pensou muito para responder:

— Eu não sinto mais, me desculpe. — murmurou para Sasuke, retraindo sua mão e colocando-se de pé, dando as costas para o outro para que não encarar o olhar decepcionado que recebia — Bom saber que está de volta, espero conseguir boas missões para você.

Sasuke também se levantou e esticou a mão numa tentativa de tocar em Naruto, mas desistiu no meio do caminho, sentindo a raiva novamente por ouvir aquela mentira deslavada.

— Se você não sente, eu ainda sinto. — respondeu secamente, com a voz rouca e o coração dolorido — E sei que você está mentindo.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Naruto sentia-se fraco ao falar, odiando mentir para Sasuke, mas tendo a certeza de que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer; era o melhor que ele podia fazer pelos dois, e por Hinata também — Volte para a sua família, encontre Sakura, tente acertar a diferença dos dois; Sarada precisa de vocês.

Não obteve respostas depois de sua declaração absurda e, por isso, Naruto virou-se a procura do outro, encontrando-o debruçado na janela, pronto para partir.

— Você não vai embora de Konoha de novo, não é? — Naruto questionou, sentindo seu corpo tremer mais uma vez. Não conseguiria deixar que Sasuke saísse da vila mais uma vez, não dava! Ele não iria sobreviver uma terceira vez! Mesmo que tivesse decidido não ceder ao seu desejo e ficar de uma vez com Sasuke, ele o queria por perto. Não, ele  _precisava_  tê-lo por perto!

Sasuke o olhou de maneira penetrante, seus sharingan e rinnegan brilhando perigosamente ao serem ativados no auge de sua evolução pela primeira vez desde a batalha no vale do fim. Estava claro o nível de raiva que Sasuke sentia no momento e que ele partia daquela forma era para evitar uma briga de verdade com Naruto. Óbvio que Konoha não sobreviveria se os dois começassem a brigar, e Sasuke já não tinha a mínima pretensão de destruí-la.

— Já que você resolveu fugir do inevitável, eu me abstenho desse cargo. — Sasuke respondeu, estreitando o olhar — Eu vou ficar por ela.

— Sakura? — Naruto questionou com a voz fraca, sentindo o ciúme corroê-lo por completo.

Sasuke estreitou ainda mais perigosamente os olhos, sentindo repulsa por ouvir aquela insinuação.

— Não me compare com você. — ele disse, sem se preocupar em dar maiores explicações — Ficarei por Sarada, é a única pessoa que ainda resta pra mim.

Isso dito, Sasuke saiu da Torre Hokage, deixando Naruto e seu silêncio desolador para trás.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Os personagens agora terão mais aparelhos eletrônicos porque no 700 Naruto apareceu usando o Notebook. Se houver oportunidade, vou explicar como essa evolução tecnológica ocorreu no mundo de Naruto, mas em outro capítulo, portanto aguardem. 
> 
> N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! =D O próximo será focado exclusivamente no Naruto e Sasuke, pois eles terão que conviver já que estão morando na mesma vila, não é mesmo??  
> Muito obrigada pela atenção! Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar e me dizer o que estão achando da história. Isso é algo importantíssimo pra mim, e responderei todas as reviews com muito prazer.  
> Até a próxima! =D
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Feliz Natal, leitores!!! =D  
> Eu me esforcei MUITO pra conseguir atualizar no dia de Natal uma das minhas fanfics, e no caso Owari foi a escolhida. Espero que gostem, apesar da temática do capítulo não ser natalina, é bastante familiar. =)  
> Ah, só pra ficar claro: partes entre aspa simples e negrito são falas de Kurama, na cabeça do Naruto.  
> Perdoem os erros, capítulo sem betagem e sem revisão. ^^  
> Um beijão a todos e boa leitura!

**_Owari_ **

****

**_Capítulo 3_ **

 

— Naruto!! — Hinata exclamou assim que viu seu marido entrar em casa, coberto de cortes leves, hematomas medianos e inchaço em algumas partes do rosto — O que...!?

O Hokage fechou a porta, escorando suas costas nela e suspirando pesadamente, observando sua esposa com o olhar cansado, enquanto ela jogava o livro que estava em suas mãos para o canto do sofá e corria em sua direção.

Hinata aparentava a mesma garota de sempre e ter dos filhos não prejudicou em nada o seu físico. Continuava com o corpo mais belo de Konoha e ainda escondia seus atributos debaixo de roupas largas, por vergonha e insegurança. Naruto não se importava, na verdade ele até gostava dessa característica de Hinata; ele sempre foi extravagante e barulhento (ou costumava ser), então encontrar alguém mais comedido como Hinata era bom para equilibrar a relação. Hinata ainda aparentava a jovem de dezesseis anos que Naruto começou a conhecer a fundo depois do fim da guerra, a única diferença era que sua inicial timidez com Naruto havia melhorado bastante (apesar de ela ainda ser bastante tímida com os outros), o que tornou o relacionamento dos dois bem mais fácil e prazeroso.

— Acalme-se, Hinata. — Naruto respondeu quando ela chegou perto o suficiente, deixando-a inspecionar seus machucados para que ela não ficasse ainda mais preocupada; Hinata não o via machucado desde a guerra, é claro que se surpreenderia ao vê-lo assim — Não é o que você está pensando, calma, eu estou bem. É que... bom... o Sasuke voltou pra vila...

Ela deu um passo para trás, fitando-o sem saber o que falar perante àquela revelação.

— Sasuke-san... Fez isso?! — ela questionou, indignada — Eu achei que vocês tinham resolvido as diferenças e estavam em bons termos.

Naruto deixou uma risada cansada escapar, fechando os olhos e sentindo que poderia dormir em pé a qualquer momento.

— Acredite, nós estamos em bons termos. — e era verdade: Sasuke não lutou pra valer; ele estava irritado, mas nem chegava perto ao seu estado emocional descontrolado de oito anos atrás — Se não estivéssemos, seria bem pior. Tanto pra mim, quanto pra ele.

Ela nada respondeu, puxando-o pela mão e levando-o até o sofá, onde ele se jogou de qualquer jeito, exausto demais para tentar sentar direito.

Hinata já imaginava o que aconteceu no reencontro dos dois ex-companheiros do time sete. Ela se lembrava muito bem de como Naruto correu desesperadamente atrás do Sasuke quando eles eram adolescentes, sempre se importando com o amigo e desejando ajudá-lo a superar seus problemas. Ela sabia que esses reencontros sempre eram repletos de fortes emoções. Além disso, muitos desses reencontros levaram a situações complicadas, e Naruto chegou ao limite do seu caos com Sasuke depois da guerra, quando perdeu seu braço no meio da briga.

Depois que Sasuke partiu mais uma vez e ela começou a se aproximar mais de Naruto, Hinata tentou entender a complexidade do relacionamento deles. Ela realmente se esforçou para compreender, mas logo percebeu que seria impossível alguém de fora da relação deles captar toda a dinâmica dos dois. Ela sabia que os poderes do Rikudou Sennin não foram dados aos dois em meio à batalha contra Kaguya por acaso; havia um motivo, e talvez esse motivo estivesse ligado ao por que dos dois terem uma relação tão complexa, mas Naruto nunca revelou muito a respeito disso.

Durante a época do “namoro” (namoro para os outros, amizade para eles), ela chegou a questionar a respeito disso e Naruto instantaneamente ficou cabisbaixo, entristecido, melancólico... Até tentou responder, mas não conseguir por em palavras o seu sentimento. Ele disse algo como “meu problema com Sasuke não vem apenas desta vida”, e Hinata percebeu que talvez fosse melhor ela nem saber a respeito disso. Nunca mais tocou no assunto, e foi a melhor coisa a se fazer: sem o assunto “Sasuke” no meio dos dois, ambos começaram a se conhecer mais a fundo e, com o tempo, Naruto passou a gostar dela.

Ela não era imbecil de acreditar pra sempre no conto de fadas que sua mente infantil sonhava diariamente: Antes de conhecer a fundo Naruto, ela acreditava que ele não seria apenas o herói de sua vila, mas também o herói de sua vida. De certa forma, ele foi as duas coisas: foi o maior guerreiro da aliança shinobi e salvou o mundo de sua maior ameaça, derrotando Obito, Madara e Kaguya; e salvou sua família, unindo-se a ela e acabando com aquela divisão de família principal e secundária que assolava a vida de todos os Hyuugas desde muito tempo. Todavia, Naruto não era o príncipe encantado que ela sonhava conhecer quando menina: Naruto tinha qualidades e defeitos, era um homem de carne e osso, e ela percebeu isso apenas quando eles começaram a conviver diariamente.

Pondo em outras palavras, Hinata notou que boa parte da sua interpretação a respeito de Naruto era equivocada e utópica. Ela entendeu aos seus dezessete anos que, na verdade, ela nunca conheceu  _de fato_  Naruto: ela o apreciava a distância, como um ídolo, e achava que isto era amor, só que não era. É impossível se amar quem não se conhece a fundo, só é possível criar um sentimento de admiração, respeito e coleguismo; e ela passou boa parte da sua vida confundindo isso com amor.

Inicialmente, ela ficou bastante desapontada ao constatar isso, pois a imagem impecável que ela tinha do loiro foi substituída pelo real Naruto. Ela se sentiu uma idiota por amar (ou achar que amava) uma mentira, ainda mais durante tanto tempo de sua vida. Só que depois que sua decepção passou, ela amadureceu o suficiente para perceber características em Naruto que nunca tinha visto: qualidades tão fortes que se sobressaiam aos defeitos que ela acabou por conhecer.

Pouco depois de contato diário por três meses, ela concluiu que seu “príncipe encantado” não era Naruto, mas também não seria nenhuma outra pessoa. Afinal, pessoas possuem defeitos e qualidades, a fantasia da perfeição não existia. Além disso, as qualidades de Naruto eram muito superiores aos seus defeitos, e isso a fez insistir na aproximação. Sua insistência resultou em um amor de convivência, maduro o suficiente e nada ofuscado por uma paixão platônica.

Quando ele a pediu em casamento foi bastante repentino, mas ela aceitou sem muito pensar a respeito. A companhia de Naruto era a melhor que ela tinha, a cada dia ela conhecia algo novo que a fazia gostar mais e mais dele. Como ela iria se arrepender? Quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez após ela dizer “sim” para o pedido, Hinata teve a certeza de que fez a escolha certa.

Não era toda a fantasia que ela imaginava viver quando era uma criança sonhadora, mas era uma realidade muito boa, sem dissabores. Naruto era a melhor pessoa que ela podia pedir em sua vida, e isso a deixava realizada e satisfeita; ademais, ela sabia que, à maneira dele, ele também estava feliz e satisfeito com a escolha que fez.

O casamento foi aceito com entusiasmo pelo seu pai, pois Naruto era um herói consagrado no mundo e todos sabiam que cedo ou tarde ele se tornaria Hokage. À época, Hinata não deixou passar despercebida da ironia da situação: mencionasse casar-se com Naruto antes da invasão de Pain, seu pai jamais aceitaria a união dela com o “Jinchuuriki do demônio Kyuubi”. Mas não importava mais, o importante era que ela conseguiu a benção de seu pai, sua irmã, seus companheiros de clã e seus amigos: Kiba e Shino tiveram uma crise de ciúmes bastante grande, mas logo aceitaram a ideia e respeitaram sua decisão.

O casamento foi um evento pequeno, porque Naruto não queria dar fogo para maiores fofocas, mas bastante alegre para os presentes. Entretanto, um acontecimento prévio à cerimônia ficou marcado na sua memória para sempre e, de tempos em tempos, Hinata se recordava daquela conversa.

Tentar entender novamente a dinâmica do relacionamento de Sasuke e Naruto foi o suficiente para fazê-la recordar desta conversa específica:

 

_Faltava uma hora pro início do casamento quando Sakura entrou em seu quarto para conversar. Kurenai, que a ajudou durante todos os preparativos do casamento e fazia companhia numa tentativa de deixá-la mais calma, decidiu se retirar e permitiu uma conversa entre as duas garotas, sabendo que o assunto era sério. Todos na vila sabiam que Sakura não aceitara muito bem a notícia do casamento entre Naruto e Hinata, e talvez aquele fosse o momento onde as duas poderiam acertar suas diferenças._

_Antes de sair, Kurenai perguntou a Sakura se ela precisava de ajuda com Sarada; a rosada carregava a filha de dois meses no colo, e ela dormia calmamente com o dedinho na boca, sonhando com alguma coisa e deixando sorrisinhos escaparem em meio ao sono. Sakura recusou a oferta com um sorriso grato, ajeitando melhor a garotinha em seu colo._

_Kurenai se retirou em seguida, deixando a noiva e a melhor amiga do noivo a sós._

_— Durante algum tempo de minha vida, eu achei que seria eu quem me casaria com Naruto. — Sakura falou depois de um longo e constrangedor silêncio, com um tom de voz sério, olhando Hinata com os olhos brilhando por emoções — Ele dizia gostar de mim quando éramos crianças e durante boa parte da nossa adolescência. E eu, por um momento, comecei a cogitar um relacionamento com ele depois que conseguíssemos acabar com toda a confusão de Akatsuki e demais caos no mundo shinobi._

_Hinata abriu a boca para responder, mas Sakura a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse falar, sabendo que ela não abordara o assunto da melhor maneira possível e se arrependendo por isso._

_— Eu apenas cogitei tentar, não se preocupe. Eu nunca fui apaixonada pelo Naruto, mas eu estava disposta a tentar, porque eu o amo muito e sabia que a paixão viria com o tempo. Eu consegui visualizar nos dois juntos no futuro, nosso casamento, nossos filhos. — e então a rosada abaixou o olhar, encarando o rosto de sua menina adormecida com devoção — Ainda bem que não foi como eu imaginei..._

_Hinata relaxou visivelmente. Por um instante ela achou que Sakura estivesse ali para dizer que não aceitaria o casamento e que gostava de seu noivo, mas claramente a situação não era essa._

_— E-eu... — ela gaguejou, um pouco nervosa com a situação como um todo. Respirou fundo e recomeçou — Eu sempre achei que você e Sasuke-san..._

_Ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase, mas Sakura captou o conteúdo do questionamento._

_— Sasuke foi meu primeiro amor, e primeiro amor é algo complicado de se esquecer. — a rosada falava, apreciando os sinais de compadecimento na expressão da colega; certamente, primeiro amor é algo muito complicado de se deixar de lado, e Hinata entendia bem isso — Quando Sasuke veio para o campo de batalha, eu vi todos aqueles sentimentos que estavam reprimidos voltarem à tona, mas no calor da guerra eu nada pensei a respeito; não havia tempo para pensar. Ainda sim, nos dias que ele ficou na vila, se recuperando e interagindo comigo e com Naruto, eu vi que não tinha jeito, poderia aparecer quem fosse na minha vida, mas a mística do meu amor por Sasuke nunca me deixaria em paz._

_— Se Sasuke voltar para vila, você vai tentar conquistá-lo? — Hinata questionou, verdadeiramente interessada na resposta — Você é mãe de uma filha dele, os Uchihas costumavam ser um clã muito familiar. Quem sabe ele..._

_— Não, eu jamais o obrigaria a casar comigo só pelas aparências. — Sakura a interrompeu, não desejando ouvir aquele tipo de insinuação de Hinata. Ela não gostava quando as pessoas pensavam que ela usaria Sarada para prender Sasuke, pois essa claramente não foi sua intenção ao decidir levar a gravidez à diante — O amor que eu sinto por Sasuke é aquele tipo de amor cuja chama se mantêm acesa com a distância. Acho que se eu tivesse a oportunidade de viver esse amor, o encanto se acabaria. Eu sou apaixonada por uma ilusão e eu sei disso... Você me entende, não entende?_

_Hinata não achava que alguém tivesse notado a decepção inicial que ela teve ao conhecer Naruto mais a fundo, mas pelo jeito ela estava errada. Sakura era perspicaz, claro que perceberia algo assim. Até porque, de certa forma, o amor que Hinata sentia antigamente pelo Naruto certamente se assemelhava muito ao amor de Sakura por Sasuke._

_E todo mundo sabe que pessoas que sentem as mesmas coisas se compreendem com mais facilidade._

_— Entendo... — Hinata respondeu, abaixando o olhar — Mas, mesmo assim, um amor mais maduro pode vir a surgir: um amor novo, que não dói, que só acrescenta._

_— É isso que você sente por Naruto agora? — Sakura questionou, ajeitando melhor o bebê dorminhoco em seu colo — Seu amor por Naruto renasceu?_

_Hinata pensou um pouco antes de responder: apesar de ela ter certeza que amava Naruto, ela não acreditava que esse amor fosse um “renascimento” do amor anterior, porquanto o sentimento era totalmente diferente em seu coração._

_— Meu amor por Naruto é totalmente novo, não há cinzas do amor passado e infantil que antes eu sentia. Eu não gosto de dizer que ele renasceu. — ela respondeu com sinceridade, ganhando um sorriso de Sakura pela resposta._

_— Então eu desejo, de todo coração, que você faça o meu melhor amigo feliz. — Sakura declarou, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas e percebendo a surpresa na reação de Hinata — Espero que a história de vocês dois seja diferente da minha com Sasuke. Espero que vocês sejam felizes._

_— Você vai ser feliz também, Sakura. — Hinata retrucou, também abrindo um sorriso e se controlando para não chorar._

_Receber a aprovação de Sakura era o mesmo que receber uma aprovação de Kushina, pois Naruto não tinha família viva, mas Sakura sempre adotou uma espécie de papel de mãe com seu noivo._

_— É claro que vou. — a rosada respondeu, mais uma vez olhando para a filha e deixando bem claro onde ela buscaria a sua felicidade._

 

Naruto soltou um ruído de impaciência e retirou Hinata de seus devaneios, trazendo-a de volta a realidade. Ela fitou os olhos azuis de forma penetrante, se perguntando mais uma vez (dentre tantos momentos de dúvida que tinha naquele casamento) se realmente teria feito Naruto feliz como ela gostaria.

Ela não era inocente ao ponto de imaginar que a volta de Sasuke em nada influenciaria o relacionamento dos dois; ela só não sabia ainda se seria algo bom para eles, ou prejudicaria ainda mais a relação complicada que eles viviam. Hinata estava insegura com esse retorno, e só conseguia torcer para que Sakura reconsiderasse sua decisão e tentasse se aproximar de Sasuke. O porquê, exatamente, ela não sabia dizer (na verdade ela sabia, mas não queria admitir a si mesma o que sempre esteve bem debaixo do seu nariz).

Suspirando, ela se afastou um pouco de seu esposo, sentando-se ao seu lado e descansando as mãos no colo.

— São machucados leves, você vai sarar pela manhã. — Naruto já sabia disso, Kurama nunca falhava em curá-lo (ainda mais agora que ele tinha o chakra completo de Kurama selado dentro de si), mas ainda sim permitiu que Hinata visualizasse o tamanho do estrago pra não ficar preocupada demais — Não deixe Bolt te ver assim, ok?

— Tarde demais... — Naruto murmurou, encarando por trás do ombro de Hinata e fitando o olhar assustado de seu filho no corredor, observando o casal no sofá com os olhos arregalados.

— Pai? — o garoto murmurou, aproximando-se dos pais com passos rápidos.

— Bolt, fique mais um pouco com a sua irmã, eu já... — Hinata tentou bloquear a visão do filho enquanto falava, mas ele não lhe deu a mínima atenção, desviando de sua mãe e subindo do outro lado do sofá; praticamente subiu no colo de Naruto, tentando ver melhor a quantidade de ferimentos em seu rosto.

Naruto entendia a curiosidade de seu filho: afinal, essa foi a única vez que ele teve o desprazer de ver seu pai ferido de alguma forma. Naruto era forte demais para se deixar ferir em missões, sempre voltava intacto para casa. Hinata não queria que o filho visse a cena, talvez com medo que ele perdesse o encanto que tinha pelo pai, mas Naruto, no fundo, achava bom que seu filho percebesse que ele também era humano e passível de se machucar e cometer erros.

Quem sabe isso melhoraria um pouco a relação delicada que eles possuíam...

— O que aconteceu?

— Bolt, seu pai não... — Hinata tentava a todo custo tirar o filho dali, pegando-o pelo braço e intencionando levá-lo para longe dali, mas Naruto fez um gesto requisitando a ela que não interviesse ainda, desejando lidar com a situação sozinho.

— Sasuke Uchiha voltou pra vila, nós tivemos um desentendimento. — Naruto respondeu encarando o filho, percebendo o arregalar ainda maior de seu olhar. — Não foi nada demais, isso acontece comigo e Sasuke desde que...

— O pai da Sarada voltou?! — o garoto questionou, nem um pouco interessado em ouvir a conversa do pai sobre os tempos de Time Sete ou babaquices do gênero. Ele sabia a história, Rokudaime sempre falava a respeito da relação de seus antigos alunos problemáticos.

Naruto suspirou, entristecido pelo filho interrompê-lo daquela forma.

— Voltou. — ele respondeu secamente, cansado demais para tentar educar o garoto naquele momento. Sabia que tudo isso era uma demonstração de falta de respeito inapropriada, mas estava tão exausto que deixaria qualquer tipo de briga pra outra ocasião.

— Filho... — Hinata chamou a atenção do garoto, compreendendo de antemão o que se passava na cabeça dos dois — Seu pai foi sincero com você e te disse a verdade, você percebe isso, não percebe? Não o trate dessa forma.

— E o que tem de mais? — o garoto indagou, fazendo uma careta indignada — Não é esperado dos pais dizerem aos filhos a verdade? É o mínimo que ele podia fazer!

— Bolt! — Hinata censurou, mas antes que o filho pudesse tomar qualquer tipo de bronca pela falta de educação com os pais, ele correu para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com força ao adentrá-lo — Bolt, volte já aqui!!

— Deixa, Hinata... — Naruto murmurou, fechando os olhos e descansando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, cansado demais até para se ofender com aquilo — É fase, vai passar.

— Naruto. — Hinata chamou seu nome, pegando seu rosto com as duas mãos e forçando-o a olhar pra ela. Assim que ela adquiriu a atenção do esposo, depositou um beijo em seus lábios, um beijo de súplica rápido e cheio de desespero, e, ao retrair, murmurou em voz baixa — Eu preciso de você aqui.

O loiro piscou, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer.

— Eu estou aqui Hina-...

— Não. Eu preciso de você nessa família, não apenas como Hokage e shinobi de Konoha. Bolt precisa de você, Himawari vai se revoltar também quando ficar mais velha se as coisas continuarem desse jeito. Eu preciso de você como marido e pai.

— Mas Hinata, você tem que entender que a crise...

— Não! — ela censurou, erguendo um pouco o tom de voz, coisa que raramente fazia — Você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação. E se você não entender isso logo, essa família vai acabar se destruindo!

Ele a encarou com extrema surpresa, impressionado pelas palavras utilizadas por ela. Sasuke estava vagando na sua mente desde o encontro que tiveram há pouco mais de uma hora, mas essas palavras de Hinata fizeram seu foco voltar-se completamente para ela. Naruto certamente não gostou da ameaça, apesar de entender as boas intenções da esposa.

— O que você está insinuando? — sua voz soou irritadiça e ele nem tentou disfarçar, indignado pelo suposto egoísmo de Hinata. Se ela soubesse que ele tinha acabado de rejeitar Sasuke por ela e por sua família, ela não viria com indiretas assim pra cima dele.

Mas ele não seria louco de contar algo assim para ela, não é mesmo?

— Eu não estou insinuando nada, mas eu preciso que você me ajude a tomar as rédeas da situação por aqui. Eu preciso que você volte para casa ao menos para jantar e ver seus filhos. Eu preciso que minhas crianças se sintam amadas pelo seu pai. — ela respondeu com firmeza, tentando ser forte e não se render aos velhos hábitos de abaixar a cabeça com vergonha e medo de encarar o olhar forte de Naruto; anos de experiência realmente dão coragem até aos mais tímidos dos seres humanos — Eu fui rejeitada pelo meu pai e você sabe disso, eu não quero ver os meus filhos passarem pela mesma coisa.

 _Ela, assim como eu, se preocupa mais com os nossos filhos do que com o casamento._  — Naruto concluiu ao entender o conteúdo da cobrança que ela fazia —  _E é por isso que eu me decidi casar com ela..._

Ele não respondeu de prontidão, e ela acabou abaixando a cabeça, entristecida por não ser compreendida.

— Hinata, me escute. — o Uzumaki pediu, pegando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a erguer o rosto mais uma vez, detestando vê-la insegura desse jeito — Eu não quero rejeitar meus filhos, eu os amo e sou orgulhoso de tudo que eles fazem. Mas você tem que me ajudar, tem que tentar fazê-los compreenderem que, no momento, a vila precisa de mim mais do que eles precisam de mim.

A Hyuuga o soltou, virando o rosto e se sentindo derrotada ao ouvir aquela resposta.

— Isso não é verdade Naruto, eles sempre precisam de você. Eles são seus filhos! Himawari tem só cinco anos...

Naruto não gostou nada de ver vestígios de insegurança na esposa e segurou seu rosto, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez, tentando transmitir calma com o gesto. Ela relaxou visivelmente e ele deu um beijo rápido em sua testa antes de falar, e dessa vez o fez com um tom de voz bem mais brando:

— Não é como se eu estivesse saindo de casa ou algo assim, eu só estou tentando arranjar a solução pra crise; e eles não estão sozinhos no mundo Hinata, você é uma ótima mãe e está me ajudando demais nesse momento de crise. Quando isso se estabilizar, tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes e...

— “Como era antes”?? — murmurou, indignada — Sabe o que Bolt pensa quando se recorda de “como era antes”? Ele pensa no pai fazendo missão de trinta dias, voltando pra casa, ficando no máximo uma semana por aqui, e saindo em missão de novo.

Isso fez Naruto se calar por alguns instantes, não sabendo ao certo o que responder. Era verdade, antes de se tornar Hokage ele gastava muito tempo ou em treinamento com Kakashi, ou em missões externas, enquanto Hinata costumava ficar com as crianças. As crianças deveriam realmente pensar algo assim a respeito dele.

— Eu vou tentar fazer diferente, eu juro. — Naruto declarou, entendendo melhor o ponto da sua esposa, soltando o rosto dela e acariciando seus cabelos com carinho — Eu tenho uma reunião daqui uns dias, e depois dessa reunião eu vou começar a jantar com vocês todas as noites, ficar um tempo com as crianças antes da hora de dormir, treinar com Bolt nos finais de semana e dar atenção pra você na hora de dormir. Eu sei que você também deve estar sentindo falta de mim.

Hinata corou, entendo a maneira sutil de Naruto de dizer que daria “atenção para ela”. Os dois não tinham momentos íntimos há, no mínimo, dois meses. Naruto nunca conseguia ficar acordado mais de dois minutos quando voltava pra casa, exausto por causa de missões e, agora, pelos problemas políticos; e ela não era o tipo de mulher que cobraria algo assim do esposo, preferindo ficar quieta com seus fantasmas do que abrir o jogo e reclamar da falta de atenção.

Na verdade, por mais insatisfeita que Hinata estivesse, ela só reclamava com Naruto quando o problema era ligado aos seus filhos e, em momentos críticos, à sua necessidade de trabalhar. Sobre os “deveres do casamento” ela não reclamava muito, por medo de parecer uma esposa insensível, algo que ela certamente tentava não ser.

— Ok. — Ela disse, encostando sua cabeça à de Naruto e olhando com carinho para ele — Eu confio em você.

O loiro se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a intensidade do olhar que recebeu, apesar de não entender o motivo daquilo. Forçou-se para sorrir e a viu retribuiu o gesto brevemente antes de se colocar de pé e ajeitar suas roupas.

— Eu vou ver o que Himawari está fazendo, e checar se o Bolt está se comportando.

— Deixe que eu... — Naruto fez menção de se levantar, mas Hinata colocou a mão em seu peito, forçando-o a permanecer sentado.

— Não, não hoje. Você está machucado, não quero que Himawari te veja assim. — ela acariciou o ombro do esposo, mas logo se afastou, dando-lhe as costas — Vá se deitar Naruto, logo eu me junto a você.

E então ela seguiu em direção ao quarto das crianças, entrando primeiro no quarto de sua filha; Naruto sorriu ao ouvir a voz suave de Himawari conversar com Hinata e perguntar sobre ele. Desejava muito ver sua princesa naquela noite, mas preferiu acatar o pedido da esposa para não gerar briga entre eles.

Ainda demorou alguns minutos no sofá, com preguiça de levantar. Pensou sobre os problemas de Konoha e sua família por alguns instantes, até o rosto de Sasuke novamente invadir seus pensamentos, talvez pela insistência de sua mente em sabotar todo o seu autocontrole, talvez pelo cheiro de Sasuke que ainda desprendia de sua roupa e sua pele por conta da briga.

Como ele gostaria de acordar com aquele perfume em seu corpo todas as manhãs...

— Eu preciso de um banho. — Naruto concluiu, levantando com dificuldade e decidindo que tomaria uma ducha rápida antes de dormir. Faria o possível pra seus pensamentos não vagarem nessa direção perigosa; eliminar os vestígios de Sasuke do seu corpo poderia ajudar.

 **‘Nenhuma ducha vai deixar os pensamentos ligados ao Uchiha saírem de sua mente, Naruto’**  Kurama falou em tom de chacota, diretamente de dentro da mente de Naruto, se divertindo em demasia com o que acontecia.

O loiro fez uma careta, caminhando rapidamente em direção ao banheiro e tratando de se despir da forma mais rápida que conseguia. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho antes de entrar no box do chuveiro, e notou um arroxeado leve em seu pescoço. Bem que poderia ser uma mordida de amor de Sasuke ao invés de um hematoma e...

 **‘Oh... Bom trabalho em afastar os pensamentos inoportunos!’**  Kurama novamente murmurou, dessa vez deixando uma risada escapar.

Naruto grunhiu no fundo da sua garganta, jogando as roupas no chão e entrando logo debaixo do chuveiro, decidindo deixar a água na temperatura fria, só pra garantir.

 _Você andava dormindo pra caramba, o que te deu agora de querer conversar?_  — ele questionou à raposa, sabendo que quando Kurama decidia socializar, não adiantava em nada ignorá-lo, pois ele não se calaria tão cedo.

**‘Ah, as coisas ficaram interessantes novamente. Melhor do que aquela chatice de casamento que você tem. Eu já não aguentava mais dormir enquanto você gastava seu tempo ou trabalhando, ou tentando fazer as coisas com a Hinata funcionarem; algo que nunca deu muito certo e você sabe disso.’**

Naruto trincou os dentes, percebendo que teria momentos bastante irritadiços em diálogos com Kurama. Agora estava certo de que se sua mente se esquecesse de Sasuke por um segundo sequer, a raposa faria questão de lembrá-lo disso. Tsk, Kurama era aquele tipo de amigo que adorava puxar a casquinha na ferida dos outros só pra provocar, e era exatamente isso que ele fazia no momento.

Kurama nunca gostou muito de Hinata. Ele não a odiava, mas dizia que Naruto não era totalmente feliz com ela e que já estava cheio desses “casamentos sem sal” desde Mito e Hashirama (pelo jeito, o casamento de Hashirama com a antiga Jinchuuriki foi um casamento chato aos olhos do demônio, que detestou presenciá-lo); em suma, o demônio dizia que ele não deveria se contentar com isso. Kurama também não morria de amores por Sasuke (muito pelo contrário, ele detestava o Uchiha), mas, pelo jeito, estava começando a rever seus conceitos a respeito do moreno...

**‘Que ‘rever conceitos’ que nada, mas se o Sasuke tirar você desse casamento falido, eu já vou considerar que ele redimiu um pouco as atrocidades que fez na vida.’**

Naruto decidiu que não prestaria mais atenção nas besteiras de Kurama e continuaria seu banho. Todavia, quando estava enxaguando seus cabelos, um pensamento lhe veio a mente de forma tão intensa que ele nem foi capaz de colocá-lo para longe:

_Seria tão mais simples se ao ver Hinata eu tivesse a mesma reação física que tenho quando vejo o Sasuke..._

A gargalhada do demônio que ecoava em sua mente depois deste pensamento vir a tona só demonstrava que, para ele, simplicidade nunca seria uma opção viável na sua vida.

 

**(***)**

 

Sarada já estava quase no final do seu livro quando sentiu o chakra por ela tão conhecido se aproximar de sua casa. Mesmo com a ansiedade a respeito da história do livro, ela sentiu sua concentração se esvair para a pessoa que logo estaria em seu quarto. Ainda sim, se fez de desentendida e não desviou o olhar das páginas, nem mesmo quando ouviu as batidas fortes contra o vidro da janela.

— Oooooi, Sarada! Abre isso daqui!! — a voz extravagante de Bolt invadiu os ouvidos da menina Uchiha que, apesar de sentir seu coração acelerar, ainda tentou agir como se não desse a mínima para a presença do filho de Nanadaime.

— E por que eu deveria? — ela questionou só de pirraça, deixando um sorriso irônico brotar seus lábios quando o garoto soltou um grunhido de irritação e tentou abrir a janela pelo lado de fora, quase machucando os dedos na tentativa frustrada.

Sarada e Bolt eram amigos bem próximos, mas nenhum deles admitia isso. Eles freqüentavam a casa um do outro e passavam muito tempo juntos porque Sakura e Naruto eram grandes amigos e colegas de longa data; nada mais natural do que os filhos de amigos de infância acabarem se aproximando, por vontade própria ou por insistência familiar. Eles possuíam uma grande rivalidade quando o assunto era “Academia”, gostavam de treinar juntos e competir para ver quem era o mais forte ou mais inteligente. Sakura costumava assistir as interações dos dois com um sorriso no rosto, como se ver as crianças competindo trouxesse boas lembranças para ela, mas Sarada não entendia a reação de sua mãe.

Depois de uns minutos de insistência e barulheira do amigo, Sarada resolveu ceder. Levantou-se da cama e abriu a janela do quarto, permitindo que o Uzumaki colocasse os pés para dentro e se sentasse no parapeito, balançando as pernas animadamente e fitando-a com um sorriso empolgado.

— E ai, cadê seu velho? — foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

Sarada ergueu a sobrancelha, concluindo que, pelo jeito, a fofoca a respeito do retorno de seu pai já tinha se espalhado.

— Até onde eu sei, ele foi falar com o seu pai. Deve estar lá ainda. — ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Na verdade ela estava contando os minutos para o retorno de Sasuke, mas não iria admitir sua empolgação para Bolt; sabe-se lá o tanto que ele iria pegar no pé dela se soubesse de algo assim.

— Hein? Não! Meu pai já chegou em casa e-... argh! — Bolt não terminou sua frase e, pelo que Sarada concluiu inicialmente, caiu da janela.

A garota exclamou seu nome e se debruçou, esperando encontrá-lo agarrado em algum lugar. A casa de Sarada era no térreo, mas sua janela era alta em comparação ao terreno de trás da casa, e a queda seria dolorosa se Bolt não se lembrasse que é um ninja e poderia concentrar o chakra nos pés para se fixar na parede e não cair (o que muito provavelmente ele nem pensaria em fazer).

Foi então que ela se viu diante de algo realmente surpreendente e, pelo jeito, não foi bem uma queda o que acabara de acontecer.

— Ahhh!!! Monstro, me largue! Socorro, Sarada!!

Ela também se assustou inicialmente, mas logo reconheceu que o “monstro” em questão na verdade era uma concentração de chakra de cor arroxeada, que adotava a forma física de um esqueleto semitransparente bastante grande. No interior do “monstro” estava seu pai, então isso, com certeza, era algum poder dos Uchihas que ela definitivamente tentaria aprender.

Seu susto foi convertido em animação em poucos segundos, ela abriu um sorriso enquanto Bolt se apavorava ao sentir a mão do “monstro” envolver sua cintura e trazê-lo para próximo do homem que o controlava.

— O que você  _pensa_  que está fazendo, moleque? — Sasuke rosnou para o menino, apertando um pouco a cintura dele com a mão do Susano’o apenas para assustá-lo. Onde já se viu um pirralho petulante como aquele tentando invadir o quarto de sua filha pela janela, até parece que ele deixaria algo assim passar barato!

— Pai! Esse é o Bolt! Filho do Nanadaime! É meu... amigo. — ela gritou de sua janela, deixando o tom de voz diminuir bastante na última palavra dita.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, encarando melhor o garoto e percebendo que aquele realmente parecia um Naruto em miniatura; se não fosse pelos cabelos levemente diferentes (apesar da cor ser a mesma) e a ausência de dois risquinhos no rosto, ele diria estar diante de um Naruto dos tempos de Academia.

 _Era só o que faltava: o filho do Dobe tentando invadir o quarto da minha filha!_  — Sasuke pensou, enciumado, apertando um pouco mais a cintura do garoto.

Bolt, ao perceber que o “monstro” era controlado pelo homem que Sarada chamava de “pai”, relaxou visivelmente. Sasuke Uchiha tinha fama de muitas coisas em Konoha, mas assassino de criancinhas não era uma delas.

— Lógico que é o filho do Naruto... — Sasuke sibilou, irritado, desfazendo o Susano’o e deixando o garoto cair no chão sentado, de uma altura que não o machucaria, mas que deixaria claro que, se ele quisesse, conseguiria machucá-lo facilmente (e era muito prudente não dar motivos para isso).

O menino soltou um ruído de dor (mais pra drama do que qualquer coisa) e olhou para o adulto com uma expressão indignada.

— Hey, Uchiha! Tá menosprezando meu pai, é? — o garoto indagou e, por um instante, Sasuke achou que ele seria infantil o suficiente par amostrar a língua enquanto reclamava.

Todavia, Bolt não fez isso. Decerto não puxou 100% do gênio de Naruto, mas isso não o fazia perdoar pela invasão ao quarto de Sarada.

— O que você veio fazer aqui? — Sasuke questionou, levantando o garoto pela camisa com seu braço de ferro e praticamente perfurando seu crânio com a intensidade do seu olhar reprovador. O menino se debatia, mas ele não iria soltá-lo tão facilmente — Sarada é uma garota de família, e não uma menina qualquer pra você invadir o quarto dela pela janela!

Então Sarada saiu de seu quarto, pulando pela janela e correndo com o uso de chakra nos pés, chegando próximo de Sasuke e tentando alcançar o braço do pai para tirar Bolt do ar.

— Pai, pára com isso! Bolt e eu nos conhecemos desde bebês!

Sasuke ainda olhou para o garoto com o seu típico olhar Uchiha e cogitou a possibilidade de lançar um genjutsu que ele nunca esqueceria, mas como sua filha parecia preocupada com o menino, ele resolveu soltá-lo (ou melhor, deixá-lo cair sentado no chão mais uma vez).

— Eu não quero que garotos fiquem entrando no quarto de Sarada. — ele declarou, cruzando os braços — Não faça mais isso.

— Vocês Uchihas são todos esquentadinhos. — Bolt murmurou, colocando-se de pé e esfregando seu traseiro dolorido — E se quer saber eu nem vim ver a Sarada, vim ver você!

Isso pegou Sasuke de surpresa, mas ele manteve a expressão fria inabalável, ainda encarando o garoto sem piscar.

— Me ver?

— Sim! Porque eu queria ver o estrago que meu pai deve ter feito em você na briga que vocês tiveram! — Bolt exclamou com ares irônicos. Todavia, ele finalmente focou sua atenção no rosto de Sasuke, observando como ele estava intacto (principalmente se comparado aos hematomas e cortes que vira em seu pai), e isso o fez adotar a expressão mais desanimada do mundo — Como assim? Nem um olho roxo?

Sasuke sentiu vontade de rir, reconhecendo aquela expressão de birra que Naruto costumava fazer quando era menino. O filho dele certamente puxou muito do pai, e isso causava um misto de emoções bastante contraditórias no Uchiha. Afinal, era nostálgico ter um mini-Naruto na sua frente, mas doía pensar que aquela pessoa era fruto do casamento de Naruto e Hinata Hyuuga.

Independente disso, ele tinha uma reputação a manter, e era o que tentava fazer agora:

— Seu pai nunca vai conseguir deixar uma marca em mim, Bolt Uzumaki. — declarou, sabendo que era uma mentira deslavada. Naruto deixou a maior marca do mundo nele, e não estamos falando apenas da perda do braço aqui...

— Hein!?? — o garoto pareceu totalmente indignado, cruzando os braços com raiva — Só eu tenho o direito de falar mal do meu pai, você não!

Antes que pudesse protestar mais, o garoto pareceu perceber algo novo na aparência de Sasuke e se calou prontamente. Quando o mais velho se deu conta, o menino o puxava para baixo, forçando-o a se curvar, trazendo-o para mais perto de seu rosto.

— Sharingan e rinnegan! — Bolt concluiu, entusiasmado, soltando a capa de Sasuke, que logo endireitou sua postura, indignado com a audácia do garoto — Sarada, seu pai tem sharingan e rinnegan!

— E você nem byakugan tem. — ela retrucou, arrancando uma risadinha mínima de Sasuke.

Ela realmente era sua filha, tinha respostas rápidas e conseguia deixar um Uzumaki sem jeito com facilidade. E isso era ótimo!

— Hey! — o menino loiro, estupefato, dando as costas para Sasuke e fitando Sarada com desafio — Você também não tem sharingan, então cala sua boca!

Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver com a maneira que o garoto falou com sua filha, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sarada atirou um par de shurikens de uma maneira bastante precisa em Bolt, e ele só não foi atingido porque Sasuke instintivamente o defendeu, colocando seu braço metálico no caminho das estrelas ninjas, impedindo-as de acertar o seu alvo.

Sasuke até se questionou brevemente o porquê de ter defendido Bolt, mas logo concluiu que provavelmente era a semelhança com Naruto que o fazia agir assim. Seu corpo sempre se movia por conta própria quando Naruto precisava de ajuda. Não que essa fosse uma explicação muito científica, mas teria que bastar.

— Ah pai, era pra deixar! — a menina declarou, contrariada.

O Uzumaki o fitou com grandes olhos curiosos, tentando entender porque foi defendido. No entanto, antes que Sasuke ou Bolt pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Sakura abriu a porta da frente de casa e marchou para próximo da confusão com passos firmes, arrancando a atenção de todos para ela.

— Bolt, o que você está fazendo aqui numa hora dessas? — Sakura indagou, com ares de quem daria uma grande bronca se não ouvisse uma resposta plausível.

— Eu vim conhecer o Tio Sasuke. — o garoto respondeu a rosada com um sorriso, correndo em direção a ela e abraçando a mulher com gosto — E também vim ver minha tia favorita, mas não conta isso pra tia Hanabi.

Sakura sorriu para o menino, aceitando o abraço. Sarada deixou um ruído de irritação escapar sua garganta e atraiu a atenção de Sasuke, que passou os últimos segundos em choque por ouvir a palavra “tio” próximo ao seu nome.

_Quando foi que o mundo virou de ponta cabeça mesmo?_

— Ele é um puxa-saco da mamãe. Fica tentando chamá-la pra sair pra comer ramen, só fala um monte de besteira pra ela! — ela murmurou contrariada, aproximando-se de seu pai e pegando em sua mão, só para não ser deixada de fora em um contato afetivo familiar que Bolt, pelo jeito, arrancava de Sakura.

 _Deve ser o gene de Naruto falando mais alto._  — Sasuke concluiu, recordando-se das inúmeras vezes que Naruto tentava a mesma coisa com Sakura; Bolt, pelo jeito, tinha um pouco mais de sorte que o seu pai em atrair a atenção da rosada —  _Só eu sei quantas vezes ele tentou levar Sakura em um encontro. Isso com certeza é paixonite de criança._

— Estou feliz em te ver também Bolt, mas acho que você deveria ir pra casa agora — a rosada declarou; Bolt fez um beicinho de birra— Seu pai vai ficar furioso se ver que você saiu de casa tão tarde.

— Eu deixei um kage bunshin no meu lugar. Ele nem vai perceber. — murmurou contrariado, desviando o olhar — Eu não quero voltar pra casa.

— Ah Bolt, de kage bunshin seu pai com certeza entende mais que você. — Sakura retrucou, dando um peteleco no nariz do garoto — Se despede de Sarada e Sasuke e vá, daqui a pouco vai chover e você vai pegar uma gripe se não chegar em casa logo.

— Ok, ok, eu me rendo. — o menino deu dos passos para próximo de Sarada, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço enquanto se despedia dela com um sorriso provocador a postos — Tchau chata, amanhã a gente se fala.

Ela corou visivelmente, mas tentou esconder e conseguiu por causa da escuridão. Apenas Sasuke notou a alteração de coloração do rosto dela, pois ainda estava com o sharingan ativado, mas preferiu não comentar a respeito por hora. Quanto mais tempo ela demorasse pra entender o que sente, melhor seria para ele: afinal, ele não queria ter que perder a filha que acabara de conhecer para namoricos, ainda quando o garoto em questão era filho de Naruto.

Ela não tinha idade e provavelmente nem sabia o que sentia, já que Sasuke demorou muitos anos pra perceber que o que sentia por Naruto era paixão, mesmo sofrendo deste mal desde o finalzinho da infância.

— Tchau, idiota. — ela respondeu, empurrando os óculos que já estavam quase na ponta do nariz. Ela não pareceu contrariada em ser xingada e nem tampouco o menino, deixando claro que, assim como Sasuke e Naruto, havia um hábito de transformar xingamentos em “apelidos carinhosos” no relacionamento dos dois.

Em seguida, Bolt virou-se para Sasuke e estendeu o braço, numa tentativa de se despedir com um aperto de mão. O Uchiha esticou seu braço da prótese e apertou a mão do garoto, já esperando alguma traquinagem, e tendo a certeza que este era o objetivo dele quando Bolt soltou uma risadinha vitoriosa.

Como Sasuke não mudou sua expressão, Bolt percebeu que sua brincadeira tinha falhado. Ele fez uma expressão de decepção, piscando para Sasuke e tentando entender o que aconteceu.

— Você não levou choque? — ele perguntou, mostrando um dispositivo na palma de sua mão, daqueles utilizados em pegadinha de dar choques nos outros.

Sasuke girou os olhos, concluindo que aquele só poderia ser um presente de Naruto. Em seguida, deixou um sorriso torto emoldurar seus lábios e puxou para cima a manga da sua capa de viagem, mostrando o braço de metal para o garoto e arrancando um ruído de decepção deste.

— Mas era pro ferro conduzir a eletricidade!

— Não uma besteirinha de eletricidade como essa. E, mesmo se eu não tivesse isso, eu não levaria choque de um pirralho feito você. — ele respondeu, dando um peteleco no braço do garoto com o seu braço saudável e deixando uma pequena descarga elétrica escapar de seus dedos, apenas para assustá-lo; dito e feito, ele deu um pulo para trás e gritou de susto — Você pode se chamar “Bolt”, mas de eletricidade eu certamente entendo muito mais. [1]

Sarada gargalhou com gosto, até Sakura tentou conter a risada. Com uma expressão contrariada, Bolt mostrou a língua para Sasuke e partiu, provavelmente obedecendo sua “tia” e decidindo voltar pra casa.

_Ok, ele tem bem mais do Naruto do que da Hinata, acho que posso conviver com isso._

— Eu gostei disso! — a menina declarou entre a risada, trazendo a atenção de Sasuke de volta para ela — Você vai ter que me ensinar a fazer o mostro de chakra, pai!

— “Monstro de chakra?” — Sakura repetiu, somando dois mais dois e entendendo o que sua filha queria dizer — Você usou Susano’o contra o pobre do Bolt, Sasuke?

Sasuke percebia agora que havia exagerado, mas mesmo assim não tinha a mínima intenção de dar o braço a torcer.

— Eu vi um garoto invadindo a janela do quarto da minha filha, você queria que eu fizesse o que?

Sakura girou os olhos, percebendo que teria que lidar com um pai bastante ciumento dali pra frente. Era de se esperar algo assim, ela teria que conversar com Bolt depois e explicar a natureza ciumenta de Sasuke para ele.

— Sarada, vá dormir, está na hora também pra senhorita. — ela exclamou, e a menina correu em sua direção, beijando o rosto da mãe e se aproximando timidamente do pai para repetir o gesto.

Sasuke permitiu e recebeu o beijo de muito bom grado, agachando e a abraçando devagar antes de ela correr para dentro de casa.

— Boa noite. — ela se despediu com um aceno breve quando chegou à porta da frente, adentrando à casa sem mais delongas.

— Sasuke, pode desfazer o henge. [2] — Sakura respondeu secamente, aguardando que o Uchiha desfizesse o jutsu que mascarou todos seus machucados em frente às crianças.

Sasuke suspirou e desfez a corrente de chakra, mostrando a realidade de seu estado físico para Sakura. Crianças ainda não tinham percepção de chakra o suficiente para entenderem que Sasuke estava sob o efeito de um henge, mas Sakura logicamente percebeu.

Ela olhava para o estrago em seu rosto com ares reprovadores; Sasuke sentiu uma súbita vontade de se justificar para a rosada, mas não o fez.

— Ele tá pior. — Sasuke respondeu, dando de ombros.

Ela girou os olhos, chamando-o para dentro de casa com um gesto de mão.

— Eu vou te curar, mas só porque não quero ver nossa filha assustada vendo o pai todo quebrado desse jeito.

— Não será necessário.

— Eu acho que você deveria ouvir Sakura antes de deixar a sua situação complicar ainda mais, Uchiha. — os dois ouviram uma voz especifica soar do topo de uma das árvores, e pela primeira vez na noite notaram a presença de Shikamaru nas redondezas.

Sasuke, que nunca foi muito com a cara do Nara, se sentiu irritado com a intromissão deste. Sakura, por outro lado, pareceu preocupada.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Shikamaru? — ela perguntou, se aproximando dele e vendo-o saltar da árvore para o solo — Aconteceu algo com Temari?

— Temari está bem, na medida do possível. — ele respondeu, também imitando o olhar de Sasuke e fitando-o com reprovação — Mas eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com Sasuke antes de declarar o dia por encerrado.

— Não tenho interesse em conversar com você. — Sasuke rebateu, mantendo-se intransigente — Vamos entrar, Sakura.

— Isso não é um pedido, Uchiha. — Shikamaru disse, cruzando os braços — Hierarquicamente falando, eu sou seu superior em todos os sentidos. Você nada mais é do que um genin desertor, e eu sou jounin e braço direito do Hokage. Não se preocupe, não tenho a mínima intenção de brigar ou interrogá-lo, eu só quero saber seu ponto de vista sobre alguns assuntos referentes à crise atual do mundo, visto que você ficou durante anos viajando por aí e deve ter informações valiosas para dividir.

Sasuke piscou, se perguntando se acabara de ouvir corretamente: Shikamaru estava dizendo que precisava dele para alguma coisa relacionada à vila?

_Isso é surpreendente... Eu não achei que fossem confiar em mim tão cedo. Devem estar realmente desesperados para recorrer a mim._

— Faça um kage bunshin e mande-o me encontrar no distrito Nara, se você se sentir mais seguro dessa forma. Eu só quero conversar.

Isso dito, Shikamaru desapareceu deixando um rastro de fumaça para trás.

 

**(***)**

 

— Não, sem condições! — o loiro exclamou, colocando-se de pé em um pulo, não aceitando de forma alguma a proposta que acabara de receber — Eu preciso de você, Shikamaru!

O moreno suspirou baixinho, se perguntando pela enésima vez naquela semana porque decidiu se tornar o braço direito de Naruto. Claro, ele era um dos melhores amigos do Uzumaki e certamente gostaria de defender a nova geração de Konoha, adotar esse cargo seria um benefício duplo, pois ele ajudaria alguém importante para si e a sua Vila.

Mas era algo tão problemático, mas  _tão_  problemático, que Shikamaru não entendia como acabou aceitando entrando nessa roubada.

— Naruto, eu não posso ir. — ele tentou explicar, pela quarta vez, para ver se o seu amigo entendia — Temari está na segunda gravidez e...

— Temari já engravidou uma vez e isso não te impediu de fazer missões!

— Mas agora é diferente. Temari está com uma gravidez complicada, Sakura mesmo me pediu pra não sair de casa enquanto a situação estiver assim. — ele respondeu, sabendo que no fundo Naruto entendia, mas que estava preocupado demais com a solução que Shikamaru dera para o problema, relutando em aceitá-la — Ela não tem família em Konoha, o tempo que Kankuro demoraria pra chegar na vila seria metade do tempo da nossa viagem à reunião dos Hokages; Gaara é um Kage e não pode vir também. Eu tenho que ficar Naruto, ela é teimosa e quis levar essa gravidez adiante, e eu estou preocupado demais para deixá-la aqui sozinha.

O loiro cobriu os olhos, suspirando fundo. Posteriormente abaixou as mãos e olhou sério para Shikamaru, e apesar de sua aparência transparecer todo o seu cansaço, ele deu um sorriso de compreensão.

— Eu entendo... — ele disse, bastante serio — É sua família, eu entendo isso. Mas levar o Sasuke no seu lugar está fora de questão.

— Não está. — Shikamaru respondeu, sentindo-se irritado com aquela birra do Hokage, que no momento aparentava ter quinze anos em vez de vinte e cinco — Eu e Sasuke conversamos bastante nos últimos dias, e ele abriu meus olhos para varias coisas. Sasuke tem algo que nenhum de nós possui: experiência com vilas não ninjas e com sistemas econômicos diferentes. Ele tem prática, enquanto nós só temos teoria.

— Como assim o Teme tem experiências com essas coisas?!

Naruto parecia realmente surpreso com essa declaração; Shikamaru se perguntou mais uma vez porque era tão difícil pra ele chegar a conclusões óbvias quando o assunto era “Sasuke”. Parecia que o cérebro de Naruto nunca funcionava direito para esse tipo de coisa; ao contrário dos demais problemas, Sasuke sempre seria um ponto fraco para Naruto, até mesmo na sua capacidade de raciocínio.

— Ele fez uma volta ao mundo em oito anos, como que ele não teria experiência com essas coisas? — o moreno respondeu, recebendo um ruído de compreensão de seu chefe — Ele viu de tudo Naruto, você não está dando credito ao valor que um shinobi com a experiência de Sasuke tem. E nem  _eu_  pensei que chegaria um dia onde eu iria defender Sasuke perante você, mas veja só como as coisas mudam.

Isso realmente era estranho, já que Shikamaru nunca foi o maior fã de Sasuke. Talvez Naruto devesse levar em consideração a opinião dele por conta disso.

— E ele falou algo pra você que poderia ser dito na reunião?

Shikamaru, vendo que estava quase convencendo o loiro, deu um sorriso de satisfação, aproximando-se da mesa do Hokage e retirando do bolso um pendrive, entregando para Naruto que logo o colocou na entrada USB do seu notebook.

— Muitas coisas, preste atenção nesse documento aqui. — ele apontou um dos diversos documentos que carregava consigo.

Naruto deu um duplo-click com o mouse, abrindo-o e se debruçando sobre a tela para ler.

Os dois leram o documento juntos, cada qual fazendo pequenas observações com o descrito; não precisou mais do que vinte minutos de discussão para que Naruto reconhecesse que, mais uma vez, Shikamaru teve um julgamento correto da situação: Sasuke teria sua primeira missão desde o retorno à Konoha há pouco mais de cinco dias, e o loiro apenas torcia para que eles sobrevivessem a isso.

Ou, pelo menos, para que ele sobrevivesse; ficar dias sozinho com Sasuke em viagem seria, no mínimo, desafiador para Naruto e sua maldita obsessão pelo Uchiha.

**‘Oh... Isso vai ser interessante, muito interessante!’**

 

**(***)**

 

Não foi muito difícil convencer Sasuke a aceitar a missão. Em outras circunstâncias, ele provavelmente relutaria em ajudar Konoha a resolver qualquer tipo de problema econômico e acharia muito merecido eles sofrerem uma crise depois de tudo que fizeram em sua família. Por outro lado, agora ele possuía uma filha que estudava para se tornar ninja, e ele não queria que o futuro de sua filha fosse preso a problemas econômicos e profissionais. Isso pesou bastante na hora de tomar sua decisão e, levando em conta o desejo de Itachi de salvar a vila, Sasuke acabou aceitando em questão de horas a missão que lhe foi concebida.

Claro que ficar na companhia de Naruto também ajudou um pouco a tomar sua decisão, por mais que aquilo significasse um misto de alegria e tristeza concomitantemente: estaria perto do loiro, mais perto do que esteve desde os tempos de Time Sete, e os dois partiriam em uma missão juntos, sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar o convívio; seria apenas os dois viajantes juntos, durante dias! Todavia, Naruto ainda estava firme e forte na sua decisão de agir como se nada acontecesse entre ele e Sasuke, e o Uchiha entendeu as motivações do loiro teimoso quando viu a família dele parada nos portões de Konoha, no momento da despedida.

Hinata Hyuuga estava lá, com a mesma aparência de sempre, acompanhada de suas duas crianças. Sakura e Sarada também estavam presentes e logo se aproximaram, observando a interação da família Uzumaki com curiosidade.

— Tchau, papai! — falou a menininha de cabelos preto-azulados, Sasuke concluiu que aquela garotinha só podia ser Himawari, a filha mais nova de Hinata e Naruto. Enquanto Bolt se parecia muito com Naruto, Himawari se assemelhava mais à mãe, agindo com docilidade e gentileza.

Naruto a pegou em seus braços, erguendo-a e girando-a no ar de forma lúdica. Os dois deram risada por algum tempo e Bolt fez uma cara de ciúmes; Sasuke entendeu um pouco o sentimento do menino, pois ele também já teve um irmão e já se sentiu assim quando via Itachi receber atenção do pai ou da mãe (apesar da forma como Fugaku tratava os filhos ser totalmente diferente da forma como Naruto os tratava; Fugaku jamais se permitiria brincar desse jeito com os filhos).

Naruto parou de brincar com a filha e a observou por alguns segundos de ternura, enquanto ela tentava controlar sua risada, evidentemente feliz com a brincadeira.

— Tchau, princesa. — ele disse, beijando sua testa e a colocando no chão, agachando-se para ficar à altura dela — Você vai cuidar de sua mãe enquanto eu estiver fora, né?

— Vou sim! — ela respondeu, correndo em direção à Hinata e agarrando sua mão, ainda olhando com carinho para o pai — Mamãe não vai se sentir sozinha, eu prometo!

— Isso aí! — Naruto respondeu, desviando sua atenção para o filho birrento e de braços cruzados ao lado de sua esposa — E você, vai ser o homem da casa enquanto eu estiver fora?

A expressão de irritação de Bolt se tornou ainda mais proeminente, mas ainda sim ele respondeu à pergunta do pai:

— Eu sempre sou o homem da casa...

Sasuke franziu o cenho perante a resposta de Bolt, mas segundos depois entendeu um pouco melhor o relacionamento de pai e filho com o primogênito Uzumaki e seu patriarca. Na semana passada, quando Sasuke conheceu o garoto, ele parecia certamente orgulhoso do pai, vindo até a casa de Sarada apenas para ver o tamanho do estrago que seu pai havia feito em Sasuke enquanto os dois brigaram. Mas agora, ele parecia contrariado e entristecido com Naruto.

O relacionamento dos dois certamente era complicado, mas Bolt ainda admirava o pai intensamente, apesar de não deixar claro ao seu pai que tinha esse sentimento. Alguma coisa Naruto fez para a relação chegar a esse ponto, e ele tentaria entender os problemas familiares do loiro nesta viagem (porque Sasuke estava preocupado com a relação de Naruto e seus filhos, mas jamais admitiria algo assim).

Ele nunca imaginou que alguém como Naruto teria problemas na criação de seu filho. Isso era realmente uma surpresa inesperada e nada animadora, visto que Sasuke ainda tinha medo de errar com Sarada; se Naruto, a pessoa mais sociável que ele conheceu na vida, possuía problemas de relacionamento com os filhos, imagina como seria complicado para Sasuke.

Tentando não sair da vila em maus termos com seu filho mais velho, Naruto limitou-se em bagunçar seus cabelos com carinho; o garoto deixou, e seu aval era algo bem melhor do que uma briga. Quando tudo estivesse resolvido, Naruto tentaria melhorar seu relacionamento com Bolt. Era só uma questão de tempo, ele estava esperançoso com relação a isso.

Quando chegou a hora do Hokage se despedir de sua esposa, Sasuke e Naruto acabaram cruzando olhares. Para se poupar de maiores dores emocionais e constrangimento elevado, Sasuke virou-se de costas para o casal, prestando atenção em sua filha e se abaixando para despedir-se dela.

— Eu volto logo. — ele declarou, curvando-se para beijar a testa dela. A menina agarrou seu pescoço com força, e Sasuke ouviu um solucinho de choro — Não chore, é só uma missão, você não está acostumada porque sua mãe fica mais na vila por ser médica, mas isso é normal entre os ninjas.

— Eu sei que é, e eu não ‘tô chorando. — ela disse com uma voz arrastada, afastando-se de Sasuke e olhando-o com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, mas se controlando para que elas não escorressem — Eu só estou com um mau pressentimento.

— Bobagem... São tempos de paz Sarada, o que poderia acontecer? — Naruto falou para a menina e Sasuke o encarou por cima do ombro, pedindo com a intensidade de seu olhar para que ele não atrapalhasse seu momento de pai e filha.

Naruto entendeu e, um pouco envergonhado, voltou a se despedir de Hinata. Era natural pra ele tentar reconfortar Sarada, pois durante muitos anos a menina não tinha a presença de seu pai, e ele era o mais próximo de uma figura paterna que ela poderia ter.

— Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer, Sara. — Sasuke falou para a garotinha, bem baixinho, apenas para ela ouvir — Um Uchiha não é tão fácil assim de se derrotar. Mesmo se algum perigo aparecer na viagem, eu e Naruto vamos resolver o problema e voltar sem nenhum arranhão.

Ela fungou e esfregou os olhos na manga da blusa, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente em seguida. Logo encarou Sasuke com os olhos inchados e sorriu, tentando quebrar o clima pesado.

— Boa viagem pai, cuide do Nanadaime.

Antes que pudesse responder, Naruto novamente interrompeu a conversa dos dois:

— Ei menina, acho que você deveria estar requisitando o contrário! — ele disse com uma expressão de falsa indignação e Sarada, desviando seu olhar para ele, corou imensamente e ficou sem palavras para responder.

Sasuke ainda não entendia nada bem a relação de Naruto e Sarada: Sarada agia com muita formalidade para com o seu Hokage, mesmo que Naruto não a tratasse diferente dos outros. Sasuke decidiu que tentaria entender melhor a respeito disso na viagem. Ajeitou os cabelos da garota com carinho e virou-se para Sakura, que não tentou abraçá-lo em sua despedida como fez em sua chegada, se limitando apenas em oferecer um sorriso carinhoso para ele.

— Se cuide, tentem não se matar, ok?

— Farei o possível para trazer Naruto inteiro pra vila, mas não prometo muita coisa...

Sakura deu uma risadinha pequena e andou em direção a Naruto, dando-lhe uma bronca por causa da maneira como seus cabelos estavam despenteados, mas também lhe desejou boa viagem, abraçando o loiro e agindo com maior intimidade do que agiu com Sasuke. Apesar disso, Hinata não prestou muita atenção na interação de Naruto e Sakura, olhando para o Uchiha com curiosidade e apreensão.

O moreno fingiu não notar a atenção de Hinata, mas sentiu seu corpo ficar gélido de uma hora para a outra. Hinata e ele nunca tiveram um relacionamento na época que ele morava na vila, nem mesmo quando eram colegas de classe, mas ainda sim ele sempre soube que ela era bastante observadora e, decerto, entendia em algum grau que Sasuke e Naruto tinham um relacionamento diferenciado. Ela possivelmente estava se sentindo ameaçada; Sasuke, no lugar dela, com toda certeza se sentiria assim.

Não que ele estivesse confabulando uma tentativa de estragar o casamento de Naruto, longe disso. Casamento para ele era algo sagrado, tão sagrado que mesmo sabendo que seria o melhor para Sarada, ele jamais aceitaria casar com Sakura sem paixão. Seus pais lhe ensinaram isso: apesar de não serem a favor de demonstrações públicas de afeto, Fugaku e Mikoto se amavam muito. Sasuke sabia que eles casaram por amor e que se mantiveram apaixonados durante toda a vida de casado — algumas vezes ele e Itachi até presenciaram momentos carinhosos dos pais (sem eles saberem, é claro, já que eles eram bastante comedidos com relação a isso), e esses pequenos flagras deixaram bem claro o sentimento recíproco de seus pais.

Mesmo que Sasuke não concordasse que um casamento sem paixão era bom, se Naruto escolheu aquele relacionamento para si não seria ele quem iria tentar destruí-lo. Hinata podia ficar tranqüila, ele sabia jogar a toalha e aceitar uma derrota: Naruto era dela, e não dele.

Depois do reencontro complicado dos dois, Sasuke pensou muito a respeito de Naruto e decidiu que precisava dele em sua vida, seja lá como fosse. Ele não conseguiria manter um mero relacionamento profissional com o Hogake, sua mente e seu coração ansiavam por algo mais que isso. E se ele não poderia ter Naruto como seu companheiro, faria o possível para tê-lo como seu amigo, assim como era o antigo relacionamento deles.

E isso teria que bastar...

— Vamos logo, usuratonkachi. — Sasuke murmurou, chamando a atenção do loiro.

As crianças fizeram uma expressão horrorizada ao ouvirem o xingamento, Hinata pareceu perdida (possivelmente nunca ouviu Sasuke chamá-lo assim) e Sakura sorriu abertamente.

Naruto, por outro lado, ficou sem reação por vários instantes.

Desde o retorno de Sasuke, os dois não tinham se chamado pelos “apelidos carinhosos” de outrora, e quando Naruto se viu sendo chamado de “usuratonkachi”, não pode impedir seu coração de bater mais forte: ele entendeu a tentativa de Sasuke de retomar a relação que possuíam no passado, e isso fez sua tristeza e preocupação esvair momentaneamente: sentiu-se radiante, e abriu um sorriso tão largo que surpreendeu até sua família com tamanha animação.

— Vou te mostrar quem é o usuratonkachi, seu teme maldito! — retrucou, animado, puxando Sasuke pela manga e caminhando apressadamente para fora dos portões de Konoha, fitando as famílias pelo canto de olho e acenando enquanto se distanciava — Se cuidem, nós voltaremos com boas notícias!

As mulheres das duas famílias acenaram para os viajantes, observando-os discutir atrocidades como duas crianças birrentas, mas percebendo que até Sasuke mantinha um discreto sorriso a postos enquanto eles “brincavam de brigar”. Elas sabiam que, à maneira deles, era a forma de fazerem as pazes; até mesmo Hinata, que nunca não chegou a ver muitas interações do time sete, entendia essa particularidade da dinâmica deles.

As crianças logo pararam de observar a cena e começaram a interagir: Bolt, para esconder a tristeza em ver seu pai partir mais uma vez, provocou Sarada e logo os dois estavam correndo um atrás do outro, numa briga boba que logo se converteu numa brincadeira. Himawari defendia Sarada das provocações de Bolt, e as mães ainda estavam hipnotizadas demais em ver os pais das crianças se afastando pouco a pouco para intervir nas bobeirinhas infantis dos filhos.

— Você não mudou de ideia com relação ao Sasuke, Sakura? — Hinata questionou depois de perder a visão dos viajantes no horizonte, sentindo seu coração doer e um medo irracional surgir em seus sentimentos.

Sakura entendeu o motivo da indagação de Hinata, mas teve a sensibilidade necessária para não conversar sobre aquilo no momento.

— Venha pra minha casa Hinata. — convidou, desconversando o questionamento que recebeu, sabendo que qualquer conversa a respeito da insegurança de Hinata deveria acontecer em um local privado — Eu vou preparar um chá para você.

Ela girou os calcanhares, chamando as crianças com um assobio agudo e gesticulando em direção ao Distrito Uchiha. Hinata ainda observou o horizonte por alguns instantes, recordando-se do sorriso radiante que acabara de ver nos lábios de seu marido, percebendo vestígios do menino pré-guerra ali, ao lado de Sasuke. E, se ela fosse bem sincera consigo, ela nunca mais vira Naruto sorrir daquele jeito; nem mesmo no dia que ele se tornou Hokage, muito menos no dia que eles se casaram.

_Sasuke realmente trará mudanças para Naruto, e eu espero que eu ainda tenha espaço na vida dele quando essas mudanças acontecerem._

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Bolt” significa “raio/relâmpago” em inglês. Também significa “parafuso”, mas eu vou seguir a primeira tradução por motivos óbvios uaehuaehueahuea.  
> [2] Alguns (vários) jutsus precisam de dois braços com energia fluida de chakra (ou seja, não dá pra usar o braço da prótese) para serem executados. Vamos concluir por enquanto que Sasuke realiza esses jutsus com o Susano'o ativado, pois assim ele consegue a fluidez de chakra necessária para fazer os selos com os braços do Susano'o, lembrando que o Sasuke não precisa conjurar o Susanoo inteiro pra fazer isso, pois ele pode conjurar apenas os braços de maneira instantânea em batalhas.  
> Além disso, nunca é demais lembrar que Sasuke e Naruto podem fazer selos juntos, conforme foi mostrado no capítulo 699 – quem sabe essa informação seja relevante para os capítulos futuros da fanfic. ;)
> 
> N/A: É isso leitores, espero que tenham gostado da atualização! Eu prometi que nesse capítulo teria mais interação entre o Naruto e Sasuke, e eu fiz isso porque achei que conseguiria escrever tudo que escrevi em metade do capítulo, iniciando a viagem deles na outra metade. Só que, pra variar, eu me estendi demais e tive que dividir.  
> Então no capítulo que vem só teremos foco no Naruto e Sasuke. As crianças, Hinata e Sakura ficarão na vila, e não teremos cena com elas. Quem tá querendo momentos entre eles vai se satisfazer bastante na próxima atualização.  
> Sobre a viagem, eu decidi que apesar da evolução tecnológica do fim do mangá, eles viajariam a pé. Eu vou explicar os motivos no capítulo que vem, mas já adianto que vai ser uma daquelas viagens bem “estilo Naruto” mesmo: a pé, acampando no cair da noite, dormindo em hotéis quando encontram algum no meio do caminho.  
> Preparem-se!! Hehehehe!  
> Enfim, aguardo opinião nas review! Quanto mais opiniões eu recebo, mais vontade de escrever eu tenho e mais rápido acontecem as atualizações.  
> Beijinhos!! Até a próxima!! Boas festas para todos vocês!!
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá Leitores, cheguei!  
> Desculpe a demora pra atualizar Owari. Não foi por mal ou por falta de vontade de escrever a fanfic. Eu tinha que finalizar Elysium e atualizar Haunted antes, e as férias atrapalharam um pouco a produção (eu viajei algumas vezes e nessas viagens não pude escrever).  
> Além disso, eu estava com medo de atualizar Owari porque a participação dos leitores em Elysium e Haunted diminuiu bastante, me desmotivando a escrever. Eu tinha medo de atualizar Owari e passar pela mesma coisa com essa fanfic. Na verdade, sendo bem sincera, eu ainda estou com bastante medo, então por favor participem e comentem!  
> Capítulo mais leve, transitório, para compensar o próximo que terá grandes acontecimentos na história dos nossos meninos. ^^ Ah, capítulo sem betagem e sem revisão, perdoem erros.  
> Leiam as notas finais depois de ler a fanfic, ok?  
> Um beijão a todos, boa leitura!

**Owari**

**Capítulo 4**

 

A animação inicial de Naruto se esvaiu totalmente no primeiro quilometro caminhado em silêncio, o que lhe causou os sentimentos de nervosismo e apreensão. A falta de assunto entre os dois era um ponto delicado: nunca foram de conversar demais na época de Time Sete enquanto percorriam longas distâncias, mas naquele momento estava claro que havia muita vontade de bombardear um ao outro com perguntas, porém pouca coragem para assim fazer. Cada minuto ouvindo apenas seus próprios passos e os cantos dos passarinhos faziam Naruto considerar o nível de tensão bastante insustentável.

Mas, por incrível que pareça, foi Sasuke quem resolveu quebrar aquele clima estranho e fez a primeira pergunta:

— Por que estamos indo a pé? — ele questionou, fingindo não notar a forma como Naruto enrijeceu seu caminhar com aquela pergunta.

— Bem... — a voz de Naruto soou rouca pelo nervosismo, e ele pigarreou antes de continuar sua resposta — Nós poderíamos ir de helicóptero ou até mesmo utilizando Chōjū Giga do Sai para cruzar o caminho de forma aérea, mas, apesar de mais rápido, poderia ser perigoso. Shikamaru mencionou as possíveis rebeliões ninjas para você, né?

Sasuke assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, não parecendo nada preocupado com aquele assunto. Naruto achou melhor explicar com mais detalhes a situação, concluindo que o Uchiha não entendeu a complexidade dela:

— Eu acho que como pedestres temos maiores chances de passarmos despercebidos. Talvez esses grupos de rebelião não dêem atenção para dois forasteiros nas ruas enquanto provavelmente esperam que eu viaje com uma comitiva maior, possivelmente pelos céus. — Naruto explicava calmamente para Sasuke, surpreendendo-o de prontidão pela sua forma de raciocínio; Sasuke percebeu agora como Naruto amadureceu, pois ele certamente não pensaria nesses detalhes quando tinha dezessete anos — Eles querem fazer uma baderna pra causar medo entre os civis e induzi-los a contratarem seus serviços novamente. Atacar um comboio de viagem dos Kages traria bastante atenção dos civis.

Sasuke não acrescentou novas informações, apesar de ter mais noção sobre esses grupos de revolta do que Naruto imaginava. Mesmo assim, resolveu continuar a conversa, gostando da forma como o assunto evoluía.

— Então é por isso que só estamos indo em dois? Você acha que as pessoas não vão te reconhecer como te reconheceriam numa equipe maior?

Naruto corou intensamente, virando o rosto para o outro lado na tentativa de esconder seu embaraço. A verdade era que inicialmente ele havia planejado um grupo de quatro acompanhantes: Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai e Lee. Mas quando a perspectiva de levar Sasuke lhe foi proposta e Shikamaru requisitou sua ausência na missão, ele resolveu viajar apenas em dupla.

Ele sabia que Sasuke era mais forte do que os outros três ninjas juntos, e sabia que companhia poderia tornar a situação ainda mais complicada. Eles precisavam conversar _de verdade_ , e Naruto acreditava que em algum ponto da viagem isso aconteceria, mas com a presença de outras pessoas seria ainda mais complicado se abrir com Sasuke.

**‘Oh, não tem nada a ver com o fato de que você estava louco pra ficar um tempo sozinho com o Uchiha, né pirralho?’**

_Cale a boca, Kurama!_

Tentando não transparecer sua irritação pelas provocações de Kurama nem a sua vergonha pelos motivos da viagem em dupla, Naruto respirou fundo e respondeu Sasuke da forma mais neutra que conseguiu:

— Na verdade, eu sei que eles vão me reconhecer facilmente, mas as chances são mais promissoras se...

— Gatinho medroso. [1] — o Uchiha o interrompeu, deixando um sorriso torto emoldurar seus lábios.

Naruto corou até as orelhas, sua expressão de surpresa diante da escolha de palavras do Sasuke era bastante perceptível.

— Ei! Eu não estou com medo de me machucar, até parece! — se defendeu — Você sabe que não é isso!

Sasuke entendia a preocupação de Naruto, ele sabia que o maior medo era ter que ferir ninjas que agiriam de uma forma não tão reprovável assim em nome de sua subsistência. Naruto entendia o problema deles, e se ele já era bastante relutante a ferir pessoas como Obito, que se enquadrariam na perfeita definição de “antagonista”, imagina pessoas que nada mais eram do que vítimas econômicas do sistema falido onde viviam? Além de que, sejamos francos, mesmo que Naruto não se machucasse, um ataque poderia resultar numa fofoca imensa, e a Aliança Shinobi perderia grande parte de sua credibilidade no mundo.

No entanto, quem disse que ele perderia a oportunidade de chamar o Naruto de “gatinho medroso”? Nunca! Era um saudosismo intenso usar essa expressão!

O rubor no rosto de Naruto apenas se intensificou com a provocação de Sasuke, mas mesmo assim ele tentava esconder seu sorriso encabulado. Era bom ver vestígios de Sasuke da época do Time Sete em sua vida novamente.

— Independente de qualquer coisa, não deve se preocupar tanto assim com esses grupos. — o Uchiha concluiu, dando de ombros e acelerando um pouco mais a passada.

Naruto o acompanhou automaticamente.

— Por que diz isso? — ele questionou.

— Porque eu conheço alguns deles...

Sasuke espiou Naruto de canto de olho, esperando alguma revolta intensa no clima entre os dois. Qualquer pessoa acusaria Sasuke de traição ou, na melhor das hipóteses, jogo duplo diante daquela afirmativa. O Uzumaki, no entanto, nada dizia, continuando a andar e aparentando estar levemente curioso, aguardando a explicação que certamente viria.

— Você não vai dar um chilique? — Sasuke perguntou depois de um longo silêncio que ele não conseguiu interpretar ao certo.

— Eu confio plenamente em você. — Naruto respondeu sem pestanejar, olhando para Sasuke e sorrindo abertamente, desta vez fazendo o Uchiha corar em vez do contrário — Estou esperando você me falar mais a respeito disso.

— Hn... — Sasuke respondeu suavemente, sentindo borboletas no estômago e uma vontade imensa de se aproximar fisicamente do Uzumaki (ainda sim, foi forte o suficiente para se refrear).

Assim como Itachi se infiltrou na Akatsuki em nome de Konoha, repassando informações indiretamente para Jiraiya [2], Sasuke resolveu ter alguma utilidade para Konoha mesmo em sua ausência. Infiltrou-se em vários grupos autodenominados “revolucionários”, sem sequer necessitar de disfarces para tanto. Sua má reputação como ninja pelos erros do passado vinha a calhar muito bem nesses momentos, pois tais ninjas acreditavam facilmente que Sasuke não hesitaria em trair Konoha mais uma vez; até porque ele uma vez atacou de fato uma reunião da própria Aliança Shinobi.

Entretanto, ele não chegou a mandar informações para Konoha como seu irmão fazia. Porque, sendo bem sincero, não considerava aqueles grupos uma ameaça de fato. Preocupar Kakashi, Hokage à época, seria um desperdício de bem estar e tempo: os grupos eram leigos, sem estratégia alguma, feitos por ninjas de baixo escalão que já teriam grande dificuldade de conseguir missões em época de menor concorrência de mercado, imagina num momento de crise.

Ele apenas os vigiava por costume, mas nunca considerou que algum dia pudessem se tornar um empecilho para a Aliança Shinobi. Pelo menos não até Shikamaru dizer que a estratégia desses grupos mudou: em vez de pensar num conflito direto com a Aliança Shinobi, alguns deles perceberam que um maior estrago poderia ser feito em apenas causar rebuliço antes ou depois da reunião, atacando a comitiva dos Kages de forma separada, criando assim fofoca entre os civis; e isso eles eram capazes de fazer.

Sasuke piscou firme e parou de andar, adotando uma postura mais profissional. Naruto também cessou a caminhada, concentrado totalmente na presença de Sasuke.

— Eu tenho algumas informações que talvez possam ser relevantes pra repassar pra vocês nas reuniões sobre esses grupos. — ele afirmou, tomando cuidado em fiscalizar bem o terreno a procura de chakras alheios de pessoas curiosas; todavia, deu-se por satisfeito quando observou Naruto fazer o mesmo, ativando o modo sennin e desativando-o em menos de cinco segundos, indicando que o loiro já checou quilômetros de distância com sua habilidade impressionante — É seguro falar?

— É sim, até mesmo os animais estão longe daqui, não temos que nos preocupar sequer com summons. Podemos continuar andando enquanto conversamos.

Se havia alguns momentos da vida de Sasuke que ele invejava Naruto, certamente era quando ele usava o modo sennin. Para Sasuke, esta habilidade relacionada com energia da natureza era impressionante e extremamente útil, e ele adoraria saber fazer isso. Pena que existiam algumas coisas que sharingan não podia copiar...

— Quantos grupos você chegou a investigar? — o loiro questionou, voltando a adotar o passo de outrora.

Sasuke o seguia lado a lado, bem mais confortável para falar após descobrir que estavam sozinhos.

— Sete. — Sasuke respondeu, ganhando olhar desconfiado de Naruto; o moreno girou os olhos — Na verdade foi bem mais do que isso, mas apenas sete eu chamaria de “grupos de verdade”. Em cada lugar que eu ia, eu procurava um grupo, mas só nos grandes centros encontrei alguns que valessem a pena se preocupar minimamente. Muitos eram compostos apenas por adolescentes rebeldes falando absurdos sem sentido, nem vale a pena eu falar sobre eles.

— Você deve ter se identificado muito com esses últimos, né? — Naruto caçoou, ganhando um olhar irritado pela sua petulância.  

— Não tínhamos muito em comum. — o Uchiha respondeu secamente, não gostando do fato de Naruto caçoar de seu passado dessa forma — Seus propósitos revolucionários eram rasos e sem coerência. Eles só faziam barulho, não eram do tipo que colocariam em prática todas as baboseiras que adoravam repetir. Não me compare com gente dessa laia.  

— Eu só estou brincando com você, Teme. — Naruto respondeu, dando um soquinho no ombro de Sasuke, e arrancando um ruído de frustração do Uchiha — Você sabe que eu entendo e respeito toda a sua motivação no passado para fazer o que fez, e por isso eu confio totalmente em você e nunca te vi como um traidor... Não sabe?

Sasuke suspirou fundo, tentando fazer tal gesto transparecer impaciência ao invés do contentamento que sentia. Saber ele sabia, mas Naruto nunca disse isso com todas as palavras, e certamente era reconfortante ouvir. Ele sempre imaginou que, ao voltar para Konoha, restabeleceria seu lugar na vida de Naruto antes de restabelecer seu mérito de ninja e contribuir para a vila.  Pelo jeito, nem sempre as coisas acontecem como o esperado.

Bem mais feliz do que no começo daquela jornada, Sasuke começou a relatar todos os detalhes que se lembrava para seu Hokage. Uma conversa mais pessoal com Naruto certamente teria que esperar.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke falou muito mais do que Naruto imaginaria, descrevendo vários detalhes sobre os grupos revolucionários e discutindo alguns assuntos políticos da Aliança Shinobi que chegaram aos seus ouvidos através de boatos. Noventa por cento deles eram mentirosos, e Naruto retrucava a cada novo questionamento dando sua versão profissional sobre tais assuntos. O Uchiha o ouvia com atenção e agora já tinha se acostumado com o brilho orgulhoso no olhar de Naruto, sentindo-se reconfortado e parando de corar loucamente como corara nas primeiras horas de viagem. Eles pareciam colegas interessados apenas em falar sobre trabalho, mas isso não era verdade: ambos morriam de vontade de perguntar sobre assuntos mais pessoais, mas a coragem nunca parecia surgir...

Fizeram uma parada de vinte minutos para comer e alongar os músculos; quando a refeição acabou eles tornaram a caminhar.

Neste segundo momento da viagem, o maldito silêncio veio de novo à tona. Apesar disso, não foi desconfortável como antes: Sasuke sempre foi naturalmente calado, e Naruto considerou que já havia esgotado a cota do moreno para aquele dia. Não podia esperar que ele conversasse consigo durante mais de doze horas a fio.

Então foi Naruto que resolveu quebrar o silêncio: falou sobre seus companheiros ninjas, sobre os casamentos e os filhos que cada colega teve. Sasuke ouvia apenas parcialmente atento, as vezes se surpreendendo com um casamento ou outro, ou fazendo algum comentário maldoso sobre essas uniões.

— Sabia que Ino iria se contentar com uma mera cópia. — ele disse em certo momento da conversa, sentindo uma leve competitividade quando o nome de Sai foi trazido à tona.

Naruto franziu o cenho, um pouco indignado com aquele comentário.

— Sai não é uma copia sua. — ele afirmou, defendendo o colega artista.

Naruto considerava Sai um de seus grandes amigos, e não gostava que insinuassem que a semelhança física dele com Sasuke fora o motivo para eles começarem a se dar bem. Muito pelo contrário, Naruto e Sai demoraram bastante pra se entenderem como amigos, ele se lembrava bem das brigas que tiveram nas primeiras semanas juntos no Time Kakashi.

— Mas vocês claramente o colocaram como meu substituto no novo time que formaram.

— Ninguém “colocou” o Sai no nosso time! Ele foi imposto por Danzou! — o Uzumaki se defendeu, não deixando de notar a careta de ódio que Sasuke fez quando disse o nome de Danzou — Não foi uma escolha, nem eu nem Sakura-chan ficamos felizes com a presença de Sai no começo. Demorou bastante pra gente criar amizade de verdade, e nós dois nunca pensamos nele como uma copia sua. Vocês só se pareciam um pouquinho fisicamente, nada mais.

Sasuke se sentiu mal com essa revelação, mas não quis dar um braço a torcer e reconhecer que estava errado.

— Então Ino com certeza viu como copia quase perfeita, porque ela certamente pensou apenas na semelhança física.

— Você tem uma tendência a achar que as pessoas não amadurecem, Sasuke. — o Uzumaki acusou, defendendo Ino. Ele sabia o quanto a garota havia crescido psicologicamente, principalmente durante a guerra e com a morte de seu pai, e não gostava de ver Sasuke tratando-a como uma menina fútil que ela com toda certeza deixou de ser — Sai e Ino se aproximaram bastante depois da guerra e foi Sai quem decidiu ir atrás dela. Ele queria entender mais sobre namoros, já que muita gente do nosso grupo estava namorando. Foi só uma curiosidade no começo, mas ele realmente conseguiu se apaixonar por ela e vice versa. Não julgue pessoas que você sequer conheceu de verdade, Teme.

Naruto não parecia irritado ao dar esse sermão, e isso deixou Sasuke se sentindo ainda pior. Claro, ele sabia que ele não era grande coisa pra julgar essas pessoas, mas velhos hábitos da prepotência natural de um Uchiha ainda afloravam no seu âmago de tempos em tempos. Ino nunca causou uma boa impressão para Sasuke, ele a considerava ainda mais irritante do que Sakura quando era criança, então não passou por sua cabeça que ela poderia gostar de alguém de uma forma diferente da sua paixonite superficial e infantil.  

Sasuke achava complicado a maneira como as pessoas se apaixonavam, ele nunca entendeu muito bem. Ele sabia que existiam diversos tipos de paixões, algumas superficiais, outras intensas, outras meramente admirativas e algumas até extremamente irreais (como se apaixonar por uma mentira). As pessoas costumavam definir o sentimento de paixão como o oposto do sentimento de ódio, porém tão intenso quanto e, como Sasuke odiou Itachi por tanto tempo e sofreu bastante para lidar com isso (tentando transferir seu ódio para outros ‘culpados’ quando descobriu a inocência do irmão), ele compreendia que paixão era algo forte e dificilmente controlável, tal qual o ódio, mas não podia dizer com todas as letras que sentiu uma paixão de verdade em sua vida.

Alguém poderia perguntar a Sasuke “mas como você não sabe como é se apaixonar se você é apaixonado por Naruto?”. A verdade é que ele jamais denominaria o que sentia como uma mera paixão. Se em algum momento de sua vida chamou o que ele sentia de atração, amor, paixão ou qualquer clichê do gênero foi porque faltavam palavras no seu idioma para definir exatamente o que ele sentia. Era indefinível. Era algo que sempre esteve ali, desde criancinha, e estaria mesmo se Naruto fosse totalmente diferente, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. O vínculo dos dois era de outras vidas, era muito mais intenso do que as pessoas meramente apaixonadas poderiam imaginar.

Por mais que Naruto contasse sobre os amores de seus colegas, ele não conseguia ver o sentimento dentre os casais como tão forte como o que ele sentia por Naruto, e esse assunto o fazia agir com prepotência e tédio perante essas histórias. Talvez fosse sua prepotência Uchiha falando mais alto, mas ele considerava que esses amores nunca se comparariam ao que ele sentia; era inútil falar sobre uniões tão superficiais e rasas como essas.

— Que seja, Dobe. — Sasuke respondeu, dando o assunto por encerrado e acelerando um pouco o passo, deixando claro que queria seguir à frente e à sós por alguns momentos.

Ele só gostaria de saber se Naruto compreendia que o vínculo deles era muito diferente de todos aqueles que ele acabara de narrar; inclusive ao dele e de Hinata Hyuuga.

 

**(***)**

 

No começo da noite, chegaram à beira de um riacho que já era bastante conhecido pelos dois ninjas, já que muitas vezes acamparam naquela região em missões passadas, e isso trazia um grande ar de nostalgia. O céu já estava escurecendo e Naruto foi rápido em fazer quatro kage bunshins e mandá-los coletar lenha. Enquanto isso, Sasuke armava uma barraca; pouco mais de quinze minutos depois o Uchiha realizou um pequeno jutsu de fogo para acender a fogueira com a lenha coletada pelos clones.

Sentindo-se um pouco inspirado e , lembrando-se da forma como Naruto usara o modo sennin para inspecionar o ambiente no começo da viagem, Sasuke decidiu que aquele era o seu momento de se exibir um pouco: ativou os braços do susano’o, aparentemente sem motivos, e mirou o arco e flecha de chakra em direção à mata.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke indagação, se perguntando se o Uchiha teria sentido a presença de alguém que ele não percebeu, mas o moreno apenas disparou a flecha.

— Só estou pegando nosso jantar. — ele disse, exibindo um sorriso torto e se embrenhando no matagal.  

Naruto aguardou e logo Sasuke voltou dois coelhos mortos, sem flechas de chakra atravessando o corpo deles, causando uma morte limpa e certeira.

— Exibido... — o Uzumaki murmurou, sentindo-se levemente competitivo com Sasuke — Eu poderia ter usado modo sennin pra saber a localização exata deles e atirar shurikens com precisão, você não está achando que fez nada de extraordinário exibindo susano’o por ai, né?

Sasuke sorriu de uma forma ainda mais prepotente, se sentindo revigorado por conseguir provocar o outro.

— Eu não disse nada, você que tá dizendo que eu fiz algo extraordinário.

**‘Não sei como vocês dois conseguem voltar a ter mentalidade de doze anos estando menos de doze horas juntos.’**

— Cale a boca, Teme. — _E cale a boca você também, Kurama!_ — E outra, eu fiquei sabendo do susto que você deu no Bolt com o susano’o, isso não se faz com uma criança.

Sasuke congelou ao ouvir aquele nome. Ele percebeu que Naruto finalmente entrou no “assunto proibido”, mencionando um membro de sua família. Essa conversa poderia evoluir para algo maior, se Sasuke usasse as cartas certas. Tentando não transparecer o nervosismo que sentia, o Uchiha sentou-se ao chão, perto da fogueira e pegou os coelhos, buscando uma kunai de suas vestes para preparar o jantar.

Se ocupasse sua concentração com algo, talvez Naruto não perceberia seu nervosismo.

— Bolt estava sentado na janela, com as pernas pra dentro do quarto de Sarada. Eu não sabia quem ele era e também não acho apropriado que ele entre no quarto dela dessa forma. — explicou, evitando o olhar de Naruto — Eu quis defendê-la.

— Por favor Sasuke, como se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa! Eles são crianças ainda, e são amigos desde bebês.

Sasuke sentiu um pouco de vergonha pelo seu comportamento, mas era mais forte do que ele. Ter uma menina era difícil!

— O que você pensaria se algum garoto que você não conhece tentasse entrar no quarto de Himawari?

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas então ele expirou com força, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke na fogueira.

— Ok, você tem razão. Mas deixa pra surtar de ciúmes pela Sarada quando ela entrar na adolescência, não agora. — Naruto soltou uma risadinha breve, e Sasuke ergueu a cabeça para entender do que ele ria — Se bem que esse medo seu deve ser porque foi assim que eu te amarrei aquela vez, se lembra?

Sasuke sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, lembrando-se perfeitamente deste episódio. Pouco depois de se formarem genin, Naruto fez uma emboscada para Sasuke e o amarrou, realizando um henge e tomar sua forma, na intenção de tentar alguma coisa com Sakura. 

— Eu mal lembrava disso. — mentiu, pois era lógico que se lembrava, e com intensos detalhes.

Naquela época, Sasuke já estava numa negação intensa sobre o que sentia por Naruto, mas o início da adolescência e os sonhos que todo menino tem aos seus doze anos estavam começando a fazê-lo cogitar que possuía uma atração pouco convencional pelo loiro barulhento. A briga breve que os dois tiveram só o deixou ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo, porque ele gostou de uma forma pouco ortodoxa daquela submissão. Sim, Sasuke só se deixou amarrar por causa do contato físico que teve com Naruto àquele momento, caso contrario ele não teria sido capturado tão facilmente.

— Heh, eu aposto que poderia fazer isso contigo de novo.

Sasuke estava com vontade de dizer tantas coisas. De provocar, de insinuar, de se insinuar, mas a situação não era tão simples. Dizer um “se você me amarrar agora eu nem vou reclamar tanto” não se encaixaria para ser dita a um homem casado que deixara mais do que claro sua não pretensão de separar-se de Hinata e que, acima de tudo, escondia seus reais sentimentos. Por isso, ele olhou para Naruto com um ar de reprovação total, e naquele momento o loiro pareceu compreender a besteira que tinha dito.

**‘Moleque, eu já falei que é sempre bom pensar antes de falar. Você pode estar achando que tem doze anos de novo, mas vocês são adultos agora. Tem alguma ideia do que esse assunto faz Sasuke pensar?’**

Naruto realmente falou na inocência, mas o ar de reprovação em Sasuke deixou claro que o que disse foi interpretado de forma reprovadora, como uma insinuação de duplo-sentido bastante inapropriada. E, de certa forma, o moreno estava certo em julgá-lo assim, pois ele não deveria insinuar essas coisas, mesmo que o tivesse feito sem querer.

**‘Sem querer uma ova, você está só falando coisas que a cabeça de baixo está pensando, enquanto a cabeça de cima parece que parou de funcionar.’**

_Kurama, quer parar de ser amigo da onça e me ajudar?_

**‘Estou ajudando: pense antes de falar merda!’**

Sasuke, encabulado e irritado, abaixou o olhar e continuou a cuidar do alimento daquela noite, não se preocupando em verbalizar uma resposta para aquele absurdo.

— Bem... Uh... Você precisa de ajuda? — o loiro questionou, achando melhor mudar o assunto.

— Não. — respondeu secamente, bem baixinho, fingindo estar totalmente concentrado no que fazia.

— Então eu vou tomar banho no rio enquanto você faz isso, algum problema?

Sasuke não respondeu e Naruto se sentiu constrangido demais para pressionar a pergunta. Levantou-se e caminhou para longe da fogueira, até chegar à margem do rio, ouvindo apenas os barulhos da correnteza e do vento. Sasuke estava relativamente longe dali; ele estava só.

O Uchiha demorou alguns minutos para se acalmar; quando havia espetado os dois coelhos em galhos finos e pontudos, deixando-os próximo da fogueira para assar, finalmente se sentiu um pouco mais recomposto. Lavou as mãos com o cantil d’água e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, contemplando o fogo. Todavia, vários minutos se passaram e ele começou a ficar preocupado: Naruto não voltava, e o céu escuro da noite já tinha encoberto toda a região, deixando-os mais vulneráveis a possíveis ataques.

— Esse idiota... Que banho de meia hora é esse? — reclamou para ninguém em particular, se pondo de pé e andando até o rio. Pretendia brigar com Naruto pela demora e falta de responsabilidade, mas não estava preocupado de fato com o bem estar dele; Naruto sabia se cuidar, não precisava de babás, Sasuke tinha certeza disso.

Entretanto, quando chegou próximo à margem do rio, o Uchiha não viu o Hokage em lugar algum. Desesperou-se por um instante, ativando o sharingan e tentando ao máximo encontrá-lo, ou na pior das hipóteses achar alguma pista de seu paradeiro.

Com o auxílio de seus olhos especiais, Sasuke avistou uma pequena ondulação na água que ia contra a correnteza do rio. Já estava se preparando para se jogar na água e nadar até lá quando Naruto emergiu a parte de cima de seu tronco da água, exatamente naquele ponto percebido pelo sharingan.

Sasuke sentiu seu mundo congelar totalmente, e nem desativou o sharingan agora que percebia que Naruto estava bem. Não, ele iria gravar cada detalhe dessa cena em sua memória, não podia deixar uma oportunidade como essa passar:

Naruto refletia a luz da lua cheia e flexionava seus braços sobre a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos para lavá-los com a água doce. Juntava um pouco de água com as mãos e jogava sobre a cabeça, parecendo se divertir durante o banho, transmitindo um pouco da sua essência de criança que Sasuke sempre atribuiu como sendo algo intrínseco do loiro. Em certo momento, mergulhou sem qualquer necessidade para tanto, ele já estava bastante molhado para precisar fazer isso, e quando retomou a superfície balançou a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água dos cabelos, se divertindo com o gesto e exibindo um sorriso grande nos lábios.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração acelerar perante a cena. Não foi a nudez de Naruto ou a beleza de seu corpo que o fez se sentir assim, mas sim pelo seu comportamento. Naruto estava tão diferente naquele dia, mostrando-se tão adulto que Sasuke mal o reconhecia, mas algumas coisas deixavam claro que o garoto que ele sempre foi ainda vivia dentro daquele homem adulto e responsável. E isso, de certa forma, fez Sasuke respirar com alívio pela primeira vez desde que saíram juntos de viagem.

— Ele ainda é o _meu_ idiota de sempre... — murmurou para si mesmo, deixando um sorriso satisfeito brotar em seus lábios, ainda concentrado em observar a cena.

— Puta que pariu, agora eu sei porque você recusou a Karin todos esses anos! — uma voz surpresa soou ao seu lado esquerdo, fazendo todo o alívio momentâneo de Sasuke se esvair.

Girou o corpo com velocidade, preparando para atacar seja lá quem fosse sua mais nova companhia e se xingando mentalmente por ter abaixado a guarda enquanto apreciava Naruto. Ele não podia ter se deixado distrair desta forma, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

No entanto, reconheceu sua companhia a tempo, antes de atingir o primeiro golpe.

— Suigetsu. — ele murmurou, cruzando os braços e reprovando a nudez do colega com um olhar crítico.

Suigetsu não deveria estar ali, ainda mais naquela (ausência de) trajes! Mesmo que sua presença possivelmente significava algo importante, ele queria ficar sozinho com Naruto por mais tempo.

Pelo jeito não teria tanta sorte...

— Não, é sério! — Suigetsu exclamou em tom baixo, não desejando atrair a atenção do Hokage — Você tinha que ver a sua cara, mais um minuto e tenho certeza que você ia começar a babar!

Sasuke não se sentiu envergonhado com o flagra. Desde o fim da guerra, ele nunca mais escondeu dos outros seus reais sentimentos por Naruto. O problema é que toda a humanidade tinha a mania de considerar que Sasuke era solteiro por estar com o coração vazio ou por simplesmente não gostar de se relacionar com as pessoas de um modo geral. Era até idiota dizer algo assim, mas eles o consideravam tão perfeito fisicamente que não levantavam a possibilidade de ele ser o que definiriam como “homossexual”. Apesar de que, sendo bem franco consigo mesmo, Sasuke também não se considerava homossexual, pois o único homem que ele desejava neste mundo era Naruto: e se Naruto, por uma ironia do destino, tivesse nascido mulher, ele o desejaria da mesma forma.

De qualquer forma, o Time Taka entrava nessa categoria de pessoas que vinculavam à imagem de Sasuke à alguém assexual e arromântico; até Juugo, que não ligava muito pra essas questões relacionadas a sexo e romance, encontrava uma ou outra mulher eventualmente, enquanto Sasuke não demonstrava interesse nem mesmo em prostitutas (que não cobrariam um relacionamento, apenas dinheiro), muito menos em Karin.

Se Sasuke aceitou dormir com Sakura no passado, o fez movido por um misto de curiosidade e necessidade de conforto. Não foi ruim, mas também não foi esplendoroso ao ponto de ele desejar fazer isso novamente com outra pessoa que não fosse Naruto. E, desde então, ele manteve um estilo de vida celibatário, não sentindo qualquer falta de um contato sexual com outra pessoa. Ele estava feliz com seus sonhos eróticos com Naruto de tempos em tempos, e isso teria que bastar.

— Como eu fui burro! — Suigetsu concluiu depois de não receber uma resposta; Sasuke piscou forte, saindo de seus devaneios — Era bem óbvio, Karin praticamente se jogou em você durante todos esses anos e você nem tirou uma casquinha!

— Você não deveria encher tanto a boca pra falar isso, porque se eu tivesse dado uma chance pra Karin, talvez você não estivesse com ela hoje.

Suigetsu, aparentando vergonha, apontou para o Uchiha e ergueu consideravelmente o tom de voz.

— Quem disse que eu e a Karin estamos juntos? — ele indagou, dando um passo para mais perto de Sasuke, observando-o girar os olhos — Isso é uma fantasia escrota da sua cabeça Uchiha, eu e ela não temos nada a ver.

Sasuke optou por não responder, pois não havia porque discutir algo que ele já tinha certeza.

Karin e Suigetsu podiam demorar demais para revelar a verdade pras outras pessoas, mas Sasuke não era burro ao ponto de deixar de perceber a dinâmica que eles possuíam de uns dois anos pra cá. Eles nem sequer provocavam um ao outro da mesma forma como antigamente! Se isso não era um indício, os ruídos que ele flagrou durante a madrugada do verão passado, quando o Time Taka fazia uma reunião e passava a noite em um hotel, só podiam ser a prova real de sua tese: e Suigetsu certamente não foi silencioso quando saiu do quarto que dividia com Juugo e Sasuke, atravessando o corredor em direção ao quarto de Karin (muito menos horas depois, quando voltou para a sua cama intacta andando na ponta dos pés e acordando Sasuke instantaneamente).

Deixando este assunto de lado, Sasuke resolveu focar no que realmente interessava: se Suigetsu viera atrás dele, algo devia ter acontecido.

— Onde você está? — ele questionou com seriedade, olhando para o homem pálido com curiosidade.

Suigetsu nem precisou perguntar para Sasuke como ele percebera que era um clone. Sasuke era Sasuke, sempre seria um prodígio, ele já nem se surpreendia mais.

— O verdadeiro está em Yugakure, as especulações a respeito da mudança de reunião já chegaram por lá. — respondeu, adotando uma tom de voz mais sério — Eu estava tomando banho no rio quando ouvi a conversa de um dos grupos, nem tentam ser discretos, é ridículo... Fiz o clone do jeito que estava e mandei correnteza a baixo, sabendo que as águas daquele rio desaguariam próximo de Konoha e eu poderia te encontrar mais rapidamente se me locomovesse com a água em vez de vir a pé atrás de você.

— Se essa informação já vazou, tem alguém infiltrado dentro das equipes dos Kages, com toda certeza. — Sasuke murmurou, refletindo sobre a informação e se sentindo grato por Suigetsu ter conseguido trazê-la para ele a tempo — Faz quanto tempo que você ouviu isso?

— Um dia apenas. E depois vocês ainda dizem que minha habilidade com a água é inútil.

Suigetsu queria um elogio, mas Sasuke estava ocupado demais pensando para lhe conceder isso.

— Onde está o restante do grupo?

— Karin está em Yugakure também... — Suigetsu respondeu; Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho torto, mas nada comentou — Juugo está em Iwagakure, a situação por lá tá preta também. E... bom... tenho outra novidade.

— Qual?

— Orochimaru está indo pra Kirigakure, pediu para eu te avisar.

— Orochimaru?

Ok, isso pegou Sasuke de surpresa. Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha notícias deste Sannin.

— Não acredito que ele pretenda ajudar, até porque você sabe que não será um ataque que necessite de mobilização, mas acho que ele quer assistir. Orochimaru está curioso para te ver interagindo com Naruto novamente.

Sempre foi bastante difícil entender as pretensões de Orochimaru, mas Sasuke se considerava relativamente perspicaz neste assunto. Ele percebia as claras nuances de Orochimaru durante os anos que passou em treinamento ao seu lado, vendo que apesar de ele tentar prosseguir em seus objetivos de imortalidade para adquirir todos os conhecimentos do mundo, ele acabou deixando sua arrogância falar mais alto, subestimando seu adversário diversas vezes por conta disso e se dando bastante mal nessas ocasiões.

Quando Sasuke retirou Orochimaru de dentro de Kabuto e o reviveu, ele não esperava por uma mudança de espírito de seu antigo mentor, mas sabia que Orochimaru estaria fraco e facilmente manipulável se fosse necessário utilizar a força para obrigá-lo a seguir suas ordens. No entanto, não foi isso que aconteceu: Orochimaru se mostrou até mesmo um pouco ‘perdido’ perante o que vira enquanto estava preso à Kabuto, bem como curioso pela confusão nos objetivos antes tão sólidos do Uchiha. Sasuke não confiou totalmente nele, mas ele o ajudou sem pestanejar, e certamente teve um impasse decisivo para o desfecho da guerra.

Alias, Sasuke até tinha dúvidas a respeito do que Orochimaru disse sobre ainda desejar possuir o corpo dele, pois, após recuperar seus braços do Shinigami realizar o Edo Tensei dos antigos Hokages, Orochimaru poderia muito bem controlá-los e tomar o corpo de Sasuke. Mas ele não fez isso, e foi aí que o Uchiha teve certeza que algo mudou na essência de Orochimaru.

Após a guerra, membros do Bingo Book que ajudaram a Aliança Shinobi foram levados em custódia, inclusive Sasuke que, apesar de ainda não estar impresso no Bingo Book, estava previsto para a próxima edição desde o ataque a reunião dos Kages. O julgamento foi coletivo, mas Sasuke conseguiu a anistia sem muitos problemas com a ajuda de Kakashi, o qual ocupara o cargo de Hokage uma semana antes do julgamento. Naruto ficou maravilhado com esse desfecho, pois todos pensavam que ele iria ter que pagar ao menos um ano de penitencia.

Kabuto e Orochimaru tiveram destinos diferentes.

Apesar de Kabuto ter ajudado Sasuke a sobreviver o ataque de Madara e ter afirmado diversas vezes que havia mudado seus pensamentos depois de ficar uma eternidade mental preso ao izanami de Itachi, ele era um dos articuladores principais da guerra e não podia simplesmente ser perdoado de seus erros. Kabuto era o único sobrevivente do lado oposto à Aliança, visto que Madara e Obito morreram em combate, e foi unânime a decisão de que ele seria tomado como mártir, mesmo que tivesse se arrependido de seus atos e contribuído de alguma forma para a derrota.

Naruto, apesar de sua natureza benevolente, não mencionou nenhuma pretensão de libertar Kabuto desde o inicio de seu mandato. Já Sasuke, que de benevolente tinha muito pouco, preferiria que Kabuto ficasse o resto de sua vida preso, pois até agora não perdoou a forma como o traidor apossara-se de seu irmão e o controlara com o edo tensei.

O caso de Orochimaru foi diferente de todos. Como ele ajudou decisivamente na guerra ao realizar o edo tensei, além de curar Tsunade a beira de sua morte, ele ganhou a anistia com certas condições: ele estava proibido de fazer experimentos que envolvessem situações imorais com cobaias, além de receber um selo que o proibia de transferir sua existência para outros corpos e monitorava em tempo real o seu chakra. Ele ainda mantinha a liberdade de transitar no mundo ninja, mas qualquer mínima mudança em seu chakra que indicasse uma possível revolta contra a Aliança Shinobi resultaria numa destruição eminente de seu corpo físico.

Orochimaru aceitou as condições sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Desde então, mantinha-se solto e em diversas vezes se juntou a Sasuke em suas peregrinações. Ele afirmava que não mais desejava transição de corpos ou o conhecimento infinito, pois lhe fora concedido uma prévia de como seria isso em sua experiência com Tsukuyomi Infinito. Orochimaru afirmava que não gostou do resultado, pois a eternidade mostrou-se despropositada depois do cumprimento de seu tão sonhado objetivo; sua vida perderia completamente o sentido. Por outro lado, Orochimaru se mostrava cada vez mais interessado naquelas pessoas que desafiavam seu passado, mudavam de interesses e revelavam seu verdadeiro potencial. Sua nova obsessão era Sasuke, ver a forma como ele interagia com o mundo e as mudanças em sua personalidade se tornou o maior passatempo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke não se importava com a companhia de tempos em tempos, não por confiar cem por cento em Orochimaru ou prezar por sua existência, mas porque não havia grandes empecilhos e Orochimaru era um ninja a altura para manter um bom treinamento no seu dia-a-dia. Quando outra pessoa atraia a atenção de Orochimaru, ele deixava Sasuke sozinho por alguns meses e, posteriormente, retornava a visitá-lo, afirmando que nunca ninguém seria mais interessante do que o Uchiha.

Já fazia um ano que Sasuke não via Orochimaru, e achava curioso que Suigetsu tivesse novidades a respeito desta pessoa antes dele.

— Você encontrou Orochimaru recentemente?

— Não, ele ligou pra Karin.

— Ele... Ele o quê!?

Isso era uma grande surpresa: Sasuke e Orochimaru nunca se renderam muito a esse novo avanço tecnológico da sociedade, Sasuke sequer possuía um celular. Karin sempre gostou muito disso tudo e, dentre o grupo, era a única que possuía celular e computadores. Todos tinham decorado o número dela para casos de emergência, mas ainda confiavam bem mais em se comunicar através de clones do que por mensagens que poderiam ser grampeadas com facilidade.

Se Orochimaru, que nunca foi adepto a mandar mensagens dessa forma, acabou ligando para Karin, ele estava averiguando alguma coisa. Ele já esperava que seria interceptado, isso foi um teste!

— O telefone de Karin está grampeado. — Sasuke concluiu, ganhando um olhar surpreso de Suigetsu.

— Como você...?

— Vamos usar isso a nosso favor: diga para Karin ligar para algumas pessoas e despistar, dizendo que a reunião agora foi transferida para Kumogakure. Vamos mandar os grupos para lá.

Apesar de Taka nunca ter se unido de fato depois da guerra, era comum que eles se encontrassem (por acaso ou não) durante os últimos oito anos. Toda vez que um deles sentia o chakra do outro nas redondezas, uma breve reunião acontecia. Sasuke requisitou aos antigos membros do time Taka que ficassem de olho nas revoluções, e como não tinham nada pra fazer nem correlação com vilas especificas, eles seguiam os pedidos de Sasuke sem muito reclamar. Suigetsu inicialmente foi contra ajudar, mas acabou sendo arrastado pra dentro do esquema por Karin, e hoje em dia os dois realizam a espionagem e buscam as espadas que Suigetsu tanto quer colecionar (e também devem namorar bastante, apesar dos dois negarem veementemente). Juugo também fazia os trabalhos de Sasuke, mas de forma definitivamente mais solitária do que o casal que não se proclamava um casal até então.

Algum grupo deve ter descoberto as intenções de Sasuke e acabou grampeando o celular de Karin.

— Ok, mas Sasuke, há algo que eu acho que você deveria saber. — Suigetsu falou, aproximando-se mais dele para que ninguém mais ouvisse suas informações — A rebelião não está mais visando atacar os Kages.

— Não? Como assim?!

Porém, antes que Suigetsu pudesse formular uma resposta, seu clone tornou-se água diante dos olhos de Sasuke e se espatifou no chão. Sasuke viu uma shuriken cravada na testa do clone antes dele desparecer, e instantaneamente ele virou para trás em busca de seu atacante.

Era Naruto, que o segurou pelos braços com força e chegou muito perto do espaço pessoal do Uchiha, quase encostando seu nariz ao dele.

— Mas o que...?! — Sasuke questionou, totalmente perdido diante do que acabara de acontecer.

Como se percebesse o que estava fazendo, Naruto soltou Sasuke e deu um passo para trás. O Uchiha pôde ver como o Uzumaki ainda estava molhado, mas não totalmente nu como Suigetsu se encontrava, pois usava uma calça aberta ao redor das pernas encharcadas. Apesar das brincadeiras de outrora, Naruto foi responsável e resolveu tomar banho parcialmente vestido para o caso de ser surpreendido em um ataque.

Sasuke fez muita força para não destruir ainda mais sua sanidade mental e focou apenas no rosto de Naruto, irritado demais para checá-lo de cima a baixo naquele momento.

— O que você fez!? — o moreno rosnou, irritado — Aquele era Suigetsu! Ele tinha informações pra me repassar!

— Ele estava muito perto de você, parecia perigoso. — o Uzumaki respondeu com a voz arrastada e grave, demonstrando que estava tão irritado quanto Sasuke, senão mais.

— Perigoso? Você está brincando comigo? Suigetsu é da minha equipe há anos! Você sabe disso, nós declaramos no julgamento! — Sasuke rosnou, indignado, mas então outra coisa lhe chamou atenção e ele precisou questionar — Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? Eu não ouvi o barulho de você saindo da água, e eu estava prestando atenção.

Naruto não respondeu, adotando uma expressão culpada em seu rosto.

Sasuke até se surpreendeu consigo mesmo ao pensar rápido diante desta expressão e compreender o que havia acontecido, mal acreditando que Naruto era capaz de ter realizado um _absurdo_ como esse. Agarrou o loiro pelo pescoço, o forçando a encará-lo sua expressão ameaçadora. Estava tão irritado que nem por um segundo percebeu como estavam próximos e como o contato poderia ser confundido com “íntimo”.

— Onde. Quando. — ele ordenou, não poderia nem mesmo ser chamado de uma pergunta as palavras que ele acabara de dizer.

— Teme...

— Onde e quando!!

— Durante a nossa briga na semana passada. — Naruto declarou, circundando seu braço ao redor de Sasuke e tocando a parte inferior de suas costas, puxando-o um pouco para frente, quase encostando o corpo dos dois — Neste ponto aqui...

Sasuke sentiu o contato da mão de Naruto em suas costas queimar sua pele e empurrou o Uzumaki para longe, estupefato pela ousadia dele de marcá-lo sem informar e ainda o agarrar daquele jeito pra mostrar onde colocara o selo.

_Ora, mas quanta ousadia!_

Sasuke jamais imaginou que Naruto iria deixar de treinar a técnica de teleporte seu pai depois de ter chegado ao auge do Rasengan, mas não esperava que ele conseguisse aprender todos os detalhes em poucos anos, quem dirá deixar jutsu-shiki [3] em pessoas ou coisas sem ser percebido. Ainda sim, ele sabia que Naruto era capaz deste feito e, por isso, foi a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça ao se dar conta que Naruto simplesmente se surgiu sem mais nem menos atrás dele: só podia ser a técnica do Yondaime.

Naruto o marcara com jutsu-shiki, e sem seu consentimento.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso.  — O Uchiha declarou, sentindo-se totalmente traído — Como...! Como você ousou ter feito algo assim!?

— Eu não queria que você saísse da vila de novo, Sasuke! Eu não queria te perder de vista novamente, eu não...!

— Você fez isso sem o meu consentimento!

Sasuke virou de costas e pretendia se afastar de Naruto (mesmo sabendo que o loiro poderia simplesmente reaparecer atrás dele a qualquer momento), mas o Uzumaki o agarrou pelo braço e o impediu de se mover.

— Sasuke, por favor, tente me entender. — ele suplicou, apertando cada vez mais a pegada no pulso do outro — Eu não vou sobreviver se você me deixar de novo, eu precisava de alguma garantia de que pudesse te parar se você decidisse ir, eu... Eu nem tenho garantia ainda de que consigo usar essa técnica em grandes distâncias, não é como se você deixasse totalmente de ter privacidade na sua vida!

Sucumbindo a sua irritação, Sasuke piscou forte e encarou Naruto com mangekyou sharingan a postos: se Naruto tinha a ousadia de marcá-lo sem consentimento, um simples tsukuyomi era fichinha.  

O Uzumaki caiu de joelhos ao chão, em transe.

 

**(***)**

 

_O que está acontecendo!?_

O Uzumaki se perguntava, olhando o ambiente totalmente escuro onde se encontrava. Sasuke havia desaparecido, a mata havia desaparecido, até mesmo Kurama não o respondia mais. Demorou um pouco mais do que o esperado para que ele finalmente somasse os acontecimentos e percebesse que Sasuke o colocou em um genjutsu; não porque Naruto não soubesse reconhecer um, mas porque ele não esperava que Sasuke fosse apunhalá-lo pelas costas dessa forma.

O Uchiha sabia que o Hokage não era bom para se livrar de genjutsu, quem dirá um tão forte como os provenientes do sharingan. Isso foi proposital.

O loiro tentou usar as técnicas que conhecia para a interrupção do genjutsu, sem sucesso. Céus, já era difícil demais escapar de um genjutsu de Itachi, e olha que Itachi nunca teve o eterno mangekyuou sharingan, imagina enfrentar um genjutsu de Sasuke! Mas antes que pudesse se desesperasse de uma vez, notou que possuía companhia: no meio da ilusão, Sasuke apareceu caminhando de longe, com passos firmes lentos, vindo em sua direção.

— Desfaça essa porcaria! — O Uzumaki gritou, enfezado, considerando que Sasuke já estava perto o suficiente para ouví-lo.

Provando que tudo ali não era nada além de uma ilusão, Sasuke se materializou às costas de Naruto, como se tivesse usado também o jutsu de Minato. Naruto se virou rapidamente, sentindo-se irritado, desejando sair daquela mentira o quanto antes.

Sasuke nada disse, mas quando ficou frente e a frente com Naruto, fez algo que o surpreendeu em níveis inimagináveis: puxou o rosto do mais novo para perto com as duas mãos e o beijou de uma maneira bastante obscena, mordendo seus lábios com força, pedindo para que ele abrisse a boca e intensificasse ainda mais o beijo. Envolto em surpresa e desejo, Naruto enroscou sua língua à de Sasuke, puxando o corpo dele para perto, unindo as virilhas de ambos em um momento instintivo, sentindo-se cada vez mais hipnotizado pelo gosto suave dos lábios de Sasuke. Recebeu um suspiro doce e uma intensidade ainda maior do beijo, e não conseguiu controlar mais seus hormônios, levando suas mãos para o traseiro do Uchiha e puxando-o para se esfregar ainda mais intensamente contra o seu corpo.

Seu coração disparou, seu corpo tremia, sua respiração acelerava. Ele tentava agarrar todas as partes do corpo de Sasuke de uma vez só, como se temesse nunca mais receber um beijo como aquele em sua vida. Estava feliz, saltitante, maravilhado com o beijo, quando o Uchiha simplesmente desapareceu como fumaça dentre seus braços.

E reapareceu logo atrás dele. De novo.

— Então esse é o seu mais profundo desejo. — Sasuke murmurou em seu ouvido, transmitindo um grande ar de ironia.

Naruto virou-se mais uma vez para encará-lo, ofegante e indignado.

— Seu bastardo!! — acusou, praticamente rosnando entre os dentes — Foi você que me beijou!!

— Eu deixei seu inconsciente controlar o genjutsu brevemente, pra ver o que você desejaria que eu fizesse. — o Uchiha respondeu, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços — E aí você fez a minha imagem te beijar, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto sentiu seu sangue gelar, sabendo que deveria ter ficado pálido de uma hora pra outra. Nem sentiu vergonha do que aconteceu, mas sim extremamente horrorizado pelo seu inconsciente ter proporcionado todo aquele cenário.

_Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, meu inconsciente não pode me sabotar assim!_

— Eu não fiz nada, pare de falar besteiras! — afirmou, preferindo manter a farsa da negação do que confessar a verdade para Sasuke (ou para si mesmo)

— Não era você que era o homem casado e que não sentia mais nada por mim? — o Uchiha o provocou, ainda aparentando apatia, como se controlasse friamente suas reais emoções naquele momento.

— Sasuke, pare!

— É isso o tipo de coisa que acontece em seus sonhos diários? O que sua querida e amada esposa iria pensar?

— Sasuke, não ouse...! — Naruto estava hiperventilando, sentindo um medo inexplicável de perder sua família. Ele sabia que Sasuke nada faria com essa revelação e que, querendo ou não, o Uchiha já sabia disso tudo; não era nenhuma novidade o que ele acabou de revelar.

Mas Sasuke estava forçando Naruto a enfrentar a realidade, algo que ele não desejava enfrentar. Agora seria muito difícil pra ele continuar fingindo que o que sentia por Hinata era mais intenso do que sentia por Sasuke, já que estava claro quem seu inconsciente desejava.

— Então decida sua vida, Hokage-sama. — o Uchiha respondeu, ativando o sharingan e olhando para Naruto de forma ameaçadora — Eu não sou sua propriedade pra você simplesmente destruir o clone de alguém que estava conversando comigo por ciúmes.

— Ele estava próximo demais! Eu...!

— É MENTIRA! — Sasuke exclamou, perdendo um pouco a compostura e fuzilando os olhos azuis de Naruto com uma reprovação intensa, calando-o de prontidão — MENTIRA DESLAVADA! Eu sei o olhar de ciúmes quando vejo um! Você beijou a porra de uma ilusão que era igual a mim, seu idiota!

Naruto ficou sem palavras, sentindo seu desespero aumentar. Ele beijou Sasuke, ele traiu Hinata, ele descumpriu toda sua palavra, ele...!

— Você é um idiota. — Sasuke o acusou, recuando um passo e dando-lhe as costas — Não, você não está traindo ninguém, lembre-se de que isso é um genjutsu.

_Sasuke consegue ler meus pensamentos no genjutsu?_

— Óbvio. — o Uchiha respondeu com prepotência, ainda sim não se virando para encarar de novo o Uzumaki — Mas só porque é você a vítima: eu já praticamente consigo sentir tudo que você sente num estado normal, enquanto estou em um genjutsu com você, esse laço fica ainda mais estreito.

Naruto respirou fundo, desejando se acertar o quanto antes com Sasuke. Detestava a maneira vulnerável que estava se sentindo no meio dessa ilusão, mesmo que não fosse vítima de qualquer tipo de tortura (e tivesse até ganho um beijo de brinde).

— A propósito, seu inconsciente está bem errado. — Sasuke comentou, não aguentando e voltando a encarar o loiro, mas se sentindo um pouco mais calmo ao ver os olhos azuis cheios de questionamento — Eu jamais beijaria você daquele jeito.

 **‘Eu beijaria muito melhor.’** Naruto ouviu a voz de Sasuke em sua cabeça, mesmo que o Uchiha a sua frente não tivesse proferido fisicamente tais palavras.

O Hokage sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, e o sorriso prepotente do Uchiha apenas intensificou essa sensação.

— Sonhos são... sonhos... — ele respondeu, sua voz soando bem mais rouca do que ele anteciparia — Se eu sonho contigo de uma forma, certamente a realidade seria diferente.

O Uchiha deu um passo a frente, entrando no espaço pessoal de Naruto, erguendo seu queixo com uma das mãos.

— Eu poderia te mostrar como seria a realidade... — Sasuke murmurou contra seu ouvido, sua voz soando rouca e promissora. Naruto sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar e sua excitação ficar maior do que durante o falso beijo de outrora; realmente, Sasuke deixava bastante claro que qualquer coisa que ele fizesse superaria de longe os sonhos de Naruto. — Mas eu não farei isso.

— Eu... Eu... — gaguejou, não sabendo ao certo como por em palavras tudo que passava em sua mente naquele instante.

— Eu disse que eu “poderia”, mas você não quis assim. Você quis se casar, e agora eu não posso mais. — ele murmurou em retorno, se afastando, deixando o Uzumaki abobalhado.

— S-sasuke, não insinue que eu estou te pedindo pra você ser o meu-...

— Se você falar a palavra “amante”, eu juro que vai acordar deste genjutsu castrado, Uzumaki. — Sasuke exclamou, seu humor voltando a ficar mais áspero de uma hora para a outra — Nem se você pedisse eu aceitaria algo degradante como isso. Isso ofende toda a minha moral particular.

Não que Naruto estivesse cogitando pedir algo assim para Sasuke, longe dele, mas ouvir aquelas palavras ríspidas o fizeram se sentir ainda pior.

Por que era tudo tão difícil entre eles desde o primeiro dia que se conheceram? Não, desde a primeira vida que passaram juntos! Naruto queria estabilidade, e não essa loucura que Sasuke o fazia sentir. Quer dizer, ele queria a “loucura” também, mas ele queria ter a certeza de que não acabaria sozinho e sofrendo nessa história, e por isso alguém tão estável como Hinata mostrou-se uma melhor pedida durante seu momento de incertezas no fim da adolescência.

Será que era um pecado tão grande desejar uma estabilidade emocional?

— Sasuke, você nunca pensou em se casar com a Sakura? — Naruto questionou, não gostando da careta que se formou no rosto do outro, tanto em virtude dos seus pensamentos quanto pela indagação realizada — É uma pergunta séria, porque querendo ou não ela sempre esteve aí pra você, seria uma boa esposa, te deu uma filha...

— Eu nunca casaria com alguém apenas por conveniência.

— Não é uma questão de conveniência, mas é alguém que te completaria e...

— Naruto, eu sou completo. — Sasuke declarou, cruzando os braços de forma defensiva — Eu tenho meus defeitos, meus traumas e meus problemas, mas eu sou completo e consigo viver muito bem sozinho desde que eu me perdoei pelos meus erros. Eu jamais colocaria nas costas de outra pessoa a minha felicidade ou meu motivo para ter uma vida satisfeita. Eu não procuro uma pessoa que me complete, e sim alguém que me transborde: que me acrescente além da minha completude.

Naruto ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que deveria responder depois de ouvir isso, jamais imaginou que Sasuke pudesse ter mudado tanto ao ponto de pensar algo assim, tão auto-suficiente, tão forte. Sasuke tinha uma mente muito fraca no passado, apesar de sua força física e determinação. Ele conseguia ser facilmente moldado pelos outros, controlado totalmente por pessoas como Itachi e Obito.

E agora ele estava ali, afirmando que era completo, que se bastava, que estava em paz consigo mesmo.

— As coisas mudam, Dobe. — Sasuke murmurou em resposta depois de ouvir os pensamentos de Naruto, levantando sua mão e estalando os dedos, desfazendo o genjutsu de uma só vez.

Sua mensagem fora repassada, não havia porque prolongar ainda mais essa ilusão. Agora Naruto seria forçado a encarar a realidade, ele desejando isso ou não.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto acordou, piscando forte e voltando a dura realidade. Estava frio, seu corpo ainda molhado precisava ser aquecido o quanto antes. Mas ele suspeitava que pelo menos metade dessa sensação gélida vinha do  olhar frio e julgador que recebia do Uchiha a sua frente.

— Você disse que queria filhos... — Naruto sussurrou, ainda de joelhos, observando o outro de uma forma que chegava a dar pena — Eu achei que...

— Quando eu disse que queria filhos, Naruto? — Sasuke o interrompeu, evidentemente perdido com aquela afirmação.

— No dia que conhecemos Kakashi. Você disse que queria restabelecer seu clã.

Sasuke ficou quieto por um grande período de tempo, verdadeiramente surpreso pelo outro ter chego àquela conclusão com suas palavras infantis ditas aos doze anos de idade. E, pelo jeito, sua falta de palavras diante daquela revelação também fez com que Naruto revisse suas certezas.

_Será que eu me enganei quanto a isso?_

**‘Você realmente acha que um garoto pré-adolescente, que não pensava em outra coisa a não ser vingança, iria cogitar a possibilidade naquele momento de ter um monte de crias e se tornar o maior pai de Konoha, só pra re-popular um clã?’**

_Kurama, não fale assim! Eu tenho certeza que Sakura pensou a mesma coisa! Era isso que o Sasuke queria dizer... Não era?_

Só que não era, e agora ele via a evidência no olhar de Sasuke. Ele parecia surpreso e indignado, provavelmente chegando a conclusão de que havia muita coisa mal entendida entre ele e Naruto, coisas que iam bem mais além do que ele imaginava.

— Eu quis dizer que eu queria restabelecer a _honra_ do meu clã, vingando-o ao matar Itachi. — declarou, sua voz soando fraca e cansada — Era minha ambição, meu sonho: a morte de Itachi, para mim, traria o restabelecimento do clã. Eu não estava pensando em filhos, Naruto.

— Mas... Sakura e Sarada...!

— Então é isso? Você acha que eu engravidei a Sakura de propósito visando isso?

Sasuke se sentia ultrajado, Naruto não precisava nem ter a ligação diferenciada que eles possuíam para perceber isso. O loiro se levantou, apenas para conseguir segurar Sasuke caso ele decidisse fugir dali.

— Não... eu não acho que foi de propósito, Teme! — o apelido soou como uma tentativa forçada de acalmar o Uchiha, e com certeza o feito desejado por Naruto não se concretizou — Eu sei que você ficaria em Konoha se soubesse que ela estava grávida. Mas ela engravidou, e na minha cabeça era naquele momento que seu clã começaria a se restabelecer! E eu achei que você voltaria para se casar com ela, porque os Uchihas são um clã tradicional, e...

— O líder dos Uchiha sou eu! — Sasuke interrompeu, sua voz soando mais alta que a de Naruto, por incrível que pareça — Quem dita as regras desse clã sou eu! Eu não sou obrigado a seguir tradições centenárias de um clã que foi dizimado!!

— Justamente, você disse que queria reerguer o clã! Você disse, e você teve uma filha, e eu achei que quando voltasse fosse querer mais filhos, e eu...

Naruto se calou, sentindo-se um idiota completo. Não havia o que dizer, não tinha mais como se justificar. Se ele tivesse ouvido a promessa de Sasuke antes de partir de Konoha, se ele tivesse confiado plenamente naquilo, nada disso teria acontecido.

E, diante do silêncio estranhamente mórbido de Naruto, Sasuke também chegou a uma conclusão muito importante.

— Você não confia em mim, nem um pouco. — o Uchiha murmurou, abaixando o olhar, bem mais triste do que irritado perante essa constatação — Você botou um selo em mim por não confiar em mim; você não crê que eu voltei para a vila pra valer; você sequer confiou na promessa que eu te fiz antes de partir a última vez...

Naruto, tomado por um impulso sentimental, se aproximou de Sasuke e segurou as mãos dele, sentindo a rigidez fria do braço de metal debaixo da luva grossa de couro, mas não se importando com a diferença do toque de Sasuke.

— Sasuke, eu sei que você prometeu que a gente iria se resolver quando você voltasse, eu sei disso, eu confiei em você! — ele declarou, fitando outro com extrema tristeza, e ganhando um olhar igualmente destruído em retorno — Mas quando a Sakura teve a Sarada eu achei que quando você voltasse e a conhecesse, você desejaria ter mais filhos. Pra mim, esse era um de seus sonhos.

— Meu sonho nunca foi isso, e mesmo se fosse: quem disse que para reerguer o clã eu necessitaria gerar filhos, Naruto! — o Uchiha exclamou, verdadeiramente indignado — Eu amo Sarada e estou feliz que ela tenha nascido, não vou negar, mas eu nunca pensei em ter filhos do meu sangue. Como diabos você acha que eu te prometeria que me acertaria contigo no meu retorno e ainda pensaria em ter filhos com alguém?! Como que um absurdo sem sentido como esse pode ter passado pela sua cabeça de vento?

Naruto estava sem respostas, evidentemente esgotado com aquela conversa. Sentia vontade de chorar, não conseguia pensar mais nisso. Ele sofreu anos de sua vida com aquela dúvida, e perceber que Sasuke não cogitaria ficar com uma mulher para ter mais filhos acabou com Naruto. Porque ele sempre se prendeu a essa possibilidade para não se sentir culpado por não ter esperado o Uchiha. E, agora, ele via que a culpa era totalmente dele.

— Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... — Naruto murmurou , sentindo seu coração doer mais do que doeria em qualquer possível tortura psicologia que Sasuke pudesse lhe causar num genjutsu.

Aproximou-se do Uchiha com um passo curto, levando sua mão até a parte de baixo das costas dele e desfazendo o jutsu-shiki. Sasuke não concedeu a ele esse privilégio de marcá-lo e, depois de tudo que ele fez, não era justo impor isso ao Uchiha.

 — Você está certo, você não é minha propriedade. — ele declarou assim que a corrente de chakra foi desfeita, percebendo que estranhamente Sasuke parecia ainda mais triste por ele ter tirado o selo — Mas eu confio em você, eu juro! Eu só... Eu só fui um idiota Sasuke, pensei demais, fiz o que não deveria ter feito e...

— Não se arrependa de seu passado, pois eu sei que é impossível se arrepender de qualquer coisa depois de ver os nossos filhos. — Sasuke o interrompeu, novamente falando algo que fez Naruto se sentir ainda mais inferior — Se você se casou com Hinata, você teve seus motivos. Não se arrependa, em nome do tempo que você foi feliz ao lado dela, em nome de seus filhos, e em nome da honra dela.

— Eu não me arrependo, não é isso. Mas se eu não tivesse me casado... eu...

— Não viva de “se”, Naruto. — o moreno declarou, ainda bastante sério — Eu costumava pensar muito no “se eu não tivesse matado Itachi, tudo seria diferente”. Mas não adianta, a vida seguiu, eu errei e não posso voltar atrás. O passado está construído, tudo que você pode fazer é escolher o seu presente.

— Você está me dizendo que...

— Eu não estou te dizendo nada, eu não quero te induzir a nada. — Sasuke disse, dando um passo para trás, se afastando dele com um ar defensivo; não fazia bem para nenhum dos dois essa proximidade, pelo menos não agora — Eu só estou dizendo que quem escolhe seu destino é você, e que você pode mudar o rumo do seu futuro se assim desejar.

**‘Você se lembra de ter dito palavras semelhantes a essa para um certo alguém, pivete?’**

_Neji..._

Naquele instante, Naruto percebeu que estava soando como Neji: o Neji genin que tanto falava sobre destino imutável, ridicularizando seus sonhos e suas aspirações futuras. Naruto convenceu Neji de que o que ele falava estava errado, de que éramos nós quem decidíamos nossos destinos. Neji, no momento de sua morte, deixou claro que escolheu se sacrificar porque desejou salvar seus amigos, não porque era seu destino salvar Hinata como membro da família secundária dos Hyuuga.

E lá estava ele, o garoto que mudou totalmente a vida de Neji Hyuuga, falando absurdos que o seu eu antigo desaprovaria totalmente.

_É Teme, as coisas realmente mudam._

**‘E nem sempre pra melhor, pelo jeito...’**

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Gente nem preciso explicar a citação do “gatinho medroso”, né? Qualquer um que shippa esses dois deve se lembrar bem dessa provocaçãozinha entre eles, ora dita pelo Sasuke, ora dita pelo Naruto, na época do Time Sete.  
> No entanto, pode ser que na versão dublada do anime tenha saído diferente, ou em algumas legendas tenham traduzido de outra forma. O termo em japonês é “Bibiri-kun” e em inglês ficou como “scardey cat”, pro nosso idioma a maneira mais correta de traduzir seria “gatinho medroso/assustado”.  
> [2] Isso nunca foi confirmado exatamente no canon, mas pra mim ficou bastante implícito por conta de algumas cenas que eu assisti no anime. Eu vi essas cenas numa época que eu não acompanhava tão assiduamente o anime e ainda estava entendendo o enredo, mas eu tive a certeza de que alguém mandava informações sobre a Akatsuki pro Jiraiya. Posteriormente, quando a lealdade de Itachi por Konoha foi revelada, eu tive a completa certeza de que era o Itachi quem fazia isso. Claro, pode ser outra pessoa, um espião nunca mencionado no anime/mangá, um summon do Jiraiya, mas é muito mais óbvio que seja o Itachi.  
> No encontro que o Jiraiya e Itachi tiveram no clássico eu também senti que alguma coisa estava “errada” na interação dos dois. Jiraiya poderia ter moído o Itachi e Kisame na porrada (daria uma briga sensacional, vamos combinar, Jiraiya se saiu muito bem contra o Pain) e ele só usou jutsu defensivo, provavelmente pra manter o teatro perante Sasuke.  
> Enfim, não é algo confirmado, mas é algo bastante implícito e aceito como headcanon em boa parte do fandom. E como eu tenho liberdade na fanfic, vou usar isso como um acontecimento de fato que o Sasuke descobriu no genjutsu final do Itachi para Sasue, onde ele conta toda a verdade.  
> [3] Jutsu-shiki é o nome do selo que o Minato e Tobirama deixam para realizar a “Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão”, que é aquela técnica de teleporte deles, limitado aos locais marcados com tal selo. Nesta fanfic, Naruto aprendeu a técnica enquanto Sasuke viajava pelo mundo.
> 
> N/A: Owari vai ficar maior do que eu pensei. Eu achei que em cinco capítulos eu terminaria a fanfic, mas não vai dar pra fazer o que eu quero fazer com mais um capítulo apenas. Precisaremos de, no mínimo, mais dois capítulos. Por isso, eu declaro agora que Owari terá entre seis à nove capítulos, certo?  
> Sendo assim, eu vou precisar encarecidamente que vocês participem pra eu ter motivação pra continuar essa fanfic, já que ela acabou me dando mais trabalho do que eu pensei que daria. Espero que o resultado final seja satisfatório a todos nós, mas para que eu me sinta mais contente escrevendo e entregue um trabalho melhor pra vocês, participem! Faz toda a diferença, sério mesmo.  
> O fandom diminuiu, muita gente abandonou depois do final de Naruto, então a participação daqueles que ficaram é essencial! Esse apelo é pra vocês, leitores fantasmas: ponham a mão na consciência e percebam que se tem uma hora que vocês precisam deixar de lado todo esse silencio e participar, essa hora é agora. Dezenas de leitores nos abandonaram e muitos ficwriters estão desmotivados por conta disso, e por conta da desmotivação muitos ficwriters estão abandonando as fanfics também. Peço participação não apenas por mim, mas pelo fandom de um modo geral, pois ele está desmoronando... =/  
> Fim de mangá é trágico, ainda mais com um final ruim como aquele. Eu só estou escrevendo essa fanfic pra que vocês continuem no fandom, tentando encarar o final de outra forma. Então participem tanto das minhas fanfics, quanto das dos outros ficwriters (se não vocês acabarão perdendo cada vez mais e mais ficwriters).  
> Obrigada a todos que leram, aguardo os comentários e as críticas positivas e negativas. =D  
> Beijinhos! Amo vocês!
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics 
> 
> Aviso sobre plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores, finalmente estou atualizando Owari!  
> Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, dessa vez os motivos foram outros: eu mudei de carreira profissional, e isso gerou uma reviravolta na minha vida. Eu era autônoma, agora estou trabalhando como assalariada e focando em um novo objetivo, e a fase de adaptação foi um pouco mais complicada do que eu antevi. Isso não é uma reclamação, pois eu estou feliz com a escolha, só que toda fase de mudança é complicada, né?  
> Em meio a esse processo, Haunted precisava desesperadamente de atualização, então eu tive que focar naquela fanfic. Eu ia escrever Owari na sequência, mas aí veio o maldito Gaiden de Naruto e eu me estressei muito, muito, MUITO com tudo que aconteceu. Para não ter uma crise criativa, eu escrevi uma fanfic de outro fandom (“Q.I. é diferente de Q.E.” - Operação Big Hero) e respirei com mais calma para agora voltar em Owari com foco e disciplina, sem grandes empecilhos.  
> Owari está no final, e eu espero terminar a fanfic em breve. \o/  
> Bom, sobre o Gaiden de Naruto, eu disse que não iria acompanhar e inicialmente eu tentei não acompanhar, mas os leitores ficam falando comigo, me pedindo opinião, me mandando mensagens sobre isso, e para não ser a chata que deixou todo mundo no vácuo eu fui ler para respondê-los. O resultado disso, como podem ver, não foi bom.  
> Olha gente, vou ser bem sincera, por favor não falem comigo sobre o Gaiden. Isso em vez de me animar pra escrever coisa de Naruto me deixa cada vez mais distante do fandom, pois eu estou detestando tudo isso. Se eu já estava insatisfeita com Gaiden/filme do Bolt/The Last/ Light Novels ANTES de eles começarem, imagina agora. Eu peço encarecidamente que se você leitor decidir comentar a fanfic (por favor comentem) não fiquem mencionando o que o Kishimoto ou Shonen Jump/Studio Pierrot fizeram; comentem a minha fanfic, comentem o que eu estou fazendo, e não o que os outros estão fazendo, ok? Nem reclamar do Kishimoto eu aguento mais, eu estou saturada demais mesmo. Eu quero ignorar que isso está acontecendo, seguir meu trabalho como ficwriter, e espero que vocês compreendam isso.  
> Eu estou falando isso de antemão, porque eu sei que vai ter gente comentando e falando coisas do tipo “PC o que você achou da Sarada e Bolt no mangá? Vai mudar a personalidade deles aqui?” ou “PC você adivinhou algumas coisas do mangá”. Gente, eu não adivinhei nada, eu não vou mudar nada, isso aqui é uma fanfic pós-série e tem que ser vista como tal, e sinceramente tá totalmente diferente do Gaiden (com orgulho). Se o Gaiden está em andamento ao mesmo tempo que a fanfic, são coisas totalmente diferentes e devem ser interpretadas de formas distintas. Para que eu consiga lidar com todo esse ódio, por favor não mencionem o Gaiden em reviews, conversas, ask e tudo mais. Eu já pedi isso em vários lugares, e agora eu achei melhor pedir nas notas de Owari também.  
> Comentem Owari como vocês comentam qualquer outra fanfic, certo? =) Esqueçam o Gaiden, os novels e os filmes: ele não existe aqui.  
> Beijinhos e boa leitura a todos!

**Owari**

 

**Capítulo 5**

 

Faltavam apenas algumas horas de caminhada para finalmente chegarem à Kirigakure e encerrarem aquela viagem desconfortável, mas Naruto resolveu parar para acampar antes de chegarem no local, afirmando não ser muito educado aparecer na vila em meio a madrugada. Sasuke, que não se importava nem um pouco com a etiqueta e só queria ficar um pouco de tempo a sós, teve que aceitar a ordem do Hokage sem muito questionar. Afinal, Naruto sabia sobre política, coisa que ele não sabia e não pretendia aprender tão cedo.

Irritado com a companhia distante do Uzumaki nos últimos dias, o Uchiha não tentou dormir, afirmando que faria a ronda naquela noite. Naruto argumentou que eles não precisavam se preocupar com vigília, pois Kurama iria cuidar de qualquer problema que surgisse, mas Sasuke não lhe deu ouvidos, brincando com as chamas alaranjadas da fogueira enquanto o Hokage tentava a todo custo fazê-lo entrar em sua barraca para descansar algumas horas.

O problema era que Sasuke não aguentava mais dividir a tenda com Naruto: era masoquismo, e ele estava farto disso. Tanto ele quanto Naruto sofriam durante a noite, muitas vezes fingindo dormir enquanto na verdade prestavam atenção na respiração um do outro. Eles não dormiam próximos um do outro, mas inconscientemente eles se aproximavam cada vez mais durante a noite, e na madrugada anterior Sasuke acordou com as costas grudadas às costas de Naruto. Isso foi a gota d’agua, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a se machucar ainda mais. Tudo que ele queria era chegar logo em Kirigakure e ter uma bendita noite de sono num quarto separado de Naruto, porque aquela rotina era passageira e ele não podia se acostumar com esse tipo de contato.

A noite foi cansativa, mas bem menos frustrante do que as anteriores. As horas passaram lentamente e, no presente momento, Sasuke estava melancolicamente apreciando o lento e nublado nascer do sol, quando a tenda se abriu e Naruto saiu da barraca.

— Atento desta forma você parece até um adulto, Uchiha.

Ou, pelo menos, ele _achou_ que era Naruto...

Sasuke franziu o cenho, observando a aproximação do corpo à sua frente: era o corpo de Naruto, mas não era  _de fato_  aquela pessoa. Tratava-se da raposa de nove caudas, o sorrisinho superior com caninos longos, os olhos avermelhados, as marquinhas mais selvagens no rosto e o cabelo arrepiado deixavam bem claro isso. Sasuke não reagiu inicialmente, sabia que Naruto nunca permitiria que Kurama controlasse o corpo se imaginasse que ele ofereceria qualquer tipo de perigo a Sasuke; mesmo assim, não gostou nem um pouco daquela interação.

— Eu sou um adulto, Kyuubi. — Sasuke rebateu, estreitando o olhar em ares de desavença.

Kurama não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado, se aproximando ainda mais e resolvendo se sentar de pernas cruzadas bem à frente do Uchiha, erguendo uma das mãos, que agora exibiam as garras típicas de quando ele controlava aquele corpo, e passando-as sobre as pontas dos cabelos morenos cobertos de fuligem, como se avaliasse o comprimento.

Sasuke estapeou sua mão para longe e instintivamente ativou seu sharingan; Kyuubi não pareceu se importar.

— Acho que é a ausência do corte de cabelo ridículo de antes, não que esse esteja muito melhor.

— Que tentativa frustrada de ter um senso de humor. — Sasuke comentou secamente, sem sequer piscar enquanto olhava para Kurama da forma mais ameaçadora que conseguia — Ficar tanto tempo dentro de Naruto com certeza não te fez muito bem.

— E quem está falando isso é alguém que daria de tudo pra estar  _dentro_  de Naruto, né? — Kurama pontuou, cruzando os braços de maneira vencedora, agora aparentando sentir algum prazer ao ver a expressão irada de Sasuke.

Era revigorante ver um sharingan e saber que agora estava forte o suficiente para não conseguir ser dominado por esse tipo de artimanha dos Uchiha. O vínculo que ele tinha com Naruto era grande demais para que outra pessoa o controlasse, nem mesmo um Uchiha conseguiria essa façanha atualmente. Essa era uma das vantagens que um demônio podia ter ao conseguir um jinchuuriki forte e criar afinidade com ele: ele protegia Naruto e, em contrapartida, Naruto também o protegia. Era o tipo de relação perfeita, a qual, até hoje, ele só conseguiu com a sua atual companhia.

Kurama tinha que confessar: ter escolhido ficar com Naruto ao fim da guerra foi uma decisão sábia e prazerosa, apesar de toda a chatice do casamento de seu jinchuuriki. À sua maneira, Kurama gostava muito de Naruto e ficar distante dele seria difícil. Ele já sofria em antecipação por saber que, cedo ou tarde, Naruto morreria e ele voltaria a ficar só. Contudo, evitava pensar a respeito disso: Naruto também ficava muito triste quando esse pensamento cruzava a sua mente.

Alheio aos devaneios de Kurama e concentrando-se apenas na implicação pornográfica que a raposa rebatera, Sasuke precisou de muito esforço para não corar com aquele comentário, não acreditando que o outro era capaz de fazer uma insinuação tão atrevida.

— Chega de besteira! — Sasuke exclamou, após pigarrear e controlar sua compostura — Não sei o que você está fazendo aqui, mas o corpo de Naruto precisa descansar. Volte para a barraca e deite.

— Naruto disse para eu fazer a vigia essa noite. — Kurama pontuou, dando de ombros. — Ele descansa enquanto eu estou no comando, fizemos isso várias vezes nas missões que ele pegou antes de se tornar Hokage.

— Não demorou um pouco demais pra começar a cumprir o ordenado dele, demônio? A noite já acabou.

— Ordens são para vocês, subordinados do Hokage. Comigo e Naruto a relação é de “favor”. Mas respondendo sua pergunta: só porque eu não estava fora não quer dizer que eu não tenha feito vigia lá de dentro. Meus sentidos são dezenas de vezes mais fortes do que os de um humano, caso não se lembre deste pequeno detalhe. Você precisa ficar fora e vigiar com os olhos, mas eu possuo outras maneiras de fazer isso.

Sasuke expirou com força, irritado e sem o mínimo de paciência pra bater papo com um demônio que o odiava (e, de certa forma, o sentimento era recíproco). Preparou-se para ficar de pé e sair do acampamento por alguns minutos, pelo menos até Naruto acordar; todavia, Kurama o agarrou pelo braço e forçou de volta ao chão, segurando seus pulsos com firmeza e fincando as unhas na terra para imobilizá-lo.

Sasuke poderia arremessá-lo para longe facilmente, era só ativar o Susano’o, ou talvez nem precisasse de tanto. Mas era o corpo de Naruto e ele sofreria as consequências, não Kurama: por isso, ele simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando o demônio atrevido a explicar suas ações.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — ele disse, sua expressão agora perdera o ar chacoteador de antes e parecia séria, seus olhos avermelhados exibiam um certo grau de preocupação — Sobre Naruto, é claro.

— Eu não tenho nada para falar sobre ele.

— Pois eu tenho, então cala essa sua boca de Uchiha insuportável e escuta com atenção.

A paciência de Sasuke se esgotou naquele momento e ele decidiu que iria reagir, Naruto que o perdoasse depois pela surra que ia indiretamente receber. Mas Kurama fez algo que o deixou extremamente confuso e perdido antes que Sasuke pudesse tomar uma atitude: ele corou intensamente e se afastou, soltando seus braços e engolindo em seco.

— O que diabos foi isso? — O Uchiha perguntou, piscando forte pra ter a certeza de que era ainda Kurama no comando do corpo de Naruto. Aquela atitude certamente não era algo que ele vira a raposa fazer em algum momento de sua vida. Kurama, corar? Impossível.

— Naruto, aquele moleque idiota, está sonhando com você. — Kurama respondeu, fechando os olhos com força e rosnando em frustração — O inconsciente dele deve estar sonhando contigo por ouvir sua voz, e esse é o corpo é dele afinal de contas. Eu não consigo controlar esse tipo de efeito.

Sasuke deixou uma risada curta e vitoriosa escapar, divertindo-se em ver Kurama sem jeito daquela forma. Era, no mínimo, interessante.

— E o que ele está sonhando? — ele perguntou, visando encabular ainda mais a raposa.

No entanto, Kurama nunca foi e nunca será o tipo de demônio que se encabularia tão facilmente:

— Você quer que eu pegue sua mão e ponha na virilha dele pra ver se você consegue adivinhar, Uchiha?

Foi a vez de Sasuke engolir em seco e suspirar fundo para acalmar sua libido latente pelo corpo de Naruto e sua raiva crescente pela raposa inescrupulosa.

— Diga de uma vez o que você quer dizer e volte pra tenda. Se você não consegue controlar isso, ao menos nos poupe de constrangimento.

— Antes de mais nada, o que o pivete de Kirigakure disse a você antes do Naruto perder o controle daquele jeito? — Kurama questionou, e sua expressão compenetrada agora nada batia com o corar de prazer do corpo de Naruto, tornando a conversa bem mais difícil de se levar a diante com seriedade — Eu disse para o Naruto ouvir antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas o sangue subiu à cabeça dele e ele agiu sem pensar.

— Suigetsu? — Sasuke questionou, surpreso pelo conteúdo da pergunta — Ele ia me dizer algo relevante sobre os grupos de rebelião, mas o Usuratonkachi interferiu antes e destruiu o clone dele. Suigetsu sabia para onde nós íamos e eu imaginei que ele fosse mandar outro clone atrás de nós em breve, mas pelo jeito ele mudou de ideia ou não achou que a informação fosse tão relevante assim para ser repassada.

— Eu imaginei que você estivesse pensando assim. — Kurama respondeu, dando de ombros — Naruto tentou se redimir, ele mandou dois clones atrás de Suigetsu para pegar o restante da informação, mas não o encontrou.

— Suigetsu cumpre minhas ordens para não ser interceptado por ninguém fora do Time Taka.

— É um Uzumaki quem está atrás dele, Uchiha. Não interessa se ele quer ser encontrado ou não, Naruto o encontraria.

Sasuke ficou quieto por alguns instantes, deixando sua mente assimilar o que aquela implicação significava. Se Karin era uma boa ninja rastreadora, imagina Naruto com o auxílio do modo bijuu. A raposa estava certa, se Naruto mandou clones eles já deveriam ter encontrado Suigetsu.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa._

— Eu acho que não faria mal nenhum tentar checar. — Kurama complementou depois de um período longo de silêncio — Naruto não quis te contar isso para não te preocupar, mas eu acho que você tem o direito de saber.

Meio relutante com a informação, Sasuke balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, se recusando solenemente a agradecer Kurama pelo auxílio. Mas ele intimamente se sentia grato, pois Suigetsu não era apenas um dos membros de seu time: era uma pessoa que ele aprendeu a suportar com os anos, quase como um amigo. Por mais que Sasuke não desse a mínima para ele quando se conheceram e o Time Taka foi formado, as situações mudaram e agora ele não podia negar que estava um pouco preocupado com o colega.

— Esse não é o único assunto que eu tenho para tratar com você. — Kurama declarou, tomando de volta a atenção de Sasuke — Você precisa saber que Naruto está infeliz com Hinata Hyuuga.

— Infeliz?

Ok, essa informação não pegou Sasuke de surpresa. Ele sabia que Naruto estava numa negação intensa e, colocando-se no seu lugar, ele possivelmente estaria infeliz também. Sasuke sentia o que Naruto sentia, era inevitável para ele não compreender a infelicidade que Naruto com o seu casamento. O problema é que Naruto não admitia isso nem mesmo para si, e ele não imaginou que a raposa teria percebido isso sem seu jinchuuriki admitir a si próprio a verdade.

— Ele se recusa a aceitar isso, mas ele está infeliz. — Kurama falou, cruzando os braços e aparentando um pouco de irritação, desta vez direcionada a Naruto — Ele se mantém o maior tempo que pode longe de casa por causa dela; mesmo que ela não cobre nada dele, ele se culpa por não conseguir retribuir os sentimentos da mesma intensidade que ela, e prefere se afastar do que decepcioná-la. Qualquer oportunidade que ele tenha de ficar longe de Hinata, ele acata. Ele faz isso sem perceber; eu já vi esse filme antes.

— Como assim “já viu esse filme antes”?

— Mito Uzumaki. — Kurama respondeu, sua voz soando mais grave e arrastada, possivelmente por conta dos sonhos eróticos de Naruto — Hinata me lembra Mito em grandes aspectos. A diferença é que na época eu estava na companhia da pessoa rejeitada, e não do rejeitador. Hashirama também evitava Mito do mesmo jeito que Naruto evita Hinata. Hashirama levou esse casamento infeliz até o fim, e eu não quero que Naruto passe pelo mesmo que ele passou por conta de covardia de dar um basta em algo que não deveria ter começado.

— O que você está intencionando ao me contar isso?

Sasuke não estava mais irritado, talvez ainda um pouco envergonhado por conta da aparência evidentemente excitada do corpo de Naruto (ainda mais por estar sob o controle de Kurama), mas não irritado. Ele estava curioso e, céus, esperançoso. Ele sabia que nunca era bom dar ouvidos ao demônio de nove caudas, mas era inevitável não deixar seu coração acelerar um pouquinho com aquela conversa.

— Eu quero que Naruto se separe dela. — Kyuubi declarou, sua respiração um pouco mais acelerada do que antes, xingando Naruto mentalmente por agir como um adolescente hormonal só por ouvir a voz do Uchiha enquanto dormia — Eu quero que o pirralho fique feliz, ele merece isso. Se ele se sente feliz ao seu lado, eu acho que consigo aguentar algumas décadas humanas suportando a sua presença; o tempo passa mais rápido pra alguém que já vive há séculos, não será um grande sacrifício.

Sasuke se viu sem palavras inicialmente: Kyuubi estava propondo aceitar anos ao lado dele somente para deixar Naruto feliz? O Uchiha não imaginava que a raposa teria mudado tanto a sua natureza, que agora se mostrava até um pouco benevolente. Era impressionante o poder que Naruto tinha em mudar os outros para melhor; o problema é que ele parecia ter dificuldade em fazer o mesmo com si próprio, mantendo aquela filosofia básica de “faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço”.

— E o que  _ele_ quer? — Sasuke indagou, pensativo.

— No momento? — Kurama exibia um sorriso torto e amarelo, fitando o Uchiha de cima a baixo — Bom, de acordo com o sonho, Naruto tá louco pra ficar dentro de  _você_.

Ok, dessa vez Sasuke não conseguiu conter o leve rubor em seu rosto, afastando-se inconscientemente do corpo de Naruto que, mesmo controlado por Kurama, ainda oferecia alguma forma de tentação. Só por precaução.

— Eu me refiro a separação, demônio.

— Naruto quer conseguir resolver isso sem machucar ninguém. Mas nós sabemos que dessa vez isso vai ser impossível, e que estando com Hinata ele machuca muito mais sua família do que machucaria com a separação.

— Eu não posso fazer nada. — Sasuke respondeu, controlando perfeitamente suas emoções e não deixando Kyuubi notar a forma como seu coração acelerara ainda mais com aquela perspectiva — É a escolha dele.

Kurama soltou uma gargalhada cínica; Sasuke ativou o mangekyou sharingan em uma demonstração clara de irritação, mas a raposa continuou a não se intimidar.

— Ora Uchiha, seu moralismo pode até ter enganado o Naruto, mas a mim não engana: vocês todos desse clã maldito são egoístas, prepotentes e territorialistas. Não pense que eu não sei sobre a sua ligação com Madara Uchiha. — seu tom de voz deixou bem claro que, apesar da aparente trégua, Kurama não perdoara os Uchihas pelo passado — Vai logo, pega o que você acha ser seu e me poupe desse casamento destrutivo que eu tenho que aturar.

— Não que eu tenha que me explicar para um demônio como você, mas eu não sou o Madara.

— Qualquer um poderia cair nessa conversinha, mas não se esqueça que eu estou na cabeça do Naruto e sei de tudo que ele pensa. Eu sei a verdade sobre você, Madara Uchiha e Indra Otsutsuki. Se você se lembrou de alguma coisa, saiba que Naruto também se lembrou. Tudo que ele sabe, eu também sei.

— Não interessa o que você sabe. — Sasuke declarou, sentindo-se bastante desconfortável em entrar nesse assunto — Eles são o passado, eu não sou assim. Você estaria certo em me comparar com eles há uns anos, mas não mais. Quando eu disse para Naruto que eu não era propriedade dele, a reciproca também valia. Ele não é meu, e ele pode tomar as escolhas dele por conta própria. Ele já é bem grandinho pra isso.

_Por mais que eu queira, de todo coração, que ele se separe dela e tenha uma chance de ser feliz de verdade: ao meu lado ou não._

Isso dito, Sasuke se colocou de pé em um pulo, ignorando o olhar impressionado de Kurama. Deu-lhe as costas e se aproximou do rio mais próximo do acampamento, pretendendo se recompor para finalizar de uma vez por todas a primeira parte daquela viagem.

Não era mentira ou exagero afirmar que tanto Sasuke quanto Kurama se surpreenderam bastante com o que aprenderam um sobre o outro com essa conversa. Talvez eles conseguiriam se dar um pouco melhor depois dessa troca de experiências... Única e exclusivamente pelo bem de Naruto, é claro.

 

**(***)**

 

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke já foram para Kirigakure mais vezes do que se recordavam, mas voltarem a esse lugar em conjunto os deu uma sensação de nostalgia impressionante. A última vez que os dois estiveram juntos naquela vila foi à época de sua primeira missão com o Time Sete, quando encontraram e enfrentaram Zabuza e Haku. Aquele, sem sombra de dúvidas, foi um momento extremamente marcante para os dois.

Naruto discretamente espiava Sasuke pelo canto do olho, não se surpreendendo ao vê-lo adotar sua máscara da estoicidade como forma de defesa. Decerto ele também recordava-se muito bem das emoções vividas àquela época, e do trágico momento em que ele quase morreu ao defendê-lo do ataque de Haku.

— Eu espero que nossa estadia aqui seja mais pacifica do que a última que viemos.

— Hn. — Sasuke respondeu, seu humor se mostrando realmente péssimo.

Vir à Kirigakure trazia ainda mais lembranças para Sasuke: afinal, foi naquele lugar que ele finalmente admitiu a si próprio os sentimentos que tinha por Naruto. Ainda não sabia que eram tão intensos e complexos, mas depois de abraçar a morte para salvá-lo certamente não havia mais como se prender ao “eu o odeio”. Não... Definitivamente “ódio” foi algo que ele nunca sentiu por Naruto.

Mal deram os primeiros passos dentro da Vila quando o olhar de Naruto cruzou com os olhos cor-de-âmbar tão conhecidos e detestados de Orochimaru, os quais ainda não perderam o hábito de fitar Sasuke de cima a baixo toda vez que ele entrava em seu foco de visão.

— Talvez eu tenha esperanças grandes demais... — Naruto murmurou para si mesmo, mas Sasuke ouviu sua afirmação e prestou atenção no horizonte para entendê-la, logo cruzando olhar com Orochimaru.

Sasuke acelerou o passo e Naruto caminhou mais lentamente de forma proposital: o Uchiha tinha assuntos sérios a tratar com o Sannin, principalmente sobre o desaparecimento de Suigetsu, e Naruto entendia a necessidade daquela conversa. Ainda sim, ela impossível para ele não sentir receio em ver Sasuke e Orochimaru próximos daquela forma e, pelo bem de sua sanidade, era melhor se manter longe.

**‘Receio? Isso se chama ciúmes.’**

_Kurama, me dá um tempo vai..._

— Olá Sasuke-kun. — Orochimaru cumprimentou, dando o seu típico sorriso de canto de boca, o que fazia muitos duvidarem da sua famigerada “mudança de espírito” com relação aos planos antiéticos que costumava fazer no passado; uma vez horripilante, sempre horripilante — Olá, Nanadaime, meus parabéns pela nomeação que há tantos anos era esperada com afinco por todo o mundo Shinobi.

— Ao contrário de você. Afinal, não era você quem queria se tornar Yondaime, mas nunca conseguiu um título de Hokage, ou estou falando besteira?

Orochimaru sorriu um pouco mais largamente, curvando-se para frente em uma reverência exagerada e irônica, e tratou de ignorar solenemente a presença e provocação de Naruto, depositando toda sua concentração em Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto odiava encontrar Orochimaru. Raramente isso acontecia, mas nas raras ocasiões o Sannin conseguia tirá-lo do sério sem muito esforço. Orochimaru era irônico sem nunca ser mal educado, e isso o deixava ainda mais furioso, porque ele não tinha desculpas para dar uma surra nele e vingar um pouco de todo aquele sentimento de raiva que ele guardara durante anos. Naruto nunca teve dificuldade para perdoar as pessoas; Orochimaru era uma exceção à essa regra.

**‘Isso porque Orochimaru tirou seu amadinho de perto de você.’**

_KURAMA! VAI DORMIR!_

— Suigetsu entrou em contato com você? — Sasuke questionou ao Sannin, preferindo ir direto ao ponto antes de Naruto causar brigas desnecessárias.

— Faz um bom tempo que não ouço notícias de Suigetsu. — Orochimaru respondeu com sinceridade, parecendo um pouco mais curioso com aquela pergunta.

— Nós precisamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado; aqui tem muitos ouvidos.

— Nanadaime-sama nos dará a honra de sua companhia?

Naruto suspirou fundo e olhou de uma forma que beirava à ameaça de morte para Orochimaru: Naruto não tinha sharingans, mas qualquer outra pessoa que recebesse aquele olhar teria um colapso mental. Orochimaru, no entanto, apenas deixou uma risadinha prepotente e anasalada escapar, aparentando não estar nem um pouco temeroso.

— Teme. — o loiro ao companheiro de viagem sem, contudo, desviar sua atenção para ele — Quando terminar essa “conversa”, apresente-se à equipe de elite do Mizukage e solicite um quarto para passar a noite. Eles estão avisados que você viria em minha companhia. A reunião será amanhã ao amanhecer, esteja pronto.

Isso dito, Naruto deixou os dois ex-integrantes do bingo-book para trás, caminhando em direção à torre do Mizukage para se apresentar formalmente.

— Naruto-kun anda um pouco estressado. Achei que uns dias em sua companhia o deixariam mais... hm... maleável, talvez?

— Temos assuntos mais importantes pra tratar do que os problemas pessoais do Dobe. — Sasuke declarou, sentindo uma sensação estranha de borboletas no estomago pela clara demonstração de ciúmes de Naruto; dessa vez ele não perdeu o controle, então o sentimento foi até mesmo um pouco bem-vindo. Era bom saber que Orochimaru causava esse tipo de sensação nele, mesmo que ela fosse estúpida, ridícula e infundada — Siga-me.

 

**(***)**

 

Depois que Orochimaru e Sasuke foram conversar sobre assuntos particulares, Naruto precisou se ocupar com alguma coisa para não ter reminiscências do passado e arrancar Sasuke de perto do Sannin. Não era nada confortável para ele presenciar os dois trocando informações como velhos colegas, ignorando tudo que Orochimaru já quis fazer com Sasuke (mais precisamente com o  _corpo_ dele); Naruto não era uma pessoa rancorosa, mas havia situações que fugiam de seu controle. Confiar em Orochimaru era uma coisa praticamente impossível, mas ele sabia que Sasuke era forte o suficiente para cuidar bem da sua própria pele. Além disso, o chakra do Sannin estava monitorado, e ele saberia de qualquer intenção maléfica que pudesse surgir de suas condutas.

Por isso, o Hokage se apresentou rapidamente e logo foi liberado para um merecido descanso de vinte e quatro horas. Sem saber o que fazer com tanto tempo vago, decidiu subir para os seus aposentos e tentar relaxar. Aceitou um quarto de casal que lhe foi oferecido, comodidades típicas para os Kages quando visitavam outras vilas, mesmo que geralmente o fizessem na condição de solteiro — talvez para deixar os ninjas do posto mais alto das vilas integrantes à Aliança Shinobi em maior conforto possível. Naruto não gostava desse tipo de aposento, parecia uma insinuação grande de que os Kages costumavam passar suas noites em companhias de outras pessoas, mesmo aqueles que, como ele, eram casados. Ainda sim, ele não estava ali para questionar tradições daquela vila.

Sentou-se na cama e pensou em Hinata por alguns instantes, imaginando o que ela e as crianças estariam fazendo. Himawari deve ter insistindo bastante para passar o maior tempo possível com Sarada, já que ele gostava muito da menina. Bolt e Himawari se davam bem, mas Himawari tinha uma adoração especial por Sarada, talvez por ser uma menina mais velha e, aos olhos dela, um exemplo feminino a se seguir. Bolt, com toda certeza, estava com ciúmes da irmã e, por conta disso, implicando com Sarada. Os três tinham uma dinâmica engraçada e bonitinha aos olhos de Naruto, pois, apesar das briguinhas, eles tinham uma relação muito boa e se divertiam bastante juntos.

Mais uma vez, o Uzumaki deixou seus pensamentos sobre Hinata fugirem pela tangente e perdeu um tempo considerável imaginando seus filhos. Quando se deu conta, já estava imaginando como seria se Sasuke e ele morassem juntos com as três crianças.

 **‘Naruto, acho que isso já nem é um sonho, é um** _**delírio**_ **. Quando você separar de Hinata, as crianças com certeza ficarão com ela.’**

_Eu não vou me separar de Hinata, Kurama. Eu decidi._

**‘Decidiu mesmo? Não estou vendo muita convicção nessa sua decisão.’**

— Se não quer ajudar, não prejudique. — Naruto murmurou rispidamente, tentando fechar seus pensamentos para não ouvir Kurama bagunçá-los pouco a pouco.

Colocou-se de pé, caminhando até a sacada do seu quarto e apreciando a vista de Kirigakure. A vila, sempre encoberta em névoas, não tinha o mesmo brilho quente que Konoha, mas também tinha sua beleza particular, principalmente durante o dia. Poucos minutos depois de apreciar o céu nublado e as áreas verdes da cidade, seu olhar foi atraído para a estrada do hotel onde se encontrava, e não foi difícil reconhecer Sasuke parado à frente dele, conversando com uma criança que não parecia ter mais do que cinco anos de idade.

— Sasuke Uchiha voltou para Konoha e você não me falou nada.

A voz não o assustou: apesar de não ter ouvido um único som que acusasse a presença da nova companhia, Naruto já sentira a presença de Gaara antes mesmo de ele se anunciar. Era comum que seu amigo viesse falar a sós com ele quando estavam na mesma região, e geralmente entrava sem se anunciar. Eles já tinham intimidade o suficiente para esse tipo de conduta.

No entanto, a curiosidade de Naruto em ver a interação de Sasuke com a criança era grande demais para que ele desviasse seu olhar e cumprimentasse Gaara do jeito que a etiqueta mandava: a criança era uma garotinha, possivelmente nativa, e Sasuke parecia confortável em sua presença, abaixando-se a sua altura e retirando algo brilhante do bolso para mostrá-la. A interação era simples e o loiro não conseguia ver o rosto de Sasuke, mas a mãe da menina parecia estar por perto e ela sorria diante da cena.

— Eu estava ocupado. — Naruto respondeu à Gaara, ainda surpreso com a naturalidade de Sasuke ao lidar com aquela abordagem.

Naruto também era perseguido por crianças em todos os lugares que ia: ser um herói vivo de guerra o obrigava a lidar com fanatismo de forma constante, principalmente dos civis. Ele imaginou que a menina estaria conversando com Sasuke pelo mesmo motivo, mas nunca achou que ele seria tão paciente com esse tipo de abordagem.

— Possivelmente estava ocupando tentando decidir como agir com essa novidade, estou certo? — Gaara questionou, não falhando em perceber para quem Naruto olhava com tanta atenção.

O Uzumaki suspirou de forma cansada, espionando Gaara por cima do ombro e se surpreendendo com a sua mudança de corte de cabelo: o ruivo rejuvenesceu vários anos adotando o penteado da adolescência, e parecia muito mais atraente agora do que com aquele penteado sério que de nada combinava com sua pessoa. O Hokage sentiu-se um pouco menos melancólico ao se lembrar da última conversa que tivera com Gaara, rindo baixinho e melhorando consideravelmente seu humor.

— Você ficou muito melhor assim. — Naruto comentou, sorrindo largamente e não deixando de notar a forma como o rosto de Gaara corou um pouquinho com o elogio.

— Você não foi o primeiro a pontuar isso. — o Kazekage murmurou, aproximando-se da sacada, se debruçando nela ao analisar com mais atenção a figura de Sasuke Uchiha — Se eu soubesse antes que estava tão ruim assim, não tinha ficado tanto tempo com aquele penteado.

— Bom, tem coisas que são óbvias demais para serem ditas, né?

— Ah Naruto, às vezes o óbvio precisa ser dito sim... — Gaara comentou, ainda fitando Sasuke com sua total atenção.

Naruto não sabia ao certo quando foi que a conversa mudou de conteúdo, mas parecia que Gaara agora não falava mais do próprio corte de cabelo, não com a forma penetrante com que ele olhava para Sasuke.

— Sasuke tem jeito com crianças. — o Kazekage comentou depois de um longo silêncio de apreciação dos dois; agora Sasuke carregava a menina no colo, a qual estava totalmente radiante pela atenção recebida.

— Ele está muito diferente... — Naruto comentou, suspirando fundo e sentindo seus próprios lábios se repuxarem em um sorriso satisfeito — Eu acho que o tempo fora da vila o fez bem. Mas... jeito com crianças? Quem diria, não é mesmo? Sarada pareceu gostar muito dele logo de cara, e ela é uma garota difícil de agradar. Entendi melhor agora.

— Eu tenho a sensação que Sasuke tem um coração essencialmente puro. — Gaara comentou; Naruto o fitou, agora com total atenção — Por seu coração ser puro, foi fácil o ódio se instalar ali e formar uma espécie de moradia. Agora que Sasuke voltou a lidar melhor com tudo isso, talvez ele esteja voltando a real natureza dele.

— Eu acho que você e Sasuke tem muito mais em comum do que imaginam, Gaara. — Naruto comentou sinceramente, se perguntando se havia condutas de Sasuke que o Kazekage poderia compreender melhor do que ele.

O ruivo deixou um sorriso triste brotar-lhe os lábios, agora retribuindo o olhar de Naruto e deixando seus olhos verdes focarem intensamente em seus olhos cansados pela longa viagem.

— Você acha? — Gaara questionou, piscando pesadamente e suspirando fundo — Eu tenho certeza.

Kurama riu baixinho na cabeça de Naruto, e ele ficou sem entender o que a raposa captou e ele, pelo jeito, perdeu.

— Eu e Sasuke estamos com problemas de convívio, no entanto. — Naruto disse, saindo da sacada e voltando para dentro do quarto, sendo seguido de perto por Gaara, quase que mecanicamente — Na verdade, acho que a culpa maior é minha, mas...

— Naruto, vamos facilitar as coisas para nós dois e sermos francos: você ama o Uchiha.

Naruto sentiu seu coração pular uma batida e sua pele empalidecer rapidamente. Um calafrio grande percorreu sua espinha e, antes de conseguir se recompor e dar alguma resposta convincente à Gaara, o ruivo girou os olhos, escorando-se à parede com os braços cruzados.

— Para alguém que enfrentou uma deusa e salvou a humanidade, se assustar com uma simples afirmação óbvia como essa é um pouco demais, não acha?

— E-eu... De onde você tirou isso? — a voz de Naruto soou falha e desafinada; Kurama gargalhava intensamente na sua cabeça.

_Seu traidor! Pare de rir da minha desgraça!_

**‘Eu tenho culpa se a situação é engraçada, pirralho?’**

— Está evidente, sempre esteve. — o ruivo respondeu, dando de ombros, não parecendo compreender porque Naruto se desesperava tanto com o que ele acabou de falar — Você perseguiu Sasuke por três anos, você olha pra ele do mesmo jeito que olhava quando estava na presença dele e nós éramos crianças. Sempre houve algo entre vocês, e parece que nada mudou.

Naruto sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças e caiu sentado na borda da cama, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado e assustado por alguém ter descoberto seu segredo. Será que era tão óbvio assim? Será que Hinata era capaz de perceber a mesma coisa que Gaara? Ela certamente tinha uma convivência mais íntima com ele e poderia descobrir.

**‘Ou talvez não, né? Já que você nem fica em casa e tudo mais...’**

— Se serve de consolo, eu sou mais observador quando se trata de você do que as outras pessoas. — Gaara complementou, se dando conta de quais eram as preocupações do Uzumaki; não pegava nada bem para ele uma fofoca do tipo envolvendo um Hokage casado — Eu e Shikamaru, possivelmente, mas acho que ninguém mais desconfia disso. Claro que todo mundo desconfiava antes de você e Hinata se casarem, mas...

— Se essa é uma tentativa de consolo, não está adiantando.

O ruivo se aproximou à cama, sentando-se ao lado do colega e lhe dando um tapinha sem jeito nas suas costas.

— O que eu faço, Gaara? — Naruto perguntou, erguendo a cabeça e mostrando os olhos vermelhos, deixando evidente seu nervosismo e sua vontade de chorar — Eu sou casado, muito bem casado, e tenho uma família linda. Às vezes eu gostaria que o Sasuke não tivesse voltado, mas aí eu... eu... não, eu não gostaria disso. Eu... Argh.

— Sasuke sabe? — Gaara questionou, apenas para tentar ajudar Naruto a organizar seus pensamentos; estava bem claro para ele que Sasuke sabia.

Ainda sim, Naruto respondeu à pergunta feita, sem desconfiar o quão intensamente Gaara entendia toda aquela dinâmica dos dois:

— Sasuke voltou pra mim. Sasuke não sabia de Sarada, ele voltou pra Konoha por minha causa. — Naruto suspirou, contando para Gaara a forma mais rápida que conseguiu condensar a história dos dois depois da guerra. Falou sobre a promessa de Sasuke, sua dificuldade de lidar com a gravidez de Sakura, seu medo de que Sasuke ficasse com ela depois de conhecer o neném e sua aproximação com Hinata.

Muito daquela história Gaara já sabia, não porque alguém o contou, mas porque ele conseguia interpretar muito bem Naruto e Sasuke. Gaara nunca mencionou isso a outra pessoa, mas ele e Sasuke se encontraram uma ou duas vezes durante suas peregrinações, e o ruivo havia notado suas mudanças evidentes. São mudanças que apenas a aceitação do amor e companheirismo podiam fazer, e o Kazekage sabia  _muito bem_  como funcionava esse processo de mudança.

Ele entendia tão perfeitamente os sentimentos de Sasuke por Naruto que praticamente doía pensar neles. Em contrapartida, Naruto sempre foi um livro aberto de se ler para quem tinha paciência o suficiente, e Gaara com certeza adorava gastar horas e horas de sua vida tentando entender cada suspiro de seu melhor amigo.

— Ou seja, — Gaara disse assim que o loiro parou finalmente de falar — vocês dois são uns idiotas que não sabem se comunicar.

Naruto fez uma expressão indignada, não aceitando sua parcela de culpa naquela confusão.

— Ele que demorou bem mais do que eu imaginei pra voltar!

Gaara balançou a cabeça em negativa, se perguntando quando que algum dia ele imaginou que iria defender Sasuke Uchiha para Naruto Uzumaki.

_As coisas realmente mudam..._

— Naruto, se você tinha dúvidas, deveria ter perguntado a ele. — ele disse solenemente — Ele mesmo te disse para mandar um clone se precisasse de alguma coisa, certo? Eu entendo que ele se foi por muito tempo, mas você não aguentou esperá-lo nem por uns meses, e isso foi pouco tempo da sua parte.

O Uzumaki aparentava intensa frustração, estreitando um pouco o seu olhar irritado. Gaara não estava com medo de Naruto, não era a primeira vez que ele tinha que jogar verdades evidentes nas fuças do amigo para ver se ele aceitava os fatos; mas era a primeira vez que Naruto parecia se irritar com isso.

— A culpa agora é minha? — o loiro indagou, indignado — Se você visse o quanto Sarada se parece com o Itachi Uchiha, você entenderia o que eu senti!

— A culpa é dos dois. Do Sasuke, por achar que sumir por alguns anos é algo normal de se fazer; e sua, por não colocar tudo em pratos limpos antes de tomar uma decisão tão importante na sua vida.

Naruto ficou quieto, tentando aceitar as verdades que Gaara o forçava a engolir. Era real, ele não esperou nem um ano; ele duvidou de tudo quando viu o nascimento de Sarada, achou que nunca conseguiria ter algo com Sasuke quando ele a conhecesse. Ele foi covarde, mais covarde do que um dia admitiria ser. Tão covarde quanto-...

_Não, não vamos entrar nesse mérito. Por favor._

— O que eu faço? — sua voz fraca, sem qualquer vestígio da intensidade jovial que sempre possuía — Eu não quero perdê-lo de novo.

Gaara fitou silenciosamente os olhos desesperados de Naruto, sentindo uma dor forte em seu coração por vê-lo sofrer daquela forma. Perguntou-se, mais uma vez, se deveria falar o óbvio; sabendo que desta vez o óbvio era algo que Naruto não aceitaria tão facilmente. Por fim, decidiu que era seu dever tentar ajudá-lo acima de qualquer coisa, quer seja ele aceitando sua opinião ou não.

— Termine com a Hinata.

— Eu amo a Hinata também, Gaara! — Naruto exclamou, começando a se desesperar — É um tipo de amor diferente, mas é amor. Eu não quero que ela sofra, eu quero que ela seja feliz, e Bolt, e Himawari!

— Naruto, deixe eu te falar um pouco sobre amor. — Gaara pediu, suspirando fundo e engolindo em seco, tentando organizar suas ideias para explicar algo tão complexo em palavras — O amor verdadeiro aceita a realidade e suporta as dores. Ele liberta, já que o amor verdadeiro nunca é uma prisão. Ele pode doer às vezes, mas não deixa cicatrizes. O amor é doação, e se você afirma amar Hinata, não é ficando ao lado dela que você demonstra seu amor.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você finge não ver, mas está mais do que claro para todos ao seu redor. Hinata não está feliz ao seu lado, e pode até ser que ela realmente o ame da mesma forma que você diz amá-la, mas o amor não deve nunca se transformar em uma prisão. O amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro não é o suficiente.

— Você não entende a Hinata, Gaara.

— Acredite, eu entendo mais do que você imagina.

— Como pode dizer algo assim? Vocês mal conversam, vocês-...

— Lembra-se do que eu te disse há uns dias sobre a pessoa que eu amar estar casada?

— Você... ama... a Hinata?

Gaara riu abertamente, divertindo-se com a forma como Naruto parecia perdido e evidentemente irritado pela sua conclusão estúpida.

— Você é tão idiota. — Gaara comentou, ainda com um sorriso saudosista nos lábios; essa patetice de Naruto era algo que ele nunca cansaria de apreciar.

— Ei!!

— Não, eu não amo a Hinata, eu mal a conheço, mas eu a compreendo. — Gaara respondeu, e Naruto deixou sua expressão de ciúmes e indignação esvair — A pessoa que eu gosto me ensinou o que é amor, e eu acredito que Hinata tenha compreendido o mesmo ensinamento de você. Quando eu digo que eu quero ver a pessoa que eu amo feliz, eu não espero que ela seja feliz necessariamente ao meu lado. E mesmo que eu tivesse a oportunidade de tê-la ao meu lado, caso ela não se mostrasse feliz, eu a deixaria ir.

— Você está querendo dizer que a Hinata não sofreria com um divórcio?

— Claro que sofreria, qualquer um sofreria. — ele respondeu, girando os olhos — Mas se ela realmente te amar, e você for feliz com o Uchiha, ela vai acabar deixando o sofrimento de lado com o tempo e sentindo felicidade ao ver você feliz.

— Você se sente assim? — Naruto questionou, curioso. Não era todo dia que Gaara falava dessa forma sobre sentimentos, era inevitável para ele querer saber mais — Digo, com relação à pessoa que você ama?

Novamente Gaara deu um de seus sorrisos breves e enigmáticos, passando a Naruto a impressão de que ele deveria saber quem era essa pessoa misteriosa. O loiro, no entanto, não conseguia pensar em ninguém; quando foi que Gaara se aproximou de outra pessoa além dele?

— Eu me sentiria, se essa pessoa ficasse com quem ama de verdade. Como eu te disse, essa pessoa está num relacionamento que não é feliz... E eu quero a sua felicidade acima de tudo. — o ruivo respondeu, achando engraçado o olhar perdido de Naruto.

O Uzumaki ainda ficou algum tempo refletindo sobre suas palavras, olhando para a sacada de longe, sem andar até ela e conferir se Sasuke ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mas evidentemente pensando nele e conseguindo compreender melhor o que seu amigo acabara de dizer.

— Você acha que um dia essa pessoa vai estar com você, Gaara? — Naruto questionou, ainda pensativo, sua voz soando distante e pouco concentrada.

— Eu tenho certeza que não.

Isso fez Naruto piscar forte e olhar para Gaara, agora atento, até mesmo um pouco preocupado.

— E isso não te entristece?

— Não. — a sinceridade era evidente em sua resposta — Acho que foi muito difícil aprender a amar, compreender esse sentimento tão complexo e confundido com tantos outros meramente carnais e possessivos. Mas agora que eu consegui compreender o amor, ele me basta. Não é preciso  _ter_  para  _amar_ , eu amo de forma incondicional e sou feliz assim.

Naruto sorriu de forma radiante ao perceber a veracidade do que Gaara dizia. Ele parecia feliz e acreditava mesmo naquilo que acabou de dizer.

— Eu também quero te ver feliz, Gaara. E se você está feliz, eu fico feliz por você.

O ruivo corou da cabeça aos pés com o que Naruto falou, captando nas entrelinhas o conteúdo daquela mensagem e sabendo que, de alguma forma, Naruto dizia a verdade. Naruto o amava, mas definitivamente não era do mesmo jeito que ele amava.

Virou o rosto, escondendo seu momento emotivo de Naruto, o qual não prestou muita atenção em sua reação, possivelmente voltando a pensar sem seus próprios problemas.

— Você acha que o Sasuke ficaria feliz se eu decidisse continuar meu casamento com Hinata?

Gaara nem precisou pensar para responder essa pergunta.

— Não. — ele disse, bastante convicto de sua afirmação — Sasuke não ficaria feliz pois  _você_ não estaria feliz; isto é, se ele realmente te amar. Você entende o que eu quero dizer? Não é tanto o fato de ter a pessoa para si ou não, mas sim o ato de vê-la feliz. E você, Naruto Uzumaki, só será feliz ao lado dele.

— Eu sou feliz com Hinata. — o Uzumaki respondeu de forma teimosa.

— Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu concordaria que Hinata seria a pessoa ideal para você. Hinata é a mulher dos sonhos de muitos homens da face da Terra, e não só pela beleza que ela tem. Mas é de você e Sasuke que nós estamos falando, e vocês parecem seguir contra todas as regras esperadas e consideradas “normais” nesse nosso planeta. Pode até parecer idiota, mas às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que essa ligação que vocês possuem não é deste mundo.

**‘Ou não é desta vida, né Naruto?’**

O Hokage optou por ignorar Kurama mais uma vez.

— Não é bem assim, ela-...

— E mesmo que  _você_  fosse feliz com esse casamento:  _ela_  está feliz ao seu lado, Naruto? — Gaara o interrompe; Naruto calou-se imediatamente — Você está confundindo comodismo com amor, é tudo que eu tenho a dizer sobre esse casamento.

O ruivo teve a impressão de que havia acabado de cruzar um limite implícito no relacionamento dos dois, possivelmente porque Naruto não rebateu sua afirmação, mas também não parecia nada contente com o que acabara de ouvir. Optou naquele momento por se retirar, despedindo-se com um breve acendo de cabeça e usando um jutsu de teleporte.

Ele não queria brigar com Naruto, mas como ele mesmo havia pontuado há poucos minutos: às vezes o óbvio precisa ser dito, e ele fez a sua parte.

 

**(***)**

 

Quando Naruto saiu do banho naquela noite, ele não esperava sentir a presença de Sasuke Uchiha caminhando lentamente no corredor dos quartos de hóspedes em direção aos seus aposentos. Inconscientemente seu coração acelerou de uma forma estupenda, e ele tratou de se enxugar e vestir roupas limpas em tempo recorde. Antes mesmo de o Uchiha bater na porta, o Hokage já estava parado atrás dela, com a mão na maçaneta, pronto para abri-la e convidá-lo a entrar.

Sasuke, também sentindo a presença de Naruto do outro lado, apenas cruzou os braços e aguardou. Alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu.

— Eu achei que você quisesse um período a sós essa noite. — o loiro falou, baixinho e incerto, mas mantendo firmeza em seus olhos azuis ao fitar Sasuke com grande esperança.

— Eu vou ficar sozinho daqui a pouco; antes, eu preciso te falar algumas coisas.

O hospede se afastou, permitindo a entrada de seu visitante. Quando os dois ouviram o click suave da porta se fechando, adotaram uma postura envergonhada e desconfortável de imediato. Ficar sozinhos em um cômodo causava um ar de extrema intimidade; uma coisa era ficarem sozinhos ao ar livre, mas agora eles estavam a sós dentre quatro paredes, o que dava uma impressão de intimidade que, apesar de bem-vinda, não era muito correta.

Mas Sasuke prometeu a si mesmo que iria falar sobre esse assunto; mesmo que Naruto não estivesse na melhor condição no momento para ouvir, ele tinha que falar. E longe de Konoha e todos os olhos que vigiavam seu Hokage, seria a melhor hora.

Era a hora de colocar um ponto final naquilo tudo.

— Quando eu sai de Konoha pela segunda vez, eu disse que manteria isto comigo até que pudéssemos resolver as coisas entre nós. — Sasuke retirou a sua antiga bandana de Konoha do bolso, mostrando-a para Naruto, o qual arregalou o olhar em compreensão.

Naruto sentiu novamente uma vontade grande de chorar. Ele sonhara durante muito tempo com o momento que Sasuke voltaria e falaria essas palavras, mas ele não imaginava que isso aconteceria depois de tanto tempo, ainda sobre as atuais circunstâncias.

— Sasuke... Eu sinto muito, eu...

— Você sempre falou demais em nossas conversas. — Sasuke o interrompeu, abaixando o olhar para a bandana surrada, agora até mesmo um pouco fosca, mas que sempre foi muito especial para si levá-la em suas viagens, como se ela fosse um voto de uma promessa e um compromisso que nunca de fato aconteceu — Eu acho que dessa vez sou eu que tenho que falar.

Sentindo um nó na garganta gigantesco, Naruto engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça levemente em tom afirmativo.

— Quando eu comecei a minha jornada, eu fui com a intenção de avaliar o tudo sobre um novo ângulo, com a perspectiva que você me fez acreditar ser a verdadeira. Eu sempre tive meu olhar muito cego pelo ódio para compreender as nuances do mundo e da vida, e eu consegui ver coisas belas que nunca tinha apreciado. — Sasuke falou calmamente, recordando-se de muitos momentos especiais que tivera em durante aqueles anos de viagem; agora ele percebia o quão necessária tinha sido todo aquele tempo de peregrinação para o seu amadurecimento pessoal — Foi um renascimento, e talvez isso tenha atrasado mais do que deveria o meu retorno. Eu me sentia bem, e eu sentia a segurança de que você estaria me esperando pelo tempo que fosse. Mas eu não imaginei que você ainda não tivesse superado as amarras particulares quando eu voltasse para Konoha.

— O quê... O que você quer dizer, Teme?

— Eu vou ter uma conversa franca com você agora, Naruto. Um assunto que muito provavelmente nem você quer discutir a respeito, e eu prometo que essa será a primeira e a única vez que eu vou falar sobre isso.

Naruto sentiu seu rosto empalidecer, adivinhando o assunto no mesmo momento que Sasuke suspirou fundo e abriu a boca para anunciá-lo.

— Nós precisamos falar sobre Ashura, Indra, Hashirama e Madara.

A primeira vontade de Naruto era de escancarar a porta do quarto e expulsar Sasuke de lá. Quem ele pensa que era em querer discutir esse tipo de assunto com ele? Tudo bem, Sasuke estava bem mais maleável agora, mas Indra e Madara nunca foram grandes exemplos; se Sasuke tinha alguma vergonha na cara, ele não traria à tona esse lado passado para ele, não é mesmo?

No entanto, a curiosidade falou mais alto: Sasuke definitivamente tinha algo sério para falar se estava disposto a revirar tão longe no passado, e Naruto queria saber a sua motivação. Ele não entendia muito sobre o passado de sua alma, mas sabia o suficiente.

Mesmo que não se lembrasse de cada momento vivido na pele de Ashura e de Hashirama, ele conseguiu recordar em forma de déjà vu algumas sensações deste passado: as vezes olhava para pequenos detalhes no rosto de Hinata e lembrava-se do sorriso doce de Mito; as vezes uma paisagem especial o fazia se lembrar de alguma conversa besta que Hashirama tivera com Madara quando eram crianças; as vezes um momento de estresse intenso o fazia se lembrar das dificuldades de relacionamento de Ashura e Indra. Eram memorias turvas, incertas, como sonhos recordados em pequenos flashes sem sentido, mas intensas em graus sentimentais; Naruto ainda vivenciava esse tipo de coisa em seu dia a dia, e sabia que se Sasuke mencionou aquilo naquele momento, ele possivelmente passava pelo mesmo tipo de sentimento.

— Diga. — foi o que ele conseguiu responder, sua voz soando áspera e fraca.

— Eu andei pesquisando sobre a nossa ligação. — Sasuke falou, um pouco tímido, mas convicto — Além de minha necessidade de rever o mundo sobre uma nova perspectiva, eu sai em busca de respostas. Respostas espirituais.

— Espirituais... — Naruto repetiu, preocupado em entrar naquele mérito.

Naruto sempre foi meio covarde com assuntos espirituais, principalmente quando era mais novo, mas agora ele não podia deixar o medo impedi-lo de compreender as palavras de Sasuke. Era, de fato, uma ligação espiritual: ele gostando disso ou não.

— Cada religião diz uma coisa, algumas desacreditam até mesmo que esse tipo de ligação que nós possuímos possa existir. — Sasuke explicou, suspirando fundo e deixando claro que descartara qualquer explicação daquelas religiões descrentes; assim como Naruto, ele não tinha dúvidas de que a ligação existia: não apenas pelo que Hagoromo dissera, mas por tudo que os dois sentiram durante todos aqueles anos — Mas outras conseguem explicar o que nós sentimos, com palavras bonitas e vazias como “almas gêmeas” e outras formas românticas e fracas de definirem o que nós somos. Ainda sim, em uma coisa elas estavam certas: além de resolver os problemas que nós dois tínhamos um com o outro decorrentes de vidas passadas, nós possuíamos desafios pessoais e intransferíveis para superar. E eu acredito que você não superou esse seu desafio pessoal.

Naruto não parecia muito contente com o que acabara de ouvir, mas Sasuke não estava esperando uma reação diferente.

— Você tem a _audácia_ de me dizer que eu não superei meus desafios? — Naruto indagou, estupefato, estreitando o olhar e sentindo irritação perante ao que ele julgava ser uma demonstração de falsa superioridade de Sasuke Uchiha — Eu, o órfão humilhado e indesejado de Konoha, superei meus desafios e me tornei Hokage. Acho que essa sua peregrinação não abriu seus olhos tão bem como você imaginava.

— Você superou todos os seus desafios  _desta vida_ , Usuratonkachi. — Sasuke explicou, exibindo estoicidade em sua aparência, tentando ao máximo evitar demonstrar como a irritação de Naruto o deixava igualmente irritado — Eu estou falando dos desafios de  _outras vidas_ , os quais você aparentemente não conseguiu superar.

— Do que você está falando então, seu bastardo idiota?

— O seu medo de aceitar a verdadeira natureza dos seus sentimentos por mim.

— Sasuke, eu não nego meus sentimentos por você, você sabe disso. Mas...

— Mas Ashura foi o primeiro a se casar, deixando Indra ainda mais irritado com o irmão, o qual ele julgava ter uma relação diferenciada. — Sasuke respondeu, sua voz soando acusadora, até mesmo um pouco dura — E Hashirama fez a mesma coisa.

— Você está me culpando pelas coisas que Ashura e Hashirama fizeram? Achei que você era uma pessoa racional, e não uma mulherzinha rancorosa.

— Não, eu não sou irracional. — Sasuke sentia seu tom de voz alterar um pouco, estava ficando nervoso ao ponto de não conseguir mais manter suas reações neutras — Eu estou pontuando que você fez exatamente a mesma coisa; por medo de aceitar o que você sente por mim, assim como eles fizeram no passado.

— Teme, escute. — Naruto murmurou, juntando as mãos na frente do rosto e tentando se acalmar para falar — Eu errei em não te esperar, eu errei em manter as dúvidas em meu coração se você voltaria ou não, eu deveria ter falando com você, te enviado clones, ter passado nossa história a limpo  _antes_  de tomar a decisão se me casaria com Hinata ou não. Mas... Sasuke, não é uma repetição do passado, eu não... Eu... eu vi Sarada, e tive certeza que você iria ter mais filhos. Eu te expliquei, eu...!

— Você  _regrediu_  ao ver Sarada. — Sasuke explicou, cansado demais em pensar sem parar sobre esse assunto nos últimos dias, aproximando-se de Naruto, o qual instintivamente deu um passo para trás. — Você estava indo bem, estava quebrando o padrão, mas ao ver Sarada você regrediu, voltou a duvidar de mim, das minhas intenções, assim como Hashirama e Ashura duvidaram da mudança de Madara e Indra.

— Não Sasuke, eu...

— Pare de mentir para si mesmo. Pare! — o Uchiha ordenou, sua voz soando alta e um pouco descontrolada, rompendo a troca de olhares para tentar se controlar emocionalmente — Somente vendo suas falhas você pode mudar, e eu sei que é difícil aceitar suas falhas e se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Acredite, pra mim foi muito pior do que você pode imaginar.

Naruto subitamente agarrou as mãos de Sasuke. Sua pele estava fria, e ele tremia de leve pelo nervosismo daquela conversa. O Uchiha, pego totalmente de surpresa, voltou a encarar o Uzumaki no rosto, e seu coração partiu ao ver as lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos azuis.

— Por favor, Teme _, por favor_  não me deixe de novo. — Naruto implorando, soluçando, deixando finalmente as lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto junto com todo seu orgulho e toda a farsa de falsa maturidade — Por favor não saia de Konoha de novo, não apenas como você fez nesta vida, mas nas _outras_. Não suma por um tempo e volte para me matar, não faça como Indra fez, não faça como Madara fez, eu não...! Eu... eu prometo que eu te perdoo pelo passado, eu prometo que eu tento, eu vou dar o melhor de mim pra isso! Só, pelo amor de Deus, não me deixe de novo!

Sasuke pegou o rosto de Naruto com as mãos, aproximando-o ao seu, quase unindo seus narizes em uma tentativa final de transparecer calma e esperança com o seu olhar. O loiro agora respirava de forma ofegante e piscava lágrimas espessas, resultantes de traumas de três vidas acumulados em uma única alma; e Sasuke sabia que isso era totalmente culpa dele.

— Você não tem que me perdoar... — Ele disse, lentamente e com clareza, unindo a sua testa a de Naruto, segurando pela nunca e sorrindo docemente para o seu irmão de alma, e amor de toda eternidade — Não importa o que você decida fazer a partir de agora, eu sempre vou te amar.

Sasuke soltou os cabelos de Naruto, acariciando-os enquanto deslizava a mão pela lateral de seu rosto, sabendo que dependendo da escolha de Naruto, ele nunca mais poderia ter o prazer de tocar em seu rosto de tal maneira afetuosa. O Uzumaki, por sua vez, parecia abobalhado, sem reação perante suas palavras, e seu choro havia se cessado totalmente.

Sasuke sabia que algum tempo iria demorar até Naruto digerir o que lhe foi dito; era intenso ouvir uma declaração de amor e compreensão daquela magnitude. Paciente, despediu-se com um pequeno sorriso e um suspiro cansado, depositando a bandana surrada acima da mesa de cabeceira, dando-lhe as costas para sair do quarto e ter uma boa noite de sono em seus aposentos temporários.

— Eu não vou te abandonar Naruto, nunca mais, eu juro. — ele disse ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, e fechar a porta logo atrás de si com um ruído seco e suave — Essa não será a última vez.

Ele não iria abandonar Naruto. Isso era um fato. E, talvez, o loiro conseguisse dizer as palavras que Sasuke queria tanto ter pronunciado à Itachi se ele não tivesse deixado o mundo dos vivos logo depois de declarar seu amor para ele. Eram amores diferentes, mas não menos intensos, e Naruto agora tinha uma oportunidade de ouro de fazer o que Sasuke não conseguiu fazer. Bastava ele abrir os olhos a tempo e tomar uma atitude que mudaria o curso da história repetitiva que eles sempre tinham que enfrentar.

Ele certamente esperará sua vida toda por isso; e as próximas vidas também, se fosse preciso.

 

_... Continua..._

 

* * *

 

 **N/A:** Os leitores mais observadores devem ter percebido a correlação que eu fiz com as palavras finais de Itachi para Sasuke nesta última cena (tanto na primeira morte de Itachi, quanto na morte final de Itachi-edo-tensei).  
Eu pensei muito se faria ou não esse paralelo, afinal, muitos do que estão aqui não gostam de Uchihacest. Todavia, eu julguei necessário fazê-lo, mesmo que deixando claro que no universo desta fanfic o amor de Sasuke por Naruto certamente é diferente do amor que ele tem por Itachi, e cheguei a conclusão de que isso se fazia necessário por conta da cena de Sasuke e Sakura no capítulo 699. Deixando essa correlação aqui nesta cena final do capítulo, eu acho que ficaria mais clara a atitude do Sasuke no 699 de maneira implícita, pelo menos sob a minha interpretação.  
Se não ficou, vou explicar: ao dar o toquinho na testa de Sakura, houve um claro paralelo com o que Itachi fazia com Sasuke quando ele era criança. O fandom SasuSaku achou que isso era uma demonstração de amor da parte de Sasuke, uma promessa a ser cumprida no futuro.  
Eu interpretei de um jeito diferente.  
Por quê? Porque o toquinho na testa, para mim como shipper e defensora do fandom itasasu, não é demonstração de amor: é pedido de distância. “Se distancie de mim para não se machucar. Se distancie de mim para não se envolver nos problemas que eu tenho que lidar. Se distancie de mim porque você não é maduro ainda para entender.” – era isso que Itachi dizia implicitamente com esse gesto, e é por isso que Sasuke se estressava tanto com ele.  
Itachi tratou Sasuke como um igual apenas na batalha contra Kabuto quando, ao fim, disse seu discurso sobre amor, seus arrependimentos e demonstrou o sentimento puro e intenso que ele tem por Sasuke. Eu acho que Sasuke é a pessoa que Itachi mais amou na sua vida, mas creio que o amor dele por Sasuke é muito parecido com o amor de Gaara por Naruto: é um amor que vai muito além da definição de casal, é um amor puro, que nada exige em troca além da felicidade da pessoa amada. Eu defendo o casal ItaSasu nessa visão, e não como algo carnal, apesar de obviamente haver interações carnais nas fanfics que eu escrevo no site (quem lê minhas itasasus sabe o quão imensurável é o amor que o Itachi tem pelo Sasuke, e algumas vezes até se irritam com o tanto que Itachi se sacrifica por ele). Eu vejo o amor de Gaara por Naruto muito semelhante ao de Itachi por Sasuke, e o de Sasuke por Naruto muito semelhante ao de Itachi por Shisui.  
Enfim, como shipper ItaSasu eu não gostei de SasuSaku “roubar” um momento importante do casal que eu gosto, e eu detestei ainda mais aquelas montagens que fizeram do Sasuke dando um toquinho na testa do Naruto depois que o 669 saiu. Mas se o casal SasuSaku teve esse privilégio, eu quis dar um privilégio maior ao casal que eu estou defendendo nesta fanfic, que é o NaruSasu. Por isso, eu compartilhei a maior demonstração de amor do Itachi para Sasuke com a cena de Sasuke e Naruto em Owari: não é o toque na testa, é a união da testa de Itachi com a de Sasuke, enquanto ele declara que o amará para sempre.  
Espero que entendam a correlação, que não a achem grosseira ou asquerosa, e que compreendam que acima de minhas interpretações sobre o Itachi no mangá, pois independente de shippar ou não o casal, aquele gesto foi sim um gesto de amor incondicional. Eu procurei desvincular a cena de qualquer contexto incestuoso, e espero não ter ofendido ninguém com a minha comparação.  
Espero que os shippers de itasasu que também leem Owari entendam o meu propósito: eu não faria essa correlação no meu final ideal para o mangá (tanto que não fiz isso em “Roda de Samsara”), mas como essa fanfic é um tapa-buraco das coisas que eu achei mal feitas no fim de Naruto, eu achei interessante correlacionar isso por conta do toque na testa que Sakura recebeu de Sasuke no 669, para deixar claro qual é o verdadeiro gesto de amor de Itachi Uchiha e o que ele significa.  
Obrigada a todos pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo opiniões, críticas, e apoio em forma de reviews.  
Amo você!  
S2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics 
> 
> Aviso sobre plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores! Sejam bem-vindos à Owari mais uma vez!  
> Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero pedir desculpas se eu errar algum “nome técnico” de Naruto nesse capítulo. Eu li o mangá inteiro em inglês (porque eu não gosto dos erros de tradução que tem na versão brasileira), e em português algumas coisas são traduzidas com nomes bem diferentes do que nos apresentam em inglês. Aliás, existem vários jutsus que no mangá em inglês que raramente são traduzidos, como o “Henge no Jutsu” (eu não fazia a menor ideia como chamavam esse jutsu em português, sério mesmo). Eu juro que fiquei alguns minutos no Google tentando descobrir que “Kuchiyose no Jutsu” é a “Técnica de Invocação”. Eu também não sou muito familiarizada em escrever no universo mangá, principalmente lutas, então peço desculpas caso a dinâmica deixe a desejar. De qualquer forma, mesmo com eventuais erros, acho que vocês compreenderão o capítulo.  
> Ah, eu sei que está meio tarde pra pontuar isso, mas antes tarde do que nunca: eu usei há alguns capítulos o termo “summon” na fala do Naruto, quando ele estava vasculhando se havia alguém por perto na floresta ele disse “não há nem summons” (ou algo assim). Eu percebi que vocês ficaram confusos quanto a isso, e acontece que eu não traduzi isso porque não há tradução em português pra esse termo. “Summon” é aquilo que é trazido pelo ninja por meio da técnica da invocação: geralmente pessoas ou animais (como os sapos do Naruto, as cobras de Sasuke, as lesmas de Sakura, os cachorros de Kakashi). Eu fiquei de consertar isso e explicar, mas acabei esquecendo, então agora explico pra vocês! Desculpe de novo!  
> Eu preciso reler esse mangá em português, tá ficando feio já pra mim...  
> Enfim! Demorei, mas estou aqui! o/ Eu já me expliquei demais em página de facebook e na última atualização de Haunted, e sei que quem está interessado em saber os motivos do meu atraso já ficou sabendo pelas notícias que eu posto na página (mas pra quem não me segue lá, resumo rápido: meu trabalho complicou pra caramba, eu fiz vestibular e eu comecei uma nova faculdade – sim, eu sou louca e recomecei minha carreira do zero – e por isso fiquei MUITO atarefada nos últimos meses). Vou pular logo a lenga-lega e apenas desejar uma boa leitura para vocês. Espero que gostem, pois eu escrevi com muito amor. ^^ Espero que me perdoem pela demora! S2  
> Agora, sem mais delongas, fiquem com os dois idiotas in love.  
> Beijinhos!!  
> S2

**_Owari_ **

 

**_Capítulo 6_ **

 

Era redundante dizer que o clima estava estranho entre Sasuke e Naruto no dia seguinte. Apesar da declaração do Uchiha ter sido bastante clara e emocional, Naruto ainda se perguntava até que ponto aquelas palavras tinham sido proferidas na realidade ou tudo não se passou de um sonho. Sasuke o amava e ele também amava aquele bastardo arrogante, isso era um fato; todavia, ouvir aquela declaração em voz alta... Ah... isso só podia ser um devaneio de sua cabeça.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era um verdadeiro presente ouvir uma declaração como aquela, doía mais do que ele podia colocar em palavras. Seria até melhor, para a sua mais pura negação e covardia, que tudo isso não tivesse passado de um sonho extremamente agridoce. Por conta desta sensação, Naruto dormiu agarrado à bandana surrada de Sasuke naquela noite, acariciando o friso que ele próprio deixara na plaqueta de metal na primeira vez em que eles brigaram para valer.

Foi em meio a esta batalha no Vale do Fim que Naruto verdadeiramente entendeu que os sentimentos que ele tinha por Sasuke iam além daquilo esperado para “melhores amigos”. Ele achou durante muito tempo que o sentimento era de irmandade, e só no momento que Sasuke foi jurado de morte pelo Raikage que Naruto de fato compreendeu a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Ainda sim, ele fugiu da definição do que sentia o máximo de tempo que conseguiu, até que finalmente ocorreu a batalha final no Vale do Fim e não havia mais para onde correr.

Vale do Fim... Parece que aquele lugar os acompanharia por toda a eternidade.

**‘Vocês ainda vão casar nesse lugar, Naruto.’**

_Eu estava muito bem ignorando você até agora Kurama, e acho que vou transformar isso um hábito._

De qualquer forma, o Uzumaki foi covarde demais para procurar Sasuke na hora do café da manhã, usufruindo as regalias de Hokage ao receber sua refeição no quarto, pura e simplesmente com a intenção de adiar cada vez mais o encontro certo. Entretanto, ele não podia, e nem deveria, adiar isso para sempre: suspirando com pesar e rezando por forças, apertou a bandana com a mão esquerda, a qual estava guardada dentro de seu bolso (como um amuleto de “boa sorte”) e depois abriu a maçaneta daquela grande porta de cerejeira, sentindo o chakra repleto de nervosismo de Sasuke e sabendo que ele o esperava dentro da sala.

— O PowerPoint está pronto. — foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke disse quando Naruto entrou na antessala da reunião, olhando profundamente em seus olhos como se nada demais houvesse ocorrido no dia anterior; entregou-lhe um pen drive e o Uzumaki, com a mão trêmula, agarrou o objeto, deixando a porta fechar atrás de si com a força do vento — Shikamaru disse que também colocou uma cópia no seu usuário de unidade de nuvem, caso dê algum erro de compatibilidade no dispositivo.

— Achei que você não era muito adepto à tecnologia. — Naruto comentou, segurando o pen drive e o guardando seguramente no bolso, sentindo um arrepio no seu corpo por ter simplesmente encostado nos dedos de Sasuke por breves segundos.

 **‘Patético, pirralho...**   **Eu aposto que não vai demorar duas semanas pra você ceder, se já está desse jeito só por causa de meia dúzia de palavras bonitinhas.’**

_Não foram apenas “palavras bonitinhas”, Kurama._

Naruto não sabia a semelhança que a declaração de Sasuke tinha com aquela feita por Itachi Uchiha ao seu irmãozinho, e muito provavelmente nunca saberia; Sasuke não estava disposto a falar sobre esse passado, o que houve entre ele e Itachi deveria permanecer apenas em sua memória. Ainda sim, Naruto sentia que aquelas palavras não foram levianas, tampouco simplesmente direcionadas a si. Aquelas palavras, todas elas e não apenas o “eu sempre vou te amar”, possuíam um significado muito maior do que um mero expectador poderia imaginar. Naruto tinha certeza disso, não por compreender, mas por simplesmente  _compartilhar_ todos os sentimentos de Sasuke.

**‘Ainda que a declaração tenha sido real e tudo mais, de que adianta se você ainda está pensando em continuar o seu casamento meia-boca?’**

_Kurama, hoje não, por favor..._

Sasuke, parecendo perceber o devaneio de Naruto e possivelmente suspeitando de uma conversa mental entre ele e a raposa de nove caudas, pigarreou e o fez prestar atenção nele novamente.

— Eu não entendo nada de tecnologia, estou só repetindo as palavras de Shikamaru. — o Uchiha explicou, dando de ombros.

— Mas você sabe como apresentar, não sabe? — o Hokage questionou, um pouco temeroso.

Sasuke e Shikamaru tiveram várias reuniões antes da viagem e, apesar de Naruto saber todo o conteúdo a ser discutido, ele não acompanhou de fato todo o seu planejamento, confiando na delegação do trabalho para que os dois chegassem a melhor forma de abordar o assunto para os demais Kages.

O Uchiha girou os olhos, evidentemente frustrado com a insinuação e insegurança do Hokage.

— Só porque eu não sei salvar esses dados em um pen drive não significa que eu não saiba o que eles significam ou não saiba apresentá-los. Aliás, eu sei mais que o Shikamaru sobre isso.

— Ok ok, não quis ofender sua capacidade profissional. — Naruto respondeu, um pouco sem jeito — Eu confio em você.

Sasuke não sabia mais até que ponto essa declaração era uma verdade, ou uma tentativa frustrada de Naruto convencer a si próprio de que ele era, de fato, digno de confiança. E por mais que Sasuke soubesse e concordasse que era difícil confiar em nele depois de tudo que aconteceu, isso já estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

 

**(***)**

 

Se alguns Kages e sua equipe de elite duvidavam que Sasuke pretendia trazer informações relevantes para aquela reunião, todos ficaram calados quando os dados lhe foram apresentados. Durante os cinquenta minutos de explanação do Uchiha, ficou claro que os levantamentos feitos por ele e Shikamaru exibiam dados consistentes, indicadores fáticos da crise, seus pontos mais predominantes, e estimativa bastante críveis de como tudo evoluiria se eles não tomassem uma atitude mais enérgica perante esse problema.

Antes da explicação, possivelmente alguns representantes trariam mais propostas de medidas solucionais de curto prazo; agora todos pareciam perplexos e perdidos com os novos dados. Outros, os mais espertos, pareciam desejar Sasuke Uchiha em sua equipe direta de planejamento estatal, e isso deixava Naruto morrendo de ciúmes e orgulho.

O Hokage assistia à toda a apresentação sem interferir, não deixando de perceber o quanto ele e Sasuke se completavam naquele momento: Naruto sempre teve facilidade em convencer os outros com a emoção, já Sasuke tinha a voz de convencimento com a razão. Ele precisava desesperadamente convencer Sasuke à ocupar um cargo oficial ao seu lado, porque Shikamaru era bom estrategista, mas o Uchiha também tinha um talento que não podia ser desperdiçado. E, naquele momento, ele soube que a volta de Sasuke não foi apenas em prol de sua felicidade, mas em prol da prosperidade de sua vila.

— Nosso sistema ninja é falho, auto destrutivo e vicioso. Não há lógica que um sistema que coexista com a guerra consiga chegar a paz. — Sasuke finalizou assim que a apresentação de slides chegou ao final; Naruto, o qual o ajudou na parte técnica da apresentação, agora removia o hardware e desligava o notebook — Os ninjas são treinados em academias desde sua infância, sendo instruídos para se tornarem armas de combate. Se o combate não acontece, essas pessoas ficam sem emprego e, desempregados, a crise financeira assola a vila. Alguém que só sabe lutar por sua nação não encontra local no mercado de trabalho. Nenhuma vila pode financiar essa mão-de-obra latente e sem funções especificas; pelo menos não um número abrangente que nós possuímos.

— O que sugere então? — Darui, o quinto Raikage, questionou com um pouco de descrença no olhar — Sugere que desfaçamos nossos exércitos e contratemos mercenários de vilas menores? Você sabe muito bem que isso não daria certo; ainda há vilas menores que certamente adorariam recuperar um pouco de seus territórios. Não há como apagar a história, Uchiha.

Houve um burburinho entre os demais presentes, mas Sasuke não pareceu abalado com aquele confronto: ele sabia que Darui apenas tentava se vingar, pois dentre todos os presentes naquela reunião, certamente os ninjas de Kumogakure eram os que mais guardavam rancor contra ele. Ninguém perdoou o seu ataque contra Killer Bee e o quarto Raikage.

Realmente, não havia como se apagar a história; mas há como contorná-la, há como modificar o curso do futuro, e era isso que Sasuke pretendia mostrar para os Kages.  

— Não creio que a melhor solução seja destituir nosso poderio militar, mas acho que vocês estão muito enganados se pensam que ter vários ninjas preparados em seu território é sinônimo de um sucesso caso haja um combate. — ele explicou, calmamente, fingindo não perceber a afronta pessoal que recebera de Darui — Amegakure, por exemplo, já possui mecanismos de armamento superior a 90% dos ninjas sem kekkei genkai ou treinamento de elite. Se a vila da chuva entrar em guerra, vingando todos os anos em que ela foi vítima das inúmeras guerras que se passaram em seu pequeno território, nós teremos uma desvantagem absurda em termos de combate, e não apenas em combates físicos.

A expressão de confiança do Raikage se desfez e novamente o burburinho veio à tona: a maioria estava concordando com Sasuke naquele ponto. Amegakure cresceu infinitamente nos últimos anos, o que era uma ironia gigantesca de se imaginar, se comparado ao quão destruída a vila do líder da Akatsuki, Pain, se encontrava no momento da Quarta Guerra.

Sasuke sabia em primeira mão o quanto Amegakure cresceu, pois fora lá que ele conseguiu a prótese que agora usava no lugar de seu braço: a tecnologia era absurdamente evoluída, visto que grandes gênios daquela região criaram praticamente tudo que aquele mundo moderno agora utilizava: celulares, computadores, internet, robôs de ponta, etc. Amegakure tinha seus ninjas e, mesmo que não fossem tão fortes quanto os ninjas da Aliança Shinobi, eles possuíam armamentos de pontas que o tornavam tão letais quanto eles.

— Sasuke levantou algo relevante em nossa conversa quando viemos para cá. — Naruto complementou, cessando o burburinho e trazendo a atenção de todos para si — Amegakure criou a internet, e qual de nós não usa esse serviço para comunicação, as vezes até sobre assuntos políticos? Até que ponto Amegakure não nos vigia, não sabe cada passo que nós damos? A informação, nesse caso, pode ser uma arma muito maior do que qualquer jutsu.

Os Kages visivelmente empalideceram, finalmente se dando conta do poder latente que Amegakure possuía em mãos. Até agora a vila permanecia serena, todos ali tinham negócios com Amekagure e compravam seus equipamentos, mas e se o jogo virasse? E se eles estivessem planejando de fato uma vingança durante todos esses anos?

Eles estariam perdidos, todos agora percebiam isso; mesmo sem se darem conta, todos acabaram se tornando reféns de Amegakure.

— Antes que alguém aqui sugira essa hipótese, eu não acho que nós devamos atacá-los, até porque isso desmereceria demais qualquer pretensão de paz que a Aliança Shinobi possui e nós já demos à eles muita informação valiosa, com ou sem nosso consentimento. — Sasuke continuou a explicar; Naruto se ajeitou na cadeira ao seu lado, fitando todos os que ainda falavam durante a explicação de Sasuke com ares de reprovação; eles se calaram, ouvindo o que o membro da equipe do Hokage teria a dizer — Eu sugiro que, sem perdermos mais tempo do que já perdemos, todos nós repensemos o nosso sistema de segurança e força militar.

— Se você está vendo alguma solução para esse problema, por favor nos informe. — Gaara comentou, prestando extrema atenção em Sasuke e sendo sincero em seu pedido — Nós já estamos há anos lidando com esse problema e, por mais que muitos aqui detestem o que eu vou dizer agora, nós não chegamos a lugar algum.

Darui fez um ruído de impaciência, cruzando os braços e olhando feio para Gaara.

— A solução que eu proponho não é difícil, é quase que matemática. — Sasuke suspirou fundo antes de expor a solução que ele e Shikamaru pensaram, sabendo que os Kages não aceitariam nada bem o que ele iria propor — Ninjas não precisam ser formados em grande escala, não na realidade atual que vivemos. Nós precisamos de evolução industrial, necessitamos desesperadamente de pessoas qualificadas em áreas tecnológicas, e não de mais ninjas. Ninjas deveriam ser exclusivamente adultos que mostrem um grande talento para tal, passando por provas de lealdade e resistência; não crianças.

— Mas... Sempre foi assim! — Kurotsuchi, a quarta Tsuchikage, se manifestou — Você não pode estar insinuando que nós devemos mudar uma tradição de anos!

 _Tradição..._  — Sasuke pensou, olhando a expressão de concordância que todos os demais faziam em relação a afirmação de Kurotsuchi —  _Algo tão aclamado no mundo ninja, mas que impede tanto a revolução..._

— A ideia de formação de crianças ninjas era aceitável num momento de guerra, mas nós já estamos há dez anos em paz.  — Sasuke declarou com simplicidade, tentando fazer com que todos os teimosos assimilassem o óbvio — Esse sistema precisa mudar, as crianças precisam estudar outras coisas para se tornarem líderes, técnicos e pensadores. No sistema de formação de Konoha, as crianças não chegam a ler um livro que não seja ninja. Não há uma leitura de clássicos ou uma indução ao raciocínio lógico que não seja voltado a estratégia de combate. O resultado disso está aqui: nós estamos em crise e cinco governantes do mundo não encontraram a resposta mais óbvia para esse problema, justamente porque vocês, e eu também, nunca fomos ensinados a pensar num contexto de paz; apenas a sermos maquinas de combate.

Muitos tomaram aquela afirmação como uma ofensa, por mais real que fossem as palavras de Sasuke. Naruto tentou conter o burburinho, mas todos só se calaram quando Chōjūrō, o sexto Mizukage e anfitrião daquela reunião, bateu a mão com força na mesa, demonstrando já ter vencido há algum tempo a sua timidez e insegurança de outrora ao ocupar seu lugar de líder de Kirigakure.

— Quietos, todos vocês! — ele exclamou em voz alta, olhando para Naruto com grande apreço — Konoha está com a palavra, Sasuke Uchiha faz parte da equipe do Hokage. Aguardem os argumentos deles e, se tiverem algo a acrescentar, o façam quando for passada a palavra à sua vila!

Todos se calaram de uma só vez; Naruto agradeceu ao Mizukage com um breve aceno de cabeça, voltando a fitar Sasuke com confiança.

O Uchiha respirou fundo, recomeçando sua explicação.

— Na minha vivencia com vilas não-ninjas, as quais nós sabemos serem as que mais cresceram nos últimos anos de paz, eu aprendi sobre as ciências humanas e os ciclos da evolução. — ele explicou, deixando claro que não se via acima dos demais ninjas, mas que também havia conhecido o “outro lado da moeda” — Se nós não tomarmos uma atitude agora, a crise ficará sem volta. Haverá êxodo, pessoas vão migrar para as outras vilas atrás de empregos civis porque nossas vilas não oferecem mais serviço para os ninjas, e estas vilas em ascensão se tornarão as maiores do mundo. Como maiores, precisarão de território e, inevitavelmente, vão nos atacar por conta disso: para aumentarem seu espaço, com a intenção de comportarem cada vez mais a população e a riqueza que eles já estão começando a acumular.

— Mas nós temos o poderio militar que eles não possuem. — Gaara comentou, com um tom de grande respeito a Sasuke, o qual não tomou a interrupção como uma ofensa.

Na verdade, ele sabia que Gaara compreendia sua forma de raciocínio e só fez aquela pergunta para ajudá-lo a transmitir a sua mensagem para os mais céticos daquela reunião. O Uchiha se sentiu grato por isso e curvou um pouco a sua cabeça para o Kazekage; Naruto percebeu a interação de Gaara e Sasuke, se dando conta de que havia algo na história dos dois que ele desconhecia, mas que agora não era hora de questioná-los a respeito.

— Eles oferecerão dinheiro em dobro para os nossos ninjas, que são por origem mercenários. — Sasuke afirmou, totalmente certo do que dizia — Na crise, eles vão indubitavelmente mudar de lado. Não venham com discurso de “Aliança Shinobi” para uma pessoa que está vendo sua família passar fome, pois isso pode até funcionar no meio de uma guerra, mas não num momento em que eles esperaram apoio de sua vila por dez anos e as coisas só pioraram.

— Ok Uchiha, nós já entendemos a falha. — Kankuro concluiu, sendo um dos poucos membros da equipe dos Kages que tinha carta branca para falar nas reuniões, por ser um dos mais velhos presentes — Proponha logo a sua solução.

Sasuke respirou fundo e olhou para Naruto, sabendo que agora seria a hora da verdade e se perguntando se seria melhor que o Hokage falasse sobre aquilo. O loiro, no entanto, deu um sorriso suave de canto de boca e fez um gesto de “prossiga” com sua mão direita, ainda deixando Sasuke conduzir aquela polêmica.

 _É a revolução que ele tanto queria_. — Naruto pensou, com um grande orgulho se formando dentro de seu peito —  _E ele merece todos os créditos; ele merece dar esse pontapé inicial. É ele quem tem que falar._

**‘Tsk, você é que tá adorando assistir a apresentação dele; até parece uma garotinha apaixonada.’**

— A proposta de Konoha é a mudança de foco no ensino shinobi e civil das vilas. — Sasuke afirmou; todos pareceram se enrijecer em suas cadeiras, como se o assunto fosse extremamente delicado, quase como um tabu — Crianças devem ser alfabetizadas e aprender o básico da matemática, literatura, história, ciências e geografia nos primeiros dez anos de idade. Na adolescência, haverá um aperfeiçoamento desses estudos, e os professores devem se ater aos talentos especiais de cada criança e incentivá-los nestas áreas. Posteriormente, uma formação superior se iniciará, para todas as áreas especificas de conhecimento. Aqueles que demonstrarem mais aptidão em lógica e condicionamento físico podem começar um programa de estudo em turno contrário para o ingresso da academia ninja aos 18 anos; nada será imposto, e o estudante poderá escolher um caminho diferente do seu talento, se for de sua vontade.

— Isso é um absurdo! — Darui esbravejou, colocando-se de pé e debruçando sobre a mesa de reunião — Estarão muito velhos! Serão ninjas incompetentes!

— Estarão na idade certa. — Naruto interveio, sabendo que se Sasuke continuasse a falar, Darui provavelmente perderia a cabeça — Terão cérebro para pensar, tomar boas atitudes, possuirão maturidade. No sistema atual nós exigimos que uma criança de doze anos, ao ser formada ninja, saiba enfrentar a dor da perda e matar um inimigo sem pestanejar. Obviamente uma criança dessa idade jamais terá maturidade par lidar com a dor deste jeito. Eu sei, pois foi exigido de mim lidar com isso a essa idade. Sasuke e Gaara com certeza entendem o que eu quero dizer, muitos de vocês também têm suas histórias particulares com esse aspecto sombrio da formação ninja.

— Mas... e a tradição? — Darui questionou mais uma vez, agora diretamente ao Hokage — E os clãs ninjas?

— Nós também propomos a dissolução dos clãs. — Sasuke falou antes que Naruto pudesse sequer abrir a boca para assim fazê-lo.

O Uzumaki o fitou com total descrença, muito surpreso pelo que ele havia acabado de afirmar. Não tiveram a oportunidade de falar sobre os clãs e todo prestigio militar que muitos deles carregavam e Naruto certamente não pensou que alguém como Sasuke, que tanto se importava com a imagem de um clã, poderia propor tão radical.

Isso foi chocante para todos os presentes, os quais sequer conseguiram coordenar o raciocínio para e opor ao que Sasuke dizia, olhando-o com os queixos caídos, estupefatos demais para o recriminar.

— O sobrenome se manterá, mas tanto os adultos quanto as crianças atuais devem compreender que a escolha de se tornar ou não um ninja não deve vir dos pais ou prestígio de um clã, e sim do próprio adolescente quando atingir a fase adulta. — Sasuke fitava o olhar penetrante de todos com extrema força, sabendo o quão julgado estava sendo por essa sugestão — Eu não quero ver nenhuma criança sendo obrigada a se tornar ninja só por causa da tradição de um clã. Propomos também uma aliança entre as vilas, com um novo nome, para o custeio da educação básica. Não será caro, já que todas as vilas possuem instalações para as aulas; precisaríamos apenas contratar professores de fora e estudar o material didático. Os resultados virão em menos de quinze anos, de acordo com as estimativas esquematizadas pelas pesquisas que eu e Shikamaru Nara fizemos; o resultado financeiro passará a vir em menos de dez anos.

— E qual seria o nome dessa aliança, se não quer que tenha o mesmo nome que a Aliança Shinobi?

— O problema do nome é o “Shinobi” — Naruto explicou, fingindo não perceber a irritação dos demais Kages — Faz automaticamente com que todos pensem em ninjas e parcerias militares. Nós ainda seriamos os coordenadores da parceria, mas outro nome talvez seja melhor.

— Eu entendo e concordo com isso. — Gaara se expressou, recebendo alguns olhares de ódio também — E que nome vocês sugerem para essa nova parceria?

— Eu sugiro “Aliança Educacional Itachi Uchiha”. — Naruto declarou firmemente antes que Sasuke pudesse responder àquela pergunta.

O ruído de surpresa foi coletivo, mas ninguém mais arregalou os olhos como o Uchiha. Sasuke sentiu seu coração acelerar intensamente e seu rosto empalidecer, incapaz de entender exatamente o que sentia com aquela atitude de Naruto.

— Itachi Uchiha? Nunca? Como... Como pode dizer isso? — Chōjūrō exclamou, desta vez não parecendo concordar com a proposta do Hokage — Itachi foi um dos grandes ninjas do mundo, utilizá-lo como um nome para uma educação visando a formação não-ninja é um absurdo. Está certo que a verdade sobre o Itachi Uchiha ainda está bastante escondida, mas...

— Itachi Uchiha é o nome perfeito para essa parceria, justamente por tudo que essa pessoa significou na busca pela paz que finalmente atingimos com a Aliança Shinobi. — Naruto declarou e, apesar de direcionar sua palavra a todos, ele olhava de forma bastante penetrante nos olhos de Sasuke — Itachi é um dos maiores heróis, foi ele quem parou o Edo Tensei de Kabuto Yakushi e fez com que Kabuto mudasse sua conduta. Sem a ajuda de Kabuto, Sasuke teria morrido no seu confronto com Madara, provando que Itachi Uchiha continuou a prezar pelo bem de seu irmão mesmo depois de sua segunda morte. E, sem Sasuke, nós não conseguiríamos derrotar Kaguya. Itachi Uchiha, direta ou indiretamente, é quem tornou possível todos nós estarmos sentados agora tendo essa reunião.

Sasuke não tinha palavras para expressar o quanto seus sentimentos por Naruto explodiram no interior de seu peito naquele momento. Sasuke sabia que Naruto compreendia as condutas de Itachi assim como compreendia as de Sasuke, mas ele jamais imaginou que Naruto o visse daquela forma. O Uzumaki praticamente acabara de declarar que, apesar de todos o tratarem como o herói do mundo, em verdade tudo que ele fez só foi possível por conta de Itachi Uchiha, dando os méritos à quem era de direito.

Itachi morreu sem glórias; morreu sabendo que seu nome seria guardado a sete chaves, mesmo que os lideres soubessem o quão excepcional ele foi como ninja. Itachi nunca desejou méritos, visto que desejou morrer como vilão em prol do bem estar de Sasuke, acreditando erroneamente que Sasuke voltaria para Konoha depois de realizar sua vingança. Tudo que Itachi fez foi tanto por Sasuke quanto por Konoha, sem exigir qualquer agradecimento em retorno. Apesar de indiscutivelmente ter capacidade para tanto, ele nunca desejou ser reconhecido, se tornar Hokage, ter uma estátua em sua homenagem. Itachi foi um homem justo e digno, o qual realizou todas as suas condutas em nome de um bem maior, nunca colocando sua própria felicidade ou pretensões acima de seu dever.

Itachi merecia uma redenção.

— É a forma ideal de declarar ao mundo a verdade por trás de Itachi Uchiha. — Gaara afirmou, concordando agora com a forma de pensar de Naruto — Eu considero o nome digno, ele merece essa homenagem.

— Mas... Mas Itachi era um ninja exemplar! — Darui respondeu, aparentando confusão — Não faz sentido, mesmo que Itachi de fato se torne o patrono desse programa, ainda há nele toda a conotação de ninja. Itachi tinha um talento indiscutível!  

— Isso torna tudo ainda mais condizente, porque apesar de Itachi ter talento, ele nunca quis ser um ninja. — Sasuke murmurou, um pouco entristecido por ter que tratar sobre esse assunto a essa altura do campeonato; até porque ele só foi compreender seu irmão dessa forma depois de sua morte, e nunca teve a oportunidade de dizer para Itachi que agora entendia o martírio que ele teve de enfrentar durante toda sua vida — Dentre os irmãos, eu era o que mais desejava ser um shinobi. Itachi gostava mais das coisas simples e não muito valorizadas por uma sociedade ninja: ele era inteligente, filósofo e idealista demais pra ser um shinobi, e mesmo assim se tornou excepcional nesta tarefa.

— Justamente, ele nunca foi um “simples” ninja!

— Eu sei. Mas ela era muito pequeno quando demonstrou talento para a academia e nosso pai o incentivou a focar nisso, e aos poucos ele foi deixando de lado as coisas que verdadeiramente o traziam satisfação. Itachi parecia sempre focado e realmente o era, mas nunca se realizou como pessoa, apenas como shinobi. Itachi seguiu seu destino como ninja até o fim, mas com certeza ele teria sido muito mais feliz e realizado em outra profissão. Itachi seria um excelente conselheiro, por exemplo. Ou ele poderia muito bem estar no meu lugar agora, dando essa palestra para vocês, se o sistema shinobi não tivesse retirado a vida dele antes do tempo.

Os líderes amaciaram suas feições, possivelmente compreendendo o tom de rancor de Sasuke. Naruto sentiu uma pontada de tristeza em seu peito e uma vontade imensurável de conversar com Sasuke sobre Itachi e o grande homem que ele foi. Quem sabe... Se algum dia Sasuke o desse abertura, eles poderiam tratar sobre esse assunto tão delicado.

— Não podemos mais fugir disso, essa verdade tem que ser revelada. — Naruto declarou aos Kages, e o silêncio que recebeu em retorno apenas o trouxe a sensação de consentimento — É uma oportunidade de trazer a verdade à tona sem ofensa a ninguém, usando Itachi como inspiração a uma nova geração de cidadãos, e não apenas como o mártir que ele sempre foi. Alguma objeção?

Nenhum Kage ou membro de sua equipe levantou uma objeção sobre o assunto. É claro que cada uma das vilas tinha um nome em mente para homenagear, talvez até Naruto desejasse no fundo de seu coração fazer alguma homenagem a Jiraiya naquele momento, mas todos compreendiam que estava mais do que na hora de Itachi Uchiha deixar de ser uma figura misteriosa na história Shinobi, um assassino impiedoso que renunciou executou o próprio clã em nome de poder.

Todos ali sabiam a verdade, e estava mais do que na hora do resto do mundo também tomar conhecimento dela.

— Trataremos então sobre a formalidade dessa Aliança na próxima semana, os contratos serão redigidos e a assinatura ocorrerá em audiência pública. Vamos discutir esses pormenores depois com a equipe técnica. — Chōjūrō declarou, olhando a lista de assunto que tinham que tratar ainda naquela reunião. — Vencido esse ponto, passamos agora a palavra para Sunagakure, para que possamos falar sobre as conspirações internas e que atitude tomaremos a curto prazo.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke e pretendia prestar atenção no começo do discurso de Gaara, mas subitamente sentiu uma mão fria envolver-se a sua, trazendo sua atenção para o Uchiha.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke murmurou baixinho, exibindo um olhar de ternura que Naruto sabia não ser direcionado a qualquer pessoa por ai.

O coração do Hokage acelerou e ele sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco, mas antes que alguma outra pessoa notasse a interação intima dos dois ninjas, Naruto apenas apertou a mão de Sasuke, reconhecendo seu gesto de agradecimento e se esforçou para prestar atenção no que Gaara dizia.

Sasuke, no entanto, não soltou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, e Naruto também não fez o menor esforço para se ver livre daquele gesto carinhoso; e a desculpa de esquentar a mão de Sasuke pareceu bastante coerente durante os próximos cinquenta minutos de mãos dadas.

 

**(***)**

 

A reunião acabou sendo bem mais longa do que Naruto havia antecipado, mas grande parte dos problemas da Aliança Shinobi foram mencionados e redirecionados. A solução de fato não se encontra em uma sentada só, ainda havia vários termos técnicos e contratuais a se discutir, mas essas próximas etapas eram feitas pelos especialistas: Naruto e os demais Kages tomavam as decisões, posteriormente os especialistas estudavam cada pequena particularidade e traziam as sugestões para colocar essas decisões em prática.

Depois de doze horas de deliberações, Naruto e Sasuke agora se encontravam lado a lado, cada qual arrumando seu equipamento ninja para recomeçar a viagem de volta a Konoha. Gaara os acompanhava, sendo seguido de perto por Kankuro, e os olhava com uma expressão de tédio, como se os considerassem dois idiotas por não aceitarem o convite de Chōjūrō e passarem mais uma noite de descanso antes do retorno à Konoha.

— Vocês realmente vão sair em viagem agora? — Gaara questionou Naruto, cruzando os braços e balançando negativamente a cabeça — Vocês continuam sendo dois adolescentes afobados.

Sasuke não respondeu, mas não pareceu se irritar com aquela provocação. Naruto riu, agarrando Gaara pelo ombro com um evidente bom humor, bagunçando seus cabelos e se divertindo ainda mais quando o ruivo o empurrou para trás, se livrando do seu ataque e exibindo cabelos rebeldes demais e o rosto corado de vergonha.

— Você realmente ficou muito melhor com esse cabelo. — Naruto comentou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha — Mesmo que agora esteja parecendo um ninho de rato.

— Naruto, pare de ser idiota. — Sasuke murmurou friamente; Gaara teve certeza que viu um pequeno brilho de ciúmes no olhar gélido do Uchiha — Vamos logo.

Pigarreando em uma tentativa de retomar sua compostura e passando as mãos nos cabelos para ajeitá-los um pouco, Gaara resolveu que falar com Sasuke em vez de Naruto talvez melhorasse a intensidade absurda de seus batimentos cardíacos depois daquele “ataque surpresa”.

— Por que vocês estão voltando tão tarde?

Antes de responder, Sasuke olhou para Kankuro como se o avaliasse, certificando-se de que era seguro, ou não, falar em sua presença. Decidiu que o irmão de Gaara só podia ser leal à Aliança Shinobi; além disso, depois da experiência que Sunagakure tivera com Sasori implantando espiões dentro de seu comando, seria difícil que tal vila caísse novamente nesse tipo de emboscada.

— Há algum informante aos grupos rebeldes dentro da aliança Shinobi. — Sasuke explicou, já esperando o arregalar de olhos que recebeu de Gaara — Há essa altura do campeonato, os grupos já sabem que a reunião acabou. Se eles efetivamente estão visando nos atacar para criar uma confusão e fazer a população de civis voltar a contratar os ninjas como escolta, eles devem estar se preparando para atacar os arredores da vila amanhã cedo, imaginando que todos nós partiremos nesse horário. Naruto e eu vamos adiantar as coisas e ver se encontramos o acampamento dos rebeldes antes que eles nos ataquem.

— Por que não falou nada disso para os Kages? — Kankuro questionou, pulando qualquer formalidade e direcionando sua pergunta ao Hokage — Nem mesmo sem seus respectivos assistentes presentes?

— Cada Kage confia muito no seu assistente. — o Uzumaki respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros — Afirmar algo assim só faria com que eles desconfiassem do assistente de outros Kages, gerando problemas e desconfiança interna. É um tipo de desconfiança que não podemos dar ao luxo de lidar agora, a aliança tem que permanecer unida. O espião, seja lá quem for, está gerando informação para ninjas de baixa categoria que não oferecem perigo de fato à aliança, não vai fazer muita diferença, até porque todas essas decisões logo serão anunciadas ao público. Nós só estamos tentando garantir.

— Kankuro, prepare nossa bagagem, vamos dar cobertura ao Hokage. — Gaara concluiu, dando as costas à dupla para voltar aos aposentos e se preparar para a viagem.

— Não, Gaara. — Naruto pediu, agarrando seu braço e fazendo Gaara sentir a ponta de suas orelhas esquentarem — Eu e Sasuke precisamos queimar um pouco de energia mesmo, não será nada demais. Fique e descanse, a gente dá conta, você sabe disso.  

Sasuke olhou com certa prepotência por cima do ombro de Naruto, como se dissesse ao Kazekage “ele escolheu a mim”. Gaara girou os olhos, mas controlou um sorriso de canto de boca, impedindo-o de aparecer e se denunciar à Naruto. Só Sasuke para ter ciúmes dele... Se ele soubesse que indiretamente Gaara estava tentando ajudá-lo a fazer Naruto sucumbir aos seus sentimentos e ser feliz, ele não estaria o olhando com essa intensidade de desafio.

— Bom, é você que sabe Naruto. — Gaara respondeu, dando de ombros — Estaremos em alerta, caso a situação saia de controle, apenas envie um clone.

Naruto e Gaara se despediram com um abraço casual e Kankuro fingiu não perceber o quanto o gesto deixou uma expressão azeda de ciúmes no olhar de Sasuke. O Uchiha, no entanto, nada disse e ainda foi cortês o suficiente de se despedir da equipe de vila da areia com aperto de mão breve.

Em poucos minutos, Naruto e Sasuke adentravam a noite escura e nublada do Kirigakure: Sasuke com sharingan à postos, visualizando a noite como se estivessem a perfeita luz do dia; Naruto não enxergava como ele, mas sua capacidade sensorial substituía totalmente a necessidade de seus olhos num momento como aquele.

— Nenhum sinal de vida por perto. — Naruto anunciou, entrando e saindo rapidamente do modo sennin depois que já estavam há bons quilômetros de Kirigakure — Orochimaru te mandou alguma informação mais precisa?

— Não. — Sasuke respondeu, também focando bastante em sua percepção de chakra, desta vez tentando buscar algum traço do paradeiro do Sannin — Quando eu disse para ele investigar o sumiço de Suigetsu, imaginei que ele iria direto para onde o original estava, a localização informada pelo clone de Suigetsu antes de você o destruir. Orochimaru informou sobre a ronda dos rebeldes, mas disse que os acampamentos mudavam todos os dias. Ele já nem deve estar mais por aqui para nos ajudar.

O loiro fez um ruído de impaciência estalando a língua nos dentes; Sasuke virou o rosto para encará-lo.

— E desde quando eu preciso do Orochimaru para alguma coisa?

A voz do Uzumaki soou bastante birrenta e Sasuke precisou se controlar consideravelmente para não rir. Tentando manter a expressão despreocupada, decidiu que não faria mal provocar um pouquinho; afinal, estavam a sós, e muito provavelmente aquela busca acabaria sem maiores resultados.

— Não se esqueça que foi ele quem realizou o Edo Tensei dos antigos Hokages e nos ajudou contra Madara.

Naruto praticamente bufou; Sasuke mordeu a parte interna das bochechas para não sorrir.

Era como estar de volta a viagem longa que fizeram nos últimos dias, só que sem todo o desconforto de antes. Alguma coisa mudou na reunião da Aliança Shinobi: talvez o fato de que Sasuke realmente ajudou Konoha em sua apresentação, ou talvez por Naruto ter homenageado e defendido Itachi com unhas e dentes; não importava o motivo, o fato era que os dois estavam muito mais confortáveis na presença um do outro, mesmo depois da declaração de amor de Sasuke e do silêncio que Naruto lhe dera em resposta.

Naruto ainda preferia acredita que aquela declaração fora apenas um sonho; e a leveza de tratamento dos dois naquele momento apenas perdurava a sua ilusão.

**‘Mas é aquilo que dizem, pirralho: antes da tempestade, sempre há um momento de calmaria...’**

_Não estrague meu bom humor, amigo da onça!!_

Kurama, no entanto, nem precisou se esforçar muito para irritar Naruto. Sasuke, parecendo se divertir intensamente com o ciúme de Naruto, decidiu provocá-lo mais uma vez:

— Não se esqueça também que foi ele quem salvou Tsunade e os demais Kages da morte. — ele complementou, fazendo Naruto dar um passo para trás e apontar para ele em um gesto de acusação.

— Você está agindo como se ele fosse um herói! — o Uzumaki exclamou, a indignação perceptível em seu tom de voz.  

Para não ser flagrado sorrindo, Sasuke recomeçou a caminhada, deixando Naruto para trás e dando-lhe as costas.

— Não, eu só acho bem peculiar você ter ciúmes do Orochimaru e quero ver até onde essa babaquice vai.

Naruto parou de andar, olhando as costas de Sasuke como se estivesse vendo um fantasma caminhar à sua frente. O Uchiha olhou para trás e deu um sorriso quase que imperceptível de canto de boca, e então o Hokage entendeu a gozação que o outro fazia ao defender Orochimaru daquele jeito (não que Sasuke disse alguma mentira, mas Naruto preferia não pensar nesses detalhes).

— Eu não tenho  _ciúmes_  do Orochimaru, Teme maldito! — Naruto respondeu, aliviado, mas ainda um pouco emburrado, acelerando o passo para voltar a acompanhar o Uchiha — Eu só acho idiotice da sua parte confiar nele depois de tudo que ele fez contra Konoha e, mais importante, contra _você_!

— E o que você acha que ele fez de tão ruim contra mim exatamente?

— Tirar você de Konoha....

— Eu fui por vontade própria.

— Te prender durante quase três anos...

— Foi um treinamento de dois anos e meio, pra ser mais preciso.

— Querer o seu corpo, Sasuke! O seu  _corpo_!

Sasuke não aguentou mais e deixou uma risada breve, mas completa, escapar de sua garganta.

—Você tem noção do quão enciumado você parece falando justamente essa frase? — ele caçoou com uma voz risonha, se divertindo mais do que se orgulharia no futuro. A culpa não era dele: ele estava de bom humor desde o sucesso da reunião e ver Naruto demonstrar ciúmes o deixou ainda mais feliz. Até Uchihas se divertem em momentos extremamente raros de sua existência.

Naruto parou de andar, surpreso.

**‘Vai, pivete! Continua com esses argumentos maravilhosos, está melhor que qualquer filme de comédia!’**

_Não é isso Kurama... Sasuke nunca ri... A última vez foi..._

Naruto não pensou muito em suas consequências, parecendo hipnotizado ao ver Sasuke rir, mesmo que brevemente, depois de anos recebendo meros sorrisos tortos, isso quando tinha o  _privilégio_  de receber algo assim. Ele não o via rir deste jeito desde... desde...

 **‘Desde a última batalha no Vale do Fim.’** Kurama complementou seus pensamentos, e desta vez sua afirmação não precedia de nenhum tipo de sarcasmo.

Naruto não se controlou e agiu por impulso: aproximou-se e encostou sua testa à testa de Sasuke e segurando a lateral de seu rosto com as duas mãos, mesmerizado demais para se dar conta do que fazia. Sasuke parou de rir no mesmo instante, fitando os olhos azuis de Naruto tão próximos aos seus e se dando conta de todo intenso grau de admiração em sua expressão.

Se aquela maldita aliança de ouro não estivesse brilhando em seu campo de visão da mão de Naruto, Sasuke até poderia se enganar por um instante, dar um passo para frente e roubar-lhe um beijo. Mas ele não podia, e ele não faria. Naruto estava se lembrando de um momento especial para os dois: a última vez que ele riu na presença de Naruto foi o momento em que ele simplesmente  _desistiu de fugir_. Foi o momento em que declarou sua derrota e, apesar de Naruto afirmar que não houve vencedores, o Uzumaki foi quem venceu. Não apenas porque Sasuke nunca mais levantou um dedo contra Konoha ou a Aliança Shinobi depois daquele dia, mas porque Sasuke parou de fugir  _dele;_  mesmo que não tenha falado em voz alta todos os sentimentos que teve naquele momento, Naruto sabia o que Sasuke imaginou antes do amanhecer.

_‘Quando eu o via sofrer, eu sofria também. Você se tornou meu objetivo; eu, que não tinha mais nada, de repente tinha algum tipo de conexão, um relacionamento com alguém.’_

As palavras nunca foram ditas, mas Naruto sabia da existência destes sentimentos dentro do peito de Sasuke, visto que também sentia exatamente a mesma coisa por ele. Por conta disso, o Uchiha tinha a consciência de que Naruto estava fazendo associações às memórias passadas e que isso poderia resultar em algo perigosíssimo para os dois...

Naruto se inclinou para frente, ainda hipnotizado por Sasuke e parecendo prestes a lhe dar um beijo. Sasuke fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, tentando impedir o beijo de acontecer (pois sabia que Naruto se arrependeria, e ele se recusava de ser um arrependimento na vida dele), mas abriu os olhos com surpresa quando sentiu algo suave evolver-lhe a cabeça: Naruto amarrava algo em sua testa, lentamente, dando um nó à altura de seus cabelos.

Quando Naruto abaixou os braços e deu um passo para trás, Sasuke abriu os olhos e levou as mãos para a sua testa, sentindo o ferro gélido da plaqueta de Konoha prezo na seda azul suave; Naruto amarrou a sua badana genin em sua cabeça e agora o fitava com extrema emoção, como se desejasse gravar aquela cena em todos os mínimos detalhes em sua memória.

— Naruto, o quê-...?

Seja lá o que Sasuke iria perguntar, Naruto o interrompeu antes que formulasse o seu questionamento:

— E-eu não consigo nunca mais ficar longe de você, Teme. — Naruto sussurrou, aproximando-se dele mais uma vez, tomando suas duas mãos trêmulas e puxando-o para perto — Eu preciso de você; Konoha precisa de você. Chegou a hora de resolvermos o que ficou pendente, de uma vez por todas.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, não ousando ressuscitar suas esperanças mais uma vez. Naruto só podia estar falando de algo relacionado à Konoha, ele não estava falando do relacionamento dos dois, ele...!

— Eu quero que você seja meu delegado.

 _Somente desta vez eu queria não estar certo_. — Sasuke pensou, sentindo toda sua intensa animação esvair.

— Delegado? — ele questionou, um pouco mais interessado quando finalmente percebeu qual o título que Naruto o oferecia.

O loiro balançou a cabeça em afirmação e retirou do bolso a insígnia negra em forma de estrela da Polícia de Konoha, mostrando-a para Sasuke. O Uchiha, por sua vez, sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver aquele objeto depois de tantos e tantos anos.

Sasuke já nem sequer se lembrava mais de seu sonho de um dia entrar na Polícia de Konoha e poder mostrar o distintivo para Fugaku com extrema satisfação, recebendo em retorno o reconhecimento que ele tanto desejava de seu pai. Parecia um sonho infantil e besta, se olhasse para trás e visse tudo que ele e Naruto fizeram pelo mundo, mas era inevitável não deixar a sua criança interior extremamente extasiada com aquela oferta.

— Eu estou reativando a Polícia de Konoha. — Naruto afirmou, colocando a estrela nas mãos de Sasuke, permitindo que ele analisasse a insígnia e percebesse as diferenças do novo modelo — Só que desta vez não será um órgão dos Uchihas, por motivos óbvios, então não há o símbolo do clã gravado no metal, mas sim o símbolo de Konoha. Independentemente de seu clã, eu quero que você seja o líder para que me ajude a reorganizá-la, pois a vila cresceu muito e com as novas modificações demoraremos um pouco até ter todos de acordo com o novo sistema. Vamos precisar de policiais para manter a ordem, e eu não vejo uma pessoa mais qualificada para estar nesse cargo do que você.

— Naruto, eu sou um mero genin... — Sasuke pontuou, levantando o olhar e parecendo um pouco descrente com a oferta.

— Eu também sou. — Naruto respondeu, dando um sorriso radiante — Ou você acha que eu precisei fazer testes pra subir de cargo depois de ter me provado como ninja durante a Guerra? Ninguém nunca mais sequer _lembrou_  do meu ranking. Ninguém vai se preocupar com o seu.

Sasuke girou os olhos e suspirou amargamente.

— Shikamaru lembrou e esfregou esse detalhe na minha cara.

— Shika foi o primeiro a sugerir você como delegado, no entanto. — Naruto deu de ombros, sabendo que se Shikamaru tinha alguma dúvida a respeito da capacidade de Sasuke para o cargo, depois dos últimos dias de reuniões ele mudara totalmente de opinião — Você conhece a dinâmica dos civis e é o mais qualificado para lidar com uma força shinobi que lide tanto com outros ninjas quanto com os demais cidadãos. Você é perfeito para o cargo, Konoha precisa de você, e  _eu_  preciso de você. Não apenas como meu delegado, mas como meu conselheiro. Quero que você e Shikamaru se tornem meu braço direito e esquerdo, pois vocês se complementam em suas competências e certamente são o que Konoha necessita neste exato momento.

Sasuke olhou para a insígnia com sentimentos contraditórios: ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia deixar de pensar o quanto seu pai sentiria orgulho de ele receber a oferta daquele título e honrar o cargo que um dia fora dele, Sasuke estava a realizar um desejo infantil. Antes de todo o massacre acontecer, ele queria  _muito_  um dia ter este cargo, talvez pelo sentimento de rivalidade que tinha por Itachi, o qual ele imaginava que ocuparia a posição máxima dentro da Polícia de Konoha antes dele (sendo, portanto, um rival em suas ambições). Entretanto, tendo finalmente a insígnia em mãos, Sasuke sentia-se um pouco... decepcionado. Não pelo pedido de Naruto, mas porque este Dobe queria resolver as coisas com ele apenas no relacionado a Konoha.

Isso indicava que o Uzumaki realmente escolheu Hinata Hyuuga. O silêncio acerca do relacionamento particular dos dois só podia significar isso; e, naquele momento, Sasuke se sentia extremamente rejeitado...

 _Mas... Escolhas são escolhas._  — ele pensou, guardando a insígnia em seu bolso e olhando para Naruto com a expressão mais neutra que conseguiu manter em seu rosto.

— Estou a seu dispor, Nanadaime. — ele murmurou, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, como se saudasse seu mais novo chefe.

O Uzumaki, no entanto, ergueu seu queixo com o indicador, fazendo Sasuke fitá-lo de igual para igual mais uma vez.

— Nunca mais me chame assim. — Naruto falou seriamente, mas exibiu um sorriso aberto em seguida — Seria estranho chegar em casa e ser recepcionado com um “Nanadaime”, já vai ser difícil fazer Sarada parar com esse hábito que ela adquiriu desde a minha posse, então não começa você também.

O cérebro de Sasuke parou de funcionar. Agora essa conversa já não fazia mais sentido!! Chegar em casa e ser recepcionado com um “Nanadaime”? O quê...? O que ele estava insinuando com isso? Será que ele... Não, só podia ser mentira!

**‘Eu estou vendo milagres acontecerem?!? Diz que estou, Naruto! Diz que estou!’**

— N-naruto...?! — Sasuke sussurrou, quase totalmente sem fôlego.

Quando Naruto estava se preparando para explicar o que já estava bem óbvio (mas que Sasuke estava eufórico demais para acreditar), uma movimentação rápida fez com que Sasuke reagisse antes do que ele: seu sharingan evoluiu para o mangekyou e, milésimos de segundos depois, ele ativou o Susano’o ao redor dele e Naruto, protegendo-o de um justu consideravelmente destrutivo do elemento água. 

— Ahhhh! Eu tinha certeza que ia dar certo! — o autor da emboscada exclamou — Maldito sharingan!

Naruto demorou um pouco para entender a mudança total de atmosfera. Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, agradeceu mentalmente por Sasuke conseguir prever o ataque, e censurou a si próprio por não ter percebido a aproximação do estranho por conta de sua distração emocional. Logo a adrenalina invadiu sua corrente sanguínea, e instintivamente ele ativou o modo bijuu, encontrando finalmente o chakra do agressor.

Tratava-se de um shinobi que tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto desconheciam: possuía cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, expressão compenetrada e estatura mediana. Comum, tanto em sua aparência quanto no seu potencial de chakra. Utilizava uma bandana negra sem plaqueta, não demonstrando a identidade de sua vila; suas roupas eram igualmente negras, não se tratando de nenhum uniforme oficial.

— É um rebelde. — Sasuke comentou, não se preocupando em deixar o tom de voz brando; sua voz estava desprovida de emoções, mas quem o conhecesse a fundo perceberia sua evidente irritação — A ausência do emblema da vila na bandana é a forma como se vestem nas reuniões; seus descontentamentos com a Aliança Shinobi ficam evidentes com a falta da plaqueta, apesar de ainda não tê-la traído e por isso não cortarem o emblema de uma vez.

— Trair a Aliança Shinobi é a mesma coisa que trair sua vila! — Naruto esbravejou, trincando os dentes e não se preocupando em manter a voz branda.

Por um momento o rebelde pareceu vacilar e quase deu um passo para trás, evidentemente assustado com o tamanho do Susano’o e o chakra intenso que Naruto exalava em seu modo bijuu. No entanto, ele ainda conseguiu manter a calma e não desistir de seu plano praticamente suicida; era o seu dever, sua função naquela missão, e ele seguiria o seu destino em nome de uma causa maior.

— Nanadaime está vindo falar de traição pra cima de mim? — ele o provocou, fitando o Uzumaki nos olhos com extremo ar de rebeldia — Quanta hipocrisia, hein... Ou vai me dizer que Hinata Hyuuga sabe desse seu casinho ridículo com Sasuke Uchiha? Quem é o mais traidor aqui?

Até que este Shinobi tinha bastante coragem, ou talvez fosse apenas mais um louco que cruzou o caminho da dupla: apenas uma dessas duas opções explicaria o comentário que ele acabara de fazer.

Apesar da energia de chakra ter se intensificado ao redor de Naruto e ele parecer extremamente furioso com o que acabara de ouvir, foi Sasuke quem de fato perdeu a paciência e correu em direção ao Shinobi, mal se empenhando a derrotá-lo com o uso de jutsus: o fez com taijutsu e em poucos segundos o rapaz já se encontrava imobilizado contra o chão, sangrando pelo canto da boca e respirando de forma ofegante.

Naruto nem conseguiu acompanhar com os olhos a batalha rápida e evidentemente desproporcional em termos de capacidade de luta.

— Eu não gasto chakra com lixos como você. — Sasuke sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do prisioneiro, pressionando o cotovelo do braço de ferro com mais força contra as suas costas, machucando-o ainda mais.

— Sasuke, não o mate. — Naruto ordenou; apesar do que dissera, sua voz parecia ríspida e furiosa, mostrando que a provocação o atingiu em cheio. Se Naruto não fosse tão cheio de princípios morais, talvez ele teria dito exatamente o contrário — Ele tem informações. Além disso, não podemos dar motivos para eles se rebelarem ainda mais.

— Eu não sou idiota, usuratonkachi! — Sasuke respondeu por cima do ombro, encarando-o de canto de olho — Sele o chakra dele logo!

Naruto estava próximo o suficiente para começar a fazer os selos necessários para interromper a corrente de chakra do inimigo e imobilizá-lo por completo, e o fez sem grandes dificuldades. Todavia, quando seu jutsu atingiu a vítima, quem sibilou de dor foi Sasuke, caindo sentado ao lado do prisioneiro e sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer enquanto os selos de prisão de chakra envolviam seu corpo, sendo estes visíveis somente à altura de seu pescoço por conta de suas roupas.

— Como assim? — Naruto exclamou, olhando para as próprias mãos e em seguida para o moreno — Eu não joguei o jutsu em você, eu joguei nele!

— Você errou! — Sasuke exclamou com os dentes trincados, irritado em demasia com a situação, tentando se mover para liberar-se da prisão, sem sucesso — Desfaça o jutsu!

— Teme, esse jutsu não tem como desfazer assim tão fácil! — Naruto exclamou, estupefato. Ele não errou o jutsu, ele tinha certeza disso! O que está acontecendo?!

**‘Naruto, use a cabeça! Olhe o inimigo!’**

O Uzumaki direcionou sua atenção novamente ao rebelde, mas já era tarde demais: ele abria um pergaminho, mordia o polegar e desfazia o selamento com uma sequência rápida de selos, finalizando o jutsu ao passar seu sangue na superfície dos escritos. Naruto identificou o jutsu instantaneamente, ainda sim não esperava um resultado como aquele: dezenas de outras pessoas, vestidas da mesma forma que o rebelde, apareceram ao redor de Naruto, fazendo-o perder Sasuke de vista em meio a mais nova multidão.

Inicialmente Naruto pensou que se tratava de clone das sombras invocados de outra localidade, mas rapidamente essa possibilidade foi descartada: a maioria deles cobria o rosto o máximo que conseguia com os panos negros, talvez para que não fossem identificados; outros não se preocupavam tanto com isso, aparecendo de cara limpa diante de Naruto. Naruto prestou atenção em vários dentre os quais escondiam sua identidade, e reconheceu o chakra de vários deles: eram ninjas de Konoha, não todos, mas pelo menos vinte por cento dos traidores presentes eram subordinados do Hokage.

Isso deixou Naruto extremamente  _furioso_ , tão envolto em ira que não conseguia fazer nada além de olhar para todas aquelas pessoas como se estivesse diante da maior traição que recebera em sua vida.  

— Você realmente achou que alguém iria atacar um Kage sem ter alguma carta na manga, Nanadaime? — o rebelde-líder indagou, agora parecendo muito mais confiante por ter seus aliados presentes — Acha que ninguém aqui sabe o quão poderoso você e o Uchiha são? Não, pessoas como vocês não se pode atacar frente a frente. Tem que haver uma estratégia, e nós temos a nossa!

Naruto fechou os punhos a lateral do corpo, percebendo que seus braços tremiam de ódio. Apesar de racionalmente ele entender o que aqueles ninjas pensavam para traí-lo daquela forma, ele sentia um peso de ingratidão forte em olhar nos olhos desafiadores daquelas pessoas. Tentando se encobrir com um falso anonimato ao cobrir o rosto daquela forma, eles vacilavam e desviavam o olhar quando Naruto os fitava nos olhos e deixava mais do que claro que todos eles foram facilmente reconhecidos.

 _Covardes... Nem para mostrarem a cara!_  — ele pensou, irado —  _Não merecem ser shinobis de Konoha, nenhum deles!_

**‘Naruto, controle-se, foco. Veja o fluxo de chakra no Sasuke, preste atenção!’**

Naruto respirou fundo e se concentrou, percebendo que a prisão de Sasuke, apesar de estar sobreposta ao selo que envolvia seu corpo, estava concentrada na bandana ainda presa em sua testa. Naruto não era um Hyuuga e não saberia ver detalhes do fluxo de chakra, mas por experiência própria poderia apostar que a bandana era a razão do jutsu ter dado errado.

Por mais absurdo que fosse pensar algo assim.

— O que vocês fizeram!? — ele rosnou aos rebeldes; alguns instintivamente deram um passo para trás.

O rebelde-líder riu, juntando as mãos em um selo da técnica de transformação e alterando sua aparência em segundos: a menina que Sasuke conversara na manhã anterior estava parada a diante do Hokage, agora parecendo bem menos infantil e bem mais esperta do que outrora; Naruto a viu de longe, da sacada de seu quarto, mas era indiscutivelmente a mesma aparência.

— A falha de vocês é confiar demais em “cidadãos inocentes”. — o shinobi, agora com a forma da garotinha pontuou e, apesar da voz infantil, a intensidade de suas palavras denunciavam a real idade da pessoa por detrás daquela figura ilusória — Eu pedi para ver a bandana, o Uchiha mostrou de bom grado, querendo agradar uma inofensiva garotinha fanática. Selos automáticos, conhece Hokage? Invenção de Amegakure, produto baratinho, e o melhor: não deixa rastros de ativação! Colocar um na bandana foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava!

_Selos automáticos? Amekagure está unindo tecnologia com chakra?_

Naruto nada disse diante daquela revelação, e o shinobi pareceu extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo; possivelmente foi ele quem teve a ideia de utilizar os tais selos automáticos, e estava feliz por seu plano ter dado certo. Desfez o jutsu, aparentando novamente sua verdadeira identidade, e aproximando-se de Naruto com uma audácia que chegava a deixar o loiro enojado.

— Eu apenas criei um receptáculo. — ele continuou a explicar, agora ficando há menos de dois metros do Hokage, cruzando os braços e olhando-o com ares superiores — Qualquer jutsu que me atingisse seria transferido automaticamente para quem estivesse na posse da bandana. Confesso que não gostei muito que você acabou devolvendo essa porcaria pro Sasuke, seria muito melhor ter atingido você. Mas tudo bem, até que essa adversidade veio a calhar: você tentou me selar, porquanto acabou selando o seu “amorzinho” ali. É uma boa troca!

Naruto fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, desfazendo o seu modo biju e respirando profundamente algumas vezes, tentando recobrar a sua calma. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Sasuke: alguém se movera, abrindo caminho para que Naruto pudesse ver o olhar que também transmitia a intensa irritação que Sasuke sentia por se encontrar naquela posição que, à análise de um Uchiha, era extremamente vergonhosa.

_Eu não tenho culpa se meu jutsu de selamento é um dos mais fortes do mundo, Teme bastardo._

Naruto aliviou-se um pouco ao ver Sasuke, afinal, ele estava sendo tratado como prisioneiro e possivelmente o utilizariam como troca de moeda para que Naruto fizesse alguma coisa pelos rebeldes. Esse só podia ser o plano babaca deles, Suigetsu havia mencionado que os traidores estavam focando em outra coisa, e não diretamente nos Kages: ali estava a resposta que faltava. E se esse fosse o motivo daquele confronto, seria algo fácil de resolver.

Mas, ainda sim, a indignação continuava intensa.

— Vocês todos clamaram pelo meu nome. — Naruto murmurou, voltando a encarar os ninjas e exibindo o olhar mais gélido que seus olhos azuis conseguiam suportar — Vocês diziam depositar esperança em mim, vocês comemoraram a minha nomeação, me juraram lealdade eterna, afirmaram confiar em mim; mas nem sequer me permitiram um mês de trabalho para tentar mudar a situação de vocês!

— Não me leve a mal, Nanadaime, mas o que eu estava vendo aqui era um romance extraconjugal extremamente nojento e não uma tentativa de melhorar a nossa situação.

Algumas pessoas pareciam concordar com a resposta do líder, mas outros pareciam incertos, principalmente aqueles que Naruto reconhecera como membros de Konoha.

_Mas isso não redime nada!_

— Afirme o quanto quiser essa mentira. Você não será um dos que vão ver novamente a luz do dia para saber se eu cumpri a minha promessa ou não. — Naruto ameaçou, estreitando o olhar — A escolha foi totalmente  _sua_!

O Uzumaki esticou o braço e agarrou o rebelde pela gola, acertando-lhe um soco certeiro em seu rosto, fazendo-o cambalear para trás e cobrir o nariz ensanguentado com a manga negra de suas vestes.

— Pelo jeito seu receptáculo não funciona com taijutsu. — Naruto concluiu, satisfeito consigo mesmo — Ótimo, vou ter o maior prazer em quebrar a cara de vocês com meus próprios punhos!

Atrás da multidão, Sasuke encontrava-se em silêncio, mas ao ouvir as palavras do Hokage, deixou um ruído satisfeito escapar de sua garganta; ele já havia percebido a falha do receptáculo e achou que Naruto demoraria um pouco mais para perceber. Ainda bem que seu Dobe agora era um shinobi muito mais astuto do que outrora.

— Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Sasuke gostaria de assistir àquele combate, mas logo que a confusão começou era difícil focar em algum golpe; ou melhor dizendo, ele queria muito assistir àquele  _massacre_. Não havia chance para os rebeldes, eles eram muito inferiores em termos de poder. A ideia do receptáculo foi boa, ele tinha que confessar, mas um Kage, em especial o  _atual_ Hokage, valia por muitos. Mesmo sem Sasuke na jogada, eles não teriam como ganhar qualquer tipo de desafio contra Naruto.

Ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a briga, algo perturbava Sasuke: os rebeldes eram idiotas, mas não tão idiotas assim. Eles deveriam possuir um objetivo para aquele confronto. E qual seria o objetivo, afinal de contas? O que estavam tentando conseguir enfrentando o Hokage daquele jeito? Apenas criar um rebuliço e fofoquinha no mundo shinobi? Tsk, Naruto e Sasuke não deixariam esse combate vazar para a boca do povo, não havia grandes plateias naquele lugar. Então... o que verdadeiramente eles desejavam? Não era possível que eles imaginavam que conseguiriam derrotar Naruto ou chantageá-lo ao fazê-lo prisioneiro, estava claro que esse plano não iria funcionar.

Nem cinco minutos de batalha haviam se passado quando finalmente o número de pessoas na frente de Sasuke diminuiu o suficiente para ele poder observar o combate. Naruto nem fez uma quantidade exata de clones para cara combatente: cada clone cuidava de seis ou sete ninjas, e os derrubava sequencialmente. Os jutsus direcionados à ele eram esquivados com extrema maestria, e Naruto parecia ainda mais poderoso do que a última vez que Sasuke tivera o prazer de lutar ao seu lado. Isso fez com que o Uchiha desejasse muito um bom treino com o Uzumaki quando voltassem para a vila.

Não sabia em que momento assistir aquela luta fez com que um sorriso vitorioso brotasse os seus lábios, mas sabia muito bem qual foi o momento em que esse sorriso se esvaiu: subitamente, Sasuke sentiu uma pressão forte à altura de seu peito e soube que algo não estava certo; não conseguia mover seu rosto, mas conseguia e perceber de canto que um dos traidores encontrava-se atrás dele, respirando de forma ofegante contra as suas costas, empunhando uma kunai contra seu peito.

O rebelde olhava para o combate e logo Naruto, o original, notou sua presença e parou com o ataque, desfazendo os clones instantaneamente. Nenhum traidor ousou se pronunciar e por vários segundos tudo que se ouviu foi ruídos de respiração ofegante dos presentes.

— Não  _ouse_. — Naruto sibilou perigosamente, dando um passo à frente e parando de andar quando Sasuke arregalou o olhar ao sentir a ponta da kunai romper sua roupa e ferir a superfície de sua pele.

— Sabe Nanadaime. — o shinobi falou, sua voz soando cansada pelo combate, e até mesmo um pouco permeada pela dor; mas certamente recheada de ódio — Teve gente que achou que seria mais eficiente sequestrar os seus filhos ou a sua esposa, mas eu sempre soube que seu ponto fraco era esse traidor aqui.

— Não abra sua boca imunda para falar do Sasuke! — Naruto respondeu, erguendo o tom de voz; o amarelado do chakra do modo biju se intensificou ainda mais, cobrindo uma área maior ao redor do seu portador; mas, agora, a intensidade da cor do chakra começa a alaranjar, migrando pouco a pouco para a cor vermelha do chakra de Kurama — Você é o traidor aqui!

_Eu não devia ter tirado a marca do jutsu-shiki de Sasuke! Eu não devia! Eu poderia salvá-lo agora e quando o maldito percebesse o teleporte, já era tarde! Eu poderia!!_

**‘Naruto! Controle-se!’**

_Eu vou destruir esse cara! Eu vou mutilar todos eles!_

**‘Naruto!’**

— Está com raiva, Uzumaki? — o outro indagou, sarcasticamente, empurrando ainda mais a Kunai e, naquele momento, ferindo Sasuke bem mais gravemente do que um mero machucado superficial. O Uchiha, apesar de tudo, se recusava a deixar qualquer ruído de dor escapar de seus lábios — Isso! É isso que queremos! Veja seu querido Sasuke Uchiha morrer perante os seus olhos, libere o monstro que há dentro de você e mostre a toda a Aliança Shinobi o perigo que você é e sempre será para esse mundo!  

Com um solavanco, a kunai atravessou o peito de Sasuke, ferindo-o certeiramente em seu coração. Naruto gritou, mas o Uchiha não sentiu a dor dilacerante que imaginou que iria sentir.

Morrer como um inútil, sem poder se mexer, com um golpe no coração... Hmm... Isso o trazia lembranças....

— SASUKE!!! — Naruto gritou, em fúria, atropelando todos que se opuseram à sua frente e se jogando em direção ao seu atacante. O que Naruto fez, ao certo, era difícil de Sasuke perceber: sua visão começava a ficar turva, os ruídos pareciam distantes, a dor começava a se fazer notável.

Parecia que horas se passaram, mas não deveria ter sido nem mesmo quinze minutos. O que Naruto fizera com os ninjas que ainda estava de pé, Sasuke não sabia e nem pretendia descobrir. Quando o Uzumaki finalmente se debruçou sobre o seu corpo e agarrou seu rosto, deixando lágrimas e suor escorrerem da ponta de seu nariz e molharem o rosto pálido do Uchiha, ele só conseguiu se sentir grato por, ao menos, morrer olhando àqueles olhos azuis tão especiais; por mais indigna e ridícula que aquela morte fosse.

— Sasuke, aguenta firme, eu vou...!

— Me beije. — Sasuke murmurou fracamente, sua voz soando suave demais, sabendo era questão de minutos para que a perdesse de uma vez — Foda-se os moralismos, eu estou indo pro inferno mesmo...

Naruto se inclinou para frente, mas antes que seus lábios pudessem se tocar, ele recuou, olhando nos olhos negros praticamente sem foco do Uchiha e falando de uma maneira que soou tão distante, mas tão distante, que Sasuke não sabia se aquilo realmente fora dito, ou se era apenas o que ele queria ouvir.

— Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, e eu vou te prometer uma agora: eu vou te beijar só quando você estiver no altar comigo, você entendeu isso bastardo?! — o Uzumaki sussurrou com urgência entre o seu choro silencioso.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo ficar mais quente subitamente pela declaração que ouviu, se perguntando se era cedo demais para considerar que passava por um delírio pré-morte. Em um último esforço, conseguiu entreabrir os olhos e distinguir a coloração totalmente vermelha do chakra que Naruto expelia e envolvia o seu corpo. Talvez fosse por isso que ele se sentia quente, talvez fosse pelo conteúdo das palavras do Uzumaki; era difícil saber.

E, sinceramente, o Uchiha não estava preocupado em entender...

— Eu estou  _jurando_!

Sasuke queria dizer o quão ruim Naruto era em pedir outra pessoa em casamento; queria tirar sarro da careta que ele fazia enquanto chorava; queria ter forças para fazer qualquer coisa que diminuísse a intensidade do desespero que o loiro sentia e ele, consequentemente, também sentia. Mas ele não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos, muito menos falar qualquer coisa, seja ela coerente ou não. O golpe fora ridiculamente profundo e, diferente de quando Madara o atingiu de forma extremamente parecida, não havia Kabuto Yakushi ali para salvar o dia.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos novamente, desta vez não tentando lutar contra a morte como da outra vez. Ele tentava se convencer de que talvez fosse melhor assim: sem separação, sem dores para a família de Naruto e para Sarada, sem problemas maiores do que ele já causou na vida dessas pessoas. Ele ao menos sabia agora que Naruto o escolheu, e isso já era mais felicidade do que ele poderia desejar durante uma vida toda.

Apesar de todos os pesares, Sasuke realmente estava feliz.

— Teme, abra os olhos! Sasuke! Você prometeu que nunca mais ia me deixar! VOCÊ PROMETEU! SASUKE!!!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!

E talvez, apenas talvez, não fosse um jeito tão ruim morrer desta forma.

 _Desculpe Naruto... Parece que mais uma vez eu me mostrei incapaz de cumprir as minhas promessas..._ _Não haverá uma próxima vez._

_... Continua..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Percebam o “continua” em vez do “fim”? São palavrinhas importantes e diferentes, sabiam? Hm... ;)  
> Obrigada pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo as reviews com bastante ansiedade. Até a próxima atualização!  
> Sem pânico!!! xD
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Oie Cuties! Primeira atualização de 2016, yay!!! \o/  
> Espero que todos vocês tenham um ano maravilhoso cheio de grandes realizações!!  
> Eu sei que vários dos que acompanham outras fanfics minhas estavam esperando uma atualização em Haunted, mas resolvi atualizar Owari por dois motivos: o primeiro é que eu ando muito “romântica”, e Haunted tá numa fase que não cabe muito romantismo; o segundo motivo é que eu tive umas férias na faculdade “the flash”, porque eu vou fazer matéria de verão e começa nessa segunda-feira. Como eu tive um período curto de férias na faculdade (por minha própria escolha, quero adiantar disciplina) eu resolvi escolher uma atualização mais tranquila, pra não me sobrecarregar demais e eu conseguir curtir com calma minhas manhãs em casa.  
> Haunted está num momento que é estressante em demasia escrever, quem lê sabe que a fanfic está numa etapa “pesada” e isso reflete diretamente no meu humor e tudo mais. Eu fico UMA CHATA escrevendo Haunted, acreditem... Eu queria respirar um pouco nessas falsas férias (porque no trabalho não tive férias, infelizmente) e conseguir ser um ser humano sociável, aí escolhi Owari hahaha!  
> Bem, então Owari está aqui, Haunted virá na sequência, e espero que todos entendam essa “inversão”. =D  
> Não tenho muito a acrescentar nesse início, então boa leitura a todos! Espero que gostem bastante do capítulo, aguardo suas considerações nos comentários! *-*  
> Espero que estejam animados e curiosos para a leitura!

**_Owari_ **

****

**_Capítulo 7_ **

  

Aquela manhã estava promissora, era até mesmo bela a forma como o céu límpido que acompanhava a alvorada. Os anos fizeram com que Kakashi Hatake aprendesse a dar valor a esses pequenos detalhes da vida e, por mais que seus olhos ainda escapassem de tempos em tempos para o seu livro, ele não podia deixar de apreciar a beleza pela janela do hospital.

— Acho que eu deveria começar uma nova trilogia... — ele murmurou, fechando o livro e guardando-o no bolsinho de seu colete — Se coisas tão corriqueiras como o nascer do sol estão chamando mais minha atenção do que Icha Icha, acho que eu estou começando a enjoar.

— Antes tarde do que nunca. Era de se esperar que você enjoasse dessa porcaria há pelo menos dez anos.

Apesar de se sobressaltar ao escutar àquela voz depois de tantos anos, ele foi orgulhoso o suficiente de não demonstrar sua surpresa. Kakashi apenas riu baixinho e fitou com um pouco de nostalgia os olhos fechados do paciente deitado na cama hospitalar; pelo jeito, ele estava muito mais desperto do que aparentava estar.

— Ora ora Sasuke, não dá pra você acordar como todas as pessoas normais? — questionou, balançando a cabeça em descrença — Levemente desnorteado, perguntando há quanto tempo estava dormindo, e todas essas coisas de praxe?  Não... Você tem que tentar me fazer enfartar de susto.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e demonstrou certo tédio em seu olhar, apesar de estar bem mais atento do que se esperaria de alguém recém-desperto, indicando à Kakashi que já fazia algum tempo que ele estava consciente.

— Eu sou um ninja. — comentou despreocupadamente, fitando seu antigo sensei com ares de nostalgia extremamente contidos; Kakashi não deixou de perceber a nova macies no olhar do Uchiha, mesmo que ele tentasse de todo modo disfarçar suas emoções — É lógico que eu não ia abrir os olhos, muito menos a boca, antes de descobrir quem era minha companhia. Se for um inimigo, é bom ficar quieto e bolar um plano antes de anunciar seu despertar.

— Perspicaz, como ensinei. — o grisalho balançou a cabeça em afirmação, sorrindo largamente por debaixo da máscara.

— Não foi você que ensinou isso. — Sasuke respondeu, girando os olhos.

Kakashi preferiu ignorá-lo e continuar dando a si mesmo os méritos.

— Mas e sua percepção de chakra? — questionou, sem grandes delongas — Era de se esperar que você conseguisse reconhecer meu chakra e saber quem estava no mesmo quarto que você; ainda que faça um bom tempo que nos encontramos pela última vez, o meu chakra não deve ter mudado tanto assim.

Sasuke fechou um pouco a sua expressão e desviou o olhar, deixando uma mecha de seus cabelos lisos cobrirem seus olhos e impedirem Kakashi de analisar sua expressão mais de perto. Ainda sim, o mais velho sabia muito bem como Sasuke costumava agir quando estava irritado com algo; parece que, apesar da mudança em sua aparência, alguns hábitos nunca mudariam.

— Minha percepção está alterada. — o Uchiha explicou, sua voz soando irritadiça e indignada com sua própria fraqueza — Não consigo nem _medir_ seu chakra no momento, quem dirá identificá-lo. Não sei o que está acontecendo.

Kakashi fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta, passando a mão sob o queixo encoberto pela máscara e se surpreendendo um pouco com aquela informação. Não era uma reação anormal para alguém que sofrera um selamento de Naruto Uzumaki, mas o Rokudaime não imaginava que até mesmo Sasuke Uchiha sofreria esse tipo de efeito colateral.

Naruto certamente continuava sendo o ninja que mais o surpreendia de toda a face da Terra; sua força era sem limites e Kakashi fora um tolo em imaginar o contrário. Se bem que o selamento não fora a pior coisa que acontecera com Sasuke nos últimos tempos, então o efeito colateral poderia advir de outros pormenores.

_Ainda sim, é melhor não o deixar preocupado, pelo menos não até Sakura o examinar._

— O poder do jutsu de selamento do Naruto é desnorteador, vai demorar algumas semanas para você voltar ao normal. — ele explicou ao seu ex-aluno; Sasuke virou o rosto para encará-lo mais uma vez, exibindo uma expressão neutra — Não somente sua percepção de chakra, mas até o uso do seu próprio chakra vai ficar instável por algum tempo. Nada que seja preocupante, apenas tenha um pouco de paciência que tudo voltará ao normal.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, ouvindo apenas o barulho do relógio do quarto do hospital. Fitou a parede branca do lado oposto de sua cama, forçando a memória para conseguir lembrar o que diabos acontecera com mais detalhes.

Kakashi aguardou pacientemente seu momento de relembrança, o que fez com que Sasuke ficasse grato por sua companhia. Certamente se outro membro do Time 7 estivesse no quarto no momento em que ele despertara, estaria fazendo barulho demais ao tentar explicar os acontecimentos. Mas, no presente momento, a quietude e a reflexão se mostravam inadiáveis.

Sem muito sucesso em suas memórias, Sasuke levou seu braço saudável para o rosto e esfregou os olhos, tentando diminuir um pouco a intensa dor de cabeça que sentia. Quando os abriu novamente, fitou com mais atenção o seu antigo professor e se deu conta de como os anos passaram para todos eles.

Kakashi não parecia _velho_ por assim dizer, mas já havia algumas marcas de expressão em seus olhos (agora sem qualquer indício de que um dia houvera um sharingan ali, graças à Naruto) e um grisalho um pouco mais esbranquiçado em seus cabelos. Fisicamente, parecia igual como sempre fora, mas não utilizava vestes de Hokage muito menos o seu convencional traje verde de jounin. Usava roupas simples: uma calça preta, uma regata branca, sandálias ninjas e um colete cinza por cima do conjunto, possivelmente para que guardasse suas coisas nos bolsos, hábito que certamente adquiriu utilizando roupas ninjas durante tantos anos. O livrinho laranja de autoria de Jiraya podia ser visto sem grandes esforços na borda de seu bolso frontal, e Sasuke não conseguia entender como alguém podia ler a mesma coisa durante quase toda a vida.

— Você está parecendo um ninja idoso que foi aposentado compulsoriamente e agora não sabe o que fazer da vida. — comentou, dando um sorriso de canto de boca e não parecendo intimidado com o a forma desafiadora que Hatake erguera a sobrancelha ao ouvir a palavra “idoso” — Mas acho que dá pra dizer que você envelheceu bem, apesar dos pesares.

— Acho que não preciso te lembrar que você não é mais um adolescente também, não é mesmo? Aliás, posso considerar isso um “elogio à moda Uchiha”? — Kakashi murmurou, levantando os braços para se espreguiçar e colocando-os despreocupadamente atrás da cabeça; esticou as pernas e as colocou sobre a borda da cama de Sasuke — De qualquer forma, eu não estou aposentado, ao menos não oficialmente.

O moreno, o qual já olhava com irritação para os sapatos sujos de Kakashi em seus lençóis brancos, desviou sua atenção novamente para ele ao ouvir suas palavras.

— É por isso que você não estava na vila quando eu voltei? — ele perguntou, não escondendo sua curiosidade — Estava em missão?

— Ficou com saudades? — Kakashi provocou fechando os olhos em uma expressão de alegria — Tenho certeza que me procurou por todos os cantos, não é mesmo?

Sasuke girou os olhos mais uma vez e suspirou com impaciência. Kakashi costumava fazer essas brincadeirinhas e desviar o assunto quando tinha algo importante para dizer. Sasuke, quando criança, caia nessas artimanhas, mas como agora era um adulto não estava com muita paciência para provocações.

— Desembucha. — ele praticamente _ordenou_.

Kakashi até pensou em censurar o Uchiha pela sua evidente falta de educação (Ele era um Kage! Desde quanto um Kage é tratado desta forma, mesmo que não esteja mais em exercício?), mas resolveu falar logo a verdade. Eles tinham pouco tempo a sós, afinal de contas; Sakura logo arrombaria a porta e o expulsaria de lá à pontapés.

Sinceramente, quando foi _mesmo_ que ele perdeu o respeito perante esses moleques? Eles costumavam ser tão fofos e sofriam para impressioná-lo a todo custo quando eram genins. Kakashi sentia saudades daquela época, não podia negar isso. Ainda bem que todos eles tiveram filhos, e as crianças traziam grandes ares de nostalgia quando ele passava um tempo ao lado delas.

— Naruto me mandou em uma missão secreta. — Kakashi respondeu, dando de ombros — Nem mesmo Shikamaru sabia desta missão, era algo que apenas eu e ele tínhamos conhecimento, então nem invente de ficar irritado por ele não ter te contado.

Sasuke estava pronto para se enfezar muito com Naruto por esse “segredinho”, mas optou por refrear seus sentimentos enquanto sua curiosidade ainda falasse mais alto. 

— E você deveria falar abertamente sobre isso pra mim? — questionou amargamente, uma pitada de ironia evidente em seu tom de voz — Talvez o _saudoso_ Nanadaime não queira que você divida informações com alguém de índole tão duvidosa como eu.

— Supondo os acontecimentos atuais, acredito que não haverá nada que Naruto vai deixar de te encontrar quando te ver, então eu só estou adiantando os fatos para que vocês tenham mais tempo pra namorar. Sou um amigo bem legal, não sou?

Sasuke se ajeitava na cama enquanto Kakashi falava, mas ao assimilar o conteúdo de suas palavras sentiu seu corpo congelar e o encarou com o olhar arregalado de surpresa, como se acabasse de ser flagrado fazendo algo extremamente inapropriado. Respirou fundo, não ousado se mover enquanto Kakashi, talvez para provocá-lo um pouco mais e deixar claro que já sabia dos sentimentos que ele e Naruto dividiam, o olhava com a maior inocência do mundo.

Ele suspirou e abaixou o olhar, concluindo que de nada adiantaria negar qualquer coisa àquela altura do campeonato. Seu ex-sensei sabia demais, talvez soubesse desde sempre; não era um absurdo imaginar que antes mesmo de ele e Naruto se darem conta da natureza do sentimento que dividiam, Kakashi já estava por ai analisando-os por cima dos livrinhos pornográficos enquanto eles brigavam em meio aos treinamentos, imaginando algo como “é uma questão de tempo para esses dois ficarem juntos”.

Não que eles estivessem juntos de fato, mas... bem... Era melhor não entrar nesses méritos antes de reencontrar o Dobe.  

— Apenas... — começou a falar alto totalmente diferente, mas por fim acabou interrompendo seu argumento e desviando o assunto com covardia — Apenas explica o que você quer falar e pronto.

Kakashi deixou um ruído de compreensão escapar de sua garganta, dando a entender que a reação de Sasuke confirmara suas especulações. O Uchiha não levantou o olhar, sentindo a ponta de suas orelhas esquentarem de vergonha e preferindo aguardar que Kakashi chegasse logo no assunto que interessava.

— É o seguinte: — Kakashi começou sua explicação com ares profissionais — A nomeação de Naruto não foi uma coincidência. Claro que Naruto já recebia treinamento particular meu e de Tsunade há bastante tempo para ocupar o cargo de Hokage, mas nós esperávamos que sua nomeação ocorresse em dois anos. No entanto, para tentar renovar a esperança da população, Naruto foi nomeado Nanadaime e eu desapareci de cena por algum tempo, a fim de realizar minha missão. Você pode ter sido o primeiro a falar com todas as letras o perigo que Amegakure poderia nos oferecer, mas Naruto já havia levantado essa hipótese algumas semanas antes de você voltar.

— Ele... ele já tinha pensado nisso?

— Sim, nós todos pensamos nisso, mas seria um tiro no pé, naquele momento, cortar relações com Amegakure. — Kakashi explicou calmamente — Então eu fui espioná-los.

— Você? Por que você?

Sasuke agora estava curioso o suficiente para deixar sua vergonha de lado e encarar Kakashi nos olhos, e a firmeza de seu olhar fora retribuída na mesma intensidade.

— Porque Amegakure não é uma vila despreparada; não mais. — o grisalho explicou — Eles já estavam de olho em todas as missões selecionadas para os ninjas de Konoha, todo o processo anda informatizado e eles já possuem tantos olhos espalhados pelo mundo que confrontam todos os dados do sistema com o que os ninjas realmente fazem em suas missões. Nada mais parece escapar de sua vigia, não adiantaria de forma alguma mandar outro ninja para lá, visto que também havia toda a problemática dos rebeldes e pouquíssimos ninjas ainda se encontravam em nosso ciclo total de confiança. No entanto, o ato de me aposentar no sistema faria com que eles deixassem de se preocupar comigo, pois eu estaria excluído no banco de dados. Naruto me designou a missão apenas com uma conversa, não há nenhum registro de qualquer atividade minha para lá, como geralmente se registra com todas as missões realizadas em Konoha. Para todos, eu apenas sai em uma viagem solitária a fim de curtir umas férias.

— E deu certo?

— Lógico que deu certo, está duvidado de minha capacidade? — Kakashi respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca — A reunião dos Kages, apesar de discutir assuntos importantes, serviria também para alertá-los do perigo que Amegakure era para todos eles e faria o espião se pronunciar; era uma armadilha. Como você mesmo chegou a concluir, existia um espião dentro da equipe dos Kages, e logo Amegakure ficou sabendo do que se passava na reunião. Como eu estava lá, acabei descobrindo todos os detalhes sobre a espionagem.

— E quem era?

— A pergunta certa não é “quem”, e sim “o que”.

Sasuke se sentia cada vez mais confuso com as palavras de Kakashi, mas antes que pudesse fazer maiores indagações, o grisalho abaixou seu olhar para o corpo do Uchiha, mais precisamente para um de seus braços.

— Você não foi o único que recebeu presentes de Amegakure, Sasuke. Esses presentes nunca foram tão inocentes como você poderia imaginar inicialmente.

Isso funcionou como uma forma de reativar a memoria de Sasuke: ele se lembrou sem muitos detalhes da combinação de chakra e tecnologia que fora colocada em sua bandana de Konoha, e isto resultou em toda aquela confusão e no selamento de Naruto.

Mais do que rapidamente, Sasuke abaixou o olhar, intencionando analisar seu braço mecânico e arrancá-lo de seu corpo. Não era confiável e ele definitivamente não podia continuar usando aquilo. No entanto, ao olhar para baixo, Sasuke se deu conta de que não havia mais braço mecânico algum preso ao seu ombro. Muito pelo contrário: havia um braço... um braço normal, de carne e osso, preso de uma forma tão natural em seu corpo que ele sequer se dera conta de sua existência no momento que acordara.

— Como...? — ele ergueu o braço enfaixado, tal qual o braço de Naruto, abrindo e fechando os dedos e percebendo que ele funcionava perfeitamente, perfeitamente até demais, como se fosse o seu próprio braço; sentiu até sua pele formigar com o aumento da circulação, e esta era uma sensação que definitivamente não tinha com a prótese de Amegakure — Como vocês-...?

— Sasuke!! — alguém gritou do corredor e logo em seguida a porta do quarto de hospital foi aberta bruscamente, batendo na parede no mesmo instante que um borrão cor-de-rosa atravessou o quarto.

Sakura se debruçou sobre seu corpo em milésimos de segundos, abaixando sua pálpebra e enfiando a luz de uma pequena lanterna em sua retina. Sasuke tentou piscar, deixando um ruído de desconforto escapar de sua garganta, mas Sakura o segurou com força e não permitiu que ele se movesse ou fechasse os olhos.

— Sasuke acordou e você nem para me chamar, Kakashi-sensei! — ela censurou ao grisalho, desviando a lanterna para o outro olho e logo deixando-a de lado. Com as mãos agora livres, Sakura às uniu e se concentrou até emitir uma energia esverdeada de chakra com suas mãos, colocando-as logo em seguida em cima do torso de Sasuke.

O Uchiha não se moveu, recebendo de bom grado o chakra medicinal de Sakura e sentindo seu peito esquentar de uma forma confortável. Ela o examinava de olhos fechados, concentrada, e Kakashi sabiamente manteve-se quieto, de braços cruzados, assistindo a cena com certa curiosidade.

Quando Sakura terminou seu exame, Sasuke esperou que ela fosse abraçá-lo do mesmo jeito desesperado que ela fizera quando ele retornou para Konoha, mas ela ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, olhando-o com uma expressão que ele não conseguia compreender.

— Sakura? — ele indagou, sentindo-se um pouco intimidado pelo brilho intenso nos olhos esverdeados da rosada.

— Nunca mais. — ela murmurou, estreitando o olhar de forma ameaçadora — Nunca mais me faça mentir pra minha filha durante seis meses e dizer que você ainda estava em missão, pelo medo de ela te ver aqui e sofrer em ver o pai que ela acabou de conhecer ficar entre a vida e a morte. Nunca mais me faça passar por isso Sasuke, jure para mim.

O Uchiha queria exclamar que a culpa do que aconteceu não era dele, mas pensar em Sarada aguardando seu retorno o fez se sentir indubitavelmente culpado, por mais irracional que fosse esse sentimento. Seis meses? Não é possível, isso é muito tempo, muito tempo _mesmo!_ Sarada devia estar extremamente preocupada, até porque ela teve todo aquele pressentimento ruim quando ele saiu para a reunião da Aliança Shinobi, até chorou em sua presença.

Não... Ela não podia perder seus pais tão cedo. Sasuke não queria que sua filha passasse pelo mesmo que ele passou. Esse era apenas mais um motivo para ele lutar ao lado de Naruto e mudar todo esse sistema; viver não tendo a certeza se uma missão ninja seria apenas mais uma para a sua lista ou a última que vivenciaria não era saudável, e por mais que ele não quisesse que Sarada sentisse desta forma toda vez que ele saísse em missão, ele também não sabia se iria aguentar esse tipo de angústia toda vez que ela fosse designada para missões após a sua formatura.

— Eu juro. — ele falou com extrema seriedade, ainda olhando-a nos olhos.

Sakura suspirou fundo e cobriu os olhos antes que deixasse alguma lágrima de alívio escapar. Fungou baixinho e, ao se sentir recomposta, voltou a examinar Sasuke, desta vez pegando seu novo braço e forçando-o a mover as articulações.

— Parece que está tudo bem com o implante das células de Hashirama, ainda bem que Tsunade-sama guardou a prótese durante todos esses anos. Não sabemos se seria da sua vontade o implante, mas Naruto fez questão que você recebesse o braço e, sabe como é, ele é o Hokage. — ela murmurou, evitando os olhos do Uchiha e se concentrado apenas em seu braço — Você consegue sentir que eu estou tocando em você? Sente alguma coceira, ou reação estranha?

— Sakura. — Sasuke a chamou de uma forma suave, e ela ainda relutou um pouco até ceder e encará-lo novamente; ela estava fugindo de seus olhos, da mesma forma que fizera quando encontrou à ele e Naruto após a briga no Vale do Fim — Me desculpe, mais uma vez.

Kakashi aproveitou aquele exato momento para se levantar e sair do quarto de hospital, sentindo que aquele era um momento particular dos seus ex-alunos e que ele deveria conceder-lhes privacidade.

Sakura, ao se ver sozinha com Sasuke, suspirou fundo e se controlou da melhor forma que pôde, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, o Uchiha tornava a falar.

— Me desculpe por não ter ficado ao seu lado por mais seis meses, por você ter tido que continuar criando a Sarada sozinha, mesmo eu tendo prometido pra vocês duas que agora eu iria participar. Me desculpe por ter feito você passar por isso, todos esses anos, mesmo que sem ter total consciência das coisas que aconteciam e do tanto que você estava sofrendo. Agora eu estou aqui, e eu prometo que não vou mais deixar algo assim acontecer. Eu quero e eu _vou_ participar de cada etapa da vida de Sarada de agora em diante.

Sakura piscou uma lágrima, mas manteve-se forte e determinada em seu olhar. Ela parecia mais severa do que o normal, e então Sasuke se deu conta de que alguma coisa além estava acontecendo.

— Ela vai ficar muito ofendida quando eu contar a verdade para ela amanhã. — declarou, já sofrendo por antecipação. Sarada era uma Uchiha e, como tal, não lidava nada bem ao se sentir enganada — Esteja preparado, será difícil.

— Eu vou estar aqui para o que der e vier. — Sasuke falou, balançando a cabeça em afirmação — Traga minha filha pra cá o mais cedo que conseguir pela manhã.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e soltou o braço novo de Sasuke, colocando suas mãos em seu colo de forma desconfortável.

— Não existe apenas o Naruto na sua vida, Sasuke. — ela declarou, sua voz soando repressora — Não se esqueça disso, agora você tem a Sarada também. Ela pode não saber que você está aqui no hospital, mas ela já sabe de você e Naruto.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar, sentindo-se subitamente mortificado. Sakura sempre soube no seu íntimo que ele e Naruto tinham uma ligação única, mas Sarada agora já sabia disso!?

— Como...!? Como ela descobriu!?

Sakura ignorou a pergunta de Sasuke, sabendo que não caberia a ela falar essas coisas para ele. Ainda sim, ela não queria sair do quarto sem deixar claro para ele que tempos negros viriam.

— Vai ser difícil, Sasuke. — ela murmurou, olhando-o analiticamente — E eu não estou pedindo pra você e Naruto não se envolverem, eu realmente acho que Sarada vai ter que entender isso. Mas eu te peço, pelo amor de Deus, não se esqueça das suas responsabilidades com Sarada também. Tenha paciência com ela, e seja o pai que ela sempre sonhou em ter. Não se esqueça dela, independentemente de onde Naruto estiver em sua vida. E a ame, mesmo que ela esteja ofendida o suficiente para pensar que você não a ama.

O Uchiha sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar com as palavras regadas de seriedade de Sakura. Se ela falava assim, Sarada provavelmente não reagira nada bem à informação de que ele e Naruto teriam algo além da amizade. Não que ele esperasse uma boa reação, mas da forma como Sakura colocava as coisas, Sarada estava muito mais ofendida do que ele podia imaginar.

— Ela ativou o sharingan pela primeira vez ao descobrir, não foi? — ele questionou, já sabendo a resposta antes mesmo de Sakura concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Sasuke suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos e refletindo por alguns segundos antes de olhá-la mais uma vez e fazer a promessa mais importante de toda sua vida — Sarada é minha filha e, independentemente de qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui pra ela enquanto eu viver. Eu juro.

E Sakura, mesmo temerosa pelos tempos difíceis que teriam que enfrentar, não duvidou nem por um instante das palavras que acabara de ouvir.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke estava sozinho no quarto lendo um livro chato que Sakura deixara em sua mesa de cabeceira quando ouviu a batida dupla na porta e o forçar suave na fechadura. Não estava em seu melhor estado de percepção de chakra, ainda sim era impossível não adivinhar quem estava no corredor: afinal de contas, seu coração disparava de forma intensa demais para que fosse qualquer outra pessoa, indicando que Naruto devia estar muito ansioso para seu corpo reagir daquela forma.

Às vezes essa coisa de dividir sentimentos e sensações podia ser bem inconveniente, e Sasuke teria que aprender a lidar com isso agora que voltaria a conviver com o Uzumaki.

— Entre. — ele chamou, fechando o livro, colocando-o na mesinha sem grandes cerimônias e descansando suas mãos em seu colo em uma postura relaxada.

A porta se abriu de maneira ruidosa e um pouco dramática, mas Naruto não adentrou em seus aposentos desesperado e afobado como Sasuke antecipava. Pelo contrário: assim que deixou a porta fechar suavemente às suas costas, o Hokage apenas o observou com olhos atentos por vários segundos, sem nada dizer ou manifestar qualquer reação complementar; ainda sim, o coração dele batia de forma tão forte que o Uchiha podia jurar que estava ouvindo do outro lado do quarto, fazendo com que seus próprios batimentos cardíacos acelerassem de forma progressiva.

— Entre, Dobe. — Sasuke tornou a repetir, se ajeitando um pouco melhor em sua cama e aguardando pacientemente uma aproximação.

Não devia ter sido fácil para o Uzumaki. Enquanto Sasuke ficou em coma por seis meses e em seu inconsciente não parecia nada além de uma noite de sono, para Naruto a sensação foi de semanas intermináveis de ansiedade e insegurança. Ele entendia sua apreensão e faria de tudo para ter paciência com as emoções dele, por mais que fosse difícil para Sasuke assimilar aquela passagem do tempo.

O único detalhe que denunciava o decorrer dos meses eram os cabelos do Uzumaki: estavam mais compridos, um pouco maiores do que o corte que geralmente usava quando estava no início da adolescência. Sasuke apreciou a nova aparência do Uzumaki e instintivamente ativou o sharingan, apenas para observá-lo um pouco melhor na luz baixa e guardar em sua memória os detalhes; para o seu gosto particular, Naruto estava no auge de sua beleza e definitivamente ele aprovara a mudança capilar.

O Uzumaki, em contrapartida, o olhava como se ele fosse uma espécie de tesouro perdido, e isso até deixaria Sasuke envergonhado se, mesmo sem perceber, ele não estivesse olhando o próprio Naruto da mesmíssima maneira.

— Sasuke... — Naruto murmurou, dando passos leves até a cama do Uchiha, sentando-se em sua borda e levando a sua mão enfaixada para o rosto do mais velho, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a sua mandíbula sem se dar conta que a razão de sua visão ficar um pouco turva decorria da formação de lágrimas de emoção em seus olhos — Sakura me disse que você está fraco ainda e que ainda...

— Eu estou bem.

— Mas-...

— Usuratonkachi, cale a boca. — Sasuke o interrompeu mais uma vez, inclinando-se para frente e puxando sua companhia para um abraço apertado, sentindo o perfume de Naruto envolvê-lo de forma aconchegante — Eu estou bem agora.

Naruto retribuiu o abraço, apertando o outro contra o seu corpo e se debruçando na cama de uma forma que beirava ao desespero, mas que ao mesmo era resultado de um gesto bastante inocente. Vê-lo respirar sem ajuda de aparelhos, ouvir sua voz depois de tanto tempo, sentir seu corpo contra o dele de livre e espontânea vontade, por mais magro que ele estivesse e por mais que o cheiro de hospital impregnasse o seus cabelos, indicando que ele definitivamente ainda não estava em seu melhor estado de saúde, gerou em Naruto uma sensação maravilhosa.

Era como receber um sopro de oxigênio depois de uma eternidade debaixo do mar.

— Teme... — Naruto murmurou, sua voz soando fraca e chorosa. Enfiou a cabeça no ombro encoberto pela camisola hospitalar e deixou as lágrimas molharem o algodão — E-eu tive tanto medo... Tanto medo de você me deixar. Eu não sei o que ia fazer se isso acontecesse.

— Tsk. Eu prometi, não prometi? — Sasuke argumentou, acariciando as costas do Uzumaki a fim de lhe transmitir força; ele preferiu deixar de lado o fato de que ele _também_ achava que iria morrer no momento de desespero, porque não havia razão para deixar Naruto ainda mais nervoso — Eu não iria te deixar depois de você ter me implorado em lágrimas e praticamente se ajoelhado aos meus pés para que-...

— Cale a boca bastardo, não foi assim!

Naruto se afastou de Sasuke e o olhou com uma expressão de indignação, mostrando os olhos brilhando de lágrimas agora contidas e um beicinho contrariado. Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca, feliz por sua provocação tê-lo feito parar de chorar; se havia algo que só trazia memórias ruins, era ver sua pessoa mais especial naquele estado.

— Então não seja uma menininha chorona agora, ok? — ele falou, retribuindo o gesto carinhoso que recebera a pouco e passando os dedos também enfaixados sobre o rosto de Naruto, limpando suas lágrimas com doçura.

**‘Tá vendo? O Uchiha também acha que você tá parecendo uma menininha, não sou só eu.’**

_Kurama, me dá um tempo!_

— Você está tão carinhoso agora. — Naruto comentou, segurando a mão de Sasuke com a sua e beijando-a de forma estalada — Podia ser sempre assim. 

— Não se acostume. — Sasuke respondeu, um pouco envergonhado.

Ele não costumava ser tão afetuoso, não era de sua natureza agir assim; contudo, Naruto estava nervoso e precisando de sua ajuda emocional, era inevitável para ele não agir dessa forma.

— Vamos, me conte o que aconteceu. Não me falaram uma palavra até agora.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente, dando breve selinho no pulso de Sasuke e se afastando um pouco dele, ajeitando sua postura e olhando-o com certa melancolia.

**‘Pirralho, sem drama, sua princesa finalmente acordou. Era pra você estar feliz.’**

_Eu não sei se ele vai ficar feliz com o que eu fiz, Kurama. _

**‘Não vi você negar a parte da “princesa”.’**

_É porque eu não estou com ânimo pra discutir babaquices. Agora não._

**‘Então fale de uma vez, você esperou meses pra falar com ele de novo. Sua chance é agora.’**

— Quando eu achei que você ia morrer nos meus braços, eu fiquei praticamente fora de mim. — Naruto confessou, observando um ponto qualquer da parede branca e não conseguindo encarar Sasuke nos olhos — Confesso que se não fosse por Kurama, eu teria matado aquelas pessoas.

— _Você?!_ — Sasuke questionou, sem esconder sua surpresa — Não consigo imaginar isso.

Apesar de não ter nenhum grau de reprovação no tom de Sasuke, Naruto só conseguia sentir vergonha em se lembrar daquele momento.

— Kurama me acalmou, me deu todo o chakra dele de uma só vez e, por conta disso, ele dormiu durante dois meses depois daquele dia de tanto que eu usei a energia dele. — Naruto explicou, observando Sasuke arregalar o olhar, possivelmente surpreso com a cumplicidade que o jinchuriki e demônio agora possuíam — Primeiro eu implorei para que Kurama dominasse o corpo e me usasse para atingir uma espécie de vingança, e era exatamente o que os rebeldes queriam que eu fizesse. Mas Kurama me fez perceber que eu podia fazer algo mais eficiente, e me deu todo aquele chakra.

— “Mais eficiente”? Você estava com seu chakra no máximo, pra que precisaria do chakra do demônio? O que demandaria tanto chakra assim?

— Me teleportar para o hospital de Honoka com você. — o Uzumaki respondeu, dando um sorriso encabulado e desviando o olhar — Não é como se eu não tivesse pensado que isso poderia ser feito em algum momento, eu não marquei o hospital, e muitos outros pontos estratégicos de Konoha, atoa. Só que eu nunca tive chakra o suficiente pra distâncias tão longas de teleporte. Era uma viagem internacional afinal de contas, e acho que nem meu pai percorreu uma distância tão longa como essa.

— Então com o chakra de Kyuubi você conseguiu teleportar. — Sasuke concluiu, ganhando um aceno afirmativo de Naruto em resposta.

— Sim, eu consegui com você junto de mim, o que eu confesso que foi muito surpreendente, foi necessário chakra em dobro; eu juro que não acreditei quando me vi na sala da Sakura com você nos meus braços. — o loiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo; mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo, ele ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido este feito — Foi como... foi como um milagre.

Sasuke ficou quieto por alguns instantes, olhando para Naruto como se ele estivesse deixando de lado algo importante desta história; e se existia algo que Sasuke aprendera com relação à sua intuição quando ela se tratava de Naruto, era que ela nunca errava.

— O que teria acontecido se o chakra não fosse o suficiente? — Sasuke questionou lentamente.

Naruto tentou desviar o olhar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido: o segurou pelo queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo.

— Responde a minha pergunta. — o Uchiha ordenou, e pelo simples fato de Naruto não rebater com um “quem você pensa que é pra me mandar a fazer algo!”, já indicava que a resposta seria tão séria quanto ele imaginava.

— Aqueles que dominavam essa técnica no passado não chegaram a arriscar algo assim. — o loiro explicou, ainda tentando desviar o olhar de Sasuke, possivelmente com medo de sua reação — A morte caso algo der errado nesse tipo de técnica é muito provável, só não podemos ter certeza porque ninguém foi louco o suficiente de testar isso.

Sasuke o soltou e o empurrou, sentando-se na cama e parecendo bem mais perigoso do que há poucos segundos.

— Seu... seu... Idiota! Você não pensa na consequência de seus atos, nunca? — ele exclamou, frustrado, passando as mãos em seus cabelos, sentindo uma vontade de brigar fisicamente com Naruto, mesmo que soubesse que não estava em condições para isso àquela noite — Você tem dois filhos, você é o Hokage que vai mudar os sistema de Konoha, você _não pode_ morrer mesmo que eu morra!

Naruto puxou as mãos de Sasuke, fazendo-o soltar seus cabelos negros ao puxá-las para seu colo, olhando seriamente para o Uchiha.

— Meu corpo se moveu por conta própria. — Naruto deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao ver Sasuke corar com aquelas palavras— Não é como se você não entendesse o que é isso, não é mesmo?

— E-eu... — Sasuke ainda tentou argumentar, inutilmente, pois não havia algo que pudesse ser dito. Naruto não usara exatamente aquelas palavras atoa, Sasuke disse a mesma coisa quando se colocou perante o ataque de Haku para protegê-lo, estando disposto a morrer se fosse possível.

— É instintivo, não é racional. — Naruto complementou entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Sasuke de forma afetuosa — Nem se eu quisesse eu conseguiria fazer diferente, você sabe disso.

Sasuke não respondeu por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre isto e concluindo que realmente ia além de qualquer racionalidade. Pondo-se no lugar de Naruto, não havia qualquer dúvida que ele teria feito a mesma coisa (talvez Kyuubi teria que insistir mais para ele voltar a si, porque ele teria uma sede de vingança maior que a de Naruto, mas sem sombra de dúvidas o resultado seria o mesmo).

Ainda sim, ele não ia falar com todas as letras para Naruto “você está certo”, porque não é assim que o orgulho Uchiha funciona. Poupando-se de maiores vergonhas, abaixou o olhar e fitou pela primeira vez a aliança de ouro ainda posicionada no anelar esquerdo de Naruto.

 _Ele não se separou dela._ — Sasuke descobriu, retirando suas mãos do toque do outro e se afastando ao encostar suas costas doloridas na cama mais uma vez.

— Então Sakura deu um jeito em mim, eu suponho. — Sasuke comentou, não conseguindo deixar de lado o tom ressentido de sua voz; Naruto pareceu não compreender o motivo de sua amargura neste primeiro momento.

Na verdade, tudo que Naruto conseguia sentir era alegria por Sasuke ter compreendido seu lado e não ter ficado irritado demais. Ele estava esperando por uma explosão maior, para ser sincero.

— Sakura me orientou para que eu usasse todo o chakra de Kurama para a reconstrução de seu coração, então eu estive presente em toda a cirurgia. — o Uzumaki explicou — Nós tínhamos a opção de usar as células de Hashirama que Tsunade tem, mas não daria tempo de chamá-la e você morreria em poucos minutos. Então nós usamos o chakra de regeneração de Kyuubi, e é por isso que sua percepção está tão alterada. [1]

— Não é por causa do selamento? — Sasuke questionou, sem olhar Naruto nos olhos — Kakashi disse que era por causa disso.

— Também, mas está especialmente alterada por causa do chakra de Kurama. — Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros — É uma energia carregada, muito pesada para um humano que não está acostumado com um biju dentro de si e-...

— Espera um pouco, espera. — Sasuke interrompeu, agora assustado e finalmente cruzando o olhar com o Uzumaki — Kyuubi está...?

— Oh, não, não! — Naruto abriu um sorriso e controlou a vontade de rir — Kurama está comigo ainda, mas eu o enfiaria a força dentro do seu corpo se essa fosse a única forma de te salvar. Vocês dois querendo isso ou não. Se bem que eu iria morrer antes, então...

**‘Nem ferrado Naruto! De jeito nenhum eu ia aguentar viver com esse Uchiha imprestável! Não fale isso nem brincando! Amigo da onça!’**

_Não era você que vivia cheio de senso de humor, Kurama? Cadê sua ironia agora?_

— O único motivo para eu não lançar um katon nas suas fuças agora é porque estou com medo de queimar o prédio inteiro por causa desse maldito chakra do demônio que vai demorar algum tempo para drenar. — Sasuke ameaçou, estreitando o olhar — Dobe inconsequente, falando de morrer pelos outros como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Não seria pelos outros Sasuke, seria por _você._

O Uchiha sentiu seu rosto esquentar e virou o rosto mais uma vez, envergonhado por aquelas pequenas palavras o fazerem se sentir tão especial. Ele esperava que Naruto fosse vir com todo aquele papo de “um Hokage deve morrer pelos cidadãos de Konoha” ou “a vontade do fogo” e toda aquela ladainha; ele não esperava usar como motivo o fato de ser _ele e somente ele_ a vítima em questão.

Contudo, Sasuke não deveria se sentir uma pessoa tão especial assim, visto que Naruto ainda estava com a aliança em seu dedo. As atitudes de Naruto não condiziam nem um pouco com suas palavras, e Sasuke estava _farto_ disso.

— Apenas... apenas agradeça ao demônio por mim, se for possível. — ele falou rispidamente, se afastando um pouco mais de Naruto.

**‘Oh, isso é uma novidade. Pois bem, pode dizer pra esse Uchiha que ele me deve uma e que eu vou saber _muito bem_ cobrar a retribuição deste favor!’**

— Kurama está dizendo que foi um prazer. — Naruto falou de forma distraída, tentando compreender porque Sasuke estava tão distante em sua postura corporal.

**‘Mentiroso!!’**

O Uchiha ergueu a sobrancelha e fez uma expressão de quem estava longe de ser enganado, mas Naruto abriu um sorriso sem jeito e não tratou mais daquele assunto, decidindo que era hora de tratar sobre outras questões e constatar se o humor do Uchiha melhorava um pouco.

— Está sabendo sobre Suigetsu e tudo que aconteceu? — ele indagou de maneira cautelosa.

— Sakura não me explicou tudo, mas disse que ele estava bem e viria com Taka me visitar amanhã. Espero que _ele_ me explique o que aconteceu com mais detalhes. — a voz de Sasuke ainda soava ríspida e impaciente — De você, eu quero ouvir _outras coisas_.

— Oh... — o Uzumaki murmurou, tentando pensar se havia outra coisa para contar pra Sasuke.

Óbvio que muitas coisas aconteceram em Konoha no durante o tempo em que Sasuke esteve em coma, mas essas novidades Naruto queria mostrar pessoalmente. O Uchiha ficaria tão feliz em descobrir tudo que eles fizeram, o tanto que eles evoluíram, com tudo parecia estar se encaminhando conforme o planejado.

No entanto, ainda havia algumas formalidades a serem discutidas antes de Sasuke receber alta.

— Você se lembra da minha proposta? — ele perguntou, encabulado.

— Referente ao cargo de Delegado? — Sasuke questionou, um pouco desinteressado — Eu lembro, mas não se preocupe, eu sei que você deve ter encontrado outra pessoa pra ocupar o cargo nesses meses que eu fiquei fora de circulação.

— Não Sasuke! — Naruto respondeu, fazendo uma careta — Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer. É claro que sobre o cargo de Delegado eu tive que nomear outra pessoa, mas ele está nomeado de forma interina, como substituto enquanto você não podia assumir. Agora que você acordou, o cargo é seu.

— Quem?

— Uh?

— Quem é o Delegado interino?

— Sai. — quando Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar, Naruto foi mais rápido em continuar — E nada de reclamar, ele era apto para o cargo!

— Parece que esse cara vai ser sempre o meu substituto, no fim das contas.

Naruto riu e balançou a cabeça, não acreditando que Sasuke era capaz de dizer uma coisa tão besta. Só podia ser ciúmes, não havia outra explicação para ele ter tanta desavença infundada com Sai.

— Já te disse mais de uma vez, bastardo. O Sai não é seu substituto e não se assemelha nem um pouco com você. Independente disso, ele fez um trabalho bastante bom, mas falta em Sai um pouco mais de rigor perante os outros policiais. Tenho certeza que você vai ter essa característica, e se gostar do trabalho dele ao seu lado, não vejo porque não o colocar como seu substituto para ocupar o cargo quando você estiver em missão externa ou algo assim.

— Eu, trabalhando com aquele idiota? — se Sasuke não fosse um Uchiha, ele teria feito uma careta; mas como ele era um Uchiha, ele simplesmente fez uma das expressões mais frias que Naruto já vira estampada no rosto de alguém — Acho que é você quem deveria estar deitado nessa cama de hospital, porque você só pode está delirando.

Naruto deu uma risada divertida, interpretando a frieza de Sasuke como uma simples birra e se perguntando se apenas ele era capaz de achar adorável quando Sasuke lhe lançava o temível “olhar Uchiha” por conta de algo tão despropositado.

**‘Possivelmente é só você Naruto, ninguém mais é louco o suficiente de usar a palavra “adorável” e “Sasuke” na mesma frase.’**

— Tente não ser tão insuportável, bastardo. Você vai conhecer o Sai melhor e gostar dele, tenho certeza disso... Mas não era disso que eu ia falar.

— Então fale de uma vez, Usuratonkachi.

— Você se lembra da _outra coisa_ que eu falei antes do ataque?

— Sim. — Sasuke se recordava _muito bem_ da insinuação que Naruto fizera; afinal de contas, ele se prendera àquele “pedido de casamento” como se fosse a última alegria que teria em sua vida. Entretanto, antes que se permitisse sonhar mais um pouco, seus olhos instantaneamente pousaram sobre a mão esquerda de Naruto, encarando a aliança brilhante com asco.

O Uchiha suspirou e fechou os olhos penosamente; agora era a hora que Naruto iria explicar o que ele dissera e ele perceberia que na verdade interpretou tudo errado quando ele disse sobre chegar em casa e ser cumprimentado com um “Nanadaime” e sobre “beijos no altar” e-...

— Bom, então isso facilita um pouco o constrangimento do clichê, né?

Naruto interrompeu os pensamentos do Uchiha melancólico, puxando a mão direita dele e colocando algo em seu dedo, fazendo o moreno abrir os olhos de forma arregalada. Naruto estava concentrado, encaixando a aliança de ouro que antes ele usava na mão esquerda no anelar da mão direita de Sasuke, a mesma que há poucos segundos Sasuke encarava com total desprezo, agindo como se fizesse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Você nunca chegou a dizer que “sim”, mas acho que você também quer evitar a vergonha e-...

— Me largue, seu idiota! — Sasuke exclamou, puxando a mão para longe, quase caindo para o outro lado da cama enquanto se colocava de pé em um pulo, sentindo uma tontura intensa pela súbita movimentação.

Naruto tentou segurá-lo pelo braço e chamou pelo nome, mas ele se afastou novamente e escorou seu ombro na parede para não cair. Antes que Naruto pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Sasuke arrancou o anel de seu dedo e jogou no chão, causando um ruído forte do impacto do ouro contra o piso de cerâmica.

Naruto ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, Sasuke estava até ofegante em decorrência da raiva que sentia naquele momento e ele não conseguia entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

— Nunca mais _ouse_ colocar na minha mão a aliança que você usa com _ela_. Nunca mais!

O Uzumaki fez uma expressão de completa confusão por alguns segundos, seguido de uma expressão de compreensão e uma intensa gargalhada, a qual deixou Sasuke ainda mais furioso e o fez ativar o mangekyou sharingan ameaçadoramente.

— Ow ow, nada de sharingan de novo, por favor! — Naruto falou entre o riso, erguendo uma mão na defensiva e tentando controlar sua gargalhada — Eu sabia que um dia você ia fazer ‘ceninha’ e jogar a aliança em uma briga, eu tinha _certeza_ que você seria desses dramáticos e eu até pedi uma liga mais maleável pra não quebrar o anel tão fácil. Eu só não achei que seria tão rápido, Teme!

— Do que diabos você está falando, seu estúpido!? — Sasuke ergueu consideravelmente o tom de voz, já sentindo o nível de sua raiva fazer seu corpo todo estremecer.

Se Naruto tirasse sarro dele mais uma vez ele iria sim testar o tal katon com o chakra de Kyuubi; dane-se se o hospital virar cinzas!!

— Sasuke. — Naruto falou com a voz risonha, dando a volta na cama e chegando perto do Uchiha, erguendo a outra mão e colocando-a em seu campo de visão — Aliança de _noivado_ se usa na mão direita. [2]

Sasuke então percebeu que Naruto estava usando duas alianças naquela noite: uma no anelar da mão direita, a qual continuava em sua mão naquele momento, e outra no anelar da mão esquerda, a qual fora colocada em seu dedo e ele atirara em algum canto do quarto no seu surto de raiva.

Ficou sem palavras, congelado em sua posição, sentindo a vertigem piorar. Seu coração acelerou, não pela irritação, mas porque ele sentia tantas emoções, mas _tantas_ emoções, que mal conseguia controlar os reflexos de seu corpo naquele momento.

Naruto se deu conta de que Sasuke estava próximo de entender as coisas e decidiu ajudar em eu raciocínio. Retirou seu próprio anel da mão direita e aproximou-se do Uchiha, colocando a parte interna do anel em seu campo de visão e permitindo que ele enxergasse o que estava cravado dentro de sua aliança.

“Sasuke Uchiha”, precedido de um símbolo que Sasuke desconhecia.

— Eu até pensei em trazer o seu numa caixinha e ajoelhar no chão e tudo mais, mas eu não achei que você fosse querer essas coisas clichês e-...

— Naruto cale a porra da sua boca por dois segundos ou eu não respondo por mim!! — Sasuke exclamou, agarrando o anel da mão do loiro e analisando-o mais de perto.

Depois de alguns momentos, encarou o Uzumaki com uma olhar acusatório, e este entrou novamente na defensiva.

— Não venha com genjutsu de novo pra cima de mim de novo, Teme!

Antes que qualquer resposta pudesse ser proferida, Naruto desapareceu diante dos olhos de Sasuke e reapareceu no canto do quarto, perto do criado-mudo. Sasuke, que não estava entendendo o que acontecia, o viu se abaixar e pegar algo no chão, e então retornar até o local do quarto onde ele ainda estava escorado contra a parede.

— Tudo que eu conseguia pensar na hora que você foi ferido era que se eu não tivesse tirado a marca do jutsu-shiki de você, eu teria me teleportado ao seu lado a tempo de evitar aquele ferimento. — Naruto explicou, abrindo a palma da mão de Sasuke e colocando a aliança de ouro novamente em sua mão, mas dessa vez deixando-o apreciar melhor a joia e escolher se a colocaria em seu dedo ou não — Eu fiquei tão frustrado com isso que eu decidi inventar um selo e colocar em nossos anéis para nunca mais passar por isso novamente. É um selo cooperativo, eu não posso me teleportar pra onde você estiver se você não quiser a minha presença, e... bem... é um pouco complicado de explicar sem mostrar na prática, mas digamos que você tem grande controle sobre querer ou não que eu venha até você. Acho que assim você aceita eu “te marcar”, não aceita? Quero dizer, não é uma marca que vai ficar na sua pele, você pode tirar o anel e deixar em algum lugar se não quiser de forma alguma me ver e... bom... é isso.

Sasuke estava com os olhos fixados sem piscar dentro da aliança e parou de ouvir o discurso de Naruto (ele claramente estava nervoso demais para falar algo que tivesse sentido lógico). Dentro do objeto, lia-se a inscrição “Naruto Uzumaki”, também precedida do mesmo símbolo.

— Isso... É _minha_ aliança? — o Uchiha indagou com a voz neutra, não transmitindo em seu exterior todo o conflito emocional que sentia.

— Você costumava ser um gênio Teme, e até onde eu sei eles machucaram seu coração não a sua cabeça. — Naruto respondeu, encabulado, coçando a nuca e tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

— Você estava usando a aliança na mão esquerda, seu idiota! — Sasuke exclamou, estreitando o olhar — Como você queria que eu adivinhasse??

— Eu usei numa caixinha nas primeiras semanas, mas eu deixei cair duas vezes no meio dos treinos e ai decidi que era melhor usar na mão mesmo, assim eu não ia perder e podia entregar pra você quando te encontrasse. Já me arrependi, devia ter enfiado no seu dedo assim que eu comprei, duvido que você seria tão hostil!

Sasuke fechou as alianças em seu punho e, com a outra mão, agarrou o queixo de Naruto, fitando seus olhos azulados com uma expressão de raiva e indagação.

— Você está me pedindo em casamento, é isso? — Sasuke sabia que a pergunta parecia besta depois de ver o nome nas alianças, mas ele queria ter a certeza de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo e que não se tratava de meros erros interpretativos.

**‘Você tem certeza que esse Uchiha não tem retardo mental, Naruto?’**

Naruto não prestou atenção na provocação de Kurama, se dando conta pela primeira vez do desespero estampado nos olhos de Sasuke. Era como se ele o implorasse por uma certeza, temendo ter compreendido erroneamente o significado do presente. Ele percebeu naquele momento como era importante para os dois recorrer sim ao clichê e dizer com todas as letras tudo que ele já dissera diversas vezes com gestos.

— Eu poderia dizer aqui que você é o amor da minha vida, mas seria mentira. — o loiro murmurou, unindo sua testa à de Sasuke e se dando conta que ele tremia levemente pelo nervosismo — Porque você não é simplesmente o “amor da minha vida”, é o outro pedaço da minha alma em toda e qualquer vida que eu vivi ou viverei. Eu jurei que ia te beijar só no altar, não jurei? Então tenho que trabalhar logo pra esse beijo acontecer, oras! E que isso ocorra preferencialmente nessa vida aqui, porque eu já estou cansado de esperar. Sim, bastardo, eu estou te pedindo em casamento e, por favor, não diga “não”; se não, eu vou ser obrigado a correr atrás de você na próxima vida de novo!

Sasuke estava perto de hiperventilar, não compreendendo como Naruto podia estar tão calmo ao se declarar daquela forma. Para ele foi difícil se declarar em Kirigakure, enquanto Naruto falava com tanta naturalidade!

_É porque ele se desprendeu das amarras. Só pode ser, só pode! Ele finalmente superou o seu medo de aceitar a verdadeira natureza dos seus sentimentos por mim!_

O Uzumaki, percebendo que não receberia uma resposta verbal (mas não se importando nem um pouco com isso), retirou a mão hostil de Sasuke de seu queixo, pegou o seu punho e abriu carinhosamente seus dedos, revelando novamente as alianças. Primeiro colocou a sua, girando-a no dedo para ter certeza de que estava bem firme; depois pegou a de Sasuke, virou sua mão com a palma para baixo e colocou a aliança lentamente no anelar direito do Uchiha, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto fazia tudo isso.

— O selo que eu desenvolvi comunica apenas nós dois, e eu vou te ensinar a usar assim que você dominar direito o seu chakra, não é nada difícil. — ele disse, quase que em um sussurro — É como se fosse o selo do jutsu-shiki, mas necessita de um par e não faz mais ligações além do par. Achei o jutsu-shiki, por um selo tão versátil e que eu já possuo em tantos lugares, seria uma ofensa a você; porque com você eu tenho que ter exclusividade. Então eu desenvolvi um só pra você e pra mim, _nosso_. A aliança é para mostrar para o mundo a nossa união, mas o selo é bem mais pessoal, porque é a ligação que somente eu e você conheceremos. Porque existem trocentas zilhões de coisas que só eu e você compreendemos, não é mesmo?

Sasuke abaixou o olhar para analisar mais uma vez o anel, agora em seu dedo. Sua expressão estava totalmente neutra e Naruto começava a se preocupar com esse comportamento pouco decidido do Uchiha.

— Se você está pensando na Hinata ou algo assim, eu terminei com ela assim que Sakura me expulsou do hospital três dias depois de eu ter te trazido para cá. — ele explicou, atraindo para si o olhar arregalado de Sasuke; ao menos agora ele exibia alguma emoção interpretável, já era uma evolução — Ela já sabia que eu estava de volta à Konoha porque todo mundo sentia o chakra de Kurama forte na cidade, mas ela respeitou meu espaço.  No fim, quando eu fui pra casa falar com ela, ela já parecia estar esperando por isso e já tinha até arrumado as minhas coisas.

Sasuke o olhou com uma expressão tão perdida, até mesmo um pouco vulnerável, e Naruto sentiu vontade de beijá-lo até que ele finalmente acreditasse em suas palavras. Todavia, ele não podia fazer isso; tinha que honrar sua promessa e, infelizmente, ele foi idiota o suficiente de prometer um beijo apenas no altar.

**‘Não acho que você dura nem meia hora, pirralho. Já te falei sobre não fazer promessas impossível de cumprir e tudo mais, mas você parece que nunca aprende.’**

_Kurama, saia da minha cabeça enquanto eu e Sasuke estamos conversando coisas particulares. Isso é invasão de privacidade!_

**‘Se desse pra fazer isso, acredite, eu desapareceria toda vez que você chegasse há um quilômetro de distância do Uchiha.’**

_Então apenas fique quieto!_

Sasuke ainda mantinha a mesma expressão perdida e, mesmo depois de algum período de silêncio por parte de Naruto, ele nada disse. O Uzumaki suspeitava que o Uchiha sequer respirava há algum tempo, e essa falta de maiores reações o deixava extremamente preocupado. Temeroso, molhou os lábios e falou a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça:

— Muita coisa aconteceu em sua ausência.  Meus filhos também já sabem de você, todo mundo sabe que você é meu noivo, todas as nações do mundo ninja estão cientes. — ele explicou, encabulado — Então pensa bem no que você vai falar Sasuke, porque vai ser bem constrangedor eu ter que anunciar que no fim das contas você não aceitou meu pedido.

E então, para o alívio do Uzumaki, Sasuke decidiu transformar aquele monólogo em um diálogo novamente.

— Você é um idiota mesmo, anunciando para o mundo todo antes de ouvir a minha resposta. — apesar das palavras ríspidas, sua voz soou rasgada e instável, assim como suas emoções — Como está sua relação com seus filhos? E Sarada?

Naruto sentiu seu coração acelerar só por ouvir a voz de Sasuke afetada daquela forma por algo que ele dissera e por demonstrar preocupação a respeito de suas crianças, esperando com todas as forças que ele estivesse apenas emocionado pelo pedido de casamento e não indignado com o fato de ele ter tornado tudo público ou algo igualmente complicado.

— Estamos bem. As crianças ainda têm alguma dificuldade pra entender a separação, mas... bem... eu espero que você possa ver ao meu lado nossos relacionamentos e tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre eles, que tal? — indagou, mostrando um sorriso nervoso em seus lábios e deixando claro que as crianças seriam uma dificuldade, mas não um problema insuperável.

Independente de qualquer coisa, Naruto parecia estar totalmente certo do que ele queria. Mesmo que houvesse dificuldade, julgamentos familiares, sociais e possíveis embates políticos em decorrência da relação dos dois, o loiro não iria mais regredir. O que a alma de Sasuke Uchiha mais ansiava ver desde Indra e Ashura finalmente aconteceu: Naruto aceitava o que sentia por ele e sabia que não havia como contornar esse sentimento ou ser completo sem estar ao seu lado; ele estava disposto a enfrentar o mundo, _o mundo inteiro_ , por ele.

— Você é péssimo em pedidos de casamento, sabia? — ele murmurou, seus lábios estavam trêmulos e sua voz soava fraca. Olhou para Naruto e piscou seguidamente, tentando conter as malditas lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos, mas desistindo de se controlar quando Naruto o puxou para um abraço forte e beijou seu pescoço suavemente; ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, permitindo um maior contato da carícia — Não podia simplesmente perguntar como qualquer pessoa faz? Tinha que enfiar o anel no meu dedo sem explicar nada?

— Eu achei que clichê era demais pro seu “orgulho Uchiha”, oras! — Naruto se defendeu, apertando ainda mais Sasuke contra o seu corpo e finalmente conseguindo sentir seu perfume particular debaixo de todo aquele cheiro de desinfetante hospitalar — Mas já que você gosta de um clichê, vamos lá: eu te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. Te amei em todas as nossas três vidas e agora estou pronto pra vivenciar esse amor.

— Cale a boca, Dobe. — Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, temendo que seu coração fosse explodir de uma vez se Naruto continuasse a falar essas coisas melosas e sem sentido.

Ele empurrou o loiro um pouco para trás, encarando-o e se dando que Naruto também exibia rastros de lágrimas no olhar e se sentindo menos idiota; afinal, ele não fora o único que chorou naquela noite. Deixando os seus impulsos falarem mais alto uma vez na vida, se inclinou um pouco para frente e tentou capturar os lábios fartos de Naruto com os seus. 

O Uzumaki, no entanto, colocou o indicador em sua boca, impedindo o tão esperado beijo de acontecer.

— Eu jurei que só ia te beijar no altar. Eu tenho a fama de tentar manter minhas promessas, por mais dolorosas que elas sejam. — Naruto se explicou — Essa vai ser a promessa mais difícil de manter desde a promessa de trazer você de volta pra casa, acredite.

_Ele realmente acha que eu estou ‘em casa’? Naruto é um dobe mesmo, não há outra explicação!_

Sasuke estapeou a mão de Naruto de seu rosto e agarrou seu pescoço com certa brutalidade, encostando seu nariz ao dele e deixando um sorriso desafiador brotar em seus lábios ao observar a expressão surpresa do Hokage.

— Então considere que isso sou _eu_  te beijando e _você_ só está _retribuindo_. Francamente, eu não vou esperar nem mais um segundo. Eu já esperei três vidas inteiras!

Sem lhe dar sequer um segundo de reação, Sasuke o beijou.

O beijo, ao contrário do que Naruto vivenciou no genjutsu de Sasuke, não era ardente e sexual como ele imaginava que seria: era cuidadoso, suave, como se estivessem fazendo um teste. O loiro permitiu que o outro conduzisse o toque suave, sentindo a maciez daqueles lábios finos contra os seus por bastante tempo, sem que o beijo fosse aprofundado ou evoluísse de um simples selinho para algo mais ardente.

Sasuke estava nervoso, Naruto sentia seus braços tremerem e a respiração acelerada em seu nariz. Estava claro que Sasuke não tinha experiência com beijos, e Naruto se sentiu muito mais especial do que deveria ao constatar isso. Decidindo que o fato de Sasuke ter iniciado o beijo já contava como “retribuição” qualquer outra coisa que ele fizesse, Naruto tratou ele mesmo de conduzir o restante daquele contato, circundando seu braço ao redor da cintura do Uchiha e puxando-o para si.

O Uchiha protestou o gesto mais íntimo em uma tentativa de falar, mas Naruto aproveitou o momento para iniciar um beijo de língua. Sasuke pareceu enrijecer sobre seu toque, mas logo relaxou ao receber um carinho suave da mão livre de Naruto em sua nuca, levando suas duas mãos ao rosto do outro e tentando timidamente voltar a conduzir o beijo.

Assim como nos treinamentos de combate, Sasuke aprendia rápido: logo Naruto estava se sentindo sem ar e classificando o beijo que recebia como tudo menos “inocente”. Em algum momento os dois acabaram na cama: Naruto sentava no colchão e Sasuke sentava em seus joelhos, de frente para ele, apoiando-se com um braço na cabeceira da cama e com o outro ao lado de seu rosto, fazendo-o erguer seu queixo para cima e beijando-o como se tivesse feito aquele tipo de coisa a vida toda; mas Naruto sabia muito bem reconhecer e diferenciar o instinto da experiência; se Sasuke estava beijando tão bem apenas com o instinto, ele mal podia esperar para conceder a ele toda a experiência do mundo!

Quando finalmente o beijo foi interrompido, os dois mantiveram suas testas unidas e respiravam de forma igualmente descompassada. Sasuke mantinha os olhos fechados, lambendo o seu lábio superior e guardando o sabor da boca do outro em sua memória; o Uzumaki, o qual entreabrira os olhos e flagrara o que Sasuke fazia, aproveitou para provocar a língua dele com a sua, e logo os dois já estavam novamente em mais um beijo caloroso e erótico.

— Porra, Teme, n-não. — o Uzumaki murmurou, interrompendo o beijo quando sentiu o Uchiha escorregar de seus joelhos e sentar-se firmemente contra seu colo, deixando evidente a sua “animação” e descobrindo que Naruto já estava tão “animado” quanto ele.

— Não? Tem certeza? — Sasuke sussurrou em resposta, beijando o pescoço de Naruto por apenas alguns instantes antes de ele o empurrar para o lado na cama e encará-lo com as pupilas dilatadas de prazer.

— Apenas... — Naruto levou as duas mãos para os seus próprios cabelos, passando-os entre os dedos em um gesto de aflição — V-você ainda tá em recuperação e eu quero que seja especial e inesquecível e-...

— Shii. — o Uchiha o silenciou, pegando a mão direita de Naruto e unindo à sua, sentindo as duas alianças encostarem e sendo incapaz de deixar um sorriso de felicidade aparecer abertamente em seus lábios — Eu também quero que seja especial, eu estava só provocando você.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida, mas entrelaçou os dedos de Sasuke aos seus e encarou os olhos repletos de prazer do Uchiha.

— Eu senti bem que não era só “provocação”.

— Tudo coisa da sua cabeça. — Sasuke comentou, erguendo a sobrancelha em falso descaso.

Naruto girou os olhos, mais deixou uma risadinha breve escapar de seus lábios.

— Não insinue essas coisas, estou traumatizado com seu último genjutsu ainda. Não me faz achar que estou numa ilusão de novo.

O Uchiha também deu uma risada breve, quase que inexistente, mas logo desviou sua atenção para as mãos entrelaçadas, apreciando os objetos brilhantes em seus dedos e descobrindo como era confortável estar tão próximo do loiro.

Naruto fez o mesmo, e o silêncio que se estendeu nos minutos seguintes foi acolhedor e íntimo. Sentia-se completo, sem medos, sem qualquer complicação. Namorar com Sasuke era totalmente diferente de trocar afetos com Hinata, isso era um fato indiscutível e ele mal conseguia acreditar que durante tanto tempo achou que conseguiria fazer bastar o relacionamento que tinha com ela.

Sasuke era... incomparável. Insuperável. Finalmente, Sasuke finalmente estava onde deveria estar desde o princípio!

— Okaeri. — Naruto sussurrou, finalmente compreendendo algo que estava debaixo de seu nariz há toda uma eternidade.  

— Uh?

— Okaeri. — Naruto repetiu, aproximando seu rosto ao de Sasuke e se perdendo em seu olhar mais uma vez, levando a mão livre para seu rosto e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha de forma carinhosa — Agora eu sinto que finalmente te trouxe para casa.

_Oh... Acho que tem gente que não é mais tão dobe assim..._

— Imbecil... — Sasuke murmurou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de vergonha, mas não desviando seu olhar nem por um segundo — Demorou muito para você perceber que Konoha não é o meu lugar. Meu lugar é ao seu lado, seja lá onde você estiver.

O moreno inclinou-se para frente, ameaçando dar mais um beijo em Naruto, mas sussurrando uma pequena palavra antes da união de lábios recomeçar:

— Tadaima, Usuratonkachi.

E quando os lábios doces de Sasuke clamaram mais uma vez pelos seus, Naruto teve a certeza de que, apesar de todos os milhares de problemas que ainda enfrentariam juntos, era naquele instante que finalmente começava o seu tão aclamado e esperado “felizes para sempre”.

**‘Urgh, com todo esse clichê e melação, acho que eu morro de diabetes antes do final da lua-de-mel, pirralho.’**

_Nem vem Kurama, sinto felicidade no seu chakra. Você está contente por mim!_

**‘Eu não estou negando isso, pirralho... Antes tarde do que nunca!’**

 

_... Continua ..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Na primeira batalha do Vale do Fim de Sasuke e Naruto, Sasuke perfura o ombro de Naruto com o chidori. No momento em que Kakashi busca Naruto depois da briga, a ferida está curada. Também foi dito algumas várias vezes no mangá que o bijuu cura e protege seu jinchuriki porque, caso o humano morra, o demônio também “morre” (apesar de ficar claro em outro ponto do mangá que ele pode vir a retornar como forma de energia descontrolada, sem um jinchuriki, como aconteceu com Sanbi, que morreu junto com a morte de Rin e renasceu anos depois, sendo capturado por Deidara e Tobi).  
> Não ficou claro em algum ponto do mangá se o bijuu que “renasce” não sabe que vai renascer caso o jinchuriki morra e por isso tenta proteger seu hospedeiro, ou se há uma outra motivação para isso; se em algum momento mencionaram isso, eu realmente não me lembro. Claro que a essa altura do campeonato Kurama protege Naruto porque gosta do Naruto, mas na época que eles não se davam bem essa proteção era instintiva.  
> Eu não vou entrar nesse mérito na fanfic, mas eu tenho uma interpretação própria com relação a isso. Apesar do bijuu não morrer eternamente caso seu jinchuriki morra, ele fica algum tempo “desaparecido” até renascer, e pode não renascer com as mesmas memórias da sua vida anterior. Por isso eles protegem o seu hospedeiro, porque mesmo que eles renasçam, eles não serão mais a mesma “personalidade”.  
> De qualquer forma, o chakra de Kurama, além de ser extremamente destrutivo, é um chakra com propriedades regenerativas. Naruto utilizou diversas vezes em si próprio, consciente e inconscientemente. Se Naruto agora consegue emprestar o chakra de Kurama, acho que é intuitivo que ele seria capaz de curar Sasuke com ele.  
> Alguns de vocês chutaram as propriedades regenerativas de Naruto, as quais ele recebeu depois da conversa com Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki nos momentos finais do mangá. Eu não sei se o Naruto manteve essa “apelação” no que saiu depois do 700, mas eu não vejo lógica em ele ter mantido, porque o poder estava concentrado na marca que ele tinha na mão, a mesma mão que ele perdeu na batalha final com Sasuke. Consequentemente, ele perdeu essa propriedade, ao menos aqui em Owari. Foi o chakra de Kurama que curou Sasuke, e não o círculo na mão (que nem existe mais) do Naruto.  
> Até porque eu achei esse “momento Jesus Cristo” no mangá bem forçado, pra ser sincera. Não curti não. Me processem kkkkk!  
> [2] Essa nota é mais para explicar para os leitores que não são muito ligados a essas tradições: com algumas variações arredor do mundo, costuma-se utilizar aliança de ouro na mão direita no período de noivado e essa aliança vai para mão esquerda quando ocorre o casamento. Essa tradição existe porque a mão esquerda é a mão mais próxima do coração, então a mudança de mão simboliza o fortalecimento da união. Na cultura japonesa também há a troca de alianças, por isso eu me permiti fazer o Naruto usar alianças com Hinata e, posteriormente, com Sasuke — apesar de eu não ter visto nada de diferente na mão dele depois que ele se casou com a Hinata. Aqui ele usava e ponto final. u.u
> 
> N/A: Bom gente, é isso! Ainda não acabou porque eu ainda quero focar em algumas coisas antes de por o “fim”, então ainda tem mais um capítulo, uma espécie de “epílogo”. Será que vai ter o lemon que vocês tanto querem nesse final? Hmmm... ;)  
> Nos vemos na próxima atualização, espero que tenham gostado! Estou ansiosa esperando a opinião de vocês, deixem reviews! Beijinhoooosss!!!  
> S2
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
>  
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A:** Hello cuties!

Olha só! Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né? Huahuahuahu!

Como é capítulo final, terá uma nota inicial e uma nota final bem grande. Peço que tenham paciência comigo e deem uma lidinha, ok?

Eu recebi algumas críticas no capítulo passado sobre o braço do Sasuke. Umas foram mais brandas afirmando que eu não interpretei corretamente o fato do Sasuke “desejar” ficar sem o braço no capítulo 699, como uma forma de redenção do seu passado e de se lembrar de tudo que ele passou, conforme alguns membros do fandom SNS defendem. Outras pessoas foram menos educadas, afirmando que eu fiz o Sasuke implantar o braço no Capítulo 7 de Owari por uma questão estética, para deixá-lo mais bonito e perfeito, e que isso era uma atitude superficial da minha parte (claro que as palavras não foram tão boazinhas assim).

Aos que me deixaram reviews a respeito, eu já expliquei meu ponto de vista. Mesmo assim, quero fazer uma explicação a todos sobre a tomada da minha decisão:

Antes de mais nada, quero deixar claro que minha interpretação do mangá é única e exclusivamente minha, e que obviamente eu não sou obrigada a interpretar as coisas como os outros leitores interpretaram, nem eles são obrigados a interpretar da mesma forma que eu. Mas a fanfic é minha, por isso é impossível deixar de lado meus conceitos pessoais e interpretações próprias na hora de escrevê-la, então é natural que vocês não gostem de algum aspecto dela (ou muitos). 

Eu li o 699 e entendi o fato do Sasuke sair de Konoha sem o braço de uma forma diferente do que a “maioria do fandom SNS” (se bem que nem sei se há como afirmar que essa opinião é unanime, porque não vi muito problema com relação a isso no fandom internacional, que é o que eu mais acompanho, e é muito maior que o brasileiro). No 699, ocorre o seguinte diálogo (sem grandes divergências de tradução em todas versões em inglês e português):

 

> Sakura: “Tsunade-sama está prestes a completar seu braço protético feito com células do Hashirama-sama...”  
> Sasuke: “Eu... eu preciso ver o mundo por mim mesmo. Como o mundo está no momento. Sinto que poderei ver melhor essas coisas que eu deixei de observar... E, se eu perder essa chance... não acho que terei outra. Além do mais, tem algumas coisas que estão me incomodando” [...] “É o meu caminho da redenção, você não tem nada a ver com meus pecados”.

  
Para mim, no 699 o Sasuke expressou sua urgência em sair imediatamente na viagem de descobrimento e redenção dele, e por isso não tinha interesse em esperar a prótese. Não ter interesse no momento não significa que detestou a oferta — é uma questão de definir suas prioridades. A redenção dele, na minha interpretação do mangá e como ficou claro por tudo que eu disse nessa fanfic inteira, foi a viagem que ele fez e não o fato de não aceitar o braço. E, se por acaso ele falou algo sobre o braço no material que foi lançado após o 700, eu não tive acesso a esse material e pedi para que vocês não o levassem em conta em Owari, pois eu deixei de acompanhar esses lançamentos.

Também é bom deixar claro que eu li uma versão de Naruto que pode ter sido traduzida diferente da versão que vocês leram, e como vocês podem ver há bastante diferença nas traduções. O sites de mangá em português traduzem em cima do inglês nos sites, geralmente o mangapanda ou mangastream (e quando eu comecei Owari, ainda não tinha sido publicado o último volume no Brasil, então obviamente li online), os quais muitas vezes possuem traduções bem diferentes do japonês, então imagine o tanto de erro de interpretação que gera esse “telefone sem fio” das traduções.

Independente disso, em Owari, a ordem de implantar o braço foi do Naruto, pelos motivos que vocês lerão nesse capítulo final da fanfic. Todavia, Sasuke havia expressado interesse em fazer isso já no Capítulo 1 de Owari, e transcrevo aqui o trecho:

 

“Sasuke ficou alguns dias no pequeno vilarejo, recebendo cantadas das mulheres solteiras de lá e se sentindo irritado com todas elas, como de costume. Aproveitou o tempo livre para comprar algumas roupas, vestindo-as com certa dificuldade por causa da prótese de metal que recebera de presente na Vila da Chuva há mais ou menos quatro anos. Sasuke conseguia movimentar sua prótese tão bem quanto um braço normal por conta da sua natureza de chakra de elemento relâmpago, mas ainda sim não conseguia fazer selos com as duas mãos ou utilizá-la em combate. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim recorrer à Tsunade. Agora, em sua vila, ele teria a oportunidade de consertar algumas coisas (seu braço era apenas uma delas).”

 

Ou seja, eu já tinha dado uma “dica” de que isso aconteceria, até mesmo por vontade do Sasuke, mas ninguém achou desrespeitoso com o fandom ou superficial em 2014. Eu realmente fui pega de surpresa com a comoção que o Capítulo 7 teve nesse aspecto, já que estava meio na cara que isso aconteceria desde o Capítulo 1 e eu não recebi nenhuma crítica sobre isso.

A fanfic ainda não estava finalizada no Capítulo 7 e que eu tinha prometido algumas explicações, mas muitos preferiram me julgar antes dessas explicações virem à tona.  E aí, no mesmo dia que postei o Capítulo 7, fiquei sabendo por meio de printscreens que dezenas de leitores estavam insatisfeitos com o ocorrido, postando sobre o assunto no facebook suas opiniões e alguns xingamentos. Eu optei deixar as explicações pra depois pra vocês aproveitarem o beijo dos dois no fim do capítulo, mas isso foi até apagado no meio da polêmica.

Sim, eu fiquei chateada por não terem vindo diretamente reclamar comigo isso e optarem por falar nas redes sociais (apenas dois leitores trataram sobre o assunto como crítica diretamente para mim, os outros falaram em outros meios de comunicação e não me deram oportunidade de defesa), mas hoje vejo que não havia obrigação nenhuma de ninguém falar qualquer coisa pra mim, assim como eu também não tenho obrigação de explicar minha motivação para eles.

Mesmo sem obrigação para tanto, eu quis me defender porque eu sai dessa história como a “fútil que só liga pra aparências”. Eu quis mostrar que eu não sou uma pessoa tão superficial assim. Espero que essa nota tenha sido útil para entender meus motivos e que o corpo da fanfic também deixe claro o que fez Naruto ordenar o implante.

Amo vocês! Obrigada pela disponibilidade de sua atenção, pela compreensão e por acompanharem meu trabalho. Obrigada aos que acompanharam a fanfic em algum momento, e principalmente: gratidão eterna àqueles que estão aqui para ler o final! =D

Um beijo, espero que gostem do final de Owari! o/

 

* * *

 

 

**_OWARI_ **

 

**_Capítulo 8_ **

 

— Boa noite, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquela voz, uma voz que ele não se recordava ter sido direcionada à ele há muito tempo, mas que ouvira mais do que gostaria em sua infância. Definitivamente não era a pessoa que esperava visitá-lo no seu último dia de internação e, sendo bem sincero, ele não pretendia cruzar com essa pessoa tão cedo.

— Hinata. — ele saudou, não sabendo ao certo como cumprimentá-la no quesito sobrenome. Nunca se perguntou se Hinata adotara o nome de Naruto após o casamento, apesar de duvidar que o pai da garota permitisse que ela retirasse o sobrenome tão prestigiado de seu clã dos documentos.

Quando eram crianças, Sasuke e Hinata participaram juntos de alguns eventos de suas famílias. Eram eventos frios e puramente políticos, onde Fugaku Uchiha tentava fechar acordos com a família Hyuuga sobre a necessidade de manutenção das kekkei genkais dos clãs em Konoha; mais precisamente, manter as informações fechadas de qualquer outro clã de Konoha (ou algo igualmente estúpido, mas que Sasuke era novo demais para se recordar com detalhes).

Itachi, ainda criança e inocente o bastante para se comportar (parcialmente) como uma, mencionou certa vez à Sasuke que ouvira Fugaku e Hiashi discutirem o futuro do clã e proporem uma união decorrente de um casamento entre a herdeira mais velha do clã Hyuuga, a qual não exibia talentos maiores e só serviria para dar prosperidade ao clã aos olhos de Hiashi, e um dos filhos de Fugaku Uchiha.

No momento que aquele comentário foi proferido, Sasuke se desesperou intensamente: tudo que lhe passava pela sua cabeça era que Itachi iria se casar com Hinata Hyuuga e que nunca mais teria tempo para treinar com ele (leia-se “brincar”, pois Sasuke ainda era muito pequeno, mas não gostava de usar uma palavra tão infantil para definir o que eles faziam). Um pouco desesperado com essa perspectiva, e mesmo depois de várias palavras de Itachi do tipo “esqueça o que eu falei, não é nada certo, ainda somos muito novos”, Sasuke foi falar com sua mãe a respeito.

Mikoto, à época, achou a coisa mais adorável do mundo o ciúmes de Sasuke com relação a Itachi e um possível futuro casamento com alguém. Sasuke falou com ela como adulto, praticamente lecionando-a sobre o quão grave era obrigarem Itachi a se casar com alguém, e Mikoto não se conteve, agarrando a criança em um abraço e fazendo coceguinhas em sua barriga. Depois que o garoto mais novo parou de demonstrar indignação (uma crise de riso, por mais que forçada, sempre pode ajudar a melhora de ânimos), Mikoto explicou de uma maneira que Sasuke fosse entender o que Itachi ouvira acerca da reunião de Fugaku e Hiashi.

Ela confessou ser realidade o interesse que os líderes dos dois clãs tinham em unir as famílias em um casamento, gerando assim descendentes que tivessem o poder das duas kekkei genkais e, consequentemente, um domínio maior sobre Konoha. Todavia, garantiu que Fugaku não aceitou, em momento algum, um casamento forçado para qualquer um de seus filhos: o combinado que fizeram foi criar a oportunidade para que as crianças formassem algum vínculo, se conhecessem melhor e, se fosse do desejo deles no futuro, a união acontecesse quando tivessem a idade apropriada. Hiashi Hyuuga provavelmente não queria ser tão suave em sua abordagem, mas como Fugaku se recusava a forçar um de seus filhos a casar com quem não amavam. Foi por isso que Hinata, Itachi e Sasuke se viram em eventos recorrentes durante diversas vezes em suas infâncias.

Ao saber desta perspectiva, Sasuke passou a ignorar totalmente a presença de Hinata: nunca havia de fato interagido com ela, mas passou a sequer dar oportunidade para isso acontecer. Quando estes eventos aconteciam, Sasuke grudava às pernas de Itachi e o arrastava de um lado para o outro, evitando a garota a todo custo, culpando-a por ser uma ameaça a aproximação que tinha com o irmão, temendo que este saísse de casa em alguns anos para morar com ela.

Sasuke se mordia de ciúmes e perdia tanto tempo se preocupando com a perspectiva de Itachi e Hinata eventualmente namorarem, que nunca se deu conta de que seus pais davam mais oportunidades para que _ele_ se aproximasse de Hinata do que para Itachi. Hoje, diversos anos depois, ele tinha um senso crítico maior e percebia melhor esses detalhes. Algumas vezes, Itachi não estivera presente nesses eventos, enquanto o mais novo era forçado a ir; mas nem mesmo assim Sasuke direcionava seu olhar para Hinata nessas ocasiões. Era irracional e infantil, mas ele morria de ciúmes, já que aquela garota, mesmo sem querer, poderia tirar seu irmão de seu convivo dentro de alguns anos.

Quando a dizimação do clã Uchiha ocorreu, obviamente Hiashi perdeu total interesse de fazer sua filha se casar com Sasuke ou o renegado Itachi. Sasuke não deu muita atenção à época, preso demais em sua raiva e decepção para se preocupar com situações tão triviais, mas agora percebida que não seria mais interesse do clã Hyuuga a união com um órfão, sem hierarquia familiar e com uma história trágica que obviamente traria mal agouro, mesmo que Sasuke ainda possuísse o gene do sharingan forte em seu sangue. O clã Hyuuga não foi sequer no enterro de sua família, e Sasuke só não os odiou intensamente à época porque seu ódio era, em sua totalidade, direcionado a uma única pessoa.

Era irônico como a situação se inverteu no decorrer dos anos: Hinata, a qual também nunca possuiu interesse em um Uchiha, conseguiu fazer sua família aceitar um “órfão sem hierarquia familiar” como marido, casando-se com alguém que Sasuke não desejava longe de si. Não foi Itachi, mas foi Naruto, o que de certa forma era _muito pior._

Sasuke sabia que era irracional e que Hinata nada sabia acerca do passado que quase foi imposto aos dois, tampouco do grande ciúmes que ele possuía (e ainda possui), mas ele não podia evitar o sentimento ácido de rivalidade em seu âmago ao vê-la entrar em seu quarto de hospital sem ser convidada.

Hinata fechou delicadamente a porta assim que adentrou, caminhando com passos suaves até a borda da cama do Uchiha, o qual se movimentou para se sentar e encará-la com certa dignidade: não apenas por Hinata ser a ex-esposa de Naruto; sua rivalidade fazia com que ele se recusasse a ser visto como inferior por ela, mesmo sabendo que a desculpa de estar se convalescendo ainda era totalmente aceitável.

Não que ele fosse admitir sua necessidade de autoafirmação perante qualquer pessoa, é claro. Nem quando competia com Naruto ele lhe dava o gostinho de saber que havia de fato uma competição; revelar algo assim para Hinata estava fora de questão. Ela morreria sem saber os planos de união dos clãs e seu ciúmes por Itachi. Ponto final.

— Não se esforce, eu sei que você ainda está se recuperando. — ela falou com um tom de voz suave, apesar de se notável nuances de amargura em sua voz — Não se levante.

Sasuke, sendo o cabeça-dura de costume, a ignorou completamente e se colocou de pé ao lado dela, olhando-a de cima e sentindo-se extremamente feliz pera sensação de superioridade que a diferença de altura lhe proporcionava. Agradecia mentalmente Sakura por ter lhe permitido trazer roupas soltas e casuais para vestir ao invés de indigna camisola hospitalar, e torcia para seus cabelos não estarem tão bagunçados.

Sasuke sentia até raiva de si próprio: apesar de toda infantilidade de seu sentimento de comparação e rivalidade, ele tinha ciência de que não havia motivos para se sentir assim. Naruto o escolheu, afinal de contas, e isso teria que bastar; mesmo que ele estivesse totalmente farto das fofocas dos corredores e expressões do tipo “Não acredito que o Hokage deixou da herdeira Hyuuga por um desertor!”.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — ele questionou, se controlando o máximo que conseguia para sua voz não sair tão acusatória.

— Eu vim ver como você está. — ela respondeu, um pouco tímida, abaixando o olhar e fitando a aliança dourada na mão direita de Sasuke, bela e um pouco folgada em seus dedos pálidos e finos pelo tempo em coma — E vim te contar algumas coisas.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, sentindo-se desconfortável com a forma como ela olhava para seu anel. Hinata se deu conta do que fazia e voltou a encarar o rosto do Uchiha, e ele percebeu que ela exibia vestígios de olheiras mal cobertos pela maquiagem.

Ainda sim, ele não conseguia sentir pena dela. E, sendo bem sincero, ele tinha certeza que “pena” é o tipo de sentimento que nenhum Shinobi quer que outro sinta por si.

— Ele sempre te amou. — Hinata falou, depois de um longo e desconfortável silêncio — Completamente, e a todo momento. Sempre mesmo. Nem por um instante desse casamento eu tive algum tipo de certeza que ele sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele, mas eu quero que você saiba, Sasuke, que eu nunca quis fazer algo pelas suas costas.

— Você não está falando sério, está? — Sasuke a questionou, estupefato — Ele se divorciou de você pra ficar comigo, e você está vindo aqui me dar satisfação?

Era até absurdo pensar em algo assim. Perante o olhar de todos, _ela_ era a injustiçada, _ela_ fora abandonada, havia até quem dissesse que ela fora _traída_ (apesar de Naruto ter se preocupado muito para não trair Hinata). A fofoca espalhara entre todas as vilas, o augúrio caiu sobre o clã Hyuuga, Sasuke nem tinha como imaginar como Hiashi Hyuuga estava reagindo a tudo isso e o quanto a pressionava pelo desfecho trágico do casamento.

E ela, apesar de tudo isso, vinha dar satisfação à Sasuke? Isso não podia ser verdade. Essa mulher era piedosa e benevolente demais, Sasuke nem sequer sabia como reagir perante tudo isso.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu quero que você tenha ciência que Naruto e eu nos divorciamos independentemente de você. Era uma questão de tempo, o casamento não ia bem. — ela afirmou, um pouco ofendida com as palavras de Sasuke, mas compreendendo sua linha de raciocínio — Mesmo se você morresse, Naruto e eu teríamos nos separado. Se ele não pedisse o divórcio, eu pediria; eu me decidi que precisaríamos terminar no mesmo dia que vocês iniciaram a viagem para a reunião da Aliança Shinobi.

Sasuke não queria admitir sua curiosidade e perguntar “e o que foi sua gota d’água?”. Mesmo mantendo o silêncio, Hinata percebeu sua curiosidade e resolveu responder a pergunta silenciosa.

— Naquele dia, Sakura me chamou para tomar um chá e me explicou um pouco mais sobre o relacionamento de vocês dois. Situações que eu, como não sou membro do Time Sete, nunca cheguei a presenciar. Acontecimentos que durante muito tempo ela encarou como simples demonstrações de amizade, mas que hoje ela via como algo além. — Hinata suspirou, deixando seus olhar determinado vacilarem um pouco e demonstrar o cansaço emocional que ela tentava esconder — Sakura não disse com todas as letras que vocês se amavam romanticamente, mas me deu elementos para que eu parasse de me enganar.

Sasuke abriu a boca para questioná-la, mas Hinata ergueu uma mão a sua frente, fazendo um sinal para que ele não falasse e ouvisse atentamente sua explicação.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, e por favor pare. — Hinata pediu, sentindo-se mal por receber o olhar incrédulo do Uchiha, que o fitava como se ela fosse alguma espécie de santa — Os boatos percorreram os países e eu mal consigo dar um passeio com meus filhos sem ser abordada sobre perguntas relativas a separação; obviamente eu não estou feliz com essa atenção negativa. Mas eu estou pagando pelo que eu escolhi pra mim, porque eu sempre soube...

Ela sentou-se à borda da cama de Sasuke, mesmo sem receber uma oferta para que o fizesse, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, suspirando fundo algumas vezes antes de levantar a cabeça e tornar a falar.

— Eu sempre o observei, desde criança. — ela explicou, referindo-se a Naruto com um tom de voz neutro — Realmente, no começo eu não entendia o que Naruto sentia ao olhar pra você com tanto tom de desafio e, ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos brilhando em felicidade. Eu pensei que vocês fossem amigos-rivais e nada mais, assim como Lee e Neji-nii-san. Mas ai você se foi, e logo depois Naruto foi treinar com Jiraiya-sama por algum tempo. Quando ele voltou, eu percebi que a distância de nada adiantou para Naruto diminuir o sentimento que tinha por você; parecia até que ficou mais forte com os anos, mesmo que vocês não se vissem há tanto tempo.

Sasuke não ousava proferir uma única palavra, gostando de ouvir o que Hinata tinha a dizer sobre os sentimentos de Naruto de momentos que ele não estava presente; apesar de saber que o Uzumaki nunca deixou de pensar nele, era reconfortante saber que até quem estava de fora dessa relação percebia, em alguma intensidade, a força do sentimento que eles possuíam.

— Kiba vivia tirando sarro da forma como Naruto agia e insinuava um monte de coisa, era apenas provocação de adolescente; só que mal ele sabia que suas palavras eram reais. — ela concluiu, dando um sorriso triste que não atingiu seus olhos — E então você apareceu no meio da guerra e, ao ver vocês lado a lado, sorrindo no campo de batalha e combinando suas técnica de combate de uma forma que eu nunca vi dois ninjas fazerem, eu tive certeza que vocês tinham uma conexão mais intensa do que eu poderia tentar entender. Não sabia se havia paixão, mas sabia que ia mais além que mera amizade.

Sasuke calou-se por um longo período de tempo, avaliando-a com novos olhos. Ele nunca conheceu de fato Hinata Hyuuga e sempre teve diversos preconceitos com relação à ela, acreditando nas palavras de Hiashi e vendo-a como uma herdeira sem talento, nada mais do que isso. Mas agora ela se provava ser alguém muito mais complexa do que ele imaginara inicialmente.

— Então por que, mesmo assim, aceitou se casar com ele? — ele se viu obrigado a perguntar, verdadeiramente curioso com a resposta que receberia.

Ela manteve o sorriso melancólico a postos enquanto respondia.

— Ai está o motivo de eu não querer que você me olhe com tanta admiração: porque eu tinha a esperança de que Naruto _nunca compreendesse_ a intensidade do que ele sentia por você. Ele gritava aos ventos que vocês eram amigos, e eu me prendia a essa declaração, achando que Naruto se manteria nessa negação e que poderia me ver de outra forma. No dia que vocês foram para a reunião Sakura, sutilmente, me fez aceitar o que eu me recusava a acreditar, e não teve mais para onde correr. Acredito que Naruto até chegou a me ver “de outra forma”, mas não foi o suficiente pra esse casamento sobreviver; tanto o tempo quanto o seu retorno foram grandes ameaças a essa união.

— Eu não-... — ele tentou se defender, mas ela o interrompeu, continuando seu discurso.

— Não se preocupe em me dar desculpas. Eu não posso te culpar por nada que deu errado no casamento. E mesmo que Naruto não te visse há anos, eu sabia que nem por um instante ele deixou de pensar em você. — a Hyuuga parecia um pouco aérea enquanto falava, olhado para cima e se perdendo em lembranças — Às vezes, ele olhava para mim e eu tinha certeza de que ele estava desprendendo sua atenção pra mim, mas as vezes eu tinha dúvidas. Era uma intuição, uma intuição muito forte, que eu preferi ignorar do que dar ouvidos. E por isso digo: eu apenas estou vivenciando o que escolhi pra mim, porque eu escolhi a dúvida e sabia que um dia eu poderia me decepcionar com a verdade.

Um novo silêncio desconfortável se fez presente, e Sasuke se viu forçado a falar algo. Pigarreou, avaliando o que diria com certo receio, mas achando injusto com Hinata se ele falasse algo falso ou superficial como um simples “sinto muito”.

— No meu tempo de peregrinação, eu não imaginei que Naruto fosse se casar ou se envolver com qualquer outra pessoa, muito menos com você. — Sasuke tentava manter um tom de voz neutro, apesar de suas palavras parecerem rígidas e um pouco julgadoras — Nós não chegamos a assumir qualquer tipo de compromisso, mas eu achei que tinha deixado claro que voltaria para que nós dois nos acertássemos; de certa forma estava claro, mas ele é um Dobe que pensa demais e faz besteiras toda hora, era de se esperar que ele fizesse uma besteira das grandes.

Hinata pareceu extremamente ofendida naquele momento, até mesmo em choque com o que acabara de ouvir. Quando ela alterou sua expressão facial e abriu a boca para se defender, Sasuke fez o mesmo gesto que ela fizera anteriormente, pedindo para que continuasse a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Não estou dizendo que o seu casamento com ele foi uma “besteira”; mas Naruto fez sim uma besteira em te envolver nessa história e fazê-la sofrer atoa. Não havia necessidade disso acontecer, você não precisava passar por isso.

— Está querendo dizer que talvez tivesse sido melhor se Naruto não tivesse casado comigo?

— Talvez. Pouparia vocês dois de sofrimento, não pouparia?

Hinata relaxou visivelmente, compreendendo o que Sasuke queria dizer, apesar de sua total falta de tato em abordar o assunto. Sasuke nunca foi a pessoa mais polida pessoa em suas abordagens, e ela teria que levar isso em consideração para não se irritar.

— Discordo. — ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça em negação — Eu não me arrependo e sei que ele também não se arrepende. Naruto diz que me ama e que quer me ver feliz, e que eu dei a ele os presentes que ele jamais conseguirá com outra pessoa: os nossos filhos. Que eu sempre estarei presente na vida dele e que terei sua eterna gratidão e amor por tê-lo aguentado mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, mesmo com toda a incompletude do casamento que acabamos por ter.

Sasuke sentiu um ímpeto de ciúmes, e isso o fez lembrar da conversa que tivera com Kurama, quando ele foi chamado de “possessivo”. Ouvir Hinata dizer que Naruto ainda a amava, mesmo que ele soubesse que se tratassem de amores diferentes, não fazia nada bem para seu ego.

Ainda sim, ele iria se esforçar para não botar tudo a perder por causa dessa sua natureza que ainda deixava alguns vestígios em seu comportamento. Reconhecer o defeito é o primeiro passo a ser tomado, não é mesmo?

— Até agora você não foi clara no que veio fazer aqui, Hinata. — Sasuke respondeu, não exibindo as melhores das feições para a mulher, um pouco enfadado com sua companhia.

— Eu vim até aqui, Sasuke, para que você soubesse que eu estou deixando Naruto ir sem uma briga porque eu nunca o tive de fato, e se o tivesse não teria sido tão fácil pra você. — falou, com sinceridade — Estou aqui para que você não me coloque como a santa de um altar, e que saiba meu desejo egoísta de ter ignorado todos os sinais tentando ser feliz com quem me apaixonei. Estou aqui para dizer que jamais vou aceitar qualquer forma de desrespeito com meus filhos, e que, se você fizer algo contra eles, eu não serei nem um pouco benevolente.

Sasuke lembrou-se com um pouco de culpa da maneira como utilizara o Susano’o para atormentar Bolt, e soube pela dureza no olhar da Hyuuga que ela também não havia se esquecido desse acontecimento.

No entanto, surpreendendo-o pela mudança de ares, ela sorriu minimamente.

— E, por fim, estou aqui para te pedir que faça Naruto feliz. Faça-o feliz como eu nunca consegui fazer, porque tudo que eu mais quero é vê-lo sorrir diariamente da forma como ele sorriu quando você o chamou de “usuratonkachi” antes de vocês viajarem; acho que desde o nascimento de Himawari eu não o via sorrir dessa forma.

Foi neste momento que Sasuke finalmente percebeu o que Naruto viu em Hinata para casar-se com ela. Apesar de todo o ciúmes, ele sentia-se grato pela sua pessoa mais especial ter passado anos ao lado de alguém como ela. Definitivamente não era uma santa, como ela mesmo afirmou, mas era bondosa ao ponto de sentir-se feliz ao ver quem ama sendo feliz.

E como Gaara o havia dito há alguns anos em um dos encontros que tiveram: só quem ama de verdade consegue sentir-se assim. [1]

 

**(***)**

Sarada estava sentada à beira do píer, observando a superfície límpida do lago do Distrito Uchiha e ouvindo os sons suaves de passarinhos que estranhamente cantavam ao pôr-do-sol. Não era muito comum que ela estivesse fora de casa nesse horário, mas não tinha afazeres acumulados e definitivamente não queria ouvir as insistências de sua mãe. Sair foi uma boa pedida, inicialmente ela até sentia que teria um pouco de paz naquela tarde, mesmo que estivesse esfriando aos poucos.

Todavia, muitas as vezes estar sozinha e em silêncio traz muito mais o sentimento de melancolia do que o de paz... Foi inevitável, em poucos minutos ela já estava perdida em sua insatisfação, pensando em sua família.

Ultimamente Sakura a perseguia a todo momento quando estava em casa, tentando convencê-la a conversar com seu pai, o que Sarada se recusava veementemente a fazer. Não foi sequer visitá-lo no hospital quando descobriu toda a verdade, mesmo que tivesse se sentido extremamente preocupada ao descobrir que ele se encontrava em Konoha internado há meses, ao invés de em missão externa, como tentaram-na convencer durante todo aquele tempo.

Sasuke a procurou algumas (muitas) vezes depois de ter alta, mas Sarada sempre mantinha-se trancada no quarto em suas tentativas de comunicação. Ela sabia que se seu pai quisesse forçá-la a conversar, a porta trancada seria apenas um mero inconveniente. Ainda sim, ele respeitou sua vontade até então e não a forçou depois de cada “suma daqui!” que ela gritava de dentro do cômodo trancado. 

— Por que eu não posso ter uma família normal? — ela perguntou ao vento, balançando as pernas na beirada do píer e deixando uma pedra cair de encontro a superfície do lago, desestabilizando seu reflexo outrora bastante nítido.

Ficou alguns minutos naquela posição, se lamentando, sofrendo intensamente pela decepção que passou ao saber que seu pai assumira um compromisso amoroso justamente com Nanadaime. Sarada nem sequer conseguiu encarar qualquer membro da família Uzumaki depois do acontecido, por diversos motivos, sendo o maior deles a injustiça que ela sentia.

— Sarada. — ouviu a voz de Bolt chamá-la bem de perto, transbordando preocupação em seu tom de voz — Vai continuar me evitando pra sempre, é?

Sarada suspirou, fechando os olhos com impaciência e ativando o sharingan antes de fitar Bolt com irritação; sentia-se uma babaca por mais uma vez não conseguir notar a presença dele, mas iria mandá-lo embora, expulsá-lo do Distrito Uchiha, pois não estava nem um pouco disposta a ouvir qualquer ladainha que ele fosse falar. Ela realmente o evitava há semanas, e ele não tinha direito algum de impor sua presença em seu território desta forma; já bastava ter que fugir dele sem parar da Academia!

Mas, ao encará-lo, Sarada deixou sua kekkei genkai desativar enquanto seu olhar adotou ares de preocupação, logo controlando suas feições e deixando-as severas novamente antes que Bolt percebesse suas reais emoções ao vê-lo.

— Idiota. — ela sussurrou; apesar de ser o apelido que sempre usava para Bolt, ela realmente parecia xingá-lo naquele momento — Você vai me dizer que esteve todo esse tempo esperando eu sair de casa pra falar comigo?

Bolt, o qual exibia pesadas olheiras abaixo de seus olhos azuis, coçou o olho direito com o punho fechado e controlou um bocejo. Parecia não dormir bem há dias, e Sarada sentiu um pouco de pena e preocupação por vê-lo assim. Não era normal Bolt estar cansado, pois sempre exibia energia em demasia e até mesmo a irritava com toda aquela vitalidade — uma fachada que o próprio garoto adotava com tanta frequência que chegava a se tornar quase natural.

Apesar de claras semelhanças existirem entre as crianças e seus respectivos pais, eles não eram cópias escarradas de seus familiares. Enquanto Sarada detinha a seriedade de um Uchiha, ela costumava ser muito mais afável com àqueles importantes para ela; Sasuke também tinha um ponto fraco por certas pessoas e uma maneira única de expressar seus sentimentos, mas Sarada não era tão rígida como o pai. Bolt, por outro lado, também era enérgico e sorridente como Naruto, mas não confiava tão facilmente nas pessoas ou se mantinha feliz em qualquer adversidade que aparecesse. Não era tão otimista, e aquelas olheiras só provavam ainda mais que Bolt era Bolt, e não um mini-Naruto.

— Só nos seus sonhos, chata. — ele respondeu, sem parecer se esforçar para enganá-la — É uma coincidência eu estar aqui.

 _Ah claro_. — ela pensou — _Como se o Bolt fizesse esse caminho todos os dias para passear._

Sarada preferiu não discutir, mas também não sentiu vontade o suficiente de brigar com Bolt ou tentar evitá-lo mais uma vez. Estava claro que ele se esforçou muito para encontrá-la fora da Academia, e ela não seria tão sem-coração ao ponto de fugir depois de todo esse esforço. Por mais que ela não admitisse com muita frequência, ele era seu amigo e ela não gostou de vê-lo assim.

Sarada esqueceu de considerar que não era somente para ela que a situação estava sendo difícil de engolir: Bolt parecia preocupado com ela, ele jamais confessaria isso, mas ele também passou por mudanças gigantescas em sua família e era normal estar desestabilizado naquele momento; e ela sentia-se extremamente culpada por não ter considerado que ele poderia estar sofrendo como ela.

Por isso, ela bateu levemente a mão no píer, convidando-o silenciosamente a sentar-se do seu lado. Bolt não perdeu tempo, encostando seu ombro ao dela enquanto também balançava as pernas que quase tocavam o lago.

Sarada suspirou, sentindo-se inquieta com a proximidade física do momento.

Antes mesmo de toda confusão acontecer, ela não se sentia mais tão à vontade próximo do rapaz. Não sabia direito o que acontecia, mas suspeitava que esse sentimento decorria da grande semelhança física que Bolt tinha com Nanadaime: essa semelhança a fazia sentir uma dor emocional forte toda vez que ela o fitava; doía mais do que ela podia admitir, e esse era o principal motivo dela fugir de Bolt como o diabo foge da cruz nas últimas semanas.

Tudo que aconteceu desde a volta de seu pai não foi o único motivo para Sarada ficar com tanta raiva. Claro, ela realmente _queria_ que seu pai se casasse com sua mãe e eles se tornassem uma família normal, e ficou muito desapontada quando descobriu que ele tinha envolvimento amoroso com outra pessoa, mas o problema principal foi com qual pessoa ele se envolveu: Sarada não se importava o fato de seu pai aparentemente ser homossexual, apesar do choque inicial, mas... Justamente com uma das pessoas que ela mais admirava, até mesmo idolatrava em certa medida?

Podia ser qualquer um, qualquer um mesmo. Mas só por ser Naruto Uzumaki, doía três vezes mais.

— Você tem que parar com isso, Sarada. — Bolt interrompeu seus pensamentos, olhando para o horizonte e preferindo não fitar a garota enquanto falava — Estamos todos preocupados com você.

— Seu pai te mandou falar comigo, foi? — Sarada respondeu amargamente — Ou será que meu pai já tá frequentando sua casa e te pedindo favorzinhos?

— Ninguém me pediu nada, e eu quase não vejo seu pai. — o loiro argumentou, sentindo-se irritado com a hostilidade de sua amiga — Pra falar a verdade, as vezes eu acho que vai aparecer alguém e dizer pra mim que tudo nunca passou de uma pegadinha, porque eles não parecem um casal.

— Mas eles são. — ela murmurou, abaixando o olhar — Podem não ficar demonstrando por ai, mas são.

Bolt ficou quieto por alguns minutos, se concentrando em balançar as pernas para frente e para trás, tentando pensar no que deveria responder à Sarada.

No caso de Bolt, a separação obviamente o impactou. Depois do primeiro mês de muitas brigas, sua mãe tentou conversar com ele a respeito e o fez compreender que ele não deveria ter remorsos, que esse tipo de coisa, apesar de não ser muito comum em Konoha, acontecia. Casamentos acabavam e, de certa forma, Naruto e Sasuke sempre se gostavam desde adolescentes, os dois que foram cabeça-dura demais para vivenciarem o que sentiam.

Ver sua mãe confessar algo assim o deixou inicialmente mais furioso ainda, pois considerou que Hinata tinha sido enganada durante todo o casamento, mas mais conversas surgiram, mais explicações, mais estresse, até que um dia Himawari simplificou tudo:

 

_— Mas aniki... — Himawari chamou sua atenção com uma voz suave e tímida, assistindo Bolt realizar o treino de arremesso ao alvo com mais intensidade do que o costume — Papai e tio Sasuke estão felizes, não estão?_

_Ao ouvir seu questionamento, Bolt atirou sem precisão e errou a mira, acertando metros de distância do alvo. Deixou um ruído de frustração escapar de sua garganta e girou os calcanhares, encarando os olhos curiosos de sua irmã._

_Bolt costumava ter uma personalidade condizente com a sua idade, mas quando estava na presença de sua irmã, ele instintivamente adotava uma postura mais protetiva e paciente. No entanto, no momento ele estava especialmente furioso, porque sua mãe novamente lhe pediu para ser mais compreensivo com o pai, os dois acabaram de discutir e ele decidiu sair para treinar. Himawari se juntou a ele e assistia seu treino, enquanto ele tentava manter a calma para não demonstrar sua irritação para a menor; se ela questionou aquilo, era porque já havia notado sua indignação e queria ajudá-lo._

_— Não é tão simples, Hima-chan. — Bolt respondeu, um pouco impaciente com a situação como um todo._

_Himawari não havia reagido à separação como ele. Bolt não sabia até que ponto a garota compreendia a magnitude do que acabara de acontecer, pois não estava presente no momento que seus pais deram a notícia para ela; mesmo assim, Bolt não conseguia compreender como ela podia estar tão calma com tudo aquilo._

_— É sim. — ela disse, abrindo um sorriso radiante — Mamãe também está mais feliz. Estão todos felizes, nii-chan._

_Naquele momento, Bolt ouviu de longe a risada suave de sua mãe, a qual recebia a visita de tia Hanabi e seu primo. Inicialmente, Bolt só pode concluir que Himawari estava equivocada, como sua mãe ficaria feliz com o que aconteceu?_

_Mas, parando para pensar bem, fazia sentido. Ela sorria mais, parecia mais serena. Não aparentava mais perder a vida aguardando seu marido voltar de missões, não estava estressada com o casamento que já parecia não funcionar bem há algum tempo. Estava divorciada, era verdade, e no início foi difícil se readaptar e aceitar esse novo status; ainda era difícil, Bolt sabia que sua mãe ainda sofria pela pressão do clã e julgamento social. Ainda sim, ela parecia mais feliz: voltara a trabalhar e retornava sempre com presentes para as crianças e grandes histórias das missões que fazia com Shino e Kiba. Hinata se tornara alguém que Bolt nunca chegou a conhecer, mas que provavelmente retomava a garota antes de casar-se com Naruto._

_E, de certa forma, Bolt tinha que admitir que via mais felicidade no olhar de sua mãe agora do que antigamente._

_— Você realmente acha que ela está feliz? — questionou à sua irmã, finalmente compreendendo a situação com outros olhos._

_— Sim! — ela respondeu, radiante — Mamãe está sorrindo mais. Eu sinto falta de ter mamãe em casa mais vezes, mas ao menos agora nós vemos mais o papai. Então eu estou feliz também, porque tá todo mundo feliz e isso me deixa feliz._

_Naruto e Hinata dividiam a guarda dos filhos de maneira informal: como Naruto estava sempre em Konoha, principalmente agora com todas as implementações do novo sistema de ensino e da Aliança Shinobi, as crianças ficavam em suas instalações sempre que Hinata saia em missão. Ela saiu um pouco mais nas primeiras semanas de pós término, mas agora costumava ficar fora no máximo três dias na semana fora de Konoha. E como ela voltava para casa feliz em se sentir útil como kunoichi novamente, Bolt e Himawari jamais reclamavam da ausência da mãe._

_Aliás, por mais que Bolt ainda tivesse certo ressentimento com seu pai, era inegável que agora possuía muito mais tempo com ele. Naruto o chamava para treinar, para brincar ou qualquer atividade recreativa de pai e filho; seus poderes com jutsus melhoraram mais nos últimos meses do que em toda sua vida acadêmica e, por mais que Bolt fizesse birra ao lado de Naruto, não dando um braço a torcer por conta da separação, ele sempre acabava deixando uma risada ou um sorriso escapar quando passava um tempo ao seu lado._

_Apesar de todos os pesares, o relacionamento de Bolt com Naruto melhorou muito desde a separação, e ver sua mãe satisfeita era uma realidade que ele ainda não havia assimilado._

_— Acho que você tá certa, imoto..._

 

Depois daquela conversa inocente, mas extremamente esclarecedora, Bolt refletiu durante algum tempo, e se convenceu totalmente de que Himawari estava certa: todos estavam mais felizes com a mudança, inclusive ele e sua irmã. Mesmo que as pessoas de fora do casamento julgassem sua família e as escolhas feitas, o que importava era a felicidade deles, não é mesmo? E, ao chegar à essa conclusão, Bolt tentou de todo modo ficar a sós com Sarada e convencê-la do mesmo. Ele praticamente mal dormia desde então, tentando confrontá-la, o que se mostrou uma tarefa bastante difícil.

Essa era a sua oportunidade, ele não podia desperdiçar.

— Como você se sente? — ele perguntou depois do longo silêncio se tornar insustentável.

Sarada deixou uma risada sarcástica e abafada escapar.

— Como você acha?! — perguntou, ironicamente, cruzando os braços.

— Eu vou te dizer como eu sinto. — Bolt rebateu, ignorando o tom de voz da amiga, virando-se para ela e olhando-a com determinação — Eu sinto indignação por ser tudo diferente agora, por meus pais não estarem mais juntos. Eu sinto os outros olhando pra mim e as fofocas que rolam quando eu passo, principalmente entre os mais velhos, que acham que eu não seria capaz de perceber os cochichos.

Sarada o observava com igual intensidade, amaciando as feições e desprendendo uma preocupante atenção ao que Bolt lhe dizia. O garoto fingia não perceber a leve maciez no olhar da amiga, justamente porque se comentasse algo, ela iria negar até a morte.

— Mas quando eu chego em casa, eu me sinto... bem. Eu sinto que aos poucos nossa família está se encaixando, se adaptando. Minha mãe parece mais feliz, minha irmã está super contente, e meu pai está ao meu lado. Eu... eu estou mais feliz, Sarada.

A garota se surpreendeu, arregalando o olhar em descrença, até mesmo um pouco de indignação.

— Não diga bobagens! Como você pode estar feliz com isso? Seus pais separaram! Sua família perfeita acabou!

— Desde quando eu tinha a família perfeita, hein? — ele retrucou, colocando-se de pé em um pulo — Você acha que era tudo perfeito pra mim? Que a família perfeita era o que eu tinha? Minha mãe e meu pai discutiam tanto sem chegar a lugar nenhum que simplesmente pararam de conversar! Mal ficavam um com o outro! Meu pai sumia, desaparecia por semanas, porque não se sentia mais feliz naquela casa, e minha mãe sofria por isso. Você acha que isso é perfeito?

— Você tinha pai e mãe casados, isso é muito mais do que eu tive! — ela argumentou, mas sua voz soou incerta, e ela disfarçou o deslize colocando-se de pé.

Nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Sarada que o casamento dos pais de Bolt tinha imperfeições; ele nunca havia confessado algo assim.

— E daí? — Bolt respondeu, abrindo os braços, indignado — Quem tá de fora nem sempre percebe como funciona a família dos outros. Antes todos pensavam que eu tinha a família perfeita e eu não tinha, agora todos pensam que estamos vivendo um inferno, enquanto na verdade não estamos.

Sarada ainda manteve seu olhar firme por alguns segundos, mas inevitavelmente cedeu, abaixando o rosto e fitando seus pés. O vento começou a se tornar gélido e ela já não sabia mais se o frio que sentia era relacionado ao clima, ou a toda essa confusão sentimental que ela tinha que enfrentar.

E então tudo mudou: ela sentiu-se quente. Não porque o vento parou, mas porque Bolt deu um passo à frente e a abraçou, de maneira inocente mas reconfortante, transmitindo-a um tipo de afeição extremamente raro entre eles.

— O que eu quero dizer é que você também tem o direito de ser feliz. — ele falou de forma suave, soltando-a do abraço e abrindo um largo sorriso para ela — Eu sei que é confuso e que muita gente vai achar que é um absurdo estarmos felizes nessa situação, mas pense bem: seu pai está de volta, está vivo! Ele quer se aproximar de você, e sua mãe aceita isso numa boa. Não é muito mais do que era há um ano atrás? Então... fica feliz, sua chata!

Sarada ouviu o conselho de Bolt, mas estava com dificuldade de assimilar o que lhe fora dito, por problemas físicos: o coração de Sarada acelerou tanto que ela achou que seu corpo estava tendo um colapso, e ela tinha alguma leve impressão de que o sorriso e o abraço eram os causadores desse mal cardíaco.

_Odeio ficar perto do Bolt por causa disso! Odeio quando meu coração faz isso!_

— Eu te odeio, idiota. — ela respondeu, sem pensar no que dizia, mas sua voz saiu tão suave que Bolt não pode levar essa declaração a sério.

— Nananinanão, na verdade você odeia quando eu estou _certo!_ — ele respondeu, ainda com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

— Cale a boca!

Sarada não sabia mais o que deveria dizer, nem como deveria agir. Sabia que tinha muito que pensar, e que o que Bolt acabara de dizer fazia muito sentido.

Mas, naquele momento, retribuir o abraço do amigo e se perder em seu conforto se mostrou algo muito mais coerente e imediato do que qualquer outra coisa. E foi isso que ela fez: o abraçou, e ele correspondeu. E, pelos próximos cinco minutos, nenhum dos dois sentiu frio, ou se preocupou com o certo e errado de casamentos, da sociedade, e qualquer coisa assim.

Apenas foram felizes, como crianças devem ser.

 

**(***)**

 

— Você deveria tentar falar com ela, sabe. Hoje é um dia de comemoração, ela está feliz, quem sabe ela não-...

— Sakura, — ele a interrompeu, fazendo-a se calar — Você disse tudo: hoje é um dia de comemoração. Eu não quero estragar o dia dela.

Sakura desviou o olhar orgulhoso que direcionava à filha, a qual agora era abraçada com toda força por Bolt e quase caia no chão, e focou sua atenção ao amigo: Sasuke também parecia emocionado, não se descontrolara ao ponto de chorar como ela fazia neste instante, mas estava emotivo ao ponto de forçar a sua face estoica à postos, aquela que ele constantemente usava quando queria esconder seus reais sentimentos.

Assistir a formatura da filha na academia trazia intensas sensações à Sasuke. Em sua própria formatura, Sasuke sentiu-se extremamente só e desamparado. Itachi já havia massacrado o clã à época e, apesar de ele fingir que não considerava aquele momento nada mais do que uma etapa a ser cumprida em direção a sua eventual vingança, Sasuke sentiu-se uma pessoa extremamente miserável. Quase a totalidade de seus colegas foram recebidos pelos seus pais, com ares de comemoração e sorrisos radiantes, enquanto ele e Naruto apenas trocaram um breve olhar de reconhecimento da solidão (o qual fingiam que não havia acontecido) e partiram cada qual para sua própria casa. Para o pré-adolescente Sasuke, aquele foi o segundo pior dia da sua vida, perdendo apenas para o dia do massacre em si. Não era uma lembrança boa, era melancólica e solitária.

Ter a oportunidade de criar uma nova lembrança com relação à cerimônia de formatura Genin, ao se encontrar presente à formatura de Sarada, era a realização inimaginável. Quer dizer, ele nem imaginou que um dia teria filhos, quem dirá ter a honra de estar presente na formatura de sua filha. E ter retornado à Konoha (e despertado do coma) a tempo, vê-la tão radiante e feliz ao lado do seu melhor amigo, era um acontecimento capaz de deixá-lo extremamente emocionado.

Não importava se eles não estivessem em bons termos, ou se para ela pouco importasse ele estar ali ou não. Não importava que ela sequer tinha trocado um olhar com ele durante todo o discurso que ela mesma proferiu como oradora de turma. Nada disso importava. Ela estava feliz, ela se lembraria daquele momento como um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, ao contrário dele, que lembrava de sua formatura com tanta amargura.

Isso era maravilhoso; era maravilhoso que sua filha tivesse uma vida melhor do que a dele, era reconfortante vê-la tão satisfeita em sua vitória, mesmo que ela não compreendesse a magnitude do que acontecia. A despeito de qualquer problema que os dois estivessem enfrentando, ele estava orgulhoso. _Muito_ orgulhoso. E não queria deixar sua filha com um humor amargo ao tentar forçá-la, mas uma vez, a falar com ele.

— Você tem certeza disso, Sasuke? — Sakura questionou, ao mesmo momento que as crianças começavam a se aproximar da multidão e procuravam seus familiares; os dois observaram Bolt correr para Naruto, que o aguardava no palanque do Hokage, de braços abertos e um sorriso cheio de dentes, ao lado de Hinata e Himawari [2] — Não quer aguardar ela chegar aqui e ver como ela vai reagir?

— Não quero estragar a felicidade que ela merece ter neste dia. — Sasuke murmurou, acompanhando o caminhar de Sarada em direção à sua mãe com olhos atentos: sua filha fazia questão de não trocar olhares com ele, ignorando mais uma vez a sua presença.

Sasuke despediu-se de Sakura com um aceno breve de cabeça, afastando-se gradativamente da multidão. Quando se encontrava à alguns quarteirões de distância da Academia, Sasuke parou de caminhar, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer naquele momento: Naruto com certeza planejara alguma comemoração com suas crianças. Ele provavelmente não teria tempo para vê-lo naquele dia, e, pela primeira vez desde o dia que despertara do coma, Sasuke estava com a agenda livre.

Optou por seguir ao campo de treinamento: como não tinha nenhuma programação, treinar era uma boa escolha. Treinar o fazia bem e impedia pensamentos ruins de brotarem à sua mente. Sim, era o melhor que ele poderia fazer, e o tempo certamente correria bem mais rápido do que ficar em casa olhando para o teto.

Demorou um pouco para chegar ao campo de treinamento, parando duas vezes na frente de vitrines de lojas especializadas em armas brancas. Em virtude do clima de formatura, as vitrines exibiam presentes ninjas, os quais comumente eram dados pelos pais aos seus filhos em momento de graduação ou mudança de ranking, como lembranças. Como esta turma seria a última turma de crianças tão jovens a se formar (pois Naruto já pretendia colocar em prática as alterações referentes aos estudos ninjas no ano que vem, fazendo com que apenas adultos pudessem se habilitar ao treinamento), as lojas se encontravam em promoção, desesperadas para vender todo o estoque.

Sasuke entrou em uma delas. Olhar não faria mal, não é mesmo?

Meia hora depois, saiu do estabelecimento com um arsenal de dar inveja: algumas armas ele comprara para si, outras para Naruto, mas uma em especial ele comprara para Sarada. Talvez fosse melhor pedir para Sakura dar o presente e dizer que era dela, assim quem sabe sua filha aceitasse o que ele acabara de comprar. Por outro lado, ele poderia tentar encontrá-la novamente amanhã; talvez o presente pudesse ajudá-los a se entender.

Sasuke deixou um barulho de descrença soar em sua garganta com aquele pensamento: Sarada era uma Uchiha, não seria “comprada” com um presente. E, de qualquer forma, essa não era a intenção dele. Ele só queria que ela tivesse um objeto de recordação para aquele dia, e não se importaria se Sakura falasse que era um presente dela. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Ele estava tão distraído pensando sobre a entrega do presente que só se deu conta de que tinha companhia alguns passos antes de entrar no campo de treinamento, e parou solenemente de andar, surpreso.

— Eu não vou te morder, eu prometo. — ouviu a voz de Sarada soar alguns metros à frente, convidando-o a se aproximar.

Sasuke logo a avistou no final da clareira, atirando kunais em alvos estrategicamente posicionados. Ela estava com a bandana de Konoha na testa e parecia não ter perdido um segundo sequer após sua formatura, decidindo treinar e se tornar uma ninja melhor.

(Sakura com certeza estava culpando o sangue Uchiha por esse comportamento obsessivo de Sarada, e deveria se encontrar em casa, emburrada, comendo sozinha o bolo de comemoração que fez para a filha.)

Incerto do que deveria de fato fazer, Sasuke acatou o pedido da filha e se aproximou, sem dizer uma única palavra. A assistiu atirar as kunais com uma precisão invejável para alguém da idade dela, mostrando que o talento de sua família corria forte em seu sangue. Seus movimentos eram precisos e graciosos, lembrando Sasuke mais uma vez de seu irmão, apesar da garota ainda não ter a mesma desenvoltura que o grande gênio Uchiha tinha àquela idade.

Sarada respirou de forma ofegante, apreciando seu trabalho com olhares críticos, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que não acertara precisamente bem o último alvo. Todavia, Sasuke não fitava mais os alvos, e sim os sharingans à posto no olhar da filha.

— Impressionante. — ele quebrou o silêncio, elogiando-a e tomando a atenção da menina — Realmente impressionante.

Ela estalou a língua nos dentes, desviando o olhar e desativando o sharingan.

— Não tente me animar, eu sei que você fazia muito melhor quando tinha minha idade.

— Você está enganada.

Sarada o fitou novamente, surpresa por ouvir aquelas palavras. Sasuke permaneceu quieto por algum tempo, tentando encontrar a maneira correta de explicar o significado de sua afirmativa.

— Eu realmente era capaz de atingir todos os alvos que você imaginasse, mas você possui uma desenvoltura diferente da que eu possuía com sua idade. — Sasuke explicou, olhando-a de forma penetrante — Eu era movido pela raiva, pelo ódio e desejo de vingança. Você possui técnica e talento na mesma medida; em uma batalha, fará escolhas que eu, movido muitas vezes apenas pelo instinto, não era capaz de fazer. Eu tive muitas falhas em minha trajetória ninja, demorei muito para aprender a não deixar as emoções me consumirem no meio de uma batalha. Vejo que você não terá o mesmo problema que eu.

Sasuke lembrou-se firmemente do momento em que Naruto o chamou de “gatinho medroso”, por ele estar literalmente paralisado em meio a uma das primeiras batalhas que eles enfrentaram, finalmente se deparando com um combate real que poderia resultar na morte de todos eles. Podia ser demais considerar que Sarada não passaria por algo assim em sua vida, mas Sasuke já presenciara aquela serenidade outrora: Itachi certamente mantinha a cabeça no lugar enquanto lutava, nunca deixando suas emoções tomarem conta de sua técnica.

_Nem mesmo quando batalhou contra mim..._

Sarada ficou sem palavras, não sabendo ao certo o que responder para o pai. Depois de um silencio constrangedor, Sasuke pigarreou e desviou o olhar, um pouco sem jeito.

— Meus parabéns pela formatura. — ele disse, abaixando os olhos para o arsenal que carregava em uma grande sacola, perguntando se deveria dar para ela o embrulho de cetim.

Afinal, Sarada estava trocando palavras com ele, e ele não queria colocar tudo a perder agora. Tinha que ter certeza se deveria ou não dar o presente.

— Eu te vi na formatura. — ela murmurou, balançando seu corpo levemente para frente e para trás — Obrigada por comparecer.

Sasuke ainda a observou por alguns instantes, se dando conta do tão sem jeito que ela se encontrava. Com um suspiro, colocou suas compras no chão, próximo de seus pés, e abaixou à altura de Sarada, segurando as duas mãos dela e recebendo um olhar arregalado em retorno.

— Mesmo que as coisas não estejam do jeito que você queria que estivesse, eu quero que você saiba que estou muito orgulhoso de você. — sua voz soava sincera e firme, e ele não deixou de notar a forma como o lábio inferior de Sarada estremecia; ela segurava o choro — Eu estou realmente grato por ter despertado a tempo de presenciar seu grande dia. Eu não tentei falar com você para não estragar esse dia, mas estou ainda mais contente por ouvir sua voz agora.

Percebendo que o orgulho impedia a garota de tomar a atitude que ela muito provavelmente desejava tomar, Sasuke a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Sarada deixou um ruído de surpresa escapar de sua garganta, mas logo amoleceu em seus braços, retribuindo o abraço e deitando sua cabeça no ombro do pai.

— Me desculpe. — ela falou baixinho, ainda incerta do que deveria ser dito — Eu-...!

— Não precisa se desculpar. — ele disse, sentindo um nó em sua garganta por receber um retorno sentimental da filha depois de tantas semanas — Eu sou um Uchiha. Nosso clã enfrenta os sentimentos humanos de uma maneira muito mais intensa do que o normal. Eu compreendo o que você estava sentindo: eu compreendo sua raiva, sua indignação, sua decepção.

Ele se afastou da garota, fitando-a de forma penetrante.

— Eu entendo seu lado e não tiro sua razão. — ele disse, por fim — Mas espero que algum dia você seja capaz de entender o meu lado.

Decidindo que deveria aproveitar o momento e presentear sua filha, Sasuke tirou de dentro da sacola o embrulho de cetim, colocando-o nas mãos de Sarada. A garota analisou o objeto com olhos curioso, já se dando conta do que se tratava antes mesmo de retirar o envolto, escondendo uma animação levemente infantil que Sasuke admirava: ver que Sarada não se tornou amarga como ele se tornou à idade dela era algo gratificante; ele só podia esperar que os tempos de paz permanecessem, e ela nunca sofresse as perdas que ele sofreu.

Sarada definitivamente não merecia um mangekyou sharingan.

— É... linda! — ela afirmou, tirando a espada da bainha e admirando-a com cuidado, percebendo a leveza e mortalidade do objeto em suas mãos.

Tratava-se de uma ninja-tō de grande qualidade, de material semelhante à que Sasuke utilizava, escolhida com precisão para a eventualidade de Sarada aprender a dominar o elemento trovão e utilizá-lo em sua lâmina. Sasuke escolheu sem pensar no preço, ou até mesmo em utilização imediata: ele sabia que Sarada ainda não tinha altura o suficiente para apresentar a melhor desenvoltura com uma ninja-tō, mas no futuro iria aperfeiçoar esse treinamento.

— Como Genin, você terá uma equipe e um Sensei que será seu instrutor e guia. — Sasuke explicou, deixando uma expressão de alivio aparecer em sua face ao ver como ela gostou do presente — Nesse momento vocês vão deixar um pouco de lado os treinamentos de ataque direto, e vão se concentrar mais em intonjutsu, hensojutsu, boryaku e shinobi iri.

— Chatoooo...

Sasuke sorriu abertamente, deixando até uma risada breve escapar. Realmente, era uma etapa entediante do desenvolvimento ninja: as crianças muito constantemente saem da Academia querendo se aventurar em combates, mas na verdade todo o treinamento de um Genin é focado muito mais em estratégia, escapismo, camuflagem e técnicas de espionagem. Sasuke e Sakura sabiam que, por mais infantis que os treinamentos propostos por Kakashi fossem, eles detinham esses objetivos (enquanto Naruto certamente não entendia e achava que Kakashi só estava enrolando todos eles). Era essencial, ainda mais em tempos de paz, que os ninjas se especializassem nessas disciplinas: principalmente para colocá-las em prática na eventual descoberta de traição de outra Vila.

— Mas é importante. — Sasuke respondeu, ainda com ares divertidos em sua voz — Quando você estiver boa nisso, eu vou te ensinar a usar a ninja-tō. Isso é, se você quiser.

Sarada guardou a espada novamente no embrulho e, um pouco relutante, encarou novamente o seu pai.

— Eu quero, mas não sei ainda se devo. — ela disse, com sinceridade — Bolt disse que nós temos que ser felizes e que vocês estão felizes, e não importa o que os outros pensam, mas...

— Eu não estou dizendo pra tudo ficar a mil maravilhas de uma hora pra outra entre nós, Sara. — Sasuke respondeu, tentando tratar a menina como um adulto nesta conversa — Nada se constrói sem tempo, eu sei que ainda há rancor e que muito deve acontecer pra esse sentimento mudar. Para o Bolt, apesar de talvez ter sido mais impactante na família dele o que aconteceu, é mais fácil de superar do que para você. Você é uma Uchiha, você sente tudo com maior intensidade.

— Mas por que? — Sarada indagou, sem compreender — Por que pra mim é tão difícil?! O que um Uchiha tem de tão diferente dos outros clãs!?

Sasuke passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, se perguntando se seria o correto ter uma conversa sobre a natureza do clã e o motivo da dizimação, a maldição do ódio, a dinâmica dos sharingans e, principalmente, seu passado com Itachi. Teria Sarada idade suficiente para compreender? Claro, ela parecia ter amadurecido muito desde a última vez que conversaram, antes da sua viagem com Naruto (e Sasuke sabia o quanto o impacto da ativação do sharingan o forçava a amadurecer) mas, ainda sim...

Foi então que Sasuke se recordou de tudo que passou com Itachi ao momento da luta contra Kabuto, e de suas confissões. Itachi deixou claro que se arrependeu de não ter contado a verdade ao irmão, porque na época pensava que ele era criança demais para entender a realidade. Apesar de Itachi ter levantado a hipótese de tudo ter ocorrido de uma forma diferente se ele tivesse aberto o jogo para Sasuke, ele optou pela criação do ódio no coração de Sasuke, considerando que isto seria o melhor. Itachi certamente considerava esta escolha como um de seus maiores erros, ele deixou mais do que claro sua opinião a respeito naquele encontro.

Se havia algo que o fez perdoar seus próprios erros com o tempo, foi o fato de saber que até o perfeito Itachi Uchiha errou. Mas Sasuke estava disposto a errar o mínimo possível nessa sua nova etapa de vida e, para tanto, não deixaria o ensinamento de seu irmão ser em vão. Se Itachi errou, Sasuke aprenderia com seu erro e faria diferente: ele contaria a Sarada, e confiaria que ela tinha idade o suficiente para compreender.

— Vamos para o Distrito. — Sasuke comentou, esticando a mão para que Sarada a segurasse — Eu vou te contar várias coisas agora, tudo que você quiser saber: mas este local tem muitos ouvidos, e tem coisas que apenas um Uchiha pode saber.

Surpresa por finalmente estar prestes a saber a verdade, Sarada segurou a mão do pai e praticamente o arrastou para fora do campo de treinamento. Era hoje que ela descobriria a verdade... Certamente aquele dia se tornaria um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida, e não apenas pela formatura.

 

**(um mês depois)**

 

 

Sasuke olhava para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho, observando alguns detalhes em seu corpo que não prestava atenção há bastante tempo. Retirou sua camisa e ficou algum tempo só de calças, com os pés plantados na superfície fria do piso de madeira, observando evidências do retorno de seu porte físico ocorrer de maneira relativamente rápida, sentindo-se grato por isso. Após atentar um pouco para as finas cicatrizes de batalha que mal apareciam em sua tez pálida, focou sua atenção no braço enfaixado, recebendo uma onda de sentimentos divergentes perante a visão.

Resolveu retirar a faixa: não era algo que fazia constantemente, apenas para tomar banho ou na necessidade de trocar por uma nova, mas sentiu uma intensa necessidade de observar melhor o implante naquele momento.

Ao contrário de Naruto, o qual possuía uma evidente mudança na coloração de sua pele natural para a pele do implante, a diferença de pigmentação do braço para o restante de seu corpo era extremamente singela. Caso cobrisse o ponto de separação com roupas, seria difícil de alguém perceber a diferença de cor. Ainda sim, Tsunade orientava a cobrir as os implantes e mantê-los escondidos do sol, para uma proteção extra na pele com pouca melanina. Por esse motivo, principalmente durante o dia, Sasuke e Naruto costumavam usar os braços enfaixados: não por vergonha ou qualquer outro sentimento, simplesmente por recomendações médicas.

Perder um membro não é algo incomum, nem uma grande comoção entre o mundo ninja. Fazia parte do trabalho, basicamente, e para um Shinobi perder alguma parte de seu corpo em batalha era tão rotineiro que sequer era visto como uma prova ou marco heróico. Sasuke recordava-se bem como o Quarto Raikage não dera qualquer importância quando perdeu parte de seu braço esquerdo para se livrar do Amaterasu que ele lançara, e esse acontecimento só serviu para solidificar o que o Uchiha já sabia: ter um desprendimento com o quesito corpo é algo extremamente comum entre os ninjas de alto escalão.

Todavia, os tempos eram outros: por mais superficial que um Shinobi tratasse a perda de um membro, essa perda claramente afetava seu desempenho em ninjutsu: como a maioria dos selos precisava de duas mãos para sua realização, era uma desvantagem dificilmente superada viver sem um braço. A prova disso é que aqueles ninjas que perdiam um membro, conseguiam superar (e muito) a dificuldade superveniente focando mais em taijutsu, mas o ninjutsu estaria com dificuldades para a vida toda.

Após o fim da guerra, Tsunade levou adiante as pesquisas com as células de Hashirama ao realizar próteses perfeitas e, mesmo adaptados a nova condição, muitos ninjas procuraram implantes; Naruto foi apenas um deles.

Antes de voltar para Konoha, Sasuke pensou em aceitar a oferta de Tsunade e verificar se ainda havia a possibilidade de consertar seu braço com as células de Hashirama; diante de sua demonstração de interesse, Tsunade pediu um prazo para fazê-las, mas Sasuke acabou optando por seguir em sua viagem antes que elas ficassem prontas. Não era algo que ele cogitava com grande ansiedade, mas seria algo a se pensar depois que tivesse acertado sua situação com Naruto; não por uma questão estética ou qualquer insegurança do tipo, mas porque, obviamente, ele sentia falta do braço na prática de jutsus e o Susano’o só poderia substituí-lo até certo ponto. Mesmo após conseguir a prótese de metal em Amegakure, percebeu que ela só poderia lhe oferecer independência funcional, mas que o fluxo de chakra nunca mais seria o mesmo.

É claro que após chegar em Konoha, descobrir a existência de Sarada e o casamento de Naruto, a necessidade de implantar um novo braço foi deixada de lado e praticamente esquecida. Ao despertar do coma descobrir que Naruto ordenara o implante, mesmo sem o Uchiha ter dito com todas as letras que possuía esse desejo, não foi algo que ele questionou muito num primeiro momento. Afinal de contas, ele ainda tinha esse desejo quase esquecido; Naruto simplesmente facilitara o processo.

Todavia, conforme as semanas foram se passando e ele foi voltando a ter dominação de chakra em seu braço e se acostumando com a nova mudança, Sasuke se questionou diversas vezes o porquê. Por qual motivo Naruto ordenara o implante, mesmo sem saber sua opinião? É claro, Sasuke e Naruto compartilhavam os sentimentos em virtude da ligação que possuíam, e essa ligação apenas ficava cada vez mais intensa com o tempo. Certamente Naruto sabia que ele tinha algum interesse em ter novamente o braço, e não o faria se tivesse sentido alguma coisa diferente nas motivações de Sasuke; ainda sim, faltava uma permissão verbal para que o transplante fosse feito.

Com o tempo, algo que o Uchiha deixou passar despercebido começou a incomodá-lo: Naruto não lhe pediu permissão, e isso não era muito legal da parte dele. Ainda sim, era um pormenor tão pequeno, tão singelo, que ele deixava de se sentir incomodado assim que olhava o sorriso de Naruto e compartilhava algum momento amoroso com ele. Até mesmo participar das reuniões sobre as alterações em Konoha e na Aliança Shinobi, bem como na implementação dos projetos da Aliança Educacional Itachi Uchiha, faziam com que ele focasse muito mais na sua satisfação pessoal do que em qualquer sentimento contraditório que tivesse com relação ao braço. Apenas quando realmente prestava atenção naquele novo acréscimo no seu corpo que ele se questionava acerca do que deveria sentir: indignação por Naruto não lhe ter pedido permissão, ou satisfação por tê-lo acelerado um processo que eventualmente aconteceria?

O Uchiha deixou suas indagações de lado ao sentir sua aliança subitamente esquentar em sua mão direita, anunciando que Naruto utilizava o selo de teleporte e pedia sua permissão para “aceitar” sua vinda.

— Dobe preguiçoso... — Sasuke murmurou para ninguém em particular, aguardando a chegada de Naruto, o qual se tornava cada vez mais mal acostumado desde que começaram a utilizar sua mais nova criação, ao invés de bater na porta como qualquer pessoa normal.

O funcionamento do selo que Naruto inventou era bastante simples: quando um deles desejava chegar até onde o outro estava com teleporte, bastava estar com a marca da aliança em contato com o fluxo de chakra, fazer uma série de selos e aguardar. A outra pessoa sentiria a marca em sua aliança esquentar e, por estar em contato com a pele e o fluxo de chakra, poderia, ou não, aceitar a vinda do parceiro. Se Sasuke decidisse recusar a vinda de Naruto, deveria realizar uma série de selos reversos, impedindo o teleporte; se Sasuke nada fizesse, o selo interpretava a inercia como um “sim”, e Naruto apareceria em sua frente em fração de segundos.

E foi o que aconteceu: Naruto logo apareceu atrás dele, encarando-o pelo espelho com um sorriso radiante a postos e duas sacolas plásticas nas mãos:

— Eu trouxe ramen, Teme! — ele anunciou, erguendo as sacolas para o campo de visão de Sasuke, o qual o encarava pelo espelho.

Ao perceber o olhar indecifrável que Sasuke lhe direcionava, Naruto desmanchou seu sorriso. Rapidamente colocou as sacolas no balcão mais próximo, e voltou à sua posição atrás de seu noivo, circundando-o pela cintura em um abraço e descansando seu queixo em seu ombro enquanto o encarava pelo espelho mais uma vez.

— Qual o problema, Sasuke? — ele perguntou docemente, dando-lhe um beijo suave na lateral do pescoço, sem interromper a troca de olhares (por mais que desejasse aproveitar o momento para checar o corpo de seu amado, coisa que não tinha muita oportunidade de fazer).

Sasuke girou os olhos, um pouco irritado com Naruto naquele momento para ter que lidar com aquela besteira de “sem beijos até o altar”. O Uzumaki beijava várias partes de seu corpo, mas nunca iniciava um beijo em seus lábios, tudo por conta da sua promessa idiota que já deveria ter sido esquecida depois de tanto tempo.

— Por que você decidiu vir hoje? — Sasuke perguntou, tentando se esquivar do toque do outro, mas sentindo Naruto abraçá-lo ainda mais fortemente (em verdade, Sasuke não estava tentando muito interromper o abraço, mas ele teria que fazer um charminho, não é mesmo?).

— Não seja arisco, bastardo!

— Eu não sou um gato pra ser arisco, seu idiota!

— Há controvérsias nessa informação, viu? — Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco ao interpretar o elogio implícito, desviando o olhar; Naruto riu com gosto — Cadê meu beijo de “oi”?

— Cadê o _meu_ beijo de “oi”, hein? — Sasuke reclamou, conseguindo se desprender do abraço de Naruto e buscando sua camisa que estava jogada na cama. Naruto fez um barulho de decepção e protesto, sendo prontamente ignorado — Você não me respondeu: por que você decidiu vir hoje? Achei que teria uma reunião com o conselho essa madrugada.

— Bom, a reunião está acontecendo...

Sasuke virou-se para encarar Naruto, observando a forma como ele desviava o olhar, como se fosse uma criança que acabasse de fazer arte.

— Dobe, você não vai me dizer que mandou um clone pra reunião com os conselheiros, não é?

— Bem...

— Você realmente é um usuratonkachi. — Sasuke o acusou, balançando a cabeça em descrença e cruzando os braços — Se eles descobrirem que você mandou um clone pra falar com eles, vão dificultar ainda mais as coisas.

— Shii. — Naruto pediu, aproximando-se de Sasuke novamente e circundando seu pescoço com os braços, encarando-o com ansiedade — Não seja um velho ranzinza. Eles não vão descobrir nada, e também nem vão falar algo tão importante assim. Os conselheiros só servem pra dificultar tudo que eu faço, eu já estou acostumado a lidar com eles. Além do mais, nenhuma das reclamações deles é tão importante que precise me tirar de perto de você.

Sasuke teve a sensação de borboletas no estomago voltarem mais uma vez, sentindo-se como um adolescente apaixonado apenas por ouvir aquelas palavras de Naruto.

Era verdade que o conselho em nada acrescentava às mudanças que estavam sendo feitas em Konoha e na Aliança Shinobi, mas não era de agora que a opinião dos conselheiros se mostrava descartável. Talvez por isso Sasuke ainda aceitasse a presença dos conselheiros: eles não passavam de um apetrecho para agradar os mais conservadores. Qualquer vontade de eliminação que o Sasuke do passado sentia, em virtude de tudo que o conselho articulou contra o Clã Uchiha, era mínima perto da realidade que Sasuke hoje usufruía. Eles estavam lá apenas por estar, não ganharam status e ainda tinham que conviver com a ideia de que nada mais eram do que descartáveis para Konoha, enquanto um membro do clã que eles tentaram destruir hoje em dia detinha muito mais poder de convencimento perante o Hokage.

Naruto sabia muito bem o sentimento de injustiça que Sasuke sentia pelos conselheiros que fizeram a cabeça do Terceiro ainda estarem vivos e atuando nas mesmas funções, mas Naruto o assegurou várias vezes que atualmente o conselho era um órgão que não detinha poder algum. Kakashi, quando Hokage, já os havia colocado em seu devido lugar, e eles nem eram doidos de tentar impor alguma coisa com Naruto. Os verdadeiros conselheiros de Naruto eram Shikamaru, Sasuke e Kakashi, mesmo que não estivessem de fato como membros do Conselho. Após a morte por idade daquelas pessoas, Naruto se cerificaria de excluir aquele órgão. Só não o fazia no momento para não gerar problemas com o Daimio.

O mundo dá voltas... Muitas voltas... Ainda sim, Sasuke ficaria muito feliz em seus velórios, não havia como negar isso.

— Por mim a gente já tinha matado esses-... — Sasuke falou, sem muita seriedade, mas Naruto logo o censurou com o olhar, fazendo-o se calar.

— Não fale isso, Sasuke. — Naruto o interrompeu, seriamente — Você está começando a ganhar a confiança do pessoal, se alguém suspeitar que...

— Shii, eu estava brincando, idiota. — o outro respondeu, girando os olhos — E olha, os cidadãos de Konoha tem que deixar o passado ficar no passado. Se até Orochimaru recebeu glórias depois que foi revelado que ele seguiu meu pedido, encontrou Suigetsu e conseguiu deter um segundo grupo de rebeldes enquanto nós enfrentávamos outro, acho que eu também mereço um pouquinho de crédito com a população.

Naruto concordava com as palavras de Sasuke, e achava que era apenas uma questão de tempo: cedo ou tarde, Konoha iria parar de ter tanta desconfiança, e aceitaria o Uchiha sem tantas desconfianças.

— Dê tempo ao tempo, Teme.

Sasuke suspirou, girando os olhos.

— Vamos mudar de assunto. Onde você estava até agora?

Naruto deixou um sorriso torto emoldurar seus lábios, demonstrando intensa satisfação com aquela pergunta.

— Está com ciúmes? — indagou, segurando o riso. Kurama riu alto em sua mente, enquanto Sasuke simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar que poderia ser interpretado como “só em seus sonhos, usuratonkachi” — Primeiro eu fui visitar a Temari no hospital, ela está se recuperando bem, acho que ela e o bebê terão alta em breve; Shikamaru está ansioso. — o sorriso de Naruto tornou-se ainda maior — Depois, eu fiquei com meus filhos. Bolt só cedeu e foi dormir agora, por isso eu vim.

Sasuke amaciou suas feições, compreendendo o ânimo mais alegre do companheiro: não era dia de visita de Naruto, o que indicava que as crianças decidiram passar o fim da tarde e noite com ele por conta própria.

O Uchiha detestava o apartamento minúsculo que o loiro voltara a habitar depois da separação: Naruto negociou novo aluguel com o antigo proprietário de seu apartamento de solteiro, onde ele morara toda sua infância e vivenciara os momentos mais solitários de sua vida. Por mais que Naruto alegasse que o retorno aquele apartamento resultou do simples costume, afinal, ele alegava se sentir confortável a voltar a morar num lugar que conhecido, Sasuke sabia que Naruto fazia isso como uma tentativa, mesmo que inconsciente, de autopunição.

Mesmo assim, as crianças gostavam do apartamento. Acostumados com uma casa grande e luxuosa, um apartamento compacto era diferente e, portanto, atraia a atenção dos filhos de Naruto. Bolt também ficava realizado demais em passar tempo no apartamento, pois a quantidade pequena de cômodos fazia, indubitavelmente, que Naruto e as crianças interagissem bem mais; por mais que o garoto eventualmente reclamasse só pelo prazer de reclamar, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke sabiam que desde que Bolt finalmente entendera a separação de seus pais, ele contava os dias para visitá-lo.

E Naruto, da mesma forma, ficava realizado com cada segundo que tinha ao lado dos filhos.

— E como estão? — Sasuke indagou, realmente curioso para saber mais sobre as crianças.

Apesar de todos saberem que Naruto e Sasuke eram um casal, Sasuke preferiu ter bastante cautela com os filhos de Naruto. Inicialmente o loiro quis de todo jeito fazer com que o Uchiha se aproximasse dos filhos, mas depois de uma longa conversa, eles chegaram a conclusão de que seria melhor essa aproximação acontecer aos poucos. Mesmo que o compromisso deles fosse sério e definitivo, poderia ser ruim para as crianças impor uma nova pessoa em suas vidas, ainda mais no momento em que eles ainda estavam tentando se adaptar com as grandes mudanças.

Desses três meses que se passaram desde o despertar de Sasuke, ele só havia se encontrando com as crianças por acaso e em locais públicos. Bolt não foi muito receptivo com sua presença, isso era verdade, mas Himawari se mostrou muito mais interessada em conhecê-lo. Como somente há pouco tempo Bolt deu uma maior abertura para Naruto, durante várias vezes Sasuke encontrou seu noivo apenas na presença da filha.

Himawari lembrava tanto à Hinata que num primeiro contato Sasuke tinha que confessar que morreu de ciúmes. Depois de deixar esse sentimento besta de lado e usufruir melhor da presença da garota, ele descobriu nela uma docilidade e uma figura feminina que certamente seria essencial na vida de Naruto. Ele gostava muito da garota, principalmente por ela falar muito de Sarada e tratá-la como uma espécie de mentora.

Era muito bonitinho, Sasuke tinha que confessar.

— Estão umas pestes! — Naruto respondeu, com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios — Não que isso seja uma reclamação. É bom ver os dois se divertindo na minha companhia, estou feliz por conseguir reestabelecer nossos laços aos poucos.

Sasuke colocou a mão ao lado do rosto de Naruto em um gesto de ternura, fitando-o com carinho e recebendo um olhar arregalado em resposta. Sasuke pensou em beijá-lo, mas logo se lembrou de sua irritação pela promessa idiota de Naruto, e desistiu no meio do caminho.

— Estou feliz por você. — Sasuke respondeu simplesmente, afastando-se antes que Naruto pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e agarrando as sacolas com o ramen, caminhando em direção à cozinha — E pare de aparecer com comida, você vai acabar sujando meu quarto que nem fez da última vez.

— Mas Sasuke, eu achei muito sensual você coberto de ramen!

Sasuke escondeu seu rosto para Naruto não ver que ele prendera o riso com o comentário.

_Maldito Naruto, não dava nem para ficar irritado com ele em paz!_

Já o loiro se espreguiçou um pouco antes de tirar os sapatos, sentando-se na cama de Sasuke e deixando o corpo descansar. Deitou-se, agarrando um dos travesseiros e sentindo o cheiro de seu amado impregnado na fronha.  Frustrado, deixou um grunhido de irritação abafado escapar de sua garganta.

_Não sei se vou aguentar mais um mês._

**‘Você é um idiota em querer manter essa promessa sem sentido.’** Kurama o censurou, a voz em sua mente soando tediosa e cansada daquele assunto **‘Você quer beijar o Uchiha desde sempre e não para de ter sonhos eróticos com ele. Não sei porque fica se prendendo a besteira que falou no calor do momento.’**

 _É uma promessa, eu tenho que cumprir a promessa!_ — Naruto argumentou mentalmente, se enfiando ainda mais nas cobertas de Sasuke, enquanto o perfume dele nada ajudava em suas frustrações — _Eu achei que seria rápido, mas o Sasuke está me deixando louco já!_

**‘Me dói dizer isso, mas ele está certo: de nada adianta casar contigo enquanto a filha dele não aceitar a relação de vocês. Não ajudaria em nada para que os dois se entendessem, não acha?’**

_Racionalmente eu sei disso, agora explica pro meu corpo essa lógica, porque ele não tá entendendo!_

**‘Pirralho, se nem sua mente entende as coisas na maioria das vezes, imagina seu corpo.’**

— Naruto, venha logo! — o Uzumaki ouviu a voz de Sasuke chamá-lo da cozinha, apressando-o a se juntar para uma refeição da madrugada.

Suspirando, Naruto levantou-se da cama de Sasuke, olhando-a com um pouco de inveja. Estava muito tarde e, apesar de seguir a filosofia de que “hora de ramen é qualquer hora”, daria tudo para poder dormir ou _fazer outras atividades_ com o Uchiha naquele momento. Seria tão bom se a vida fosse tão simples assim...

Como tudo na vida dos dois parece beirar a uma competição, e como Sasuke consegue ser tão ou até mesmo mais teimoso que Naruto, houve a imposição por parte do Uchiha de que não o aceitaria em sua cama, seja para sexo ou simplesmente para dormir em sua companhia, enquanto ele não deixasse de lado essa promessa estúpida de “beijos no altar”. Naruto, sendo a pessoa insistente que era, estava irredutível, mas particularmente desesperado por sentir o outro mais intimamente. Sasuke, o qual deveria ter ‘teimosia’ como nome do meio, se recusava a ceder esse acordo de unilateralidade de beijo (que na verdade não funcionava muito bem depois do primeiro selinho trocado, mas o orgulho sempre falava mais alto), e se recusava a casar enquanto não conseguisse se acertar com Sarada.

Shikamaru, apesar de não saber com todos os detalhes o motivo da frustração sexual de Sasuke e Naruto, era inteligente demais pra não conseguir ligar os acontecimentos e perceber superficialmente o que ocorria. Naruto sentia o questionamento de Shikamaru a cada olhar que recebia, e tinha a certeza que ele se perguntava como duas pessoas que se comportavam como crianças birrentas conseguiram entrar na lista dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo.

**‘Eu me pergunto isso diariamente...’**

_Ninguém te perguntou!_

Quando Naruto entrou na cozinha, encontrou Sasuke colocando as tigelas recheadas até a borda de miso ramen, acabando de se sentar na cadeira da ponta, mas não parecendo muito empolgado para comer. O moreno o encarou de canto de olho e ele, entendendo o que deixava seu namorado tão frustrado, se aproximou dele, curvou-se para frente e praticamente encostou seus narizes.

— Vamos lá, Sasuke... — ele pediu, usando seu melhor olhar de súplica — Retribuir não é beijar, né?

— Você é muito difícil. — Sasuke respondeu, suspirando e rendendo as vontades de Naruto, colocando sua mão esquerda na lateral de seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo breve, mas suave, de cumprimento, tal qual Naruto havia pedido.

Antes que o Uzumaki pudesse retribuir mais ardilosamente a carícia, Sasuke finalizou o beijo com um estalo e levou os hashis cheio de ramen à boca de Naruto, forçando-o a mastigar.

— Vai esfriar. — Sasuke sussurrou, voltando-se para o seu próprio alimento e levando um pouco à boca, ignorando propositalmente a necessidade estonteante que Naruto exibia de querer beijá-lo.

Sasuke sabia que se Naruto estava com tanta vontade de beijar, mesmo com ramen quente à disposição, ele deveria se sentir honrado por isso. Mas estava particularmente incomodado naquela noite, e não iria ceder à tentação (que resultaria em mais uma noite de frustração sexual).

Emburrado, Naruto engoliu o macarrão e puxou a cadeira ao lado, ocupando-se com sua refeição em silêncio. Dentro de alguns minutos seu humor estava melhor e sua concentração em devorar o ramen superava qualquer outra coisa, de modo que o Uzumaki sequer percebeu que Sasuke havia desistido de comer, apenas observando-o com curiosidade enquanto apoiava sua cabeça na palma da mão, descansando o cotovelo à mesa.

— Por que você ordenou que fizessem o implante em meu braço? — Sasuke perguntou, inesperadamente.

Naruto derrubou hashis e se engasgou com a comida; Sasuke não moveu um músculo para ajudá-lo. Após alguns instantes, o loiro pigarreava e ganhava tempo tomando água, um pouco confuso por essa pergunta ter sido feita depois de tanto tempo.

**‘Acho que isso explica porque ele está estranho essa noite.’**

_É. Eu percebi._ — Naruto respondeu ao demônio, sentindo-se intimidado pelo olhar de Sasuke — _Típico do Sasuke, ficar guardando as coisas e me pegar desprevenido meses depois._

— Bem... — o loiro começou sua explicação, colocando o copo acima da mesa e tentando parecer o mais calmo possível — Eu... uh... quando eu estava criando o selo que hoje utilizamos nos anéis, eu percebi que a única maneira deles funcionarem era mantendo contato com o fluxo de chakra. Claro que eu poderia simplesmente usar uma corrente no pescoço e manter o selo em um pingente, que entraria em contato com a pele do pescoço; mas eu queria ser mais convencional com você, queria utilizar os anéis e tudo mais, então...

— Dobe, o que isso tem a ver com minha pergunta?

Naruto suspirou, pegando a mão do Uchiha que no momento encontrava-se sem a faixa e acariciando seu anelar enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

— Você vai usar o anel aqui quando nós nos casarmos, Sasuke. — Naruto disse, um pouco sem jeito.

Sasuke estremeceu, desacostumado a sentir o tato de forma tão proeminente naquele braço que agora estava sem as faixas, mas também porque entendeu o que Naruto queria dizer: o idiota queria que ele usasse a aliança de casamento naquela mão, e isso era uma justificativa tão melosa que o deixou sem reação por um instante.

O Uzumaki, no entanto, continuou a falar:

— Você nunca recusou verbalmente o implante quando éramos adolescentes, deixou a Tsunade fazer e saiu antes de ficar pronto. Eu pensei que se você tivesse alguma revolta por esse tipo de coisa, teria recusado com todas as letras. Não vi nenhum tipo de julgamento negativo da sua parte ao me observar com o implante, também pensei que o fato de você usar aquela prótese de metal fosse um indicio do que você queria. — Naruto explicava rapidamente, tentando fazer sua justificativa fazer sentido e ficando cada vez mais nervoso com a situação — E, bem, eu sei como é doloroso se adaptar a prótese e tudo mais, então como você estava em coma iria pular toda essa fase de adaptação inicial. Caso você odiasse o que eu fiz, o que eu achava pouco provável pois eu sei como essa prótese se adapta bem ao nosso corpo, você poderia tirar. É mais fácil remover do que por, por incrível que pareça, então eu quis te poupar da dor e se você quiser-...

Sasuke agarrou Naruto pela gola, forçando-o à aproximar seu rosto ao dele, roubando-lhe um beijo extremamente saboroso (para Naruto, a combinação do gosto natural de Sasuke e de ramen com certeza podia ser considerado um afrodisíaco). O loiro, mesmo não sabendo o motivo daquela reação, gemeu baixinho e envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha, puxando para perto de si e não se incomodando com a posição estranha que se encontravam naquela mesa de jantar.

— Você é tão... _idiota._ — Sasuke sussurrou contra seus lábios, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez até a posição ficar extremamente desconfortável de se manter; ele interrompeu o beijo suave com uma mordida leve no lábio inferior de Naruto, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e encarando-os até que ele abrisse os olhos azuis e fora de foco — Tenho algo pra te contar.

— O quê? — Naruto questionou, sua voz soando rouca e necessitada. Apesar de Sasuke usar um xingamento, a forma como ele falara o transformara em um elogio, e ele estava particularmente afetado pelo beijo de Sasuke.

**‘Definitivamente vocês não vão durar muito tempo. Ou um vai ceder, ou os dois vão explodir de tesão acumulado até o final dessa semana. E tenho dito.’**

_Você está proibido de falar a palavra “tesão” pra mim!!_

**Tecnicamente eu não estou falando, eu estou-...**

_Calado!_

Alheio à discussão mental de Naruto, o moreno levantou de sua cadeira, puxando-o para que ele se colocasse de pé ao seu lado. Surpreso, o Uzumaki se deixou manipular, aguardando a novidade que seria anunciada, tentando respirar com mais dignidade e diminuir sua libido. O Uchiha suspirou fundo, segurando as duas mãos de Naruto com as suas e abriu um sorriso largo, surpreendendo Naruto.

Sasuke sorria mais atualmente, claro. Mas nunca um sorriso daquele tamanho!

— Sarada aceitou; _nos_ aceitou. — ele anunciou, entrelaçando sua mão à de Naruto e permitindo que as duas alianças encostassem com o toque — Nós podemos nos casar.

Naruto deixou o queixo cair, sentindo um arrepio de extrema ansiedade percorrer seu corpo. Seu coração acelerou de uma forma tão intensa que ele mal conseguiu controlar sua respiração ofegante em meio ao riso surpreso que deixava escapar a cada arfada de ar.

— Ela... Ela aceitou!? — questionou, apenas para se certificar de que não estava ouvindo coisas; até Kurama devia estar surpreso, a julgar pelo seu silêncio momentâneo — Isso é verdade, Teme? Você está falando sério?

— Sim, estou. — Sasuke respondeu, ainda mantendo o sorriso radiante de antes — Eu não ia te falar hoje, até porque faz pouco mais de um mês que ela vêm permitindo minha reaproximação, mas desde que eu contei a verdade sobre os Uchihas para ela, ela vem se tornando cada vez mais pensativa. Hoje nos encontramos pra treinar e então ela disse que compreende meu lado, e perguntou quando nós vamos nos casar. Eu não ia te contar hoje, eu não queria me precipitar, mas... Eu acho que já esperamos demais, Dobe.

Naruto encostou sua testa à de Sasuke, esfregando a ponta de seu nariz de forma afetuosa ao nariz dele. O moreno, apesar de toda birra de antes, curvou-se para frente e roubou um beijo longo e provocante de Naruto, o qual o segurou durante muito tempo e fez com que a carícia durasse até o momento que ambos perderam o fôlego; Sasuke sentiu até a estabilidade do chão se perder, tamanha foi a intensidade desta carícia.

Todavia, quando finalmente se afastou e abriu os olhos, Sasuke se deu conta de que não estava mais em sua cozinha, e que muito provavelmente a perda de estabilidade fora consequência de um teleporte: encontravam-se em um lugar escuro, mas conseguia sentir a presença de Naruto ao seu lado e isso lhe deu grande conforto; mesmo assim, resolveu ativar seu sharingan, tanto para visualizar o local, quanto para sua autodefesa.

Naruto riu diante de sua reação, soltando um pouco o corpo do Uchiha e fazendo-o colocar os pés em uma superfície gelada. Para o espanto do Uchiha, foi só naquele instante que ele percebeu que Naruto o havia levantado um pouco do chão em meio ao beijo e, ao que tudo aparentava, utilizara o jutsu-shiki na sua companhia, o teleportando para algum lugar na natureza. Ele logo analisou o ambiente: encontrava-se no centro de um lago, rodeado por mata fechada após uma pequena margem de terra e pedregulhos; a noite estava um pouco nublada, mas as nuvens acabavam de se moverem o suficiente para revelar a lua cheia e iluminar mais claramente o ambiente.

Apesar de ser noite, Naruto não podia negar o quão belo Sasuke ficava perante a luz do luar. Parecia ainda mais pálido, e isso lhe dava uma beleza clássica que ele não cansava de apreciar. Apesar do horário inconveniente, não pode se arrepender de tê-lo trazido ali naquele momento: noite mais bonita que aquela era impossível de acontecer.

**‘Meus níveis de diabetes estão altos. Para de melação.’**

— Onde estamos? — Sasuke questionou assim que Naruto o soltou um pouco, ainda mantendo seus braços ao redor do seu corpo. Automaticamente Sasuke transferiu seu chakra para os pés, mantendo-se de pé sobre a superfície do lago.

— Você confia em mim? — Naruto rebateu sua pergunta com outra, fazendo com que Sasuke parasse de analisar o ambiente e fitasse a expressão séria que ele exibia — Confia, Sasuke?

O Uchiha costumava se sentir extremamente irritado quando era respondido com uma pergunta, mas a seriedade na expressão de seu noivo fizeram com que qualquer sentimento do tipo se esvaísse. Ele estava ansioso pelo que viria, até mesmo um pouco preocupado, mas não havia outra resposta para aquela pergunta:

— Confio. — o Uchiha respondeu, relaxando seus braços ao redor do corpo de Naruto, desativando seus sharingans, e parando de tentar entender o que acontecia. Naruto tinha sua total confiança e, seja lá o que pretendesse fazer, ele aguardaria pra ver.

— Você _realmente_ aceita se casar comigo, não é?

— Eu te disse que sim, seu estupido. O anel tá no meu dedo, não est-...

Desta vez, foi Naruto que o silenciou. E foi com um beijo.

Sasuke inicialmente arregalou o olhar em surpresa, pois durante todo esse tempo Naruto jamais iniciara um beijo. Claro, ele retribuía, alongava algum beijo que Sasuke tivesse iniciado, o mantinha próximo de si se ele quisesse interromper e continuava à beijá-lo, mas sempre o pontapé inicial partia do Uchiha.

_Bom, quem diria! Ele finalmente cedeu!_

Naruto o apertava, puxando-o para perto de seu corpo e praticamente levantando-o da superfície da água mais uma vez. Sasuke, em meio a toda tontura que a nova carícia lhe causava, sentia-se até grato por Naruto segurá-lo daquela forma: sabia que se dependesse de seus pés, já tinha caído dentro do lago. Estava difícil manter qualquer outra concentração que não fosse a de retribuir o beijo de Naruto e mapear seu corpo com as mãos, a euforia de ser beijado (e de ter vencido o desafio) o deixava ainda mais animado perante aquele acontecimento.

— Você parou com essa promessa besta? — Sasuke questionou entre uma arfada de ar particularmente forte, enquanto Naruto deixava um rastro de mordidas pelo seu pescoço, abaixando a gola de sua camiseta para deixar marcas suaves em toda parte de sua pele que conseguia alcançar sem tirar suas roupas.

— Nunca descumpro uma promessa. — Naruto respondeu com a voz rouca, antes de dar uma mordida particularmente forte no canto do pescoço de Sasuke, arrancando-lhe um gemido contido.

Sasuke empurrou Naruto para trás com as duas mãos, interrompendo os beijos desenfreados que recebia. Na verdade não desejava que esse contato chegasse ao fim, mas novamente o orgulho falou alto: o Dobe tinha que confessar que foi ele quem cedeu, seu orgulho Uchiha cravava por isso!

— Como assim não descumpriu promessa? — Sasuke falou, ainda ofegante; Naruto teve uma grande dificuldade em deixar de fitar os lábios agora inchados do Uchiha e prestar atenção no que ele falava — Você acabou de me beijar!

— Qual foi a promessa, Teme? — Naruto sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos expressivamente.

— Você jurou que só ia me beijar quando estivéssemos no altar.

— Aí está: promessa cumprida.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, sem entender o que Naruto queria dizer. O Uzumaki, no entanto, continuava a fitá-lo com a expressão séria, como se aguardasse uma resposta em relação a isso. Sasuke piscou duas vezes, abriu e fechou a boca, e Naruto o encorajou a falar com um sorriso encabulado.

— Você não está querendo dizer...?

— Eu sou o Hokage, não sou? — Naruto constatou, retirando do bolso um pergaminho pequeno e colocando-o nas mãos de Sasuke — E você sabe como a lei funciona...

Pelas leis do País do Fogo, os ninjas podiam ser casados apenas com o consentimento do Hokage, tendo em vista sua função militar e necessidade de aval para realizar certas modificações em suas vidas. Em virtude dessa lei, o casamento entre os shinobis decorria de um contrato assinado pelos noivos e pelo Hokage, o qual agia como um juiz de paz, de uma maneira bem rápida e pouco burocrática. No passado, era comum que ninjas a beira da morte resolvessem se casar com as pessoas que amavam, tanto para lhe assegurar seus bens, quanto pela honra do clã ou para realização de um último desejo. Por conta disso, não havia necessidade de testemunhas, ou de qualquer formalidade maior do que o aval do Hokage, para a validade da cerimônia.

Com as mãos tremulas, Sasuke abriu o pergaminho, observando-o rapidamente com o sharingan e lendo-o por completo em pouco mais de dois segundos, demorando um pouco mais no campo já assinado por Naruto, certificando-se de que suas especulações estavam corretas. Fitou Naruto em seguida, sem saber ao certo o que dizer e como reagir.

— Eu pensei em muitas alternativas, sabe. — Naruto comentou, segurando o rosto de Sasuke docemente com as mãos — Pela lei, qualquer Hokage poderia nos casar, então podíamos fazer uma cerimônia grande, um evento gigantesco e todo mundo apareceria, e pedir para Tsunade ou Kakashi nos casarem. Mas você não ia querer algo assim. Então, eu conclui: se, pela lei, qualquer Hokage pode nos casar, então _eu_ posso nos casar. E... bem...

— Você está querendo que eu assine esse contrato e formalize nosso casamento sem qualquer tipo de festa ou comemoração?

— Bom, na verdade não faço questão. — Naruto murmurou, um pouco incerto de sua decisão — Até porque o clima ainda não está muito propício para comemorações públicas: Konoha ainda não me perdoou totalmente pelo divórcio, então pra ter uma festa a gente teria que esperar mais uns meses. Mas...

**‘Mas seu corpo não aguenta mais esperar, né pirralho?’**

— M-mas se você acha que eu estou me precipitando, ou se _você_ quiser uma festa, e-eu...

Sasuke, admirando a forma como Naruto parecia mais meigo enquanto gaguejava, juntou sua testa a de Naruto, colocando suas mãos suavemente na mandíbula do outro, acalmando-o com o gesto afetivo.

— Se você inventasse de fazer festa, eu juro que diria “não” e te deixaria plantado no altar. — ele concluiu, recebendo um suspiro de alívio do outro — Eu achei que você ia querer uma cerimônia, mesmo que fosse pequena. Você tem certeza que não quer?

Naruto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto Kurama ainda enchia sua cabeça de absurdos, os quais o Uzumaki dava graças a Deus por Sasuke não conseguir ouvir.

Apesar de ser verdade que Naruto queria oficializar o relacionamento o quanto antes para que pudesse ter suas núpcias, esse não era o único nem o maior motivo para sua afobação: foram anos de espera, _vidas_ de espera, e Naruto não aguentava mais esperar.

Obviamente, o Uzumaki era uma pessoa extremamente sociável e adoraria celebrar rodeado de seus amigos um momento marcante de sua vida como um casamento. Mas o que Naruto sentia por Sasuke era diferente: a cumplicidade dos dois era tão única, tão difícil de explicar, que ele chegou à conclusão que festa alguma expressaria o quão importante um é para o outro. De nada adiantaria demonstrar publicamente: eles se entendiam à maneira deles, e festa alguma faria jus ao sentimento que compartilhavam, nem mesmo seus amigos mais próximos compreenderiam a grandiosidade desse momento para o casa. Não havia motivos para convidar àqueles que jamais compreenderiam totalmente o que eles sentiam para comemorar ao lado deles.

Inicialmente, Naruto se sentiu um pouco egoísta por isso: seus amigos estiveram durante tanto tempo ao seu lado, por que não chamá-los para comemorar? Mas depois ele se deu conta de que essa conquista não era uma conquista de Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha, era a quebra de um ciclo que transcendia esta vida. Era muito mais pessoal do que o casamento que ele teve com Hinata: envolvia suas almas, suas vidas anteriores, e a reconciliação da paz interior que eles tanto buscavam.

Era extremamente íntimo e particular. Era um momento único e exclusivamente dos dois, e ele não queria testemunhas.

**‘Eu ainda estou aqui, tá? Só pra você lembrar’.**

_Você pode, Kurama._ — Naruto respondeu mentalmente, sentindo-se um pouco encabulado com o que estava prestes a admitir — _Você... Você é o que está mais próximo de entender o que nós dois sentimos. Você sabe de coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa sabe._

 **‘Hmm... Acho que eu certamente não estaria na lista de convidados do Uchiha.’** Kurama respondeu, um pouco encabulado, e extremamente grato pelas palavras de Naruto.

 _Eu faria o Teme aceitar, já que ele está te devendo um favor e tudo mais._ — o loiro respondeu, com sinceridade, sentindo-se grato por ter a companhia de Kurama e poder dividir com alguém todas as suas frustrações; por mais enfadonha que a raposa pudesse ser de tempos em tempos.

Mas não era momento para se concentrar em Kurama, e sim em Sasuke: ele o olhava como se esperasse uma resposta verbal, e então Naruto decidiu deixar bem claro o que sentia:

— Eu quero passar esse momento _só com você_. — Naruto declarou à Sasuke, retomando o foco em seu olhar e adorando a maneira como a expressão dele parecia cada vez mais satisfeita com a situação.

Após assimilar a declaração, Sasuke guardou o pergaminho no bolso de sua calça e segurou as mãos de Naruto com as suas, retirando a aliança de sua mão direita, lentamente, e recolocando-a no anelar da mão esquerda. Naruto sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais forte e sua visão ficar turva, realizando o mesmo movimento em Sasuke, com a diferença de que suas mãos estavam extremamente trêmulas.

— E-eu... — Naruto tentou falar, se declarar, improvisar algum tipo de voto de casamento. Sabia que não tinha necessidade disso, Sasuke praticamente explorava seu coração e sabia todas as intenções que ele possuía nesta união, mas o medo de mais uma vez fugir do tradicional e ser mal interpretado ainda persistia.  

— Shii... — Sasuke o silenciou com um dedo em seus lábios, sorrindo um sorriso de canto de boca que fez o coração de Naruto pular uma batida — Só me passe a caneta, senhor Uchiha.

Primeiramente, o Uzumaki arregalou o olhar, se perguntando se Sasuke falava sério. Não demorou muito para perceber o grau de brincadeira de seu tom de voz, e então começou a rir.

— Auto lá! “Senhor Uchiha” uma ova! — Naruto respondeu entre uma crise de riso, retirando de seu bolso uma caneta e estendendo para o outro — Eu vou manter o meu sobrenome! É muito mais bonito que o seu.

— Tem certeza? — o Uchiha indagou, com falsa seriedade, tomando o objeto em mãos — Eu acho que Naruto Uchiha combinaria muito.

— Cale a boca, bastardo! — o loiro ainda ria, se divertindo com o clima leve que Sasuke propusera com aquela brincadeira, não sabendo ao certo se sorria tão abertamente pela leveza do momento, ou pelo fato da assinatura de Sasuke ter um contraste tão maravilhoso contra aquele pergaminho.

Assim que Sasuke terminou de assinar, Naruto arrancou o documento de suas mãos, realizou um jutsu de teleporte que fez com que o pergaminho sumisse de suas mãos e surgisse no setor mais seguro do arquivo da Torre Hokage. Com as formalidades terminadas, Naruto não perdeu mais um único segundo: puxou o corpo de Sasuke pela cintura para perto de si, roubando-lhe o primeiro beijo de casal oficialmente constituído.

Sasuke, por sua vez, ficou desnorteado com o gesto, ainda desacostumado pela iniciativa do beijo ter partido de Naruto. Claro que imaginava que assim que oficializassem a união, Naruto o beijaria com maior frequência, como havia prometido — ainda sim, estava costumado com a inversão de papeis. E o beijo... este beijo em especial...

Era um beijo que beirava à insanidade, fazendo suas pernas bambearem e o forçar a se segurar em Naruto pelos braços. A cada nova mordida nos lábios, ou gemidos de intensa animação (os quais ele não sabia se partiam de Naruto ou de si próprio) faziam com que sua capacidade de concentração de chakra falhasse; não mais de uma vez, os dois quase perderam o controle e caíram no lago, sendo amparados um pelo braço do outro, intercalando o pouco de controle que ainda possuíam.

A carícia em si era íntima e muito mais demorada do que se esperaria de um beijo de casamento, e os dois não poderiam se sentir mais gratos pela privacidade. Naruto estava tão animado que deixava seu chakra descontrolar aos poucos, e Sasuke sentia seu corpo ser envolto pelo chakra dourado e quente do seu esposo: o Uchiha não sabia se o calor que sentia era pelo chakra ou pela excitação que os beijos, as mordidas e as demais carícias o proporcionavam naquele instante.

Era como se estivessem compartilhando o sentimento de excitação, porque Sasuke não considerava capaz de sentir tanto prazer por conta própria. Só podia estar sentindo o que Naruto também sentia. Esse compartilhamento de sensações era tão assustador no passado, ele se sentia desnorteado toda vez que isso acontecia; mas parece que foi só aceitar o inevitável e vivenciar essa particularidade que tudo se tornou ainda _mais_ intenso.

Enquanto isso, Naruto apenas aproveitava a onda de sentimentos e chegava a conclusão que se um beijo mais intenso lhe causava toda essa loucura, ele muito provavelmente morreria de ataque do coração quando finalmente fizesse amor com Sasuke.

_Mas vai ser a morte mais feliz que um shinobi pode ter!_

**‘Se isso acontecer, eu vou rir muito antes de chorar pela sua morte, ok?’**

Quando interromperam o beijo, Sasuke ainda demorou um pouco para controlar sua respiração ofegante, ouvindo o barulho da respiração igualmente descompassada de seu parceiro. Abriu os olhos e sentiu-se grato ao constatar que a luz lua cheia, o indício de nascer do sol e o chakra dourado conseguiam iluminar bastante o rosto de Naruto, fazendo-o enxergar a maneira como as maçãs de seu rosto tornavam-se rubras pelo beijo estonteante que acabaram de trocar. Sorriu brevemente, unindo sua testa à do outro e deixando suas respirações entrecortadas mesclarem.

Naruto, mesmerizado com a ideia de finalmente ter se casado com seu amor, acariciava a lateral de seu rosto com os polegares de maneira terna; todavia, logo suas mãos pareceram adquirir vontade própria (e uma vontade bem menos meiga, diga-se de passagem) e começaram a apapar Sasuke por cima das vestes negras e simples que ele usava, deixando uma de suas mãos escapar para dentro de sua camiseta e acariciar seu abdômen.

Neste minuto, o Uchiha perdeu de vez a firmeza que tinha na concentração de chakra de seus pés; mas Naruto foi rápido o suficiente de afirmar sua pegada na cintura do Uchiha e o impedir, mais uma vez, de cair contra as águas.

— Você é muito sensível ao toque. — Naruto murmurou ao ouvido do Uchiha, inalando o cheiro suave do xampu que desprendia de seus cabelos — Eu gosto _muito_ disso.

— Vamos pra casa. — Sasuke sussurrou, sentindo seus calcanhares molhados e gelados; apesar de não ter caído de vez no lago, não queria continuar esse perigo.

E, sendo bem sincero, ele gostaria de fazer algumas coisas que não poderiam ser feitas ao céu aberto.

— Não, Teme... Não ainda. — Naruto murmurou contra seu pescoço, mordendo-o de leve em seguida — Tem algo aqui que eu quero te mostrar. Eu te trouxe aqui por um motivo.

Isso dito, Naruto se afastou um pouco de Sasuke e o soltou assim que teve certeza de que ele estava sob seu próprio controle de chakra e não iria cair de uma vez nas aguas. Tomou-lhe a mão esquerda docemente e o puxou para caminhar ao seu lado, aproximando-se da margem oposta.

Quando os dois chegaram bem próximos à borda do lago, o qual findava bem próximo de um precipício, Sasuke finalmente identificou onde eles estavam: Tratava-se do vale do fim, ou o que restou dele.

Todos de Konoha sabiam a história da criação do Vale do Fim: durante a briga épica de Madara e Hashirama, a qual resultou na derrota de Madara (e em sua falsa-morte), os dois realizaram um dano estrondoso no terreno onde batalharam, criando uma clareira que posteriormente se tornaria o famigerado Vale do Fim. Uma pequena corrente de água escorria do topo do paredão e acabou, com o tempo, se tornando uma cachoeira, agitando as águas de um lago que outrora era extremamente pacífico e cristalino, transformando-o num rio revoltoso, que assim permaneceu durante muitos anos.

Em homenagem a batalha que dividiu a história do mundo Shinobi, as estatuas de Madara e Hashirama foram esculpidas, cada qual ao lado de uma margem da cachoeira, ambas realizaram o símbolo de confronto e, de certa forma, simbolizavam todo o dilema que estas duas almas vivenciaram em suas vidas. Madara, o renegado, estava na margem que pertencia ao país do Som, enquanto apenas Hashirama tinha a honra de permanecer na margem do país do Fogo.

Os confrontos que Sasuke e Naruto tiveram naquela região destruíram aos poucos os monumentos do Vale do Fim: em crescente grau de destruição, o último confronto dos dois, logo após a derrota de Kaguya, resultou em uma obliteração completa das estátuas de Madara e Hashirama, bem como do fim da corrente d’água que dava origem à cachoeira. O lago se tornou novamente uma água suave e cristalina, e isso explicava como Sasuke não havia reconhecido o local até então.

— Eu gosto de pensar que aquele momento marcou o fim de um ciclo. — Naruto declarou, observando a vegetação que agora nascia de forma exuberante no local onde antes era o desague da cachoeira. Do topo do lago próximo ao paredão, Naruto não podia se sentir menos grato por não ver aquelas estatuas em posição de batalha — As estátuas simbolizavam uma batalha eterna, era como se cultuassem esse momento trágico da vida de Konoha. Eu não pensava muito nisso quando éramos menores, nem mesmo quando destruímos de vez esse lugar, mas hoje eu não vejo isto como a destruição de um patrimônio.

— Foi uma libertação. — Sasuke complementou, compreendendo perfeitamente as palavras de Naruto — Foi... Foi intenso, mas necessário, e aos poucos o local está se tornando como era antes da briga dos dois.

Era difícil referir-se a Madara e Hashirama como “eles”, mas Sasuke tinha certeza que Naruto entenderia.

O loiro fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos à mão de Sasuke, fitando a vista com ternura e paz. Permaneceram daquela forma, encarando a vista maravilhosa com um misto de paz e satisfação.

— Eu sei que foi nesse lugar que eu te disse que você era meu amigo. — Naruto murmurou, envolvendo um braço ao redor da cintura do outro — Eu não estava errado no que disse: você _foi_ meu amigo, você _foi_ meu irmão, mas nessa vida... Nessa vida você é muito além do que qualquer rótulo.

— Em pensar que cada vez que você me chamava de “amigo” eu me sentia tão quente e tão frio por dentro. — Sasuke murmurou ao vento, um pouco nostálgico, encontrando os vestígios das mãos de Hashirama e Madara entrelaçadas de maneira amistosa entre toda a vegetação que agora crescia ao redor — Era um desespero ter você tão devoto a mim ao ponto de me chamar de “amigo” mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas ao mesmo tempo eu acho que desabaria se você falasse que não éramos mais amigos, por mais que eu fingisse que não ligava.

— Eu sentia o seu sofrimento. — o loiro afirmou, dando uma risadinha em seguida — Mas confessa, era porque você achava que eu nunca ia te ver romanticamente, né?

— Vai sonhando, Usuratonkachi. — ele escondeu um sorriso, virando o rosto para não ser flagrado — Eu sabia antes de você saber, se é que me entende.

Naruto sorriu mais largamente, correndo ao redor de Sasuke e colocando-se em sua frente, segurando suas duas mãos com as dele de forma extremamente afetuosa, deixando as alianças se encostarem levemente.

— Eu queria me casar aqui para finalizar esse ciclo grandiosamente, sabe. — explicou, observando a forma como o sol começava a nascer por trás de toda aquela vegetação, dando uma iluminação cor alaranjada, quente e maravilhosa, intensificando o momento com ainda mais magia — Sabia que você não ia querer uma cerimônia nem plateia ou qualquer coisa do gênero, confesso que foi meio impulsivo de trazer pra cá logo essa noite e eu nem estou vestido de maneira apropriada e tudo mais, mas-...

— Eu te amo. — Sasuke finalmente disse, fazendo com que Naruto fechasse a boca subitamente, apenas se concentrando nos detalhes do outro: na forma como a brisa suave fazia com que seus cabelos balançassem e reflexo do sol em sua pele pálida e bela, por si só, fazia com que o coração de Naruto acelerasse ainda mais, unidos às três palavrinhas magicas não havia mais nada que pudesse tornar aquele momento mais especial do que já era — Eu te amei todas as vezes. E eu amei você ter me trazido aqui. Não podia ter sido melhor.

Não era sempre que Sasuke dizia essas palavras e, ouvi-las naquele momento, naquele local que marcou tanto a vida dos dois, foi demais para Naruto. Ele deixou as primeiras lágrimas de emoção escaparem de seus olhos e, envergonhado, os cobriu com seu braço livre.

— Eu estou tão feliz! — ele exclamou, sua voz soando emotiva e entrecortada, enquanto apertava ainda mais a mão de Sasuke com a sua — Eu acho que você nunca vai conseguir me fazer tão feliz como me fez agora, Sasuke!

Subitamente, o Uchiha desprendeu suas mãos à dele, ficando frente a frente e forçando-o a abaixar seu braço. Fitou os olhos azuis iluminados pelo sol nascente com muita ternura, tendo a completa certeza de que Naruto seria eternamente a aurora de sua existência. Não havia cenário que combinasse mais com Naruto do que aquele, e ele não era o único extremamente realizado naquele instante.

Uma nova vida para os dois se iniciava, e o nascer belo do sol, justamente naquele lugar de tantos encontros, desencontros e divisores de água, só podia significar um maravilhoso presságio.

— Olha, eu acho que eu posso te fazer ainda mais feliz. — Sasuke respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo promissor nos lábios, não escondendo suas intenções devassas — Você cumpriu sua parte do nosso acordo, não cumpriu?

Naruto demorou um pouco a perceber o que Sasuke se referia, mas quando finalmente se deu conta, não pode deixar sua animação de ficar evidente em seu olhar. Agarrando Sasuke e beijando seu pescoço e qualquer outra parte do corpo do outro que estava a vista.

— Eu é que vou te fazer _muito feliz_ agora, Sasuke. — o Hokage afirmava entre a troca de beijos estalados, arrancando risadas e arrepios de seu amor — Você vai gemer meu nome tantas vezes que vai ficar até rouco.

— Mas é logico que é você quem vai gemer meu nome sem parar, seu idiota.

Naruto parou de beijá-lo, olhando o rosto desafiador do Uchiha com surpresa e divertimento.

— Isso é um desafio? — ele questionou, de forma brincalhona — Por que se for, você está ferrado.

— Oh Naruto, vou te fazer engolir essas palavras. — Sasuke falou, aproximando-se dos lábios de Naruto como se fosse dar-lhe um beijo, mas parando centímetros antes de seus lábios — Eu também tenho fama de só prometer o que posso cumprir, sabia?

Foi neste momento que Naruto decidiu que não havia mais a necessidade de continuar assistindo o nascer do sol. O momento foi lindo e tudo mais, mas um desafio de Sasuke Uchiha não podia ser menosprezado. Ele tinha um casamento a consumar, afinal de contas!

**‘Bom... ao menos dessa vez o casamento vai ser tudo menos “morno” como das outras vezes!’**

_Ow ow, auto lá! Você pode ter presenciado nosso casamento e tudo mais, mas nem vem se intrometer nisso!_

O demônio não respondeu, se limitando apenas em rir na mente de Naruto, divertindo-se da forma como ele se ficava extremamente envergonhado com essa perspectiva e como Sasuke, desconhecendo totalmente a conversa que os dois trocavam, interpretava aquele gesto como uma demonstração de submissão.

_Kurama! Seu amigo da onça! Quem vai ser submisso hoje é o Sasuke! Você tá do lado de quem, hein?! KURAMA!_

Mas Kurama não respondeu Naruto, deixando com que Sasuke logo direcionasse sua atenção novamente para si. Apesar de jamais admitir ao garoto, ele estava feliz por vê-lo feliz: mesmo que isso significasse aguentar o Uchiha por mais algumas décadas. E o que era um detalhe tão pequeno perante a felicidade de ver a sua pessoa mais especial atingir o nirvana?

**'Urgh, acho que essa convivência com os moleques tá me deixando meloso também. É contagioso!'**

_FIM_

* * *

 

[1] Eu mencionei em alguns pontos da fanfic que Gaara e Sasuke tinham se encontrado durante as peregrinações de Sasuke. Naruto, no Capítulo 6, também percebeu que eles possuíam algo em comum em suas histórias que ele desconhecia.  Isso não é pra ser visto como encontros românticos, no entanto, e sim como troca de aprendizados de duas pessoas muito parecidas.

Eu sempre gostei de imaginar que Gaara e Sasuke tinham muito em comum e que Naruto conseguiu modificar Gaara para melhor, enquanto Sasuke relutou muito nessa mudança (afinal, Sasuke tinha a maldição do ódio, Gaara não). Dessa forma, eu creio que Gaara teria vontade de ajudar Sasuke, talvez por ver o quanto Naruto se esforçava com ele, e também por se identificar com a raiva que Sasuke sentia. Eu costumo ter essa interpretação por causa da luta que Sasuke e Gaara tiveram no mangá no momento da invasão do Time Taka à Aliança Shinobi: Gaara até chorou ao ver Sasuke tão imerso às trevas, e creio que ele tenha sofrido por Naruto, por saber o quanto Naruto sofria por Sasuke, e por ver todo esse sofrimento não surtir efeitos aparentes naquele momento.

Todavia, seria pormenorizado demais em Owari eu entrar nesse mérito aqui. Então deixo no ar que muitas coisas que Sasuke viu e ouviu em sua viagem o fizeram mudar, e que Gaara e ele tiveram algumas conversas que foram importantes para Sasuke aceitar a mudança com mais facilidade.

 [2] Eu decidi deixar Sasuke e Naruto separados, com as respectivas mães de seus filhos, na cena da formatura das crianças por uma questão pessoal. Tanto em minha formatura escolar quanto na minha formatura universitária, meus pais nunca ficaram lado a lado me assistindo, e eu sempre sofri muito com isso. Meus pais não se falam desde o divórcio e se recusam a ficar na presença um do outro, o que gera grandes inconvenientes pra mim. Na minha formatura de graduação, especialmente, eu sofri muito com isso. Então eu quis deixar as crianças felizes, e creio que todos os pais desse universo de Naruto em Owari engoliriam o orgulho e fariam isso pelos seus filhos, ao contrário dos meus.

* * *

 

**N/A:**

Yay! Chegamos ao final! \o\

Eu sei que alguns de vocês queriam lemon nessa fanfic e eu tinha pensado em fazer quando comecei a fanfic, mas eu gostei da forma como o final foi escrito e achei desnecessário descrever um lemon. Se houve uma comoção por causa da história do braço, tenho medo de que tipo de comoção apareceria na questão de “seme e uke”, algo que eu já vivenciei no fandom SNS em outras fanfics minhas mais antigas (The Plan, Lies e The Gang). Depois dessa história do braço ai, eu acho que a melhor coisa a se fazer era “deixar no ar” o lemon, e vocês imaginam como for de seu agrado. ^^

Agora, vamos às palavras finais:

Muitos de vocês sabem que eu fiz essa fanfic como um presente ao fandom, que eu a considero um “tapa buraco” das coisa que o Kishimoto fez (ou não fez) e deixou explicado de maneira superficial, mas que eu considero meu “final dos sonhos” a minha fanfic “Roda de Samsara”, não Owari.

Sendo assim, eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic por vocês, e não por mim. Ainda sim, escrever Owari me trouxe ensinamentos que nenhuma outra fanfic me trouxe, e eu quero compartilhá-los com vocês.

Eu amei e odiei Owari — sim, eu cheguei a um ponto de odiar essa fanfic. Eu vi meus leitores escapando pelos meus dedos a cada novo “lançamento” de Naruto no pós-termino, eu me senti injustiçada por isso: eu senti raiva de mim, da situação de uma forma geral, de quem me “largou”, do Kishimoto, da Shonen Jump, de eu ter assumido o compromisso de escrever algo que eu fiz para depois várias pessoas deixarem de acompanhar, etc. Foi ridículo e eu sinto vergonha de mim mesma por eu ter sentido tudo isso, mas estou sendo sincera aqui e quero explicar por cima toda essa montanha-russa de sentimentos que eu enfrentei por causa de Owari.

Ninguém sabe, mas eu tive uma acesso de raiva e rasguei todos os papeis que eu escrevi de manuscrito da fanfic; depois juntei todos os pedacinhos com durex e copiei para o computador, morrendo de vergonha de mim mesma por quase ter desistido — ainda bem que eu me poupei de humilhação de ter postado alguma coisa afirmando desistência na página do facebook, porque eu NUNCA desisti e sempre repito mil vezes que nunca desistirei. Acredite, sinto meu rosto esquentar e corar de vergonha só em digitar esse momento novela mexicana que eu ridiculamente vivi.

Durante todo o tempo de produção da fanfic, alguns leitores me mandaram mensagens dizendo que iam abandonar a leitura porque não aguentavam mais o que estava acontecendo em Naruto e que queriam me dar uma satisfação. Racionalmente eu entendia o que eles pensavam e sabia que eles viam essa satisfação como uma demonstração de consideração, que eles podiam muito bem me dar as costas e não falar nada (como tantos outros fizeram), mas no meu coração tudo que eu conseguia sentir era: “Mais um se vai. Mais um que era apenas leitor do Kishimoto e, agora que o Kishimoto não faz mais o que eles querem, eles também não querem ler o que eu faço. Mais um leitor que eu nunca tive se foi...”.

Esse pensamento autodepreciativo fez com que eu me sentisse cada vez pior e odiasse Owari, porque eu queria que o pessoal lesse Owari e não abandonasse o fandom, e estava acontecendo exatamente o contrário. Eu me sentia dando murro em ponta de faca e desanimada com tudo que acontecia. Eu odiava Owari porque Owari é parte de mim, e eu morria de ódio dessa parcela “fraca” minha, visto que eu não conseguia atingir meu objetivo com a fanfic.

Peço desculpas se a maneira como eu respondi alguns de vocês que me mandaram essas mensagens os tenha ofendido (apesar de eu ter tentado responder o mais ‘animada’ possível, mesmo chorando muitas vezes enquanto digitava), apesar de saber que provavelmente vocês não estão aqui para ler essa nota. Desculpe, eu estava me sentindo traída, e não é culpa alguma de vocês eu ter sentido isso. Eu fui uma idiota e não soube lidar com essas dezenas de mensagens que recebi — hoje me sinto honrada por vocês terem gastado um minutinho me dando uma satisfação que definitivamente não eram obrigados a dar. Hoje eu vejo tudo de outra forma, e talvez por isso eu tenha tanta vergonha do que senti. Espero que vocês tenham encontrado outro fandom que os agrade e que eles estejam repletos de ficwriters talentosos.

Eu comecei escrevendo para o fandom de SNS visando ajudá-los a superar as coisas do mangá que nós não gostamos e propondo um final de fã que poderia agradar alguns; eu termino escrevendo essa fanfic por mim e por poucos leitores que ainda permanecem. Foi desafiador ter forças pra continuar com a queda gigantesca de leitores, e muito obrigada aqueles que ainda continuaram e comentaram até o fim. Eu cresci muito com essa crise e botei a cabeça no lugar; ou melhor dizendo, me botei no meu lugar.

Por fim, concluo que eu NÃO atingi meu objetivo em Owari, pois eu não segurei ninguém aqui — quem estava com inclinação pra cair fora do fandom já se foi, e os que permaneceram ficariam com Owari ou sem Owari. Quem sou eu pra fazer a diferença da maneira que queria fazer? Que merda é qualquer fanfic minha pra fazer alguém ficar ou não em um fandom? Eu sou só mais uma entre milhares de fãs, minhas fanfics são uma dúzia de histórias entre centenas de outras. Eu fui prepotente e tomei pra mim uma missão que eu jamais seria capaz de concluir. Eu não sou ninguém pra segurar os outros aqui, e fui uma idiota em pensar que seria capaz de fazer isso.

Mesmo que eu não tenha atingido meu objetivo, não sinto que foi uma “perda de tempo”, pois Owari me fez aprender muito. Me fez voltar a me desafiar, a escrever por mim, a lidar com críticas e com mudanças. Eu aceitei que os leitores não me devem nada, e que a grande maioria sempre vai me ver como uma extensão do Kishimoto, eu querendo isso ou não. Aprendi que, de certa forma, enquanto eu for uma reles ficwriter eu só serei uma extensão dos autores originais dos fandons que eu participo — e que eu trouxe esse estigma pra mim mesma. Aconteceu aquilo de “aceita que dói menos”, e eu aceitei. Como eu disse acima, eu me coloquei no meu devido lugar.

Isso não significa que eu queria permanecer nesse “lugar”. Novos desafios virão, e um dia eu espero ser mais que isso. Eu fiquei com mais vontade de riscar o “Uzumaki” do meu username (o que efetivamente o fiz, vocês devem ter percebido que agora meu nome é PSCP no site) e me tornar alguém digna de ter suas próprias originais, de ser uma autora de verdade, de conquistar meus próprios leitores e de continuar me desafiando até atingir meu sonho. Porque eu vou chegar lá um dia, e se ao menos um de vocês me acompanhar até lá, tudo vai ter valido a pena.

Digamos que eu voltei aos trilhos, então foi um ótimo aprendizado!

Obrigada aos poucos que ainda ficaram aqui. Obrigada a todos que falaram pra mim que mal acompanham as coisas de Naruto, mas que acompanham minhas fanfics até o fim por causa de plot ou até mesmo por causa dos meus lemons. Obrigada, de verdade. Se eu colei o rascunho com durex e passei para o computador a fim de continuar, foi por causa de vocês. Eu não podia deixar vocês sem o final que tanto queriam.

Amo muito vocês e agradeço infinitamente pela paciência que vocês tem com meus atrasos e minha falta de maturidade que ocorreram diversas vezes nesses mais de cinco anos como ficwriter.

Um beijo, e espero que tenham gostado do final. o/


End file.
